Yelena
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: CAPITULO 13: Yelena era una mujer que intentaba hacer todo por todos. En verdad hubiera sido una excelente doctora, dedicada y abnegada. Pero su problema es que se preocupaba demasiado por todo. Claro, no esperaba que fuera indiferente a las situaciones,.
1. Chapter 1

.

**1**

**LA QUERIDA TIERRA**

.

* * *

.

Desde sus orígenes, hacia 48 millones de años, la isla de Ataria Sur era perfectamente circular, cubierta con árboles, muy probablemente descendientes de las ancestrales semillas que viajaron en el viento, o que flotaron en el mar desde cientos de kilómetros. Como muchas de las islas que salpican el inmenso Océano Pacifico, Ataria era parte de una cadena de archipiélagos al sur del Japón. Era raro, pero a pesar de llamarse Ataria Sur, no había una isla llamada Ataria Norte.

Con casi 3 kilómetros de diámetro, la isla de Ataria Sur era grande en términos de tamaño comparado con otras de las islas del Pacifico. Pero su insignificancia había desaparecido en una madrugada de julio de 1999.

Recordaba mucho haber leído las _Centurias_ de Michel de Nostredame, conocido como Nostradamus.

_Todo será escrito: no hay evolución sin dolor..._ decía en una de las paginas.

Era extraño, diez capítulos de cien cuartetos -centurias- que parecían escritas por un borracho.

La centuria 10, cuarteto LXXII decía:

_ El año mil novecientos noventa y nueve siete meses,  
Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey del Terror;  
Resucitar el gran Rey de Algolmois,  
Antes de Marte reinar por dicha._

Y el Rey del Terror había llegado, efectivamente.

Esos días, a 36.000 km de altura, la inmensa estación espacial _New Frontier_ se encontraba deslizándose placidamente en el espacio. Vista desde la tierra, la estación parecía suspendida sobre un punto fijo en el cielo, justo en el cenit de la pequeña isla Fénix en el medio del Pacifico ecuatorial.

En comparación con sus predecesores, como las estaciones espaciales _Mir_, _Salyuz_ y _Skylab_, _New Frontier_ era más grande y avanzada. Desde allí se realizaban los vuelos de enlace desde la Tierra y se lanzaban los vehículos con destino a la Luna. En orbita geoestacionaria se encontraba libre de las perturbaciones atmosférica que frenaban a las otras estaciones a baja altura, y permitiéndole prescindir de los propulsores de maniobras para elevarla. A esa altura solo era afectada por el tenue pero insistente viento solar. Por ello la estación tenia una extraña forma alargada para mantenerse equilibrada entre la fuerza de atracción terrestre y la Luna.

La gente pensaba que la ingravidez era divertida, y que los astronautas gozaban de la vida flotando allá arriba. Pero sentir los líquidos en él estomago flotar y llegar a la garganta, la sensación constante de frió en piernas y manos, las intermitentes nauseas y peor aun, esa sensación de que la cabeza se le hinchaba, sobre todo cuando se estaba moviendo. Lena nunca se había sentido tan enferma como cuando estuvo en su primera misión espacial, y cuando lo cuenta nadie quería creerle.

_New Frontier_ era utilizada para todo, desde estación de enlace para vuelos más lejanos a laboratorio, y más que todo para la astronomía, contando con varios telescopios y radiotelescopios que continuamente estudiaban el firmamento. Periódicamente en su orbita, la estación salía de los cinturones de radiación, permitiéndole escapar del ruido producidos por la magnetosfera de la Tierra.

Visto desde la superficie de la Tierra el cielo estaba despejado, salvo la luna creciente que se alzaba a través del cielo estrellado. Desde fuera de la atmósfera, la vista era diferente, ya que no se podía ver el halo fantasmal que cubría el lado no iluminado de la Luna Creciente. Si uno se asomaba por la ventanilla que daba al espacio, podía ver la oscura Tierra justo enfrente justo en del camino entre la _New Frontier_ y la Luna. A la derecha, relativamente cerca de la Luna se veía al Planeta Venus, brillando como nunca seria visto jamás desde la superficie de la Tierra. El propio Sol estaba mas hacia la derecha en una combinación imposible de sol brillante y cielo negro, donde estaba iluminando la mitad de la Tierra que estaba mucho mas por delante de lo que podía ver la tripulación, que solo veía oscuridad debajo. Aterrador, porque la única manera de saber que la Tierra estaba allí era por la ausencia de estrellas, y al estar orbitando el pacifico, las únicas luces visibles en la superficie eran de las aisladas islas como Hawai y el Japón en el horizonte, pero que se encontraba fuera de la vista de la ventanilla.

La Luna parecía cortada con una tijera, en un cuerno perfecto que se sobreponía en el cielo pintado de estrellas, inmutable en el silencio del otro lado del cristal. Era el panorama estelar perfecto, ese que hacia que uno pegara un poco mas la nariz al cristal, que al ser trasparente e increíblemente pulido parecía no estar allí.

Pero un fulgor breve pero brillante, casi opacó a la Luna, bañando su lado oscuro con un breve pero intenso fulgor. Era un brillo que parecía causado por una explosión, que se disipaba rápidamente en el espacio. A pesar de estar a la lejanía, se podía ver una especie de tenue onda de luz que se alejaba del centro luminoso.

No hacia falta utilizar los instrumentos para notarlo. Un breve destello cósmico azulado, aunque con una sombra de naranja.

Ese momento, a las 15.30 GMT del martes 17 de Julio de 1999, fue el momento en que el mundo cambio.

Ese día a la entonces Capitána Nikolayev se le había ordenado salir con su escuadrón hacia la base naval de Arkhangel, muy, pero muy al norte, junto con el grueso de las fuerzas aéreas.

Volaba un Sukhoi Su-27, el avión que había sido sus mil amores a lo largo de su carrera de piloto. El sol le daba un extraño calor, y ella sentía los rayos que se filtraban por el cristal de su casco, pero era, a pesar de su intensidad, solo era un resplandor, como el de una bombilla. Llevaban varias horas de vuelo cuando, en un momento y por razones que no pudo explicarse después, el cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizó. Asomándome sobre el horizonte sur, pudo verlo.

Literalmente hacia agujeros en el cielo y podía ver el sonido. No era frecuente que un ruido pudiera verse, pero las grandes explosiones creaban ese fenómeno. El aire comprimido de la onda expansiva creaba un muro espectral que se expandía radicalmente desde el punto de explosión, y lo hacia a una velocidad hipersónica. A pesar de ser pleno mediodía, a la distancia parecía un segundo sol, rivalizando en intensidad con el verdadero.

El objeto había hecho su contacto atmosférico a una altura de 150 km sobre Birmania, al sur de China. Sobrevoló el oeste de China, las republicas de Kyrgyzstan, Kazajstán, la propia Rusia al sur de los Urales, el mar báltico en su máximo acercamiento de poco mas de 55 km, destruyendo Moscú y Estocolmo, e inflingiendo daños mientras pasaba encima de Europa. Regreso brevemente al espacio encima de Islandia y Groenlandia para reingresar de nuevo sobre Canadá y finalmente caer sobre la minúscula isla del tamaño de una estampilla, Ataria Sur, al extremo sur de las Islas Ogasawara sobre el Trópico de Cáncer a medio mundo de distancia.

Acababa de presenciar algo que pocos habían visto en la historia de la humanidad. Acababa de ver cambiar el mundo y, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, comprendía lo que eso significaba.

Era un honor, que había preferido no tener nunca.

Los anuncios oficiales decían que se trató de un asteroide compuesto de grandes cantidades de metal.

Pero era solo para ocultar lo que verdaderamente llegó.

Debido al gran daño del objeto, los cambios del clima y desastres "naturales" causados en partes de América, Europa, y otras partes del mundo por la onda de choque que acompañó al "asteroide", se trató la verdadera naturaleza de lo ocurrido como asunto secreto debido a que su conocimiento obviamente causaría un pánico inimaginable. Se hizo una conferencia cumbre de emergencia entre Estados Unidos y la Federación Rusa que se volvió una conferencia cumbre entre todas las naciones apenas pasadas unas horas.

A las pocas semanas del evento las Naciones Unidas organizan un equipo de investigación multinacional. El estudio completo del ASS-1 (desafortunado nombre, si uno era angloparlante, para lo que había caído del cielo) empezó nada mas poner a la isla de Ataria Sur en la esfera de la jurisdicción de las Naciones Unidas.

La sorpresa de que existía definitivamente vida mas allá de la tierra, y tuviera tecnología para crear este tipo de cosas ya era de por sí algo fascinante. Ella misma había soñado con ese tipo de cosas. Se había imaginado que volando en el espacio, en alguna de las misiones espaciales, tendría la oportunidad de tener una prueba directa de esa vida.

La entonces Capitána Nikolayev tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo ruso, aunque oficialmente su cargo era de oficial de enlace con los otros efectivos de la fuerza militar multinacional. Allí pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la isla circular ahora tenia la forma parecida a la de una herradura. Si la astronave de combate hubiera caído directamente sobre el horizonte en lugar de rebotar por medio mundo perdiendo velocidad, la isla hubiera quedado destruida completamente con el impacto y la nave espacial quedado hundida a casi 6 kilómetros de profundidad. Pero al perder velocidad había quedado relativamente intacta sobre la superficie de la isla.

Mucho del equipo tecnológico estaba intacto... al igual que los restos de su tripulación. Nunca había visto un cadáver en su vida, a pesar de que ella misma había matado. No era lo mismo ver al cadáver después que dispararle a otro avión. Pero ver un cadáver de un tamaño 7 veces el normal escapaba del sentido común. Muy fuera de lugar, pero le hedor de la muerte era el mismo.

Allí dentro, luego de una concienzuda investigación, se disiparon las fantasías sobre robot asesinos, piscinas de ácido o paredes que se podían atravesar como puertas que muchos esperaban ver. Lena se reía de esos comentarios e incluso le parecían una ridiculez digna de una mala novela norteamericana bastante fastidiosa de leer.

A veces cuando pasaba algo impresionante pensaba en lo afortunada que era de vivir en esta época. Sinceramente había pensado en que la idea de la llegada de vida extraterrestre a la Tierra seria algo positivo.

Pero allí, en ese momento, empezó a dudar de todo lo que había pensado.

Había creído que la existencia de vida extraterrestre se mantendría en secreto y que se mantendría conocido solo por los más directos testigos, como sucedía con las supuestas visitas de extraterrestres en el pasado. Pero lo impensable pasó casi un año después del evento, cuando el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas anuncio que lo había llegado era una nave extraterrestre. Lo había hecho con la idea de unificar voluntades para la creación de un gobierno unificado.

El 3 de Enero de 2001 fue ratificada una resolución de la UN: el mundo tuvo su primer gobierno unido aunque todos los estados guardarían sus soberanías nacionales. La UN también ratificó un tratado sobre unas Fuerzas Armadas propiedad de la UN, que unía buena parte de todas las fuerzas armadas nacionales bajo un mando adjunto de funcionarios del alto rango de todas las naciones.

Pero todo resultó al contrario.

Apenas al mes del anuncio, comenzó la Guerra de Unificación.

¿Por qué comenzó la guerra?

Por las mismas razones de siempre...

La guerra siempre podía ser un robo a mano armada a gran escala. También la excusa para que un grupo se deshaga de sus vecinos molestos, o sencillamente para demostrar la supremacía contra los demás. Pero la causa más fuerte siempre es la diferencia de ideas, cuando a un grupo sencillamente no le gustan la ideas de los demás, incluso cuando saben que los contrarios tienen razón.

La Guerra de Unificación fue causada por esa ultima razón. En Centro y Sudamérica, así como en África y el sudeste asiático se formó una coalición de guerrillas, las cuales eran difíciles de enfrentar, no por sus tácticas y armamentos, sino porque tendían confundirse con la población. Uno no podía decir con mirar quien era amigo o quien había puesto una mina para matarte.

La Alianza Anti-Naciones Unidas estaba formada por ejércitos de países hostiles, pero también por guerrillas que eran como hormigas. A veces había países que los apoyaban tras bastidores, motivados por sus propios intereses.

El triunfo del comunismo -socialismo del siglo XXI- en Sudamérica fue el catalizador del conflicto, al motivar a las poco educadas masas a revelarse contra la oligarquía imperialista. La pobre gente solo podían ver hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaban. Si sus lideres le daban pan no tenían que mirar mas allá para ver que había mas mundo, paradójicamente no eran apoyados por la mayoría de su pueblo, pero ellos tenían las armas, manejaban las leyes y eran los que controlaban la comida. Los "Socialistas" como se hacían llamar, no veían con buenos ojos la idea de un gobierno unido –egoísmo, falta de confianza, diferencias ideológicas, necedad.

A pesar de contar con recursos menores a los de las grandes potencias, esas pequeñas masas eran tan aguerridas que hicieron que el conflicto, iniciado en 2001 durara hasta 2007, con la muerte de millones de personas a manos de los propios seres humanos.

Al estar en los cielos, Lena se sentía alienada de lo que pasaba. Nunca había visto a una persona morir ante sus ojos, a pensar que podía ver cuando otro avión caía envuelto en llamas sin que apareciera un paracaídas. Al pensar las veces que se quedaba mirando como un avión al que le había disparado caía en espirar hasta estrellarse, cuando ella solo decía "¡BOOM! ¡Uno menos!", se sentía avergonzada. Puede que eso mismo fuera lo que sentía la gente que mataba con un rifle.

Por si sola cada persona por separado es relativamente decente, pero al formar masas parece que la personalidad se disipa, dejando solo el _nosotros_, por lo que se crea el _ellos_ y por lo general _ellos_ son enemigos.

Todos los que se ven involucrados en una guerra creen que hacen lo correcto. Las Naciones Unidas realizaban misiones con el objeto de matar al enemigo, satanizandolos ante los medios de comunicación, mientras que la Alianza, como se hacia llamar, demostraba las atrocidades por parte de las Naciones Unidas, pero ninguno de los dos bandos pensaba que era el malo. El malo siempre era el enemigo.

No se atacaban ciudades ni centros civiles... solo hasta el final de la guerra, cuando se decidió utilizar todo el peso militar contra cualquier país que tuviera relación con la Alianza, incluso llegando a utilizar armas nucleares.

Era una de las ironías de la guerra, que a cierto nivel el peso de las armas es capaz de detener una guerra.

Nikolayev había tomado su parte, como piloto, tratando de no cuestionarse moralmente por lo que sucedía. Solo se había limitado a hacer su trabajo. Se había habituado a seguir ordenes, y esto era mas de lo mismo.

Pero tenia que concentrarse en el presente inmediato.

Había pasado los últimos 10 meses preparados para la misión que le habían encomendado, y era algo que había pensado -y soñado- toda su vida.

No era algo que se decidía de la noche a la mañana ni una responsabilidad que tomara a la ligera, mucho menos porque de sus decisiones había dependido la vida de muchos jóvenes, muchos chicos que apenas habían pasado fugazmente por la adolescencia. Los nuevos pilotos eran jóvenes salidos directamente de la academia de la U.N.Spacy.

Ninguno tenia mas de 300 horas de vuelo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo los reportes de cada uno de los pilotos de los tres escuadrones bajo su mando. No fuera que le dijera Edwin a algún John o cosas así. Pero mas allá de esos detalles, la Mayor Yelena Arkadieva Nikolayev se preocupaba muy personalmente de sus subordinados. En las dos guerras donde había estado involucrada había visto morir a muchos pilotos bajo su mando. Algunos habían sido veteranos de muchas batalla, unos cuantos eran recién salidos de la academia, y muchos eran solo chicos a los que se había enseñado a pilotar ante las desesperantes bajas en combate.

Por lo general los viernes no daban muchos problemas, sobre todo este viernes 6 de febrero. Ya todos los preparativos para la misión estaban listos, y muchos de los pilotos habían venido ya desde diferentes bases. Los que tenían familia aquí pasarían este fin de semana con sus familias, mientras los demás, los que vinieron desde lejos, buscaran otras cosas para pasar estos días hasta el comienzo de la misión.

Yelena no tenia una familia de la que despedirse, además ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de vida. Salir en una misión que llevaría meses ya era algo rutinario en su vida. El viaje mas largo había sido de tres meses, exactamente la duración de esta misión, así que esto seria mas de lo mismo.

Por eso se lo tomaba con calma desde que se levantaba en la mañana hasta que llegaba a la base.

"Hola Lena," le saludó su segundo al mando, el Capitán Gennadi Engel, caminando desde el fondo del pasillo nada mas ella aparecer.

Juraría que estaba escondido a la vuelta de la esquina esperándole.

El Capitán no vaciló en darle un beso en la mejilla, una libertad que Lena no le permitía a ningún otro oficial, y seguro hacia a Engel el blanco de la envidia de muchos.

"¿Qué tienes para mi?" pregunta Yelena, segura que Engel lo sabia todo. Él siempre llega una hora antes que nadie.

"Todo según el plan. El lunes nos vamos."

"Eso ya lo se. Cuéntame ¿La gente esta bien? ¿No hay nadie con pánico o algo parecido? Es asqueroso que la gente se ponga a vomitar de los nervios."

A Yelena le tenia un poco nerviosa la parte que cumplirá en la misión, ya que a pesar de que volarían muchos pilotos expertos, muchos de continuarían su entrenamiento pasando al vuelo espacial, un campo en que solo habían un puñado de pilotos calificados. El único que había volado una misión de combate espacial real con el Valkyrie había sido el Mayor Roy Focker, pero en una situación desesperada en la que muchos no confiaban que funcionaria. Lena tenia experiencia en vuelo espacial, pero con naves mas grandes que una casa, y no en los ágiles pájaros que eran los VF. No importaba, para algo le debería servir haber visto _Battlestar Galactica_ cuando era joven. Por alguna razón nunca se sintió atraída por _Star Trek_.

Engel llevaba su uniforme azul oscuro de franjas rojas de la fuerza aérea, al igual que ella. Llevaba un año en la U.N.Spacy y aun tenia problema en reconocer las especializaciones de cada oficial por el color de su uniforme. Sabia que los azules claro cumplían funciones de control los de caqui funciones administrativas, los de blanco de mando... pero preferiría que fuera como antes, los de blanco o caqui para la Naval, verde para el Ejercito y azul para la Fuerza Aérea.

Lena Nikolayev era una mujer alta y esbelta con una bella sonrisa y una brillante personalidad. Con el cabello negro como la media noche que siempre llevaba algo corto (lo suficiente para permitirse recogerlo en una pequeña coleta pero no tanto como para que le llegara a los hombros), ojos verde claros, nariz respingona y pecosa, Lena sabia que tenia mucho efecto sobre Engel. Lo sabia porque lo llevaba conociendo tres largos años y estaba a la altura de poder interpretar cada gesto que hiciera.

"¿Qué vas hacer después?" preguntó Lena al ver que llevaba una tablilla con muchísimas hojas de papel.

"Tu trabajo," dice Engel, mientras doblaba en la esquina, contraria a la que ella iba.

Caminando por el pasillo se encontró al Mayor Focker inclinado contra la ventana, como si se fuera a caer, mientras sostenía una taza (ojala sea café, pensaba Lena).

"Buenos días, Mayor," saludó Focker con un exagerado moviendo de la mano.

"Buenos días, Focker. Espero que lo que tengas aquí sea café," dijo señalándole la taza.

"Estoy dejándome de algunas cosas, es muy temprano," dijo Focker, tratando de disimular un bostezo, pero al final termina abriendo la boca como un camello.

"Mi gente esta lista. ¿Y la tuya?"

"Humm, lo mismo que la tuya pero mejor," replicó mientras se tomaba de su taza.

Entre los 6 escuadrones lideres que viajarían en el _Macross_ (_Skull_, _Ángel_, _Apollo_, _Ghost_, _Royal Eagles_ y _Wildcard_) existía cierta competencia, ya que para estar allí debían de ser los mejores y debían demostrarlo. Y en su profesión esto era como el béisbol: jugabas para averiguar quien era el mejor.

_Macross_ llevaría 18 escuadrones de combates agrupados en 6 grupos aéreos liderados por esos 6 escuadrones, comandados por un Mayor cada uno, y todos estarían bajo el mando del Teniente Coronel Maistrov, un oficial que no había volado un avión en mas de 15 años, debido aun accidente que le había lesionado la espalda –por lo que su ascenso en la cadena de mando había sido tan lento. A Yelena no le gustaba estar bajo las ordenes de Maistrov, porque no le caía bien ningún oficial con experiencia en combate, además de que por su nombre todos lo tomaban por ruso cuando en realidad era ucraniano.

Yelena siguió caminando, hacia su oficina.

Increíble que tuviera una oficina, pero ahora que tenia la responsabilidad de 3 escuadrones de Valkyries con todo el personal de soporte, y en alguna parte tenia que esconder los papeles, además de permitirle darse sus siestas de las tardes. No es que fuera un palacio, apenas había un escritorio, un par de sillas y un archivador. Por suerte tenia una ventana que le daba una hermosa vista de la bahía, sobre todo dejándole ver el sol del atardecer sobre el mar.

Nikolayev tenia 3 escuadrones de 12 VF cada uno bajo su mando, pero estaba mas apegada al SVF-500 _Ángel_ porque había sido el primer que se fundo llevando el VF-1 Valkyrie.

Sobre su mesa tenia la carpeta con los planes para el día. Debía pasar revista de su escuadrón en la tarde, en preparaciones para la partida el lunes del _Macross_ al espacio.

Se puso sus lentes para leer. Realmente debería usarlos todo el tiempo, pero solo los usaba cuando requería ver detalles. Tenia la mala costumbre de empujarse los anteojos con la punta de dos dedos, y siempre tenia una mancha en los cristales. Eran un par de gafas pequeñas y redondas de armazón dorado.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con su mano derecha cuando ya era tarde. Estaba abriendo una de las gavetas para sacar un cigarrillo y el cenicero.

Aun no se había podido liberarse de eso. Era una de las muchas malas costumbres que le había pegado su amiga Polina Bisyarina. Pero había comenzado por llevar parches de nicotina al ver que sus uñas se estaban empezando a poner amarillas.

Lo pensó y cerró la gaveta, justo cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Mayor Nikolayev," contesto.

"Un momento que le van a hablar," dijo la voz de una operadora.

"¡Hola gatita!" saludó en ruso una voz de mujer unos segundos después.

"¡Hola fea!" devolvió el saludo en el mismo idioma. "¿Y eso que me llamas?"

"Quería saber como estabas, aquí me sigo preocupando por ti," comentó Polina Bisyarina. "¿Que haces?"

"Estoy jugando con agua ¿Y tu?"

"Igual que siempre... ¿Cómo esta... Gennadi?" preguntó algo vacilante, como si no quisiera hacer la pregunta realmente.

"Creí que no querías saber nada de él," preguntó Lena, algo seria.

"No es que no quería saber nada de él. Me gusta estar informada."

Lena pensó un momento antes de responder, mirando fijamente el anillo que lleva en un dedo de la mano derecha, y lo hacia girar con su pulgar.

"Esta aceptando lo de Sabina. Pero han pasado dos meses, no creo que nadie acepte algo así completamente en tan poco tiempo. No lo culpo, mas bien me sorprende lo bien que lo ha llevado."

Lena misma había vivido una experiencia parecida, pero en su caso había sido la guerra y no una enfermedad incurable.

"¿Cómo esta tu bebé?" preguntó Lena con mas animo, para apartar un poco la conversación.

"Hmmm... Como siempre, creciendo y cada vez pareciéndose mas a su papá."

"Que mala suerte para él. Espero que no pretendas exponerlo al escarnio publico... a propósito, ¿y Nikolái, como anda?"

"En lo mismo, ayer me dijo que va estar dos semanas mas en maniobras, puede que hasta te lo encuentres."

"No creo. Me estoy yendo el lunes, y creo que ya no hay tiempo de nada mas..."

"A propósito, escuche que solo eres otra oficial. Debieron darte el mando de los escuadrones allí, eres la que tiene mas antigüedad," dijo sarcásticamente Polina, reabriendo un tema largamente discutido.

"Ya hablamos de eso. Recuerda que he pasado la vida recibiendo ordenes. Esto es mas de lo mismo."

"En cuanto a Gennadi..."

"Eso ya lo hablamos también," dijo Lena atajándola a media frase, evitando también a tiempo decir _discutimos_, que le sonaba a agresión.

"No sé... no me gusta que estés con él... mira lo que me pasó. Puede que a ti te este tratado de una forma pero... las apariencias engañan" - dijo Polina.

"No. He pasado mucho tiempo con él como para conocerlo," respondió Yelena dejando de girar su anillo.

"Yo también. Desde que era un chico, y mira lo que me hizo."

"Sé que no lo vas a perdonar, tuviera la culpa o no. Si fuera tu, intentaría escucharlo. Pero no soy tú y no creo que lo que diga cambie las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que tu me digas hará que cambie lo que siento por él."

"¿Que es lo que sientes por él?"

"Respeto, mucho respeto. Espero que no estés insinuando nada mas allá de eso."

"No he sido yo la que lo dijo," acotó en voz baja, aunque estaba conteniendo una ligera risita.

"No," respondió Lena bastante seria.

"Te arrepentirás de eso Lena."

Las dos se quedaron calladas unos momento.

"¿Gatita?"

"¿Si?" preguntó Yelena.

Por otros segundos solo hubo silencio, como si no decidieran que decir.

"Te quiero mucho. Cuídate quieres."

"De eso me encargo yo. Mas bien cuida a tu bebé y deja de preocuparte por mi."

.

* * *

.

A pesar de su relativo pequeño tamaño, la isla de Ataria Sur era un bello lugar que la mano del ser humano no a tocado. El semicírculo en forma de herradura que forma el cráter del impacto del _Macross_ hace diez años era tan grande como para albergar a una pequeña ciudad. El resto de la isla era una zona de bosques, nada de las palmeras con la que la gente asocia a las islas del Pacifico. Por alguna razón esta era una de las pocas islas que aun conservaban la flora arbórea que en otras fue destruida por la agricultura antes de 1945. Tampoco había caníbales, ni mucho menos lindas polinesias con falditas de palmas.

_ Well I wonder... could it be  
When I was dreaming bout you baby you were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy... call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

Pero era un lugar muy remoto, pero gracias a la tecnología el apelativo de remoto podía ser relativo. En el cielo siempre se podía ver siempre volando aviones que llegaban y se iban. La Internet podía hacer que uno estuviera contacto con todo el mundo en cualquier lugar. Y había tanta gente aquí que uno no podía aburrirse de ver las mismas caras en las calles, y a pesar de que uno conocía a muchas personas, siempre quedaban personas a las que uno no conocía del todo bien.

Como cualquier ciudad del mundo tenia a mucha gente trabajando en cosas que servían a los demás. Solo aquí se podía ver el verdadero valor del trabajo de las personas. No había oficinistas ociosos aletargando en sus oficinas aunque los burócratas era una especie que estaba muy lejos de extinguirse.

_ Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do,  
You know I really really do_

El lado boscoso de la isla era un lugar muy visitado los fines de semana. Yelena trataba de escaparse cada vez que podía, pero su trabajo, sus responsabilidades, le dejaban tan cansada que los fines de semana lo único que podía hacer era dormir (y como dormir era su pasatiempo favorito) por lo que sus días de descanso parecían durar solo horas, y le dejaba un poco malhumorada los domingos por la noche.

Pero este era un momento especial, uno de esos momentos donde uno dice ahora o nunca. El solo pensamiento en lo que tenia en el futuro era suficiente para que la fatiga y los problemas de su trabajo quedaran atrás, como si simplemente pasara un suiche y solo viera este momento.

_ Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away...  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

Era una canción con un contenido nostálgico, pero le gustaba como sonaba. A parte de su propia voz mientras cantaba, Lena escuchaba al viento susurrando entre las ramas de los árboles. El único olor que sentía era el de la tierra húmeda por las lluvias recientes y el aroma de los diferentes tipos de plantas que susurraban en el viento.

"¿Ahora te arrepientes?" le preguntó Yelena a Gennadi, quien venia detrás de ella, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo sobre los árboles.

Gennadi Engel no había querido venir. Lena siempre le reclamaba que siempre parecía un preso, encerrado en su casa los días de descanso. Cuando lo iba a visitar lo encontraba viendo películas, leyendo o frente a la computadora. Gennya tenia una vida demasiado organizada y, por lo tanto aburrida. Se levantaba a la misma hora, le tomaba el mismo tiempo hacer el desayuno, comer, arreglarse para ir a la base, llegar, vivía sobre un horario. A ella le molestaba cuando él reclamaba porque algo lo retrazaba 5 minutos. Ya arrastraba esas costumbres desde hace años, pero en las ultimas semanas parecía que eso era lo que le daba mucho mas sentido a su vida.

"Esta bien, tienes razón," dijo Gennadi sonriendo, deteniéndose ante un árbol enano de flores color rosa.

Era raro verlo sonreír.

Habían pasado menos de 2 meses de la muerte de su esposa. La perdida de una persona que había sido su compañera por tanto tiempo es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, mucho mas para él, que era un hombre que tenia un entorno intimo muy reducido, y que no pensaba incrementar.

Gennadi y Sabina habían sido novios desde que estaban en la secundaria, y eso había sido ya hace mas de una década. Estudiaron juntos, se graduaron juntos, incluso habían entrado juntos a la academia de la fuerza aérea, pero la salud de Sabina no era la adecuada para esa rama del ejercito, y ella siguió en el camino militar por otra vía. En Rusia las reglas sobre parejas en el ejercito eran mucho mas flexibles que en los ejércitos de otros países, donde las relaciones estaban prohibidas, por lo que pudieron vivir juntos por mucho tiempo, incluso antes de casarse.

Gennya y Sabi eran personas que se parecían en mucho, pero al mismo tiempo eran algo diferentes. Sabina era una mujer religiosa, aunque parecía irse mas por el misticismo. Como todo el pueblo ruso, ella estaba fuertemente ligada a eso por las tradiciones religiosas y hasta mágicas.

Gennadi era laico en ese sentido, aunque se declaraba a si mismo como _Cosmista_, una filosofía originalmente rusa que dice que la humanidad debía olvidarse de Dios y seguir su propio camino tomando el acto de la Creación en sus manos.

Realmente Gennadi le había explicado algo mucho, mucho mas complejo.

La extraña espiritualidad del alma rusa que a veces a los propios rusos, como Yelena, por no hablar de los occidentales, les costaba entender.

Pero pasando a algo mas terrenal, hace seis meses Engel y Sabina eran las personas mas felices del mundo, y no era una exageración. Gennadi estaba en mismo centro del mundo viendo en directo con la tecnología con la que había soñado. El VF-1 Valkyrie era en lo que cualquier piloto había soñado con volar, y Engel era ahora uno de los elegidos para subir a su cabina. Se veía como un niño con juguete nuevo, y Sabina, también aficionada a la aviación, entendía perfectamente como se sienta su esposo. Inclusive su misión de 3 meses al espacio no los separaría, ya que Sabina vendría también, no solo como su esposa sino como oficial en el departamento aéreo.

Cuando Sabina le dio la noticia que serian padres, a Gennya no le cabía la emoción en el cuerpo, y como todo padre primerizo no dejaba que Sabina ni se levantara de la cama. Sabina no pasaba mas de una sola hora a solas sin que él se apareciera, o llamara preguntándole como estaba.

A Yelena le divertía mucho eso, porque había conocido a muchas parejas primerizas y sabia tanto de lo que pasaría que podría escribir un libro sobre todo lo que haría Gennadi. Lena se sentía feliz de estar con ellos, porque su felicidad era contagiosa.

Gennadi pasaría 3 meses en _Macross_, y lo mas probable era que Sabina no tuviera labores de parto hasta julio de este año, por lo que los planes de viaje no cambiaron...

Pero el destino (odiaba decir que era Dios el responsable) tenia algo diferente.

Gennadi se agachó para agarrar una rama en el suelo. En esta parada Yelena aprovechó para poner su mochila en el suelo. Encontró una roca lo bastante grande para sentarse, para después quitarse la pañoleta que le cubría el cabello, acomodándola y volviéndola a atar.

"No habíamos venido aquí desde hace tiempo," comentó Lena luego de acomodarse el nudo.

"Aja. La otra vez llovió," recordaba Gennadi.

Yelena se reía, recordando que esa vez habían ido los tres (ella, Sabina y Gennadi) y había llovido. Sabina no tenia intenciones de esperar a que escampara y tuvieron que seguirla en la lluvia.

"Nada como respirar aire fresco," dice Yelena mientras aspiraba profundamente.

"Yo no soy quien tiene los pulmones tan sucios."

"Si, ya."

El descanso solo duró 5 minutos, mas que todo porque Lena lo necesitaba. La idea era llegar a la cima de la montaña una antes de que la tarde empezara a caer.

Había previsto que la subida a la montaña les tomaría dos horas, sin contar las paradas para descansar y el almuerzo. Realmente les tomaba ya tres horas, lo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La idea de este viaje era disfrutar la naturaleza, respirar aire natural, porque durante los siguientes meses estaría encerrada en una caja de metal respirando aire reciclado. Era una costumbre que había adquirido hace tiempo, antes de emprender viajes largos en el espacio. Antes había anhelado estar en la playa, pero aquí en Ataria había playa todo el tiempo y ya se aburrió. Además la playa le estaba trayendo algunos recuerdos de los que quiere desprenderse.

La conversación entre los dos era de cosas sin importancia, sobre lo cansado que se sentía Engel al ver que tenían que rodear por un sendero o sobre la encantada que estaba Yelena por estar aquí.

Yelena fue la primera en llegar a la cima de la montaña. El sol estaba a un cuarto de la distancia entre el cenit y el horizonte. Era increíble la vista desde allí, con el sol iluminando el mar, y el cielo que cambian gradualmente de color, desde el horizonte este hasta donde estaba moviéndose el sol. De un azul claro a un tono rojizo. Al nordeste podía ver los contornos de la isla de Iwo Jima apenas asomándose por el horizonte. Algo mas grande que la isla Ataria, esa isla con mucha historia (desafortunadamente historia de muerte) era un sitio histórico, donde hace ya mas de seis décadas se libro una de las mas encarnizadas batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En tiempos mas reciente sirvió de base de operaciones para las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas para la investigación de la _Macross_. Yelena la había visitado, e incluso se permitió darse un paseo por el terreno de fantásticas colinas, mesetas y barrancos, con escarpadas vertientes sobre la costa, y por uno de los extremos del volcán Suribachi, de 167 metros de altura.

Pero apartando la historia pasada y la reciente, pensaba que era un momento ideal para fotografiar, mientras levantaba la cámara, ajustando un poco el filtro de la lente. No era una cámara de película, sino una muy moderna cámara digital, ligera y confiable, regalo del programa espacial ruso.

Le atraía mucho la fotografía, y le gustaba fotografiar. Tenia muchísimas fotos de muchos lugares a los que había ido, desde los desiertos de nieve de la Antártida, el desierto de Negev, Iwo Jima por supuesto, el propio planeta Tierra visto desde el espacio. Recuerda que por puro pasar el tiempo había hecho fotografías de la Tierra, una cada hora, mientras se encontraba en una misión espacial que se alejaba poco a poco hacia el planeta Marte. La había captado desde el mismo momento en que la nave orbitaba sobre la superficie hasta que nada mas era un punto en el cielo oscuro pintado de estrellas. Solo después de haber hecho el montaje de las fotografías fue que se dio cuenta de la inmensa soledad, del aislamiento, del frío vacío del espacio.

Aquí en la Tierra y bajo el sol de la tarde, el mar y el cielo eran lo primero que llamaba la atención, pero mirando hacia abajo, podía ver la mitad de la ciudad, y el inmenso SDF-1 _ Macross_ descansando en el espacio que le dejaban los edificios. No tenia la costumbre de fotografías cosas artificiales, hubiera sido una buena fotógrafa de la _National Geographic_, pero la ciudad tenia un bello perfil desde aquí. Los edificios (los mas altos de 5 pisos) contrastaban mucho con el ambiente natural. El propio _ Macross_ desentonaba con el ambiente, pero no podía negar la imponencia de todas esas millones de toneladas de metal merecían ser fotografiadas.

Gennadi miraba hacia abajo, bastante alejado del borde por cierto. Yelena apuntó su cámara hacia él, y le tomó unas cuantas fotografías antes que él se diera cuenta.

No podía creer que un piloto como él, que tenia le record de altura volando un avión convencional, le tuviera miedo a estar alto. Él le decía que el problema no era la altura, sino el miedo a caer.

Engel no era una persona que hablara mucho, aunque en ocasiones hablaba y decía verdaderos discursos cuando tocaba algo que le interesaba. Contestaba mucho con monosílabos y a veces solo le daba a uno un gruñido o un par de palabras. Muchos aquí atribuían eso a que ahora no hablaba su lengua materna día a día, pero ella sabia que esa era su naturaleza.

Gennadi Engel para ella era algo perspicaz, de una característica mirada metálica con esos ojos azules que muchos decían que eran fríos, un hombre inteligente, muy preparado, solitario, alienado, no excesivamente imaginativo como muchos militares de carrera.

Su amiga Polina Bisyarina le había hablado sobre él antes de que lo conociera en persona, mucho antes del incidente que separó a Engel de Polina. Ella lo llamaba su pequeño muchacho, porque ella literalmente lo había encontrado por casualidad y lo había guiado en los primeros años de su carrera de piloto. Polina lo alababa tanto que Yelena le bromeaba diciéndole que parecía que estaba enamorado de él.

Era una buena relación... hasta que una tarde de diciembre el mundo de los dos se volteo. Polina terminó pasando varios meses en un hospital con terribles quemaduras y pasaría las siguientes dos décadas culpando a Gennadi por lo que pasó. Luego de esto, el cariño y amor que Polina sentía por Gennadi desapareció, su mente y corazón se cerraron ante cualquier posibilidad de perdón.

Yelena había visitado a Polina en el hospital, y había visto por si misma lo que le había pasado. Nada mas salir del cuarto de hospital, fue cuando vio a Gennadi Engel por primera vez. Al oír hablar a Polina de él, se imaginó a un tipo enorme con cuernos puntiagudos, alas de vampiro y colmillos. En su lugar, era de una estatura promedia que apenas le llegaba a ella a la altura de la barbilla y que tenia que alzar un poco la vista para hablarle, de constitución normal, con un alborotado cabello café rojizo y unos ojos azules.

Al verlo entrar en la habitación, Yelena no pudo evitar regresarse y quedarse parada tras la puerta, escuchando, sin importarle las miradas de los que pasaban por el pasillo. Polina le gritaba y Gennadi contestaba como un niño cuando su maestra le regañaba. Siempre que Polina y Gennadi se encontraban era lo mismo, ella le gritaba y él parecía encogerse y buscar un lugar por donde escapar.

Cuando Engel fue puesto bajo su mando, Lena era presa de contradictorios sentimientos al tener que elegir. Por un lado, había preferido no tenerlo a su lado porque era culpable de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga; por el otro, era conciente que podía darle una oportunidad de comprobar su inocencia.

No se había equivocado al elegir.

Había visto a Gennadi siendo un buen oficial, un amable esposo y un buen amigo. Sin decirlo directamente había hecho que Yelena confiara ciegamente en él. Y se había sentido muy unida a él durante los días y semanas de enfermedad de su esposa. Como su oficial superior tuvo que verlo día a día mientras su esposa empeoraba. No se podía hacer nada mas de lo que los médicos habían hecho por ella, a pesar de que los padres de Sabina por un lado y la madre de Gennadi por el otro buscaron a los mejores especialistas en oncológica del mundo. Sabina les dijo que no pasaría sus últimos días en un cuarto de hospital para sufrir lentamente con la quimioterapia...

Yelena trataba de convencerse que Sabina había tomado la decisión correcta al cumplir con eso...

Cada vez que miraba a Gennadi, como ahora a través de la lente de su cámara, sentía que los pensamientos de Sabina flotaban en torno a los de él incluso mucho después de que ella muriera.

Estuvieron parados ahí por lo que parecían horas, observando la belleza que tenia el paisaje. Aunque daban dos amaneceres mas, este era el ultimo momento que disfrutaría de una dosis de luz solar por un largo tiempo...

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 1

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

En mi fanfic "En la Tormenta" hay un vacío entre la llegada de los Zentraedis y el regreso del _ Macross_ a la Tierra, o sea, toda la travesía espacial del _ Macross_ a la Tierra. No recuerdo porque fue que salte esa parte tan importante, pero es de esas cosa que deje pasar, porque había escrito los primeros 20 capítulos en 2003 cuando estaba comenzando a escribir fanfics... que tiempos aquellos.

¿Por qué rusos? Siempre han sido los malos en todos los lugares donde los ponen, principalmente por los estadounidenses. La imagen del ruso malcarado, alcohólico y con un hablar con exceso de erres (ese acento viene de las traducciones al español de "rusos" hablando en ingles en las películas. Los rusos no hablan así, y lo se porque conozco a varios.) Quería hacer algo diferente, porque la mayoría de los escritores de fanfics siguen la _moda_ de usar nombres estadounidenses, así como habían hecho con Robotech, donde también fueron eliminados los nombres rusos de dos personajes... además Misa/Lisa y Hikari/Rick no son los únicos personajes que hay en toda la saga Macross. Los mas importantes pero no los únicos.

Estoy agradecido con todos los que han leído "En la Tormenta" y que me han mandado sus comentarios, sobre todos los que me han dicho que Yelena se volvió su personaje favorito. Espero que me manden uno que otro review o me escriban a mi email o me agreguen a su messeger que siempre esta disponible, diciéndome lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, para decirme que es una maravilla o una verdadera basura. Si son buenas las criticas estaré feliz, si son malas me molestare como no tienen idea, pero ¿qué se le voy a hacer?

Gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**2**

**EL CAMINO DE LA GUERRA**

.

* * *

.

Yelena miraba la fotografía enmarcada que siempre tenia sobre la mesa.

Sus padres de alguna forma fueron la única conexión que ella había tenido con el resto de los humanos, porque sin ellos sentía que su vida era algo artificial, sin ellos se sentía como si su existencia fuera falsa. Siendo hija única había sido la receptora de todas las atenciones de sus padres por lo que se sentía muy atada a ellos, incluso cuando ellos ya no estén en este mundo. Al ver la fotografía recuerda las ultimas palabras y los últimos pensamientos.

Pareciera que al irse partieron su vida en dos, como si todas sus experiencias anteriores, recuerdos, pertenecieran a la vida de otra persona.

Aleksandra y Arkady Nikolayev eran una pareja de jóvenes médicos que habían hecho su carrera por esfuerzo propio y no como muchos médicos soviéticos que lo hacían por tener conexiones con familiares o conocidos en el partido comunista. En la Unión Soviética cualquiera podía sobresalir sin importar lo inepto que fuera siempre y cuando tuviera a alguien en el Partido Comunista. En la Rusia Socialista el partido lo era todo, y quienes no estaban inscritos en él eran unos parias que incluso terminaban muertos en los casos más extremos. El Partido lo controlaba todo ,desde la prensa, la radio y la televisión. El común de los rusos no sabían como era el mundo exterior, sobretodo de los países occidentales.

A los dos les molestaba que muchos médicos alardearan de su estatus en lugar de hacerse mejores manteniendo un bajo perfil. Por supuesto había buenos cirujanos, pero eran contados, como ellos. A pesar de ser buenos en lo que hacían, eran muy humildes en su trabajo.

Aleksandra Nikolayev era una muy buena doctora, trabajando en el área de pediatría y maternidad. Arkady se dedicaba a la medicina quirúrgica. A pesar de no quererlo así, el padre de Aleksandra era miembro del Partido de Kiev y les ayudaba mucho, lo que le permitía a la pareja entrar y salir del país sin tener que pasar por los laberínticos tramites burocráticos que los soviéticos debían hacer para salir del país. Eso les permitió viajar y conocer el mundo, y darse cuenta que los países occidentales no eran el nido de víboras imperialistas que el secretario general siempre demandaba que eran. Claro, las sociedades occidentales no eran perfectas, y puede que ninguna sociedad lo sea, pero tampoco era la culpable de todos los problemas del mundo.

La pareja se había casado en una modesta ceremonia civil como era costumbre en la Unión Soviética, donde las ceremonias religiosas estaban prohibidas. Se habían conocido en la escuela de medicina y se habían prometido casarse al terminar los estudios, porque el estudio y el matrimonio nunca son compatibles. En esos años habían sido muy felices, cada día llegando juntos al hospital recorriendo las calles de Leningrado. Esta ciudad tenia un aura diferente a todas las demás del resto del imperio soviético, sobre todo a su natal Kiev. Leningrado había sido el hogar de la realeza y la aristocracia en los tiempos de los zares, y ninguna cantidad de propaganda socialista podía deshacerse de esa aura.

Sus vidas eran muy organizadas y vivían por etapas: serian novios durante la universidad, solo una pareja de casados durante los primeros años y luego verían la posibilidad de ampliar a la familia. Aleksandra soñaba con tener hijos, y cuando su ejercicio medico se aligerara al no tener la presión del aprendizaje de los primeros años darían ese paso...

Pero durante cuatro años lo habían intentado pero no sucedía nada.

Un día, deshaciéndose de las inhibiciones que tienen los médicos de visitar a sus colegas por problemas de salud, decidieron visitar aun colega para pedirles consejo.

Fue un día que ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar...

"¿Nos vamos?"

Al mirar a la fuente de la voz se encuentro con Gennadi Engel, quien cargaba en sus brazos la caja de libros.

Yelena puso la fotografía dentro de la caja que estaba organizando y la cerró.

"Vamonos pues," dijo ella a la vez que levantaba su caja.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa se detiene. Este había sido su hogar durante él ultimo año, y se sentía muy nostálgica al dejarla. No era una casa muy grande, como todas las casas asignadas a los oficiales sin pareja. Se había asegurado de dejarla en las mismas condiciones en que se la habían entregado. Y en la tarea de arreglar la casa se le había ido el tiempo, y solamente el domingo en la tarde es que se había acordado que debía mudarse al _SDF-1 Macross_.

Gennya ya se había ido hace unos días, muy ansioso de abandonar esa casa. Le traía malos recuerdos.

"Deberías... no sé, vender esos libros, o donarlos a una biblioteca," dijo Gennadi dándole un golpecito a la caja que había acomodado en la parte de atrás del jeep.

"Para nada. No sabes si más adelante me da por volver a leer uno de esos libros," contesto mientras acomodaba su propia caja.

Yelena era una lectora obsesiva, y se podía leer hasta 4 veces el mismo libro, a pesar de conocerse de memoria la trama. A veces subrayaba párrafos o frases que le habían gustado, y eso hacia que sus libros fueran muy personales; tanto que ni siquiera los prestaba salvo raras excepciones.

Ella era la que conducía, porque Gennadi era un conductor tan pésimo que temía que acabaran matándose.

Volvió la mirada brevemente a su antigua casa, y por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que no volvería a verla.

No era que la isla fuera tan grande, pero su idea tampoco era la de perderse la brisa del mar golpeándole el rostro en el breve trayecto desde los alojamientos militares hasta la nave. La _SDF-1 Macross_ era tan grande que a medida que se acercaba no parecía cambiar de tamaño.

Se veía tan diferente a la primera vez que lo vio. A veces le costaba creer que hacia exactamente 10 años aquí no había nada, pero que de repente esta cosa cayo del cielo. 10 años dan para mucho.

Cuando cayo esta nave ella era instructora de combate aéreo en el 220avo Centro de Entrenamiento de Combate Aéreo se encontraba a unos kilómetros al oeste de Novgorod al sur de San Petersburgo –anterior Leningrado. Debido a la recién finalizada guerra con China, las Fuerzas Armadas habían perdido mucho de su personal, sobre todo la Fuerza Aérea. Esa guerra había sido una humillación para su país, no solo porque había quedado en evidencia ante el mundo la total degradación del ejercito que había sido él más temible del mundo, sino porque habían tenido que depender de la ayuda de las naciones que durante casi medio siglo habían sido los enemigos naturales de su país.

Aviones que a veces no volaban por falta de repuestos o combustible; pilotos con 150 horas de vuelo y cero de vuelo de combate; la gran Flota del Pacifico se caía a pedazos en los muelles y que se pulverizaron cuando los chinos la torpedearon... hubiera más efectivo un simple fusil de unos cuantos miles de rublos que un torpedo de mil millones.

Cuando estuvo en Novgorov el entrenamiento era para ella algo personal, donde cada piloto debía tener el máximo de atención, y aun se siente orgullosa al pensar que muchos pilotos que entraron en sus cursos y en los de Polina no solo sobrevivieron a la Guerra sino que fueron los mejores... aunque ella pensaba mucho mas en aquellos que no habían sobrevivido.

Yelena era humilde con sus logros y sus habilidades, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba exhibir sus cualidades, cosa que la llevo a ser el centro de atención de muchos, ir de un lado a otro hasta formar parte de la fuerza de investigación que a finales de julio de 1999 aterrizo en la isla de Ataria Sur.

Su primera visión de la isla de Ataria Sur fue desde un avión de transporte en el horizonte antes de aterrizar en Iwo Jima. Mil cosas habían pasado por su cabeza cuando estuvo en Iwo Jima, porque antes de partir desde Vladivostok le habían dicho que su tarea era la de enlace con las fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas como había hecho en le pasado. Era buena en eso, ya que era de la primera generación de oficiales que no se había formado pensando en la enemistad hacia los extranjeros por la Guerra Fría.

Se imaginaba que seria una aburrida fuerza de investigación donde vería como un grupo de científicos arrancarían pedazos de roca al meteorito con sus ridículamente pequeños martillos. Incluso le pareció algo exagerado el despliegue militar en el lugar ya que habían varios portaviones, incluyendo el único portaviones nuclear ruso en esa época, el TAKR Ul'yanovsk. Muchos helicópteros volaban entre la isla Ataria e Iwo Jima y a pesar de la relativa cercanía era difícil ver la isla y lo que contenía. Durante los primeros días se encargo de la logística del personal de su país, hasta que por fin la zona de impacto fue investigada y se había confirmado la seguridad para que los equipos de tierra pudieran desembarcar.

Cuando le dieron autorización de ir a la isla con el primer grupo de investigación sentía algo extraño. Sentía algo en él estomago, algo parecido a como presentaba los exámenes en el colegio. Como todo piloto tenia muchas reservas de subir a un aparato que estuviera bajo el control de otro, pero entonces no hubiera podido disfrutar de la vista desde la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Por su ubicación del lado izquierdo no le había permitido ver la isla hasta que el helicóptero hizo un giro para acercarse al sitio de aterrizaje.

A la primera vista no se trataba de un asteroide, porque tenia ya predispuesta su mente para ver una enorme roca redonda incrustada en algo parecido al cráter de una bomba, pero en realidad era un objeto largo y claramente metálico. A unos pocos metros de su parte trasera las olas se estrellaban contra la playa. A una corta distancia de su parte delantera estaban los escarpados precipicios.

Y era esa la disposición que seguía manteniendo hoy. El único cambio significativo a la isla luego de eso, a parte de la construcción de la ciudad, fue que la nave tuvo que ser montada sobre enormes soportes para mantenerla elevada y poder trabajar en su parte baja. Por supuesto fue imposible levantar las 20 millones de toneladas, por lo que el suelo de la isla tuvo que ser horadado para literalmente ir quitando el suelo para ir exponiendo la nave mientras se construían los soportes. Aun le parece increíble que hubiera sido posible, pero se hizo y ella había estado aquí aquella vez y ahora.

El gran motor de todo eso había sido el miedo, porque no solo se trataba de una nave espacial, sino una nave espacial de guerra, y si había una civilización en el espacio era claro que se dedicaba a al guerra.

Él _ASS-1_ era una caja de regalos ya que catapulto la tecnología a años luz de lo que había en ese entonces. Lo que más contribuyo fue que en el interior estuvieran todos esos aparatos bélicos, armamento, y vehículos. Pero siempre había pensado que en lugar de una caja de regalos debería considerársele una caja de Pandora ya que por 7 años constituyo la fuente de todos los males del mundo, aunque aun Lena estaba esperando que la esperanza saliera saltando como un conejo de su interior.

Por lo menos nada había saltado desde la oscuridad de su nuevo alojamiento. Abrió la puerta y la empujo para entrar, encendiendo la luz. Una pequeña sala de estar que comunica a un dormitorio con cuarto baño y una pequeña cocina. Como todo alojamiento militar y estaba amueblado y no precisamente a su gusto, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Los tres escuadrones de Valkyries que mandaba Yelena se encontraban estacionados en tres hangares del lado de estribor de la nave. La disposición había sido estudiada y había sido muy inteligente. Cada escuadrón tenia su propio hangar y cada hangar tenia dos catapultas de despegue y tres de aterrizaje.

Las pistas de lanzamiento tenían un sistema exacto la de una catapulta de portaviones, solo estas eran magnéticas y recorrían un largo pasillo. El Valkyrie era enganchado a la catapulta en una cámara de aire, que luego era sellada y la catapulta era disparada luego de abrirse la puerta que daba al exterior, para así evitar la perdida de aire en operaciones espaciales. La plataforma de aterrizaje principal estaba debajo de las dos de lanzamiento y era más ancha y alta, para permitir que los Valkyries pudieran maniobrar para aterrizar. Estaba abierta en ambos extremos y se encontraba despresurizada para permitir realizar abortos en aterrizajes. Pero por lo general siempre su utilizaban otro par de pistas de aterrizaje mucho más pequeñas pero que tenían el inconveniente de que uno debía aterrizar a la primera.

Bajo la fuerte iluminación de las luces estaban los VF-1 Valkyrie. Permanecían estacionados sobre el frío metal, como bestias temibles que esperaban agazapadas y en silencio a que las pequeñas criaturas subieran abordo y con una leve presión de sus dedos desencadenaran su temible poder.

Pasaba la mano por el borde del ala de su Valkyrie color cobre. A diferencia de los días previos no volaría, solo estaba aquí para la ultima revisión técnica antes de la misión.

Le hubiera gustado estar afuera, porque la mañana era perfecta, con un sol radiante pero no molesto, una brisa fresca que se llevaba el exceso de calor de la mañana.

Pero debía estar allí con estas maquinas.

A pesar de la creencia popular, los pilotos no eran los únicos que se encargaban de sus aviones ni tampoco los perezosos que esperaban que otros se encargaran de sus aparatos. Por avión estaban destinadas cinco personas: el piloto de la unidad, que era el jefe de servicio; un suboficial armero, responsable del armamento del avión; un suboficial mecánico y dos soldados de apoyo y responsables de los extintores contra incendio durante la puesta en marcha del avión. Cada piloto era responsable de presentar informes sobre sus unidades y el correcto funcionamiento de cada pieza dentro de ella. Que mejor persona para tener esa responsabilidad, porque a la final son sus propias vidas las que dependían de eso.

Por eso era que se podía ver a los pilotos junto a los suboficiales arrastrándose por debajo y dentro de los aparatos para su mantenimiento. En total solo para el escuadrón _Ángel_ había casi 60 personas. Tenia que sumar el personal de apoyo, los encargados de las catapultas y a la tripulación encargada del mantenimiento de las instalaciones internas, que por suerte estaban bajo el mando de los oficiales de la nave. En total para que 12 Valkyries estuvieran preparados para partir hacían falta 90 personas en total, todas las cuales estaban bajo el mando en este caso del comandante del escuadrón.

Cada escuadrón funcionaba de forma independiente en lo relacionado al mantenimiento y adquisición de suministros, lo que de por sí ya era una tarea complicada. Yelena estaba aliviada de eso, y agradecida de solo recibir informes de los otros dos escuadrones.

Era una deferencia abismal con la clásica imagen de piloto de combate que lo único que hacia es salir corriendo con su casco bajo el brazo para subir a su cabina, matar enemigos y regresar para contar sus experiencias en el bar de la base. El papeleo era una de las cosas en las que menos se pensaba cuando se habla de pilotos de combate, y por alguna razón sus 12 aviones generaban mucho papel.

A pesar de hallarse a bordo de un buque los suboficiales encargados de los VF así como sus pilotos pertenecían a la Fuerza Aérea. Por eso habían Sargentos y especialistas moviéndose por allí, luciendo sus diferentes chaquetas con los colores característicos de sus especialidades.

Yelena venia caminando por el hangar. Había pedido que nadie le saludara para que no dejaran de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que allí los técnicos y suboficiales mecánicos se afanaban en terminar las revisiones, verificando las listas de repuestos por solicitar y poniendo al día lo que esta en los almacenes. En las manos Lena traía un papel donde había garabateado algunas cosas que debía decir en la rueda de prensa. Algunas notas estaban ilegibles, y a ella misma le costaba algo leer lo que había escrito en el momento en que la idea le había llegado a la cabeza. Odiaba ser el blanco de la prensa al ser la mas alta oficial del ejercito ruso aquí.

Ser la única mujer líder de escuadrón le hacia sentirse muy solitaria. De hecho solo había 19 mujeres pilotos en toda la fuerza que iría en _Macross_.

19 de 216 pilotos.

En porcentajes era un numero mayor que el que representaban dos mujeres en una fuerza de 60 pilotos, que fue la proporción en la que Yelena y Polina habían estado en el 50avo grupo de combate de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa cuando estuvo en combate contra China.

Pero su posición no era por nada. Había sido piloto desde cuando... desde hace... muchos años cuando salió de la Academia. Mucho tiempo. Le había gustado y se había quedado, cosa que había visto en muy pocas mujeres, que se habían quedado a mitad de camino, conformándose en ser Capitán o conformándose con puestos en los cuarteles generales. Por eso ella aun no había ascendido de Mayor. Es para que fuera ya Coronel, pero le encantaba estar en la cabina, simplemente estar en contacto con este nivel de la cadena de mando donde podía ver directamente la parte afilada de la espada.

Habían muchas mujeres Coroneles, Generales, y Almirantes, pero siempre llegaban por vía de promoción por servicios administrativos. La vía de ascenso por promoción es más rápida que ascender por meritos.

Pero estaba en él ejercito no por las medallas, las promociones o los beneficios (no podía negar que le encantaba su salario como Mayor o la preciosa Estrella Dorada que se colgaba todos los días del uniforme), estaba aquí mas que todo porque estaba enamorada de la tecnología. No solo le gustaba volar, sino toda la parafernalia que le permitía hacerlo. Se sentía orgullosa de entender esa tecnología que le permitía volar, incluso mucho mejor que los pilotos que habían pasado por las universidades.

Siendo médicos sus padres habían querido que ella también siguiera esa camino. Sus padres fueron privilegiados al poder salir de la Unión Soviética y ver el mundo, y sobre todo llevar a su hija con ellos. Desde los 5 a los 12 años Yelena había estado en sitios como Alemania, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Cuando ella tenia 12 años la familia había pasado un año completo viviendo en este ultimo país, y fue una experiencia agridulce porque por alguna razón en ese país los rusos eran tratados como malvados y con alguna intención oculta. Incluso recuerda que otro niño le había preguntado si sus padres eran políticos, militares o espías, y al responder que eran médicos, no le creyó.

La mayoría de los días de ese año la pasaba sola mirando televisión o leyendo. Pero a veces solo se sentaba en el alfeizar mirando hacia la cercana Bahía de Chesapeake.

De regreso a Rusia se había sentido alienada de sus demás condiscípulos en la escuela, se sentía una verdadera extranjera, y no por el hecho de haber vivido tanto tiempo en otros países, sino porque ella en realidad no era rusa, sino ucraniana, aunque en esos tiempos todos pertenecían a la Unión Soviética.

Cuando entro en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea lo había hecho con la ciudadanía Soviética, y al terminar el mismo año de la disolución del estado soviético ya no se sentía identificada con ninguno de esos países, a pesar de que había adoptado la ciudadanía rusa. Había pasado 3 años en la Academia para tener él titulo de Bachiller en Ciencias, en un curso donde solo había 25 mujeres en una promoción de 116, de las cuales solo 15 se graduaron.

"¿Me permite, Mayor Nikolayev?"

"Sargento."

"Quiero decirle que ha sido un placer servir bajo su mando."

"Sargento, el honor ha sido mío. Suerte en su siguiente nombramiento," dijo Lena estrechándole la mano.

El joven Sargento había servido con ella desde hacia meses, pero debía quedarse en tierra ya que más que todo muchos de los especialistas que habían estado trabajando con los VF estaba en periodo de aprendizaje, y muchos de ellos solo estaba aquí para adiestrarse.

Yelena continuo paseándose por el hangar un rato mas hasta que miro su reloj y decide dedicarse a algo más importante ahora que tiene tiempo libre.

.

* * *

.

La Luna siempre había sido una fuente de inspiración, para la gente común, los poetas y los visionarios.

Durante la década de 1960 la carrera a la Luna fue el objetivo de una confrontación decisiva entre dos superpotencias empeñadas en probar su supremacía. A pesar de toda la propaganda de la época, la conquista de la Luna no fue una mera conquista tecnológica. Se trataba de una grandiosa epopeya que, como tal, revelaba un cierto idealismo, mezclado con elementos patrióticos y religiosos. Las idas y venidas a lo más alto del cielo estaba convirtiendo a Dios en una referencia constante. Fue un sentimiento tan profundo y propio de su momento que hoy, incluso cuando la Luna ya había sido alcanzada y conquistada, es difícil explicar a las nuevas generaciones.

Aun en 1969 no se estaba seguro de quien seria el vencedor de esta batalla, y se suponía que el perdedor se propondría un objetivo más lejano y ambicioso, como el viaje tripulado a Marte. Cuando Neil Armstrong planto la bandera en la Luna se pensó que en poco mas de 10 años se estaría viendo ya una misión a Marte.

Ahora la conquista del espacio estaba mas en el área practica que en la científica. Las misiones a Marte solo habían sido del ámbito militar, sin tiempo a detenerse a ver si realmente hay gusanos en las piedras o ciudades ancestrales bajo la superficie.

Pero la Luna seguía teniendo esa aura mística a su alrededor. A veces los mitos eran difíciles de deshacer. Siempre se decía que los astronautas terminaron en manicomios, cuando en realidad muchos de ellos se volvieron exitosos hombres de negocios, como Jim Lovell -quien viajó en _Apollo 8_, la primera misión tripulada a la Luna, y luego en _Apollo 13_ donde casi muere debido a un accidente. Cuando Lovell culminó su ultima misión entró en la Escuela de Comercio de Harvard para convertirse tiempo después en presidente de su propia compañía. Se suponía que la Luna llena hace que la gente loca sea una más. Aunque solo sea porque la gente recuerda mas los episodios de locura durante la Luna llena.

En la superficie lunar aun se encontraban las antiguas naves espaciales lanzadas por ambas superpotencias. El robot a control remoto _Lunokhod_ aun estaba volcado de lado donde mismo había caído en 1971. En el interior de la sonda _Luna 15_ aun se encontraban los restos ya momificados de Boris 409, un chimpancé que había sido entrenado para salir y recoger muestras y que por desgracia jamás pudo abrir la perilla manual de la escotilla para salir al exterior. Las fases de descenso de los LM Apollo estaban tal cual se dejaron, aunque algunos han perdido las cubiertas de papel metálico Mylar, que tenia apariencia de papel aluminio, al verse expuesto durante décadas a las variaciones de temperatura. Las banderas aun estaban en su sitio, salvo la de la misión _Apollo 11_, la cual salió volando cuando Armstrong y Aldrin despegaron para regresar a la orbita lunar. Les había costado mucho ponerla ya que debieron hacer un montecillo de arena porque el asta no tenia punta para perforar el suelo y la bandera quedo medio puesta. La bandera salió volando, afortunadamente fuera de la vista de la cámara pero no de los dos astronautas que la vieron volar por varios metros para rebotar para terminar cerca de donde habían puesto los equipos geológicos.

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de colonización, la Luna siempre había sido un lugar solitario. Cierto que miles de humanos vivían en su superficie pero todos concentrados en una área cercana a donde los humanos habían pisado por primera vez ese árido mundo, dejando el resto de la Luna casi inexplorado.

Vista desde la Tierra la Luna estaba en fase llena con el sol exactamente en el cenit con la Tierra un poco mas hacia el sur lunar, solo mostrándose como un cuerno, como si fuera una media luna.

Como un breve destello en el cosmos, el cielo repentinamente cambia de apariencia. Durante miles de millones de años el cielo solo había visto el sol, la Tierra y las estrellas. Ocasionalmente se interponía un ocasional cometa o asteroide que surcaba el cielo eternamente pintado de estrellas. Las ocasionales sondas y vehículos tripulados, pero nada como eso. Un breve destello, seguido de varios mas hasta formar tres docenas de ellos. El cielo al oeste se iluminó con esos destellos, hasta que esas tres docenas de destellos se convirtieron en las gigantescas figuras de naves espaciales, de color verde oscuro y tan grandes como montañas.

Por unos minutos las naves encendieron sus motores para colocarse en orbita alrededor de la Luna. Dos de ellas, pequeñas comparadas con otras de la flota, repentinamente encienden sus motores por mas tiempo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el planeta azul debajo.

.

* * *

.

En la Isla de Ataria Sur seguían las celebraciones con motivo del lanzamiento de _Macross_.

Los civiles celebraban sin considerar el hecho que la partida de _Macross_ significaba el fin de la vida útil de esta ciudad. Al partir la astronave la razón de ser de la ciudad desaparecería. Por alguna razón muchos pensaban que la nave partiría en su vuelo de pruebas y regresaría a la isla, sin detenerse a pensar que ya se estaban construyendo puertos alternos tanto en la Luna como cerca del cuartel general de la U.N.Spacy en Alaska.

La tripulación de apoyo de comando se encontraba en sus actividades en el puente de la nave tratando de no entretenerse pensando en las celebraciones.

El área de mando se encontraba en una especie de balcón por encima del centro de información de combate (CIC). El CIC comprendía una gran área donde trabajaban 65 personas, las cuales tenían una gran vista del exterior por medio del enorme cristal en forma de burbuja de 2 metros de espesor. Debido a su grosor el exterior se veía con un ligero tono azul.

En el puente estaba organizado para que al Capitán le llegara un resumen de todos los sistemas de la nave. En el área frontal del puente estaban las estaciones encargadas de control aéreo y navegación-sistemas de la nave. Cada una se encontraba bajo el control de las 1er Tenientes Misa Hayase y Claudia LaSalle respectivamente. Hacia la parte posterior, flanqueando la escotilla de acceso. En el lado derecho anatómico del puesto se encontraba a la Insignia Kim Kabirov encargada de administración de recursos de la nave. A la izquierda estaba la Insignia Shammy Milliome encargada de comunicaciones. En la pared derecha, entre el puesto de Claudia y Kim se encentraba un terminal con una gran pantalla controlada por la 1er Teniente Vanessa Laird que se encargaba del muestreo de los sensores externos.

El breve destello no paso desapercibido para los sensores de Vanessa.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde la detección en el panel de Vanessa cuando el panel de Claudia se enciende como si hubieran pasado el suiche para todos los sistemas. Se encendían inclusos sistemas que ella no sabia que existían, lo cual era raro y alarmante.

En la proa de la enorme nave, gigantescos motores empezaron a ponerse en movimiento haciendo que el par de brazos gemelos que formaban la parte delantera de la nave se movieron a los lados. Los brazos se detuvieron en su sitio, haciendo que la nave tuviera la forma de un enorme diapasón. El cañón principal nunca había sido disparado. Incluso no se tenia medida de su poder. Esa prueba iba a ser reservada para el espacio exterior. Al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo abordo podía sentir que la nave se movía un poco, y empezaron a sonar alarmar de emergencia por todos los compartimientos.

Alrededor de la proa se lanzaban enormes arcos eléctricos de color naranja, mientras cada vez mas energía se acumulaba para el inevitable disparo. La oleada de energía alrededor de los brazos y un poderoso destello de energía salió a gran velocidad. El rayo salió recto sobre los despeñaderos y sobre el océano, convirtiendo el agua en vapor y revolviendo el oleaje, levantando nubes de vapor que no descenderían por horas. El disparo fue directo, la curva de la Tierra reduciéndose debajo de él al mismo tiempo que éste se lanzaba en el espacio. Dos enormes figuras verdosas se encontraban maniobrando para salir de la orbita lunar, cuando el rayo de energía que se había ensanchado en su recorrido de mas de 280.000 km golpea de lleno a los dos cruceros de combate, los cuales explotaron en enormes explosiones esféricas hasta que de ellos no quedaron más que fragmentos que seguían la trayectoria original alrededor de la luna.

.

* * *

.

Yelena abrió los ojos. Se había acostado un rato en el sofá de su habitación para descansar los ojos como siempre decía, y como no tenia que presentarse hasta la tarde, decidió que descansaría los ojos un par de horas. No había dormido mucho anoche, porque la fiesta de despedida de los oficiales termino bastante tarde. Además el sofá era muy cómodo y lo único que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a descansar.

Tenia un teléfono en la mesa al lado del sofá, y el pitido del aparato le había llegado primero en sueños, para después volverse muy real al abrir los ojos. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran pasado mediodía.

Cuando se tiraba a dormir era muy difícil despertarla, tanto que la sacudida del disparo del cañón principal apenas fue una molestia en sus sueños.

"Nikolayev..."

"Lamento molestarle, Mayor... pero tenemos una alerta nivel uno del puente."

Yelena se sentó en el sofá al escuchar lo que dijo el oficial de guardia. Aun estaba algo adormilada.

"¿Que decían?"

"Atención a todas los jefes de escuadrón. Detección y destrucción de dos objetos en orbita lunar. Múltiples naves espaciales detectadas y aproximándose rápidamente. No se trata de un simulacro."

Yelena se quedo callada unos momentos.

"Voy para allá."

.

* * *

.

Las alarmas sorprendieron a todos los tripulantes de la nave. Las tripulaciones de mantenimiento aéreo se encontraban realizando labores de limpieza.

"Alerta nivel uno en todas las estaciones. Establezcan condición de alerta nivel uno en la nave. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, alerta nivel uno en todas las estaciones. Establezcan condición de alerta nivel uno en la nave. Esto no es un simulacro," se escucho la suave pero imperiosa de Misa Hayase a través de los altavoces.

"¡Esto es un simulacro! No puede ser verdad," exclamó un _camisa marrón_ un joven especialista encargado de la parte de mecánica de vuelo mientras corría arrastrando una aspiradora especial para tornillos y piezas pequeñas de metal.

"Tiene que ser," decía mas para si misma una joven colega que corría a su lado hacia su puesto de combate.

"Rápido, preparen todo en caso de despegues de emergencia," ordenaba el Sargento Mayor Becker, encargado del mantenimiento de los Valkyrie del Grupo _Ángel_, apenas entrando acomodándose su mono de trabajo.

.

* * *

.

La sala de reuniones de pilotos del grupo _Ángel_ era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos los miembros de los tres escuadrones estuvieran sentados. Todos lucían ya sus uniformes de vuelo, preparados para salir en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien le tiro otro avión al _SDF-1_?" pregunto Engel entrando por la puerta.

Yelena estaba ante una mesa, donde estaba un gran mapa de la isla, un par de teléfonos y una computadora. Apenas Engel se le acercó, ella le pasó una hoja de papel para que la leyera.

"Hangar esta listo para lanzamientos de combate cuando lo ordenen, Mayor," dijo el Teniente Shinohara.

"Muy bien," respondió Yelena, mas seria de lo acostumbrado. Ella también lucia su traje de vuelo.

"Esto es una broma. Nos están jugando una broma. Una broma de despedida. ¡Por favor Lena!" dijo Engel.

"No lo creo," dijo, moviéndose con lentitud, esperando que todos los pilotos terminaran de llegar.

Casi todos estaban sentados, pero ella se quedo de pie.

"Nos acaban de advertir que hemos derribado dos objetos en orbita lunar y que hay múltiples naves dirigiéndose hacia acá. No sabemos su origen, pero si que son extraterrestres, lo que significa que lo que habíamos temido ya esta en marcha. El Capitán Gloval a ordenado que nos preparemos para salir a la primera señal. El cómo y el porque han venido no importan. Lo único que importa ahora es que estamos en guerra. Para esto se entrenaron. Están preparados para esto. Cumplan con sus deberes, confíen en sus compañeros y todos sobreviviremos."

Miro a cada uno en la sala. Algunos estaban sentados con algo de incomodidad en sus sillas, moviendo sus pies y golpeando con las manos en los respaldos de las sillas. No podía culparlos. Ella misma esta sintiendo una sensación bastante desagradable en el fondo del estomago, y prefería quedarse sentada aquí que tener que ver combate otra vez.

Yelena recordó un pasaje del _Arte de la Guerra_ de Sun Tzu:

_El día en que se ordene al ejercito ponerse en marcha, las lagrimas de los que están sentados inundaran sus solapas; las lagrimas de los que están tendidos correrán a lo largo de sus mejillas._

"Somos los mejores. Vamos entonces. Y ojala no sea una broma..."

"Gunsight Uno a todos los grupos Valkyrie. Somos atacados por extraterrestres. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Todas las fuerzas procedan a formación de ataque." - anunció por los megáfonos la 1er Teniente Misa Hayase desde el puente de mando de la _SDF-1 Macross_.

Yelena empujo sus anteojos que empezaban a resbalar por su nariz, mientras tenia la vista fija en el megáfono, como si la Teniente Hayase se encontrara dentro de la cajita. _Somos atacados por extraterrestres..._ si su oficial superior unos años antes le hubiera salido con eso, ella misma le hubiera puesto una camisa de fuerza.

Volteo a mirar a los integrantes de sus escuadrones, quienes presurosamente se levantaron y empezaron a recoger sus cascos alineados en una de las mesas.

"Otra guerra... y eso que apenas han pasado dos años," dijo Engel en tono seco, recordando que en su ultima operación de combate apenas había salido con vida.

"Bueno gente, a partir de este momento las cosas son de verdad," dijo Lena tomando aire, tenia que calmarse. "Es el momento. Demuestren el resultado de su entrenamiento. Vuelen con valor y seguridad. Subiremos, acabaremos con los blancos y regresamos. El éxito es el derribe. Y no importa lo que suceda, estaré con ustedes. ¿Preguntas?... bien, es todo."

Yelena tomo su propio casco y salió junto con su grupo. Ninguno, salvo ella y unos cuantos más, habían entrado en combate real, ni siquiera habían luchado en la Guerra de Unificación, ni contra humanos y nada los ha preparado para cosas así. Pero confiaba que se desempeñaran bien, y no se dejaran llevar por el pánico.

En minutos todos estaban enclaustrados en sus cabinas. Se escuchaba por los altavoces las imperiosas ordenes de despegue, y el anuncio de que el grupo de combate _Ghost_ ya se encontraba despegando. El grupo _Ghost_ también se encontraba en sus hangares en las plataformas internas de _Macross_, al igual que el _Ángel_ y _Wildcard_. El grupo _Apollo_ estaba a bordo del portaviones _Prometheus_, mientras que el _Skull_ y _Royal Eagles_ estaban en las pistas de aterrizaje de la isla.

Uno de los jefes de línea le ajustó las correas, mientras Nikolayev se acomodaba sus anteojos para después ajustar su casco y comprobar los instrumentos de su cabina.

Con rapidez y precisión su Valkyrie fue enganchado a la catapulta. Estaba acostumbrada a los largos despegues acelerados desde una pista normal, y no había tenido mucha experiencia con las catapultas, y apenas esta se activó, se sintió presionada con fuerza contra el respaldo de su asiento. El rectángulo de luz frente a ella se hacia cada vez mas grande, y su brillo ocultaba el paso de las paredes de metal a sus lados. Y se sintió perdida cuando salió al radiante exterior, y verse repentinamente a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo.

El Valkyrie VF-1J color cobre de la Mayor se mantuvo estable en el aire y entonces se le unieron el resto de los integrantes. Al mirar al cielo noto una ráfaga de lo que indudablemente eran mísiles en descenso, algunos de los cuales empezaron a caer sobre una de las pistas, destruyendo a un par de Valkyries que aun no habían podido despegar.

"El enemigo se encuentra a una altitud de quince mil, en dirección uno-cuatro-dos" - informo la 1er Teniente Hayase través de la radio.

"¡¡Increíble!! Vamos a matar extraterrestres" dijo en tono jocoso Yelena con su marcado asentó ruso. Nada de ese acento ruso estereotipado con exceso de erres que se usaba en las películas, solo un cambio de ritmo en las palabras, lo que le daba un timbre especial e inconfundible a su voz.

Empujó la palanca de aceleración para ganar velocidad antes de elevar la nariz al cielo, ascendiendo casi en vertical.

Los cazas alcanzaron las nubes y por unos segundos lo único que pudo ver eran las nubes envolviéndole e incluso unas cuantas gotas de agua condensándose en los cristales. La Mayor mantenía la vista fija en el cristal, cuando de repente salió de la capa de nubes. Justo al hacerlo quedó boquiabierta al mirar que el cielo estaba lleno de naves alienígenas de color verde oscuro, miles de trazas de proyectiles surcan el cielo y multitud de explosiones, destellos naranjas y restos de metal que parecen llover.

"_¡Nichevo!_" - exclamó mientras se iba hacia la derecha, tratando de esquivar los disparos. "Rompan formación."

Todas las naves se dispersaron en varias direcciones, desgraciadamente uno chocó contra una nave enemiga, que giró y estalló a unos metros del Valkyrie del Capitán Engel, que afortunadamente no fue alcanzado al maniobrar lejos de allí y ahora se encontraba esquivando a tres naves que se le venían encima.

Nikolayev se encontró ocupada esquivando a un nutrido grupo de naves que le seguían. Se iba de lado a lado para evitar que le alcanzara algún disparo, y luego levantó la nariz del avión y pulsó la palanca G de su panel. El avión cambió a modalidad Gerwalk, una transformación donde el caza parece una gran águila metálica, de piernas extendidas para aterrizar, alas desplegadas y manos y brazos humanos extendidos. Su maniobra hizo que perdiera velocidad haciendo que los cazas enemigos pasaran de largo. Al verlos pasar se enderezó y les disparó.

Ya tenia sus primeros derribos de esta guerra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de saborear su victoria cuando uno de los Valkyries de su escuadrón fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de disparos enemigos, convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego en el cielo.

"Aguanten muchachos," era lo único que podía decir. Para que supieran que ella estaba allí con ellos. "_¡¡Vamos!!_"

En tierra, _Macross_ empezó a agitarse y levantarse lentamente sobre el suelo de la isla, separándose por fin de los enormes soportes metálicos que tanto esfuerzo había costado construir. Se elevaba majestuosamente sin hacer mucho ruido y sin apenas levantar polvo. Pero de repente la nave empezó a ladearse pronunciada y repentinamente hacia su lado de babor, y ante la sorpresa de muchos, los sistemas gravitacionales, esas maquinas diseñadas para levantar la nave, ahora se separaban rompiendo a través del casco y elevándose hacia el espacio, impulsadas por la energía que habían acumulado en sus baterías. _Macross_ empezó a caer ganando cada vez más velocidad. Los soportes de metal no pudieron resistir la caída de las millones de toneladas sobre ellas, y se vencieron despedazándose y permitiendo que la panza de la nave golpeara el suelo, sacudiendo el suelo con un bramido aterrador.

Yelena estaba sudando y apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el cristal de su casco, parpadeando para quitarse el sudor que le caía en los ojos. Antes de hacer nada mas, las naves enemigas están ascendiendo, como si atrajeran a los VF mas hacia arriba. El Mayor Focker ordeno retroceder hacia la isla, y haciendo que todos lo VF se lanzaran casi en picada hacia abajo, acercándose hacia _Macross_, que en su caída no había vencido con totalidad los soportes del lado de estribor, y la nave estaba más elevada de ese lado.

Sin dejar que nadie tomara un respiro una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del espacio empezó a llover sobre la ciudad. No eran bombas ni mísiles, sino ráfagas de haces de partículas. Yelena nunca había visto aquello. Al menos uno tenia la posibilidad de esquivar una bala o un misil, pero un rayo de partículas viaja a miles de kilómetros por segundo era otra cosa.

Todo pasaba con rapidez, y apenas terminó el bombardeo desde el espacio empezaron a aparecer mísiles lanzados por unidades enemigas de tierra.

"Gunsight Uno a todas las unidades Valkyrie. Nos están atacando, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato. Asuman modo B para enfrentar a las unidades de tierra."

Los grupos llegaron en pocos segundos atendiendo a la llamada de Hayase, pasando a modo Gerwalk y luego a modalidad Battroid empezando a dispararle a todos los Pod enemigos, algunos en tierra y otros volando directamente hacia ellos.

Era un verdadero pandemónium con unidades enemigas parecidas a avestruces sin cabeza que recorrían a pie o dando saltos las calles de la ciudad. Muy ágiles tanto corriendo como volando, haciendo parecer torpe a los Valkyries que se parapetaban tras edificios o cualquier estructura que pudiera protegerlos.

Un Battlepod disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que se movía. De repente un VF en modalidad Gerwalk atravesó la calle junto a él y levantó la boca de su fusil para golpear al Battlepod y desequilibrarlo. El Battlepod tenía el doble del tamaño que el Valkyrie de Engel y tres veces su volumen. Pero el golpe hizo tambalearse hacia atrás al vehículo extraterrestre. El Battlepod trastabilló, le fallaron las piernas y terminó contra un poste de luz, doblándolo. Engel nivelo su fusil y abrió fuego. La maquina de combate extraterrestre se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

En medio del caos _Macross_ empieza a encender sus propulsores de elevación auxiliar, inundando la ciudad con el humo de los cohetes. Algunas unidades enemigas y desgraciadamente algunos Valkyries fueron dañados y destruidos por los gases calientes de los escapes. Por suerte Yelena había dado la orden de elevarse, mientras _Macross_ se levantaba ya al nivel de las nubes.

Por alguna razón la actividad enemiga se redujo luego de eso, y el ultimo encuentro de Yelena fue con Engel, quien aparentemente venia alegremente recorriendo las calles con su Valkyrie en modalidad Gerwalk. Engel no podía manejar bien su VF en modalidad Battroid, lo cual siempre era un alivio para los mecánicos que se encargaban del aparato de Engel.

Casi todos los Valkyries se habían reunió con _Macross_ en su ascenso, y en estos momentos estaban en el espacio. Yelena sintió rabia y algo de desasosiego, porque _Macross_ se fue sin ella. Era un pensamiento realmente estúpido pero recordó que había dejado las llaves de su habitación en el bolsillo de su uniforme y que no estaba segura si había cerrado bien la llave del agua. Pero se recordó que su mayor preocupación debería ser la eliminación de los enemigos en el suelo para poder defender la eventual evacuación de los civiles, que en esos momentos se encontraban seguros dentro de los refugios. Eso era más importante que sus preferencias personales.

Había pasado casi media hora desde la partida de _Macross_ en los que ella y los demás habían logrado mantener a raya a los atacantes. Fue tiempo suficiente para familiarizarse con ellos. Estaba muy ocupada en eso y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a la inmensa astronave de combate en el cielo, indudablemente descendiendo hasta la isla.

Repentinamente el cielo cambio de su habitual color azul, a una inquietante tonalidad rojiza. El suelo se estremeció.

_Macross_ pareció estar en el centro de una esfera de gas incandescente. Desde ella se estaba extendiendo un globo de luz incandescente. El globo de la transposición se expandió, envolvió a la isla de Ataria Sur y su puerto, e incluso a los portaviones Daedalus y Prometheus. Una vibración como la de un terremoto sacudió los refugios donde se habían protegido los civiles. Se levantaron fuertes corrientes arremolinadas por el recalentamiento del aire recorrieron las calles de la ciudad, destruyendo edificios y restos de la maquinaria bélica de ambos ejércitos. Un globo con la _SDF-1_ como centro ahora abarcaba la isla y una considerable porción de océano. En un momento, el campo esférico quedo inmóvil en medio del mar y luego desapareció.

Luego de unos momentos el cielo cambio de nuevo de color, esta vez todo se volvió negro, mas oscuro que la noche. Súbitamente Yelena sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso dentro de la cabina. Su Valkyrie ya no se sostenía en el suelo para trastabillar y finalmente separarse del suelo. El vidrio de su cabina se empañó un poco, pero dejándole una vista suficiente de su entorno. Pero antes de asimilar la situación, su pantalla central le mostraba varias unidades de las fuerzas enemigas.

Su panel de sistemas de control empezó a arrojar datos, indicándole que se encuentra en un alto vació. ¡Estaba en el espacio!

Debido al dramático cambio de temperatura y presión, el agua que había seguido a _Macross_ en su salto transposicional se había congelado.

Automáticamente la computadora del VF deshabilito los elementos móviles de mando (timones, flag y alerones) y accionó los pequeños propulsores de maniobras, tratado de imitar las acciones que los otros sistemas cumplían en la atmósfera.

La Mayor no se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado y trataba de ignorar el ambiente en el que se encontraba, aunque le preocupaba mucho que _Macross_ estaba ahora cayendo sobre la isla. Rápidamente junto a varios Valkyrie mas, contando también a varias unidades enemigas, se alejaron rápidamente de la zona. Al impactar contra la ciudad, la enorme nave destrozo varios edificios con su peso, para luego deslizándose por cientos de metros hasta quedar detenida contra la ladera de una montaña.

Yelena comprobó que tenia poca munición –29 balas –, aunque su radar táctico solo le mostraba seis blancos en camino hacia ellos. Entre Engel y Nikolayev logran reducir a los enemigos, mas que todo mirándolos por el radar, ya que les resultaba difícil observarlos en la oscuridad.

Le costaba un poco orientarse en la penumbra del espacio. _Macross_ estaba apenas iluminada por la luz de un pequeño sol, y las sombras son oscuras y con bordes bien definidos como solo podían serlo en el espacio. El sol estaba tan distante que apenas daba la misma iluminación de la Luna en una noche clara. Había visto ese mismo sol tantas veces desde la orbita terrestre y también desde la superficie de Marte, pero nunca se había puesto tan pequeño, como si fuera otro sol. Eso solo podía significar que no estaba ni en la Tierra y mucho mas allá de lo que ningún humano había viajado antes.

La tripulación de mando de _Macross_ había llegado a la misma concusión después de varios minutos y necesitando el apoyo de aparatos de altísima tecnología.

Por suerte las luces de aterrizaje estaban encendidas, y pudo dirigir su exhausto VF en un perfecto aterrizaje, recorriendo los 60 metros de la corta pista y deteniéndose para avanzar lentamente hacia la cámara de aire luego de unas comprobaciones rápidas, se presurizó la cámara y se abrió la puerta delantera para que un pequeño vehículo de remolque la jalara hasta el interior del bullicioso hangar.

Ella misma se liberó de su cinturón de seguridad mientras la cúpula de su cabina se abría haciéndole llegar un olor de combustible y aceite. Le temblaban las piernas luego de tres horas en vuelo, y con lentitud se bajo por la escalerilla que habían puesto para ella. Necesitaba mucho de la botella de agua que le tendió el suboficial de servicio de su VF. Tosió un poco porque casi se ahogo con el agua, pero eso no era nada luego de haberse liberado de esa sed que había sufrido durante horas.

El VF de Engel ya estaba saliendo de la cámara presurizada, en modalidad Gerwalk, por lo que la nariz del aparato quedo apuntando un poco hacia abajo y la cabina inclinada otro tanto.

Engel abrió su cabina y en vez de bajar agarró la bolsa de emergencia y empezó a vomitar. Yelena espero que dejara de vomitar en la bolsa para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Cuando vio su propio Valkyrie se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo perforado por casi una docena de agujeros. La única vez que había visto agujeros de láser fue cuando se probaron los láser de los VF. Su ala derecha estaba acribillada por dos pares de agujeros del tamaño de un puño, y los bordes eran lisos, al haberse fundido el metal. Yelena se quedo con la boca abierta mientras miraba las luces del techo a través de los agujeros de su ala.

.

* * *

.

La sala de reuniones de pilotos estaba tal cual la habían dejado hacia unas horas. La única diferencia, dolorosamente, eran las catorce sillas vacías. Los pilotos se veían cansados, como si las ultimas horas se hubieran estirado para convertirse en días.

Yelena no podía dejar de pensar en los pilotos que murieron, tanto los suyos como los de los otros escuadrones. Pensaba en las familias que ahora recibirían la terrible visita; rostros que no volvería a ver; voces que no volvería a oír.

Sabia que no era su culpa, que había sido la marea del combate lo que los había arrastrado mas allá de la vida.

Le molestaba mucho que esos pilotos no tuvieran un entierro digno, ya que sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados en la oscuridad del espacio.

No podía reprimir un profundo suspiro al pensar en todo aquello. No solo se trataba de que habían combatido y haber perdido a tanta gente, sino el hecho de que ahora se encontraba luchando en una guerra contra un enemigo claramente superior.

La tercera guerra en la que se había involucrado.

Antes de repasar lo sucedido, todos habían dedicado un minuto de silencio para recordar a sus compañeros caídos.

_La guerra es un asunto de vital importancia para el Estado, es la provincia de la vida y de la muerte, el camino que lleva a la supervivencia o a la destrucción._

Se encontraban mucho mas allá de lo que los humanos habían soñado antes... en el espacio inexplorado, con pocas provisiones y combustible. Sin aliados.

Pero aun tenían esperanzas.

Odiaba pensar que muchos de sus muchachos, luego de analizar la situación, pensaran que era mejor haber muerto antes, en lugar de morir lentamente en el oscuro vacío del espacio.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta guerra fuera el camino de la supervivencia...

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Una súper resumida explicación sobre los rangos militares, algo que espero aclare algunas dudas:

**Naval**-- **Fuerza Aérea / Marines / Ejercito**

**Oficiales**

Almirante -- General  
Vice-Almirante -- Teniente General  
Contra-Almirante -- Mayor General (General de División)  
Comodoro -- Brigadier General (General de Brigada)  
Capitán (Capitán de Navío) -- Coronel  
Comandante (Capitán de Fragata) -- Teniente Coronel  
Teniente Comandante (Capitán de Corbeta) -- Mayor  
Teniente (Teniente de Navío) -- Capitán  
Sub Teniente (Teniente de Fragata) -- 1er Teniente  
Insignia (Alférez) -- 2do Teniente

**Suboficiales, Marinería y Tropas Enlistadas**

Contramaestre Mayor -- Sargento Mayor  
Contramaestre Oficial -- Sargento de Vuelo / Sargento de Armas  
Contramaestre 1ra Clase -- Sargento 1ra Clase  
Contramaestre 2da Clase -- Sargento 2da Clase  
Contramaestre 3ra Clase -- Cabo  
Tripulante -- Soldado

Viene de orden descendente según antigüedad.

Los Oficiales se forman en las Academias Militares y comienzan su ascenso como Insignia/2do Teniente.

Los Suboficiales se forman en los cuerpos de entrenamiento militar (personal "enlistado") y se forman en periodos de meses (en muchos Ejércitos se forma un Sargento en 3 meses). En casos muy especiales los Suboficiales pueden ascender a la oficialidad.

Hay casos donde algunos civiles, dependiendo de su profesión, puede obtener una comisión como Oficial o Suboficial. Pueden ser médicos, enfermeras, abogados, veterinarios, capellanes, técnicos, etc.

Muchos suboficiales enlistados pueden ascender a la oficialidad por meritos de combate. Este tipo de comisión es muy raro y solo se reserva al personal enlistado con capacidades excepcionales. Esa es la razón de que muchos de los pilotos reclutados en Robotech / Macross sean después oficiales.

En Robotech se utilizan los rangos _Navales_, así por ejemplo podemos ver a Maia Sterling de _Robotech The Shadow Chronicles_ y Roy Fokker de la _Saga Macross_ tienen el rango de Teniente Comandante. En Macross los pilotos y personal aéreo tienen rangos de la Fuerza Aérea, por eso Roy Focker es Mayor, Misa Hayase es 1er Teniente (al comenzar la serie) y asciende hasta el rango de Mayor. En Robotech Lisa Hayes tiene su rango fijo de Teniente Comandante al comenzar para ascender hasta Almirante, saltando los grados de Comandante y Capitán.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**3**

**ESQUEMA DE MISION**

.

* * *

.

Nikolayev había divido las responsabilidades del grupo de cazas tomando el turno diurno y Engel el nocturno. Su día empezaba a las 07.00 y terminaba a las 01.00, mientras que él tenía el turno de 16.00 a 10.00. Por eso siempre se veían al comienzo de la mañana y en la tarde-noche.

Durante varios días su principal tarea había sido la de ayudar en las labores de rescate de los refugiados y también en el salvamento de cualquier cosa que fuera útil.

Su habilidad como piloto no solo estaba limitada a realizar vuelos en su VF para inspeccionar diferentes áreas de la isla, sino que también había pasado muchas horas en la cabina de un transbordador RC-4E Rabbit.

Este transbordador tenia una forma muy peculiar, porque sus soportes de aterrizaje, su nariz y la antena giratoria de radar sobre la cabina le daban a la nave el simpático aspecto de un conejo robótico.

La tarea de rescate de los sobrevivientes había sido facilitada porque todos se encontraban en los refugios, los cuales al ser enteramente sellados los mantuvo con vida hasta que fueron rescatados. Increíblemente en menos de dos días todos los 50.000 ciudadanos de la isla se encontraban a bordo de la nave _Macross_.

Luego se comenzó con las tareas de recuperación, concentrándose más que todo en buscar entre las edificaciones lo que se pudiera recoger. Muchos pilotos habían traído muchas cosas útiles, como implementos cotidianos para los civiles, ropa, alimentos y lo más preciado de todo la maquinaria de los locales industriales, esas maquinas que habían hecho posible fabricar muchas cosas.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde el ataque a la isla y el viaje a Plutón.

Durante el primer día Yelena había contado con que se volviera a hacer un salto hiperespacial de regreso a la Tierra, pero en la reunión de esa tarde se les había dicho a los comandantes de grupo que no seria posible, debido a que los sistemas de transposición habían desaparecido.

Estaban abandonados a miles de millones de kilómetro de la Tierra, flotando en medio de los escombros de la Isla de Ataria Sur que empezaba a desintegrarse. Cuando el hielo del océano congelado se desmoronó, liberó a los portaviones _Daedalus_ y _Prometheus_ que fueron inmediatamente abordados. Habían mas de un centenar de Valkyries estacionados en la

Prometheus y mucho material como repuestos, armamento y combustible. Hubieron muchos sobrevivientes, debido a que las naves al ser sumergibles poseían esclusas que se sellaban herméticamente, y las cuales se encontraban cerradas ante la alerta de combate. Las mayores bajas de esas naves se presentaron en la cubierta de vuelo donde toda la dotación del personal de cubierta (mas de trescientos cincuenta personas) trabajaba para lanzar los VF-1 Valkyries y F-24E Dragón II (cazas convencionales) para repeler la tercera ola de atacantes, murió al verse expuestas repentinamente al vacío del espacio.

Yelena conocía muy bien los efectos del vacío del espacio sobre el cuerpo humano. A pesar de la creencia popular, el cuerpo no estallaba. En el vacío los líquidos del organismo se evaporaban sin tener que se calentados. Al contrario de la ebullición, que se producía con el aporte de calor, en la evaporación en él vació se absorbía calor, lo que provocaba un enfriamiento del cuerpo. Seis segundos después de la descompresión, el desprendimiento del vapor se localizaba en las cavidades cardiacas y provocaba la inactividad completa de los pulmones; desaparecía la tensión arterial y se producía la interrupción de la circulación, produciéndose convulsiones y finalmente el paro cardiaco. Irónicamente la gente no moría por falta de aire, e incluso la supervivencia era posible en caso de recompresión antes de los ochenta segundos de la exposición, dejando un margen de conciencia en los primeros treinta segundos. Pero lo que realmente mataba era el instinto de contener la respiración, porque los pulmones solo podían resistir una pequeña diferencia de presión, y ante la presión interna se expandían y desgarraban muriendo debido a hemorragias internas.

Treinta segundos... tiempo suficiente para sentir como el vapor enfriaba sus labios, mientras parpadeaba para evitar que su vista se nublara por el hielo que se formaba sobre sus ojos, sintiendo como nadie antes el absoluto silencio del espacio. En esos treinta segundos se podía poner su traje de presión y cerrar el casco...

Pero esos pobres hombres y mujeres nunca tuvieron oportunidad, ya que apenas la esfera de transposición se disipó se vieron expuestos repentinamente al vacío y no tener a ningún lugar a donde correr ni equipo para paseos espaciales.

Recoger esos cuerpos en la ingravidez, algunos desfigurados y petrificados por el intenso frío, fue una tarea que alguien estaba llevando a cabo, y que ella se había sentido aliviada de no realizar.

Aun continuaban las tareas de salvamento en esas dos gigantescas naves, y se esta corriendo el rumor de que serian colocadas en las bahías de acoplamiento, originalmente diseñadas para las plataformas ARMD. Eso Yelena quería verlo.

Por el momento se estaba construyendo un campo de refugiados en la sección media de la nave. Por el momento era una triste colección de estructuras precarias y tiendas improvisadas. Todo estaba lleno al desplegar refugios en sitos tan insospechados como los anchos pasillos y las áreas de almacenes donde no había nada. Se estaba coordinando la repartición de comida y sobre todo la manera de cubrir las necesidades básicas de los refugiados.

La ciudad en la Isla de Ataria había sido construida a lo largo de muchos años utilizándose materiales prefabricados. A pesar de existir edificios permanentes, la mayor parte se construyó utilizando elementos prefabricados, los cuales podían ser recogido y reprocesados.

.

* * *

.

Debido a la naturaleza traumática de la partida en la SDF-1 _Macross_ no había un oficial ejecutivo. Realmente se había asignado uno, pero debido a que _Macross_ estaba programada para partir en la tarde, este oficial se encontraba volando desde los cuarteles generales de la U.N.Spacy cuando se inicio el ataque. El Capitán Gloval por si solo debía conformar el comando de la nave, que por lo general era compartido con el segundo al mando. Por suerte el resto del mando operativo de la nave se encontraba completo al momento del ataque.

Para dirigir una nave de tal tamaño hacia falta mucho personal, pero no tanto como en los grandes buques de la Tierra. La administración se hacia a través de doce departamentos, cada uno más o menos independiente de otro para sus funciones:

Comando, formado por Gloval y sus asistentes.

Operaciones de Puente, encargado del control de la nave.

Operaciones de Torre, coordinaba las operaciones de combate tanto naval como aérea.

Navegación, operaba las funciones de cartografía espacial y las maniobras de la nave.

Departamento de Mantenimiento Aéreo, encargada de todo lo relativo a la mecánica y de los Valkyries y naves de apoyo.

Departamento Aéreo, los pilotos.

Departamento de Armas, encargado del armamento propio de la _Macross_, incluyendo el control sobre las armas nucleares abordo.

Departamento de Armas Aéreas, encargado de las armas de los Valkyries.

Ingeniería, encargada del mantenimiento de los motores y los reactores.

Departamento Medico, que ahora debía expandirse para el cuidado de 50.000 personas.

Suministros y Soporte, se encargaban de los tres soportes básicos para sobrevivir: aire, agua y alimento.

Marinería, que debe coordinar las labores de los mas de 4000 suboficiales que trabajan en todos los departamentos de la nave.

La adición de los portaviones _Daedalus_ y _Prometheus_ complicaba un poco la cadena de mando ya que como naves de guerra tienen también ese mismo número de departamentos aunque realmente los dos portaviones tienen el mínimo de tripulación indispensable para su mantenimiento, por lo que a la reunión solo asistieron los Capitanes de ambas naves. Completando el grupo de hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa se encuentran representantes de las comunidades civiles que representan a los habitantes no combatientes en la nave.

"_Prometheus_ y _Daedalus_ tienen suficientes suministros para mantenerse de manera mas o menos independiente. Las dos tienen suficiente para mantener a una tripulación de 3800 durante 180 días," explicaba el jefe del departamento de suministros, Teniente Comandante Katajainen. "En cuanto a _Macross_... se calculó que su primera misión seria de tres meses de duración para la tripulación completa... seis mil tripulante."

"¿Cuánto duraría con los civiles abordo?" – preguntó Gloval.

"Según los registros que me dieron, en _Macross_ hay exactamente 52.351 personas, civiles y militares. Calcule que se requerirán 106 toneladas de alimentos, 1.8 toneladas de oxigeno, se liberaran 1.4 toneladas de CO2 y se requerirán 131 toneladas de agua."

"¿Ese calculo es por que cantidad de tiempo?" – pregunto el Coronel Maistrov.

"Por día, señor."

Al escuchar esa declaración, y hacer una simple suma, se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de suministros necesarios para mantener a las miles de personas en la nave.

"Si solo nos atenemos a los suministros en nuestras naves, solo podríamos sobrevivir por tres semanas. Pero podemos rescatar gran cantidad de suministros de la isla. Por desgracia mucho se habrá perdido al exponerse al vacío del espacio. Como sabe los suministros a la isla llegaban por barco, y mucho aun se mantenía en refrigeradores, que por suerte no se abrieron al exponerse al vacío," el Teniente Comandante estiró el brazo para alcanzar una hoja que le tendía un asistente. "Recuerden que manteníamos una gran reserva de alimentos en caso de tener que afrontar emergencias como la que sufrimos en 2006 con el sitio de tres meses. Como sabe _Macross_ cuenta con plantas hidropónicas para cultivar plantas comestibles para misiones espaciales de larga duración. Originalmente estaba concebida para producir alimentos para los seis mil tripulantes originales, pero que podemos poner en producción e incluso expandir para producir los alimentos que necesitamos para todos los tripulantes que tenemos ahora. Racionando lo que tenemos y manteniendo en funcionamiento los invernáculos podremos tener suministros para trescientos días antes de llegar a un punto donde la demanda de suministros exceda lo almacenado y lo que podemos producir. Trescientos días, puede que duren un poco mas pero prefiero quedarme con esa cifra redonda."

"¿Podremos habilitar suficientes invernáculos para producir alimentos para tanta gente?" – pregunto Gloval.

"Mano de obra no nos faltara, y tenemos suficiente material para armarlos en la sección media de la nave."

"¿Qué tenemos del agua?"

"No será problema. _Macross_ cuenta con plantas de tratamientos de aguas residuales y tanques de almacenamiento, además del agua que podemos tratar en los invernáculos... aunque creo que con estos últimos no haría falta para procesar agua, porque tuvimos suerte que se hubiera traído un buen pedazo de océano, porque los sistemas de desalinización electrolítica de _Daedalus_ y _Prometheus_, aparte de los que pudimos rescatar de la planta de tratamiento de la isla podrán darles suficiente agua pura."

"Cada vez se hace más atractiva la idea de traernos los portaviones, como vivienda y como planta de tratamiento de agua salada," comentó Gloval.

Katajainen revisó sus notas antes de continuar.

"Antes que me pregunten, en cuanto al oxigeno... es muy liviano, y como esta almacenado en tanques a alta presión podemos tener cientos de toneladas en muy poco espacio y no se olviden del agua de la que podemos extraer oxigeno. Sabe que el CO2 lo separamos del aire con centrifugadoras y también por los invernáculos, pero hay un problema porque no seria suficiente para procesar el CO2 de tanta gente, por lo que solo podemos procesar una parte y el resto debemos arrojarlo al espacio para evitar la saturación."

Gloval dio un gruñido al escucharlo.

"En conclusión tenemos menos de trescientos días para llegar a la Tierra," murmuró Gloval reclinándose contra la silla. "¿Qué dice ingeniería?"

"A la máxima velocidad podríamos cubrir esa distancia en menos tiempo," agregó el jefe de ingenieros, el Comandante Schmidt. "Pero no podemos, por que exponemos la resistencia del casco al bombardeo del polvo cósmico. Recuerden caballeros que el polvo puede estar inmóvil, pero al movernos hacia ellos es como si estuviéramos quietos y ellos bombardeándonos a cientos de kilómetros por segundo a esa velocidad. No creo que sea un buen momento para comprobar la resistencia del hipercarbono al ambiente extremo del espacio."

"No Comandante, nada de eso. Por suerte nuestra velocidad nos permitirá viajar en una orbita hiperbólica en lugar de seguir una orbita cerrada. Nunca hemos navegado desde tan gran distancia y con tanta velocidad. Cualquier error de dirección y velocidad nos haría perder a la Tierra," dijo el jefe de navegación, el Comandante Bennett, mientras pone en el monitor de la sala de reuniones un gran mapa del sistema solar. "Es hora de que los estudios del Sistema Solar sean de uso practico. Se supone que la concentración de polvo es mas baja desde Saturno a Plutón, y más alta entre Júpiter y Marte, por no decir que allí esta el cinturón de asteroides. Podemos ir a máxima velocidad desde aquí a Saturno, que casualmente estará en nuestra orbita camino a la Tierra. Pero tendremos que bajar la velocidad a una tercera partes. Si seguimos este curso podemos llegar a la Tierra sobre la primera quincena de octubre... doscientos cincuenta días.

"¿Y si simplemente nos arriesgamos y aceleramos para llegar a la Tierra antes?" – preguntó Maistrov.

"Es por eso también que no quiero que forcemos las maquinas lanzándonos a alta velocidad," agregó Schmidt. "Si gastamos mucho combustible viajando podríamos quedarnos sin el necesario para frenar nuestra velocidad... a menos que quiera hacer un aerofrenado a esa velocidad en la atmósfera de la Tierra combinado con el impulso de los motores al mismo tiempo. Creo que ese es un punto que estaba en mi informe y concluimos que seria imposible a menos que entráramos en el aire mas pesado hasta ochenta kilómetros..."

"Buen punto... si..."

"¿Y nos podemos defender si nos atacan?" – preguntó Focker, inclinándose hacia delante.

"Focker, para sus Valkyries el volar no será un problema en cuanto al combustible," respondió el Mayor Malfoy, del departamento de mantenimiento aéreo. "Como sabe los motores termonucleares de sus aviones no necesitan combustible alguno, sino un fluido para darle impulso. Lo que hacen en la atmósfera es calentar aire para impulsarse, mientras que aquí afuera solo les hace falta un agente impulsor que podamos calentar, de preferencia uno inerte. Pero tenemos uno, el mas barato, mas limpio y mas conveniente de todos los fluidos para este trabajo: el agua común y corriente."

"¿Motores de agua? ¿Así nada mas?"

"Solo que debe ser agua destilada, porque si le damos agua salada les pueden pasar muchas cosas malas. El hidrógeno liquido es mas eficiente que el agua debido a su menor peso molecular, pero los Valkyries no tiene tanques criogénicos para contenerlo."

"Me lo imagino."

"Pero aun necesitamos de combustible liquido para los sistemas de control de reacción de los cazas. Cada uno puede llevar quinientos kilos de tetroxido de nitrógeno y monometilhidrazina más seis kilos de helio para presurización."

"Me pregunto si tenemos suficiente," dijo Focker como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"Si, esos líquidos pueden sobrevivir a temperatura ambiente por lo que en la _Prometheus_ tenemos varias miles de toneladas, salvo el helio que es un liquido criogénico. Dependiendo del número de vuelos que se hagan será suficiente. Aun no sabemos cuanto combustible gastaran por salida. Fíjense que todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, ni siquiera los médicos están seguros como van a reaccionar sus pilotos, que nunca han estado en ingravidez, y que ahora deben verse expuesto a estar en gravedad, a ingravidez y cambios de gravedad relativa debido a las aceleraciones."

"Todo aquí es nuevo para nosotros," dijo Gloval. "Ningún piloto había volado misiones de combate en el espacio. Por no hablar de que no tenemos ni idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. Desconocemos todo acerca del enemigo: número, armas, tácticas... por eso sufrimos tantas perdidas en el primer ataque. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos vamos a rendir. Primero vamos a buscar medios para sobrevivir, y luego a sobrevivir."

.

* * *

.

Las catapultas estaban diseñadas para lanzar un Valkyrie en un proceso que tomaba 45 segundos: Llevaban el VF a la cámara de aire donde un tripulante bajaba la barra de remolque de la rueda delantera y la fijaba a la lanzadera de la catapulta. Luego se cerraba la cámara y se extraía el aire dejándola al vacío. El oficial de lanzamiento veía el VF a través de un grueso cristal de seguridad y presionaba un gran botón rojo para disparar la catapulta. Este proceso ahorraba valioso agente propulsor, a la vez que le daba suficiente velocidad para entrar en combate. Tan pronto la nave salía al exterior la lanzadera regresaba, se re-presurizaba la cámara y ya otro Valkyrie estaba entrando apenas se abría la puerta y el proceso se repetía.

Nikolayev sintió que su cabeza había quedado pegada contra el asiento cuando la catapulta se activó. Sus ojos parecían quererse esconder en su cráneo. Era como si algo muy fuerte empujase hacia el interior de su cabeza. Intentó mirar hacia el exterior de la cabina, por la izquierda, pero lo único que vio fue un fugaz retazo del túnel. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para que su cerebro pudiera clasificar cada cosa por separado. Todo había pasado al mismo tiempo. Veía, oía y sentía simultáneamente.

El despegue a través del túnel de la catapulta duraba unos segundos. No había luz al final del túnel como en los lanzamientos de practica en la Tierra, y se concentró en ignorar la repentina variación en la dirección de la gravedad, ya que al estar en ingravidez repentinamente sentía como si su Valkyrie estuviera con la nariz directamente hacia arriba en un ambiente de gravedad, producto de la aceleración.

A diferencia de la Tierra, en el espacio no hacia falta mantener encendido el motor durante todo el camino, solo acelerar hasta cierta velocidad y luego cortar los motores para evitar continuar acelerando hasta una velocidad demasiado elevada debido a que en el espacio no había fuerza que detuviera su avance. Era lo que decía una de las leyes de Newton de que los objetos tendían a mantener su velocidad y dirección a menos que una fuerza lo afectara. Era por eso que en el espacio se lograba alcanzar velocidades de hasta 10 kilómetros por segundo (kps), mientras que en el aire apenas alcanzaba a la décima parte de eso y debía mantenerse la aceleración para contrarrestar la resistencia del aire. Pero los motores no eran cortados completamente, por lo que la computadora cortaba el impulso hasta el mínimo y se tenia esa leve aceleración de 0.1 G constante que la presionaba contra el asiento, por lo cual no estaban completamente en ingravidez.

En el espacio la sensación de velocidad era relativa. _Macross_ se estaba moviendo a la espantosa velocidad de 510 kps, mientras las naves enemigas venían en un plano perpendicular a su ruta a una velocidad semejante. Los Valkyries se movían a solo 400 metros pos segundo (mps) con relación a _Macross_, lo que significaba que se movía a 510.4 kps con relación al Sol. Si fallaba sus motores su Valkyrie quedaba inutilizado, se seguirá moviendo a esa velocidad con lo que terminaría saliendo del sistema solar para nunca mas volver. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que era posible un rescate en el espacio a esas velocidades porque uno estaría flotando a esa velocidad y los vehículos de rescate solo debían colocarse cerca de una velocidad igual... pero prefería no pensar en tener que necesitarlo.

Lo molesto eran los breves sonidos como de golpes de los impulsores de maniobra, y que al ser tan breves y potentes causaban un breve momento de aceleración y hacia que su cuerpo se moviera ligeramente, por lo que siempre tendía a irse en dirección contraria al impulso. No era lo mismo que volar en la Tierra, porque siempre estaba 1 G que daba la referencia de la posición de donde era abajo, diferente de aquí, donde uno debía mirar constantemente la línea del horizonte artificial para mantener la posición. Esas ligeras aceleraciones podían provenir desde cualquier ángulo y podían ocasionar perturbaciones sensoriales. Eso significaba _mareo espacial_, por lo que las manos de los pilotos antes de despegar se dirigían a la parte inferior de los asientos, para verificar que las bolsas plásticas de mala fama estuvieran disponibles, en caso de necesitarlas con urgencia.

Una preocupación ha sido el efecto de la radiación cósmica sobre la electrónica del VF. El VF-1 era un caza que no podría volar sin asistencia computarizada. La memoria de la computadora tenia preestablecida todo lo que podía hacer la nave en las tres modalidades, Gerwalk, Fighter y Battroid. Uno solo debía mover la palanca de cierta forma, y la computadora utilizaba la mejor combinación para que los motores y pistones se movieran.

En modalidad Gerwalk y Battroid sobresalían dos palancas para controla los brazos y si el piloto quería agarrar algo con el brazo, solo dirigía el brazo en esa dirección y la computadora se encaraba de todo lo demás, incluso de medir la resistencia y aplicar presión sobre los objetos. Lo mismo en el caso de las piernas donde solo debía empujar los pedales para que caminara, mientras la computadora se encargaba del resto de los movimientos. El caso llevaba sistemas que podían determinar la dirección a donde miraba el piloto, útil para dirigir el cañón en modalidad Battroid y Gerwalk. No había nada mágico, como aparatos que leían la mente ni aparatos psicotronicos; la única tecnología extraterrestre aplicada había sido los motores de reacción termonuclear y la tecnología de materiales.

El Valkyrie se diseño para ser usado en ambientes cercanos a la tierra y la Luna, donde podían resistir a la radiación solar filtrada por el campo magnético de esos cuerpos. Pero ahora se encontraban en una zona donde no solo les afectaba la radiación solar directa, si no que también se veían bombardeados por rayos cósmicos y demás radiaciones proveniente directamente de la galaxia.

No solo los efectos se podían dar contra los sistemas electrónicos, también estaban los pilotos. Cada uno llevaba un dosímetro de película fotográfica en la muñeca de su traje. Sencillamente se ennegrecía progresivamente dependiendo de la cantidad de radiación absorbida. Se ponía totalmente negro el piloto estaba por alcanzar la cantidad de radiación absorbida y era sacado de la rotación de vuelo por unos días, ya que el cuerpo humano solo podía absorber radiación hasta cierto punto sin presentar efectos secundarios. Antes de cada vuelo los pilotos debían tomar pastillas antirradiación que adsorbían la radiación recibida por el cuerpo y eran evacuados del cuerpo.

Luego de explicar la mecánica y precauciones del vuelo espacial, tres parejas de Valkyries del escuadrón _Ángel_ despegaron y se alejaron de _Macross_ dando una vuelta completa para quedar en un punto a casi 10 kilómetros de la nave. 4 minutos después salieron dos tríos de Valkyries del escuadrón _Apollo_.

"Ejercicio de combate nave a nave autorizado. Empiecen cuando estén listos," ordenó la teniente Hayase mirando las dos formaciones en su pantalla.

El escuadrón _Apollo_ se alejaba para hacer un giro desde el lado contrario, acercándose a la posición del escuadrón _Ángel_.

En el puente Gloval miraba la gran pantalla delante del puesto de la Teniente Vanessa Laird donde se mostraba la disposición de los dos escuadrones con relación a una imagen de _Macross_.

"Aquí líder _Apollo_. Equipo rojo listo," se escuchó la voz del Mayor Eugene Doherty en los altavoces.

"Equipo azul listo," dijo la Mayor Nikolayev mientras su escuadrón se aproximaba para realizar el ataque.

Cada Valkyrie llevaba un emisor de láser de señalamiento en el lugar donde iba el fusil. Emitía un pulso de láser de corta duración que representaba los disparos de munición.

"Aquí líder _Apollo_. Equipo rojo, cuando dejemos atrás a la _Macross_ estaremos en sus radares. Manténganse alerta. Nos atacaran a discreción," Doherty observó por un momento el Valkyrie numerado 602 de la Teniente Katrina Devereaux. "Permanece en formación Kat. Henning será mi ala izquierda."

El equipo _Apollo_ estaba volando según el patrón de equipo de ataque de tres aviones: líder, ala derecha y ala izquierda. El escuadrón _Ángel_ seguía una filosofía de combate diferente, haciendo que volaran en la formación de pareja líder-punto. La tarea del punto era actuar como escudo del líder, impidiendo que nadie se colocara a su cola y permitiéndole que se concentrara en derribar enemigos. El papel era intercambiable, porque quien primero veía al blanco era quien se convertía en líder.

"Equipo Azul, aquí líder _Ángel_. Enseñémosle lo que es volar a esos flojos Marines," dijo Yelena.

"Equipo rojo, aquí Kat, tengo a Orlov," dijo la Teniente Devereaux al ver al caza 503 del Capitán Sergei Orlov.

Devereaux logra maniobrar, a pesar de que Orlov logró quitársela por unos segundos. Pero al final los breves destellos de láser tocaron el VF de Orlov y en su panel suena la señal de derribo.

"¡Me dieron!" exclamó Orlov.

"Equipo rojo, aquí líder _Apollo_, voy por Lena," se escuchó decir a Doherty por la radio.

Doherty iba detrás de Yelena que se lanzó en ángulo de descenso con relación al plano horizontal de referencia de la nave _Macross_.

"Te tengo," dijo Doherty mientras trataba de centrarla en la mira, pero de repente Lena dio un giro de 180 grados sobre su eje, quedando su VF volando de espalda por unos segundos antes de dar potencia y pasar al lado de Doherty en dirección contraria.

Yelena había querido hacer volar su Valkyrie en cualquier dirección como una verdadera nave espacial, algo que no se podía hacer en la Tierra, pero la computadora tendía a manipular los motores de maniobra para imitar el vuelo atmosférico en modalidad Gerwalk y Fighter, lo cual limitaba mucho las maniobras de Yelena. Por eso la Sargento Stark había hecho algunos ajustes para evitar eso.

"Tienes que hacerlo mucho mejor Gene," dijo Lena mientras se alejaba.

"Me encargo de la Mayor," dijo Devereaux.

"Kat, quédese en formación, Henning tiene a Lena," ordenó Doherty.

El Teniente Henning trataba de darle a Lena, pero ella hacia varios toneles evitando los rayos de láser por solo centímetros cada vez. El VF 501 se movía muy rápido y Henning no tenia tiempo de mantenerla en su mira mas que una fracción de segundo.

"Me estoy acercando," dijo Devereaux maniobrando para acercarse desde la derecha de Henning, con intención de ponerse delante de él para dispararle a Lena desde popa.

"¡Kat, demasiado cerca!"

La advertencia de Henning no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que la parte trasera del VF de Devereaux golpeó la nariz del de Henning haciendo que este ultimo empezara a girar sin control por varios cientos de metros antes de lograr estabilizarse gastando buena parte de su combustible.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Doherty.

.

* * *

.

En el hangar los mecánicos revisaban los Valkyries dañados. El de Henning necesitaría un nuevo radomo (la "nariz") y una antena de radar, por no decir que hay que revisar todo el equipo de radar y el equipo de avionica en la parte golpeada de la nave.

El VF de Devereaux perdió el deflector de impulso del motor de babor (el pie izquierdo) además de daños en ese motor.

"¡Si lo que quiere es matarse, adelante! Pero no te vas a llevar a nadie más contigo," exclamó Doherty cuya voz hacia eco en el hangar.

Devereaux era una mujer de poca estatura y maciza, como muchos pilotos de caza y que solamente su padre le había dicho alguna vez que era bonita. _No debería estar aquí_, se repetía a si misma cada día desde que estaba a bordo de _Macross_. Ella pertenecía al portaviones _Prometheus_ y solo estaba cumpliendo su periodo de servicio de 8 semanas en esa nave. Estaba en la semana 7 se ese servicio, y estaba esperando regresar a su casa para reunirse con sus dos hijos y su esposo en New Orleáns de donde era originaria. Cuando _Macross_ realizó su salto hiperespacial, ella se encontraba en le hangar de la nave y solo sobrevivió debido a que se hallaba apenas a un metro de la escotilla que separaba el pasillo del hangar. Cuando fue rescatada varios días después la habían asignado al escuadrón _Apollo_ del Mayor Doherty, el cual había perdido mas de la mitad de sus componentes en la batalla de la Isla de Ataria.

Katrina era una muy buena piloto, a pesar de que a los 30 años era muy mayor para el rango que tenia de 1er Teniente de los Marines. Pero el pensar continuamente en sus hijos estaba causando estragos en su desempeño. Kat, como la llamaban sus compañeros, siempre llevaba colgada del cuello una fotografía de sus hijos. Llevaba, porque un día Doherty, al ver que no se concentraba en sus obligaciones se la quitó, y le dijo que quería que se mente estuviera aquí y no a cinco mil millones de kilómetros.

Parecía que eso no había ayudado mucho.

"Escúcheme, se lo que ha pasado..."

"Déjese de condescendencias, y dígame lo que me quiere decir."

"Se que tiene mucho que ver con sus hijos, y lo lamento. Si necesita tiempo, le doy todo el que precise, pero mando un escuadrón, estamos en guerra y no podemos estar prescindiendo de pilotos así nada mas. Lo ultimo que necesito es de que venga y mate a alguien."

Kat no respondió.

"Una de dos, resuelve como ser una oficial, o busca otro lugar donde vivir. Puede retirarte."

_Un piloto menos_, pensó Doherty. Sabia que no tenia porque estar cuestionándola, sobre todo por lo que ella estaba teniendo que pasar. Por una parte se sentía un desgraciado por regañarla, y por también se sentía aliviado de tener una excusa para no volver a dejar que entrara a una cabina.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 3

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

¡Ven! Si es posible meter tanta gente en esa lata que es la SDF-1 _Macross_, solo hay que acomodarlos bien.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**4**

**ESTABLECIENDO PERIMETRO**

.

* * *

.

En el frío del espacio, donde el sol ilumina con una vigésima parte de su luz y calor, dos naves pintadas de un chocante color verde estaban trazando amplios círculos en su ruta.

A pesar de no poder verse en la distancia y la oscuridad, las dos trabajaban conjuntamente de acuerdo a planes detallados.

.

* * *

.

Desde que se pusieron en marcha hace una semana, _Macross_ volaba en dirección al sol a la máxima velocidad calculada para esta parte del sistema solar. A esa velocidad el polvo cósmico seguía siendo imperceptible, pero era mejor no apostar tanto con algo tan inseguro. Esa era la velocidad limite con la cual se podía frenar la nave varias veces y mantener el suficiente combustible.

El Capitán Gloval ordenó que los radares fueran apagados, salvo el radar de corto alcance para navegación. Como comandante de submarinos había aprendido que en un medio donde los sonidos eran lo que delataba era mejor mantener silencio. En el espacio las naves no eran visibles por la distancia y solo los radares permitían captarlas. Pero el radar tenía una distancia limite desde la cual la señal reflejada regresaba y sus emisiones podían ser captadas desde mas lejos. Alguien fuera del alcance podía saber donde estaba uno sin que uno lo descubriera.

Esa era la razón por la que Gloval había bajado el CIC a mirar los datos que aparecían en una pantalla.

En la jerga naval se llamaba búsqueda activa o "búsqueda Yankee" y consistía en utilizar emisiones activas para localizar submarinos. Una búsqueda pasiva consistía en escuchar para encontrar al enemigo. El mayor temor de un submarinista era enfrentarse a una búsqueda Yankee, porque solo significaba que el enemigo tenia una idea de donde se encontraba uno.

"Los tenemos localizados desde hace varias horas y vemos que trabajan siguiendo dos franjas paralelas de búsqueda separadas por 6.400 kilómetros, trazando círculos de 6.400 kilómetros de diámetro. Si eso lo limita sus radares significaría que tienen un alcance de 3.200 kilómetros y en total pueden rastrear un espacio de 25.600 por 6.400 kilómetros sin que se les escape un solo centímetro," explicó el Teniente Comandante Bennett mientras en la pantalla se proyectaba lo que decía. "Nosotros estamos aquí, a 10 mil kilómetros de sus sensores."

"Pero si lo hacen sabrán que sabemos que están allí," comentó Misa.

"Si. Es una táctica muy obvia que se hacia solo para el doble objetivo de localizar a un submarino desprevenido..." empezó a decir Gloval.

"... o para arrearlo donde los pudieran cazar," completó Misa. Años de escuchar las historias navales de su padre daban sus frutos.

"Podrían haber entonces otras naves esperando que las que hacen la búsqueda activa encuentren algo," dijo Bennett. "A su velocidad actual pueden cubrir tramos de 100 mil kilómetros en un día. Algo pequeño en la escala espacial, pero demasiado grande para ser una simple casualidad."

"¿Sensores de masa?" preguntó el Mayor Clarke, oficial al mando de las operaciones de la torre.

"Nunca logramos que el nuestro funcionara. Pero si están realizando una búsqueda activa es que el sensor solo detecta las perturbaciones y no de una manera muy precisa."

"Mantengan la vigilancia y apaguemos el radar de baja potencia, pudiera ser que lo están detectando aun que su señal es muy débil," ordeno Gloval.

.

* * *

.

Era como en el mar, donde uno estaba oculto en la oscuridad.

De nada servia asomarse a la ventana porque no había nada que ver salvo el cielo estrellado. Todo se reducía a lo que detectaban los radares. La pantalla táctica del CIC mostraba algo distinto de las ultimas tres horas. Había tres líneas de búsqueda adicionales, lo que significaba que los extraterrestres, luego de casi tres semanas de búsqueda, estaban a punto de dar con ellos.

Era espantosa las cifras del volumen de espacio que estaba bajo vigilancia del enemigo, y angustiante el pequeño espacio libre que dejaban. Gloval decidió sacrificar velocidad por maniobrabilidad, por lo que ahora estaba maniobrando la nave para poder evadir la vigilancia.

A la velocidad máxima podría pasar al enemigo en tres horas, pero las naves mayores estaban esperando cualquier confirmación de las pequeñas para lanzar el ataque. Gloval regresó unos años en el pasado, recordando cuando era comandante del submarino _Marco Polo_ y se encontraba tras la caza de submarinos en el Pacifico alrededor de la isla de Ataria Sur. Recordó cuando estaba en ese duelo entre submarino, donde cualquier sonido podía delatar la presencia del otro.

Siempre que explicaba su trabajo decía que era como si dos personas se encontraran en una habitación en completa oscuridad y armados con pistolas, escuchando cualquier sonido de la otra persona. El único aviso seguro del ataque seria cuando el arma hiciera el sonido del disparo.

La peor parte era la evasión, cuando los helicópteros de búsqueda antisubmarina lanzaban sus boyas pasivas, micrófonos que solo esperaban el sonido del paso del submarino. Era algo que destruía los nervios de las tripulaciones.

Ahora, instintivamente trataba de mantenerse en silencio, a pesar de que sabia que en el espacio los sonidos no se transmitían. Envidiaba la tranquilidad de las personas en el pequeño pueblo que se construía en las entrañas de la nave, donde solo se preocupaban por nimiedades. Él tenia que velar por la seguridad de 56.000 personas, y eso era mas que suficiente para destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera.

Cambiando ligeramente la trayectoria intentaba evadir los radares, tratando de buscar los puntos ciegos del rastreo, donde se cruzaban las ondas de los radares causando frecuencias armónicas que se veían en forma de ecos falsos en las pantallas... o lo que fuera que utilizaban los extraterrestres.

"¡Señor, dos naves justo delante!" exclamó Vanessa sin molestarse en dar cifras.

Estaban tan cerca que se podía ver el brillo de una luz en forma de ojo en la parte delantera de ambas naves. Desgraciadamente la estimación de Bennett era correcta y había naves en estado pasivo esperando que algo apareciera.

"¡Que las baterías abran fuego!" ordenó Gloval.

En la parte exterior de la nave varias torretas de doble cañón se movieron de su posición y puntaron en dirección a las naves que se aproximaban. Los pulsos de láser eran breves dando la ilusión de ser disparos de artillería. Pero los dos vehículos enemigos pudieron evadir los disparos limpiamente.

"Que despeguen nuestros aviones," ordenó Gloval al ver la poca efectividad de los disparos.

En menos de un minuto los VF en alerta son lanzados desde las cubiertas de vuelo, para partir en un total de doce. La mitad del escuadrón _Skull_ y la mitad del escuadrón _Ghost_ aceleraron en dirección a las naves.

"Aquí líder _Skull_," dijo Roy Focker en la radio. "Ivan, encárgate con tus hombres del de la derecha y yo del otro."

"Enterado," dijo el Comandante Karpov. "¡Bien vamos para allá!"

Los Valkyries que habían despegado casi juntos ahora se dispersaron en cuatro tríos de ataque, dividiéndose luego en dos tríos para cada nave que se aproximaba.

Al acercarse los VF fueron recibidos por el fuego de cañones de partículas, cuyos disparos eran diferentes al de los láseres, lanzando lo que parecían balas incandescentes. Focker se movía de lado a lado para evitar los disparos, y trataba de ver si había un punto vulnerable en la superficie de la nave. Al estar un poco mas cerca apuntó directamente hacia el par de cañones montados en la proa el lado derecho y abrió fuego. Algunos disparos dieron en el casco antes de finalmente dar contra el cañón mas hacia arriba.

Focker quedó sorprendido cuando de repente se alzó una explosión en esa parte, sacudiendo a la nave y haciendo que se ladeara ligeramente hacia al derecha. La explosión fue breve como todas en el espacio, mientras los otros dos cañones continuaban disparando. El otro trío de Valkyries dieron la vuelta para atacar por la popa de la nave, lanzando sus mísiles contra los incandescentes motores.

Una salva de mísiles partió justo cuando los VF dispararon los suyos, y tuvieron tiempo suficiente para esquivar la primera acometida. Los mísiles perdieron a los VF, que repentinamente soltaron una estela de bengalas y _chaff_ (señuelos), llenando el entorno con fragmentos de aluminio que quedaron flotando y creando docenas de nuevos blancos entre los cuales deberían elegir los mísiles. Perdieron los verdaderos blancos y empezaron a cazar fantasmas mientras los VF se alejaban.

Los mísiles de los Valkyries impactaron, causando que la explosión se extendiera desde los motores hacia la parte delantera, completando la destrucción del vehículo. Dos mil toneladas de metal se dispersaron en medio de la breve bola de fuego que se extinguió rápidamente en el vacío.

El otro vehículo enemigo simplemente aceleró, solo recibiendo los disparos de munición de los Valkyries del escuadrón _Ghost_.

"¡Por él!" exclamó Karpov lanzando su VF a toda velocidad contra la nave.

Moviéndose al doble de velocidad que los demás Valkyries Karpov logró ponerse delante de la nave extraterrestre, y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espalda a su trayectoria de vuelo y empezar a disparar todos sus mísiles hacia la nave. El vehículo extraterrestre disparó sus mísiles, diferentes a los que había disparado su compañera. Cuando terminó de descargar sus armas recibió el impacto de los mísiles y empezó a estallar parcialmente, destruyéndose solo la parte delantera del casco, quedando como un enorme escarabajo al que le hubiera estallado la cabeza y el pecho.

Los mísiles pasaron junto a los VF que intentaron derribarlos a tiros, pero ninguno logró darle. Los mísiles aceleraron hacia _Macross_ que empezó a disparar con todas las torretas de láser que tenían línea de tiro. Milagrosamente uno fue derribado, seguido de otro. Si los extraterrestres tenían algo parecido a armas nucleares era la hora de saberlo. De los doce mísiles cinco continuaron en vuelo y todos dieron contra el casco de la nave un poco por debajo de puente. Los mísiles detonaron en superficie de hipercarbono de la nave, y uno de no estalló sino que golpeó el casco a cuatro kilómetros por segundo, logrando perforarla.

Del agujero empezó a escaparse el aire hacia el vacío, pero la estructura de capas de la nave como la corteza de una cebolla se cerro para sellar el agujero y evitar la fuga de mas atmósfera. El enorme misil de siete metros de largo perforo por sobre el techo de la ciudadela y atravesó con la poca velocidad que había conservado para terminar de romper con su inercia el suelo y quedar incrustado en la cubierta, afortunadamente sin estallar.

.

* * *

.

La _ciudad_ estaba tomando forma. Realmente se estaban construyendo tres áreas _urbanas_ dentro de la nave. Dos sectores de viviendas y un sector laboral/comercial. Debido a su gran tamaño el SDF-1 _Macross_ tenia muchos espacios sin utilizar. Quienes hayan sido sus anteriores propietarios necesitaban mucho espacio libre, y la reducida escala humana facilitaba que estos pudieran disponer de mas espacio útil. Muchas áreas estaba desiertas debido a que se tenia planeado que _Macross_ sirviera también como transporte masivo de materiales entre planetas, debido a su capacidad de aterrizar y despegar de planetas.

Los dos distritos de viviendas se encontraban en las _piernas_ de la nave. Espacios separados en niveles de 17 metros de altura cada uno, y que debido a la naturaleza modular de la construcción, se poda desmontar paredes y suelos para liberar espacio. Quitando paneles se podían dejar espacios abiertos en forma de atrio, dejando un espacio semejante a un gran centro comercial, y en esos espacio como terrazas elevada se instalaron casa prefabricadas.

Debido a su naturaleza prefabricada muchas edificaciones fueron literalmente arrastradas dentro de la nave y colocadas en sus lugares. La ligereza e los materiales permitía que un grupo de Valkyries y Destroid pudieran colocarlas en sus lugares. La maquinaria para fabricar planchas de material fue recuperada por lo que fue posible construir nuevas edificaciones. Y así en un espacio de 3 semanas se logró pasar del deprimente campo de refugiados a algo que se parecía a una ciudad.

El tercer sector urbano se encontraba en lo que seria el vientre de la nave, donde se reunieron las edificaciones comerciales. Se había trabajado lo mas rápido posible para hacer que las 50.000 personas abordo pudieran llevar una vida mas o menos parecida a la que tenían en la isla.

El alcalde de la ciudad y el Capitán Gloval hicieron una rueda de prensa ante varios periodistas, que fue transmitida por los altavoces. Se hicieron preguntas como la distribución de alimentos, el tiempo de viaje a la Tierra, lo que se sabia del enemigo... una de las preguntas que surgió fue que haría la gente, que si la economía siguiese marchando, y si se siguiesen pagando impuestos. Hubo sugerencias sobre tratar de dialogar con el enemigo o que quizás todo fuera parte de un gran malentendido.

Gloval dejaba que el alcalde se encargara de las preguntas civiles pero en la parte militar trataba de dar respuestas simple y breves. Ya había tenido sus encuentros con la prensa, incluso con algunos de estos mismos periodistas. Es que en la nave había de todo, y los periodistas no podían faltar.

El cuerpo de Marines hacia las veces de policía, y por suerte se había podido mantener la paz publica a pesar de esas miles de personas reunidas. La gente se sentía muy identificada con la isla y con la nave, y eso ayudo mucho a la integración. Como a cualquier grupo civil había que prometerle i darle para que se mantuvieran contentos, y al explicar con palabras simples y precisas las cosas se podía tener su apoyo.

Muchos civiles trabajaban en los invernáculos produciendo comida, en el área de transporte de suministros y el área industrial. Muchas personas continuaron con sus anteriores empleos, como el área bancaria, administrativa, salud y educación. Las escuelas volvieron a abrir, para disgusto de los niños.

Gloval pasaba mucho tiempo en el puente y en su habitación. Su habitación era espaciosa, ya que reunía su oficina y dormitorio completo. Antes de abordar a _Macross_ había estado aquí varias veces, organizando sus cosas y dando un ultimo vistazo a todo. Había asistido a la ceremonia de bautismo en enero pasado.

Su trabajo de Capitán de Navío le había expuesto muchas cosas. Pero el silencio repentino, las miradas sigilosas de la tripulación seguían siendo iguales, en el fondo del mar como en el vacío del espacio.

Eso le incomodaba mucho.

Casi no ha tenido tiempo para si mismo en estos días. El poco tiempo libre que tenia lo dedicaba a dormir. Pero a veces no podía dormir y se quedaba acostado mirando hacia el techo, y pensar en que haría el día siguiente.

Había tratado de leer un libro o escribir algo. Ni siquiera a tenido animo para sentarse frente a su computador para anotar en su bitácora. Solo había logrado hacer resúmenes escuetos, faltos de detalles.

A veces no escribía y solo se quedaba mirando una fotografía de su esposa.

Ningún Capitán de Navío esta destinado a ser feliz en su vida matrimonia. Su matrimonio estaba lleno de por prolongadas ausencias y gozosos regresos, que hacían su amor aun más precioso de lo que podía haber sido. Se amaban mucho, pero eso no era suficiente para ella y al final todo había terminado.

Ese era el resultado de las decisiones que había tomado durante la cúspide de su carrera, primero como comandante del _Marco Polo_, luego como comandante en las pruebas del destructor espacial _Goddard_ y ahora en el SDF-1 _Macross_.

Estaba sentado ante su escritorio cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Gloval..."

"Siento mucho molestarle, señor... pero le necesitamos en el puente."

"Voy para allá."

.

* * *

.

Estaba seguro que se mantenían en la zona... pero ¿dónde? Después de destruir a las dos naves no había tenido contacto directo con mas naves enemigas. Poco mas de una semana de relativa calma recompensaron sus maniobras evasivas. Las naves de reconocimiento seguían volando cerca, seguramente con varias mas realizando vigilancia pasiva. Él había tenido que maniobrar cuatro veces para evadirlos.

A pesar de solo haber cinco personas en el puente junto al Capitán, solo eran la punta visible de una montaña de personas que trabajaba para el comando de la nave. Las "chicas del puente" como eran conocidas, se encargaban de darle al Capitán Gloval un resumen de todos los datos que llegaban desde las estaciones mas abajo en la torre. Allí abajo un grupo de personas estaba ante sus consolas recopilando información que terminaba donde era necesaria. En total casi un centenar de personas encargadas del comando directo de la nave y sus funciones, como si fueran el cerebro de un enorme ser viviente.

La enorme burbuja de cristal de dos metros de espesor separaba a esas personas del espacio exterior. Era un cristal ultra-resistente, que podía soportar el impacto directo de granadas de calibre de hasta 450 mm. Incluso si llegaba a ser roto en alguna parte su estructura podía mantener la integridad de la burbuja.

Todos los que día a día han venido a trabajar a este lugar ya habían tomado la oscuridad salpicada de estrellas como algo común. Desde hace casi tres semanas han estado viviendo esto día a día, pero hoy, exactamente a 20 días de su apartida de la Tierra, él _cielo_ había tomado un aspecto diferente.

Los breves destellos de las naves extraterrestres al completar sus saltos hiperespaciales se podían notar a la distancia. Solo cuando se extinguía el destello era cuando los instrumentos los captaban, como si durante ese corto periodo de tiempo no fueran parte del universo físico, como si fueran fantasmas que solo eran visibles.

"¡Contactos! A tres cuatro nueve. Mas de dos docenas de contactos grandes."

La pantalla en la consola de la Teniente Vanessa Laird mostraba los contactos aparecidos literalmente detrás de ellos, y un par de pantallas grandes en el centro de información de combate (CIC) mostraba la misma información.

"Entonces ya nos encontraron... " exclamó Gloval.

En pocos segundos se impartieron órdenes para maniobrar la nave para girarla y mantener la parte superior de la nave fuera del posible eje de ataque enemigo, mientras las baterías de cañones empezaban a elevarse y apuntar hacia las naves que se aproxima, a pesar de que aun se encuentran fuera de rango.

"Armas lista y en posición," informó la Teniente Hayase.

Durante unos minutos las naves enemigas se empezaron a mover, pero repentinamente una de ellas se adelantó y acelero casi al doble de velocidad que las demás.

"Nuevos contactos," exclamó Vanessa.

"¿Qué?" exclamó a su vez Gloval.

"Misma marcación. Contactos numerosos, cuento dos ocho cero contactos. Se mueven ligeramente más rápido que las naves grandes," informó Vanessa.

"Están casi..." empezó a decir Claudia.

"Un momento nada mas..." interrumpió Gloval, alzando la mano como si pidiera atención.

En la pantalla los pequeños puntos se acercaban, pareciera que poco a poco a la línea amarilla que demarcaba el alcance de las armas. Habían avanzado mucho, y estaban demasiado cerca para intentar un ataque nuclear, por no decir que no podían hacer ningún disparo de su cañón principal, que podría vaporizar a la mayor parte de esas naves...

Gloval veía como las naves pequeñas se aproximaban delante de las naves grandes.

"¡Fuego!" exclamo Gloval, e inmediatamente su orden inicio el disparo casi simultaneo de mas de 60 cañones láser. Solo cuando el destello de las armas alcanzó el puente fue cuando Bruno Gloval se dio cuenta que había tenido la mano levantada y que la había bajado, cual Capitán de la antigüedad al iniciar el cañoneo bajando su sable.

El primer bombardeo duró un minuto, y podía ver en la pantalla como la cifra de 280 caía dramáticamente hasta alcanzar solo un centenar que continuaba avanzando.

"Continúan avanzando, distancia de cinco cero kilómetros."

Cien naves enemigas, casi el mismo numero que había atacado la Isla de Ataria hace un mes...

"Teniente, prepare un contraataque de inmediato," exclamó Gloval luego de meditarlo. "¡Que despeguen los Valkyries de inmediato!"

"Entendido señor," dijo Misa mientras levantaba el micrófono de su consola. "Ataque enemigo. Ataque enemigo. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, todo el personal a sus estaciones. Esto no es un simulacro."

En los hangares internos del SDF-1 y en el recién habilitado

Prometheus

los Valkyries eran preparados para lanzarlos.

Como Comandante de Escuadrón, la Mayor Nikolayev era la primera en partir, y le hizo una señal al oficial de lanzamiento y al apoyar la cabeza del respaldo sintió la fuerte aceleración que la hundía contra su asiento.

"Aquí líder Ángel, ¿estamos todos?" preguntó la rusa una vez en el exterior y alejándose del SDF-1, nivelándose para que los demás de su escuadrón se unieran a ella.

"502 aquí," exclamó la voz del Capitán Engel en la radio.

"503," era el Capitán Sergei Orlov.

"504," la voz de la una de las _extranjeras_ del escuadrón, Teniente Hikari Takeda.

"505," se reportó la Teniente Irina Kirbuk

"506 presente," dijo el joven Teniente Pavel Rudenko.

En pocos segundos se reportaron también 507, 509, 510 y 511...

508 y 512 estaban descansando en alguna parte del cálido mar o en el frío vacío del espacio.

"Vamos," ordenó Lena mientras empujaba la palanca de aceleración.

Nikolayev observaba los blancos moverse en la pantalla, directamente hacia ellos.

En sus cabinas tanto Takeda como Rudenko estiraron el brazo sin mirar, para ajustar los controles de lanzamiento y el HUD en posición táctica. Llevaban bajo cada ala un paquete en forma de caja que contenía 15 micro-mísiles UMM-7 de corto alcance, aparte de una carga de 6 mísiles polivalentes AMM-1 en total.

El enemigo estuvo al alcance y los Valkyries dispararon la carga de mísiles hasta lanzarlos todos. En otro escuadrón el proceso se repitió, y de repente estaban volando 120 micro-mísiles. Los mísiles no dejaron de acelerar mientras recorrían la distancia que separaba a los Valkyries de sus atacantes.

Los UMM-7 llevaban una pequeña carga explosiva, pero eran granadas de fragmentación. Los enemigos parecían poner más énfasis en la maniobrabilidad en combate que a la supervivencia de la nave. Una granada de fragmentación era más efectiva que una de alto explosivo, y cuando los micro-mísiles alcanzaron al grupo de Pods detonaron al tenerlos a unos metros de distancia. Los fragmentos de metal salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Algunos no sufrieron daños pero perdieron el control, como si su tripulante hubiera sido alcanzado; otros parecían sufrir mucho daño pero continuaban volando. Cuando uno explotaba alcanzaba a dañar al que estaba a su lado, magnificando los daños de las pequeñas granadas. Pero a un así seguían viajando mas de 50 Pods de combate.

A poco más de 1000 metros ya eran visibles, los Pods desaceleraron para poder empezar a disparar contra los Valkyries que también empezaron a frenar. Nikolayev escogió el cañón y disparó una breve ráfaga contra un Pod que venia de frente, que se convirtió en una gran y breve bola de fuego. La Mayor lanzó encantada un fuerte alarido, tiró de la palanca y fue contra el siguiente blanco. Se sentía segura porque tenia armas capaces de enfrentar al enemigo, y sonreía mientras seguía a su blanco.

De repente un Valkyrie cerca de ella explotó. Un disparo dio en la cabina y produjo la explosión de toda la nave. Ahora sabía que no solo disparaban con láser, ya que los láseres tendían a atravesar las cosas, mientras los disparos con munición física podían hacer explotar una nave. Era una manera muy cruda de aprender algo nuevo.

Ahora alertado de la presencia de la Mayor, el vehículo extraterrestre trató de evadirse, pero no tenía la menor oportunidad, ya que Nikolayev disparó uno de sus mísiles desde muy corta distancia y lo siguió con la vista hasta que explotó contra el Pod.

La nave extraterrestre que había traído a los combatientes empezó a abrir fuego contra el SDF-1, y por alguna razón sus disparos pasaban casi rozando el casco de la nave. Por desgracia VF y Pods por igual quedaron en la línea de fuego y algunos se convertían en breves explosiones.

Los Pods que no se veían atacados aprovecharon para atacar las torretas de láser, dañando muchos y causando la destrucción total de otras. Varios disparos dieron en el casco de la nave. Los impactos sacudieron la nave, y el propio Capitán Gloval estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla, pero su gorra se le cayo y termino a varios metros en el suelo.

No había terminado de acomodarse en su silla cuando las chicas empezaron a informarle de una gran cantidad de reportes de daño de todas las estaciones...

Eso era suficiente.

"No tenemos otro remedio," dijo Gloval poniéndose de pie. "¡Dispararemos el cañón principal!"

Esa era la solución de ultimo minuto, ya que durante la transposición se perdieron no solo los sistemas de salto hiperespacial, sino también parte de los sistemas de conexión del cañón principal. No había manera de llevar energía de los reactores hacia el cañón, a menos que literalmente se moviera el cañón un poco mas cerca de los reactores. Tan sencillo como suena, se debía cambiar la configuración geométrica de toda la nave, _transformación modular_ como la llamaba el ingeniero jefe.

Era una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que los cambios de estructura afectarían a la ciudad, que se encuentra en los espacio donde se moverán algunos subsistemas. Pero ya no había marcha aras. O se hacia o todos morirían.

Afuera Nikolayev se dio cuenta que los enemigos podían disparar incluso de espalda, y el extraterrestre se encargó de enseñárselo, pero por suerte -para Yelena y no para él- falló. Lena viró bruscamente cuando cambio su VF a modalidad Gerwalk moviendo su cañón para apuntar de lado. La descarga siguiente de su cañón provocó la explosión total de su enemigo.

Dentro del SDF-1 se producía un caos organizado. Para preparar el disparo del arma principal se reconfiguraba, moviendo estructuras y cerrando otras. Muchos edificios eran aplastados por enormes pilones que descendían o ascendían a medida que los componentes externos e internos cambiaban de lugar.

Los VF y Pod se encontraban a distancias demasiado cortas, lo que producía un anacrónico duelo aéreo con cañones y armas láser. A pesar de tener mejores armas, los Valkyries parecían no poder darse abasto para eliminar a todas las naves enemigas, porque parece que son mucho mas hábiles en el espacio que en la Tierra. Dos Pods cayeron, seguidos de un VF. Después, los cañones derribaron a dos Pods mas uno que recibió el impacto de un misil disparado por sorpresa.

Nikolayev miro hacia el SDF-1, cuya estructura se movía, los dos portaviones se balanceaban en una dirección poniendo a prueba su fortaleza estructural. En unos momentos la nave quedo con una estructura muy parecida a la de un Battroid pero a escala cien veces mayor...

Pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a detallarlo todo. Un misil errante causó la explosión de un Pod y de un VF juntos. La Mayor lo vio y gritó por la radio para que nadie disparara mísiles, y después disparó su cañón contra un Pod que pasó como un rayo frente a su nariz. Falló y viró para perseguirlo. Observó como el Pod se acercaba para abrir fuego contra un VF y lo alcanzaba en el motor izquierdo. La Mayor violó su propia orden y disparó un misil y lo siguió con la vista hasta comprobar que impactaba contra el Pod y la Mayor lanzó un grito de alegría mientras la nave se desintegraba.

Claudia LaSalle solamente presionó el botón rojo de su panel.

No se detuvo a pensar en las miles de cosas que sucedían cuando apretó el botón, ni en la cantidad de energía que canalizaría ese simple acto que ahora se acumulaba entre los cañones gemelos de la nave.

Un haz de partículas salió a miles de kilómetros por segundo para destruir a su paso a los Pods extraterrestres en su camino (los VF habían sido avisados con segundos de anticipación) El disparo se llevó por delante el vehículo extraterrestre más cercano y prosiguiendo su avance hasta entrar en el grupo principal de batalla, desintegrando a las que recibieron el impacto directo y causando daños y explosiones en las que se encontraban más cercanas.

"¡Naves enemigas destruidas!" exclamó Vanessa con alegría, y contagiándose a sus compañeras para llenar el puente con gritos de alegría.

Gloval se agachó para recoger su gorra y luego se paró en medio de la sala.

"Quiero un reporte de daños de todas las secciones. De inmediato," dijo en un tono grave.

Afuera, el combate había terminado, y la Mayor estaba empapada en sudor.

"Gennya, ¿dónde estas?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor. De pronto ya no había ni rastro de los enemigos.

El VF de Engel surgió de la oscuridad, encendiendo brevemente sus luces de posición para que ella lo captara.

"Aquí líder Ángel... repórtense todos."

"502."

"503."

"504."

"505."

"506."

"509."

"511."

"¿507 y 510?" preguntó con impaciencia la Mayor, deseando que esas voces se escucharan.

_Hice siete derribos_, pensó la Mayor. _Por lo menos he cumplido con mi deber._

.

* * *

.

Su escuadrón no fue el único en perder elementos...

O mejor dicho, fue el que menos perdió.

Bajas totales: 31 muertos. 13 heridos. 37 Valkyries destruidos.

Era deprimente cuando las bajas eran superiores a los heridos, porque uno tenia que estar muy mal herido para morir. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenia la mentalidad de la guerra terrestre, porque morir en el espacio era lo más probable, porque en este ambiente uno no podía recibir una herida leve.

Pero habían logrado que las naves enemigas se retiraran, y se quedaron a una distancia de 10.000 kilómetros de la nave, mucho mas allá del rango de los mísiles de largo alcance. Al menos le dieron un buen susto a los enemigo, y avisarles que aun contaban con un arma contra la que ellos no podían hacer nada.

Durante varias horas los equipos de búsqueda y rescate salieron con la intención de intentar el rescate de algún sobreviviente. Dos afortunado fueron recogidos luego de pasar varias horas afuera. El resto de las salidas de los RC-4E Rabbit solo permitió que se pudiera dar un sitio de descanso final a aquellos que no lo habían logrado.

Durante horas _Macross_ voló dentro de la nube de desechos de los cruceros enemigos, que a pesar de haber sido destruidos, sus ruinas continuaban volando a la misma velocidad, alcanzando a la nave y pasándola.

Las bajas civiles fueron espantosas: 2009 personas.

Yelena se sentía distante de esa cifra (que le pareció simbólica debido a la fecha), porque no había conocido a esas personas. Ese era uno de los efectos del pensamiento militar. Luego de que murieran cientos de miles en la guerra, un par de miles no parecía mucho, sobre todo en un negocio donde la muerte era la medida del producto. Pero no podía dejar de estremecerse al pensar que esa gente no había muerto a causa de las armas enemigas, sino debido a las propias acciones de la gente que los debía proteger.

Yelena trataba de controlarse durante el funeral de los dos pilotos de su escuadrón. A ellos si los había conocido, sabia mucho sobre sus vidas, sobre sus familias...

"Él te librara del lazo del cazador, de la peste destructora. Con sus plumas te cubrirá, y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro; escudo y adarga es su verdad. No temerás el terror nocturno, ni saeta que vuele de día, ni pestilencia que ande en la oscuridad, ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya."

El funeral fue breve y sencillo. Nadie quería que se pensara que la vida de esos pilotos era mucho mas valiosa que la de los civiles que habían muerto.

Cuando el improvisado capellán terminó de citar un pasaje del Libro de los Salmos, dos grupos de cuatro pilotos se acercaron a los dos ataúdes. Suavemente levantaron las banderas que los cubrían y las doblaron. Yelena tuvo que recibir las banderas al no haber nadie mas que las recibiera.

Se había decidido que si se recuperaban cuerpos estos no serian lanzados al espacio, como la costumbre marítima de entregar al mar los cuerpos de los fallecidos en buques. Pero tampoco había lugar para entierros en la nave, por lo que optó por cremarlos. Para algunos era una solución terrible y anticristiana, pero no encontró ninguna oposición, sobre todo en el personal euroasiático y asiático, donde era una costumbre muy extendida.

A pesar de que al menos tendría paz en su corazón al saber que podían descansar en un sitio diferente al frío silencio del espacio, se sintió muy triste porque las familias de esos dos pilotos aun estaban en la Tierra. Quizás pensando que sus hijos y esposos ya estaban muertos desde mucho antes.

Mientras estaba sola en su habitación, recordó por primera vez la Tierra en muchos días. Cualquier señal que se enviara desde el SDF-1 tardaría en llegar casi 5 horas hasta la Tierra.

Si es que la Tierra continuaba allí.

No sabía que había pasado allá. Quizás ellos solo fueran lo que quedaba de la humanidad y cuando llegaran a su planeta solo vería las ruinas de una civilización extinta.

La única forma de saberlo era llegando hasta allí. Fuera incluso que milagrosamente las fuerzas de la Tierra pudieran hacer frente exitosamente al enemigo. No lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Algunas cosas no transcurren exactamente como en la serie. Por ejemplo estoy introduciendo los transbordadores RC-4E Rabbit, que no aparecen en la serie de TV sino en la película _Do You Remenber Love?_ mientras que los trajes de vuelo me los imagino siempre con el cuello cerrado y no abierto estilo camisa como se ve en la mayor parte de la serie.

En algunas partes, en este y los anteriores capítulos, he tratado de adaptar la tecnología al alcance del entendimiento de la tecnología actual. No solo decir "se debe a las plantas de Protocultura"


	5. Chapter 5

.

**5**

**SOLUCIÓN INSATISFACTORIA**

.

* * *

.

La Mayor Nikolayev se levantó a las seis, se aseó, se vistió y salió preguntándose que misión irían a dale ese día.

No era una persona de carácter amargado, pero haber perdido a varios de sus pilotos, buenos hombres, con quienes llevaba trabajando tantos meses era difícil de aceptar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde sus experiencias en la Guerra de Unificación, y ya casi había olvidado cuanto podían doler las perdidas.

Ella ni sus subordinados no podían detenerse un día para lamentar las muertes de sus compañeros y calmar sus penas, por mas que lo necesitaran.

Las cosas habían vuelto otra vez a la normalidad. Aunque la afirmación era muy relativa.

Ya empezaba a notar la tensión. Hacia mas de una semana que la tripulación soportaba una intensa actividad, de hasta dieciséis horas de servicio. Las normas de sueño habían quedado sin efecto. Los hombres no hacían las comidas adecuadas. Los requerimientos cruciales de mantenimiento interrumpían las cuotas de sueño adjudicadas a los tripulantes. Y, por encima de todo, estaba el conocimiento de que, en cualquier momento, podían ser atacados.

Los trabajos aun se cumplían, pero había notado que sus hombres empezaban a dar muestras de brusquedad y mal carácter. Muchos estaban tropezando constantemente en los umbrales de las puertas, signo seguro de fatiga.

Pronto alguien cometería un error muy grave.

Alguien dejaría caer una herramienta en un pie, metería la mano en alguna pieza de una VF, se haría una cortada en una mano o se amputaría un dedo... como ya ha pasado. La relación entre fatiga y errores era tan segura como peligrosa. En unos días mas, confiaba en que se establecerá por si misma una rutina para que su gente tuviera a que ajustarse. Había señales de esto, y los suboficiales le decían que no debía preocuparse.

Pero ella se preocupaba.

Al menos fue una suerte que los extraterrestres no los hubieran atacado durante el periodo en que estaban rescatando a los civiles y llevando a cabo el salvamento de provisiones. Habían tardado mucho en localizarlos, aunque se han limitado a enviar pequeñas patrullas de combate desde el gran ataque de hace unos días, pero ninguna con la misma capacidad de combate que había visto en el primer ataque.

El primer combate a gran escala en el espacio fue un éxito, pero se había gastado una buena parte del armamentos y personal. Se había estimado que si se realizan un par de ataques de esa naturaleza no quedaría nadie para regresar a la Tierra.

Hablando de la Tierra... no habían tenido comunicaciones desde que saltaron al espacio profundo. La interferencia causada por los extraterrestres estaba estropeando las comunicaciones, pero no interfería con el radar, aunque en algunos momentos se producían fantasmas en las pantallas que requerían que alguien fuera a investigar.

Algunos escuadrones habían sido transferidos a _Prometheus_. Era difícil admitir que no habían estado preparados para esto, porque los hangares internos de _Macross_ no tenían capacidad para manejar los 300 VF con los que contaba la nave. Irónicamente, las grandes instalaciones internas debían dejarse para utilizar las menos sofisticadas maquinarias del _Prometheus_. Sus catapultas abiertas permitían un mejor mantenimiento a demás de dar mas volumen interno utilizable, a pesar de que _Prometheus_ solo se utilizaba para lanzar y recoger aviones, así como vivienda que como una verdadera nave de guerra.

Pero su grupo aéreo continuaba utilizando los hangares internos de _Macross_, cumpliendo las operaciones de rutina para mantener los VF listos para despegar cuando se diera la señal, como habían hecho varias veces. Muchas veces se habían producido lanzamientos de emergencia solo para tratar de alcanzar vehículos de reconocimiento, los cuales solo se aproximaban a cierta distancia para huir.

En ese momento el Sargento Becker como jefe de cubierta impartía ordenes a sus equipos de mantenimiento, mirando como un VF era sacado de la cámara de aire al lugar de mantenimiento. Los VF estaba alineados uno al lado de otro, dejando suficiente espacio para que sus equipos de apoyo se movieran con libertad. Cada vez que llegaba un VF los especialistas debían empezar a revisar posibles daños por el frío, la diferencia de presión y la erosión debido a micrometeoritos.

De este ultimo no se han preocupado mucho, ya que estando mas allá de Neptuno el polvo cósmico era despreciable, aunque tendrán que ver eso mas adelante cuando empiecen a internarse en la orbita de Júpiter, donde la concentración era mucho mayor. La orbita que describía la nave camino a la Tierra les acercaría a unos miles e kilómetros de Saturno, donde literalmente tendrán que detenerse y avanzar a una velocidad mínima, debido a la cantidad de polvo y rocas en el área.

El VF con la numeración 506 perteneciente al 2do Teniente Pavel Rudenko terminaba una CAP (Patrulla de Combate Aéreo) que consistía en mantenerse dando vueltas cerca en la nave en caso de tener que dirigirse a interceptar alguna nave. A Rudenko le tocaba volar con la 2do Teniente Irina Kirbuk. Rudenko se sentía cómodo con ella, no porque fuera una mujer, sino porque fuera rusa igual que él.

La Mayor Nikolayev se había encargado de unificar a todos los rusos lo más posible. Decía que la igualdad en entrenamiento era más productiva en combate, aunque Pavel sabia que se debía mas que todo porque a muchos occidentales les costaba trabajar con los rusos. A sus 20 años era demasiado joven para haber conocido ese periodo de la historia llamado Guerra Fría.

Pasha se quitó el casco para poder por fin terminar su patrulla de 6 horas. Sentía cansadas las piernas y casi necesitó ayuda para bajar de la cabina.

Al completar una misión se debían quitar las armas del VF, porque era peligroso mantenerlas allí. Lo primero era volver a colocar los seguros que se le habían quitado antes del vuelo. Un Cabo especialista se encargó de eso. Había pasado todo el día trabajando y parte del anterior, con un periodo de sueño de 4 horas, y estaba cansado. Se había abandonado toda pretensión de ajustarse a un programa regular; cada problema debía ser solucionado a medida que se presentaba, por quien estuviera disponible. Dormían cuando ya no podían mantenerse en pie.

El Cabo había quitado los seguros de las armas y ahora se encargaba de volver a ponerlos. No era complicado, solo era amarrar un alambre en la tapa del seguro de lanzamiento de los mísiles de corto alcance UUM-7 y poner una cinta roja de señalamiento. El avión de Rudenko llevaba dos pack con quince micro-mísiles cada uno, con un total de treinta. Luego de poner los seguros cuatro seguros a cada uno se debían bajar los pack por parte de los armeros y puestos sobre una carretilla que los trasladaría a donde se necesitara, o en este caso al arsenal.

El Cabo amarró bien los cuatro alambres y puso las cintas rojas, o al menos eso creía. El suboficial armero estaba también cansado y como había hecho esta operación cientos de veces pensaba que ya era rutina, así que en lugar de hacer una cuidadosa inspección de los pack, ordenó que fueran bajados de una vez...

A las siete de la mañana era la hora del desayuno de Yelena y la cena de Gennadi, que los dos tomaban juntos para regresar al hangar.

Y en eso estaban a las 07.24.

"_Óchien jorashó Gennya, mi rasstaniemsya sievódnya,"_ dijo Yelena en ruso al devolverle su tabla de notas a Gennadi, quien se veía cansado a pesar de que se suponía que casi no necesitaba dormir, según decía.

"_Dólgaya noch. Ya otdijá vriémya._"

"_Po krayineyi mere ya znayu, kogda vi idiete slat i, kogda vi vstaete._"

"_Yeski, óchien plójo. Dlya moyei samootsyekya prishlo, kogda vi nikogda ne meiya vstat i napravitisya k' krovati..._"

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió las paredes del pasillo y empezaron a sonar las alarmas del hangar.

Unos segundos antes, uno de los pack del VF de Rudenko era puesto sobre la carretilla. Uno de los soldados tropezó e hizo que se moviera la carretilla justo cuando la grúa manual dejaba el pack sobre ella, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de los soldados que manejaban la carretilla, el pack cayó al suelo y por el golpe uno de los micro-mísiles se encendió, rompiendo la tapa mal asegurada y empezó a recorrer la distancia que le separaba de otro VF que se preparaba para salir pero que aun no le habían colocado las armas y cuyo piloto estaba en la cabina...

Cuando los dos oficiales entraron al hangar, Becker y los suyos se estaban colocando las mascaras de oxigeno y se echaban a la espalda los extintores químicos. El fuego se concentraba en el sitio donde se encontraba el Valkyrie 511 aunque ya amenazaba al VF a su lado.

Sin tardanza se empezó a rociar espuma química sobre el Valkyrie incendiado, y sus botas de seguridad evitaban que los bomberos se cayeran en medio del resbaloso suelo.

Las llamas salían de algún conducto roto al pasar el misil por la estructura, pero al ser un incendio dentro del avión, la única esperanza de apagarlo era rociar suficiente agente químico para que entrara y enfriara su interior.

El fuego parecía controlado, y tres del equipo corrieron para subirse al lomo del VF para sacar al piloto atrapado en la cabina. Uno llevaba una gran mazo para romper el cristal de la cabina, cosa que hubiera logrado con solo dos golpes, pero de repente el fuego se reanudó, y en lugar de solo ser un ligero fuego, se desató una fuerte explosión.

El fuego había alcanzado por fin los tanques de combustible de los reactores de maniobra, y varios cientos de kilos de combustible incandescente salpicaron por la cubierta, al igual que esquirlas de metal que hirieron a todos los que no estaban a cubierto.

El hangar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para evitar que los VF estuvieran muy juntos, y el fuego se estaba concentrando solo en el área del VF 511. Yelena estaba mirando impotente como el Valkyrie se consumía, y sentía la corriente de aire que estaba moviéndose cuando el fuego adsorbía oxigeno del aire. De repente los sellos de presión se activaron, cerrando la ventilación y cortando la entrada de aire general de la nave hacia el hangar.

"¡Ventilación de emergencia!" gritó Becker mientras guiaba a la gente para salir.

"¡Salgan!" gritó alguien, no estaba segura quien fue.

Yelena le daba gracias a Dios que no hubiera heridos de gravedad, ya que debían abandonar el hangar en menos de un minuto. Los más graves tenían quemaduras y eran llevados en los hombros de sus compañeros.

En el mar se combatían los incendios utilizando agua de mar; en el espacio se usaba un método más contundente: quitarle él oxigeno a las llamas, sencillamente abriendo una puerta para vaciar el aire hacia el exterior.

Yelena sintió de repente un repentino miedo... angustia por volverse a encontrar en una situación como esta.

Si no salía de allí en unos segundos no iba a haber nada entre ella y el vacío del espacio. Lo único que evitó que sintiera pánico era toda la gente que se dirigía hacia las puertas y la rapidez con que todo sucedía. Traspasó la puerta tirada del brazo por alguien antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos.

Dentro del hangar los objetos pequeños que no estaban sujetos empezaron a moverse a medida que la puerta de una de las cámaras de aire se abría empezando a vaciar la atmósfera al espacio. En un proceso que tomó casi un minuto para que la atmósfera cayera de la presión normal a cero. Las ráfagas de aire eran constantes pero no tenían la suficiente fuerza para arrastrar a los objetos grades, pero al final todo dejo de moverse al quedar el hangar en el vacío.

Las llamas se apagaron al no tener mas oxigeno.

.

* * *

.

Yelena se agachó para mirar los restos del misil que se había incrustado en la pared.

Habían tardado varios minutos en presurizar el hangar y asegurarse que el incendio no se volviera a encenderse. Hacia frío porque los sistemas de calefacción se habían apagado y aun no se habían encendido.

Como las demás mujeres militares tenia sus uniformes de servicio de falda estrecha, pero también tenia uniformes con pantalón, que prefería, porque a veces tenia que hacer cosas e ir a lugares donde la falda era incomoda.

"Sé que no querrá oírlo, pero tuvimos suerte. Si hubiera sido un _Stiletto_ y no un micro-misil hubiera volado todo el mamparo," dijo el Sargento Young del cuerpo de Marines encargado de la seguridad.

"Nunca habían habido muertes en mi turno, solo accidentes pero nadie había muerto," exclamó Becker con la mirada perdida aunque miraba fijamente en dirección a los restos.

"El misil se disparó al caérsele a los operadores. Les dijimos que tenían que usar las carretillas hidráulicas, pero para hacerlo rápido alguien les dijo que usaran las manuales..." dijo Young, alzando un poco más la voz.

"La culpa de esto no la tiene nadie. Estamos trabajando en turno diurno y nocturno para estar siempre operativos," dijo Becker.

"Murieron cuatro y dieciséis están en la enfermería. Además de que perdimos dos Valkyries, que son mas..." dijo Engel alzando la voz, sin ocultar la molestia que sentía.

"_¡Uzhé, Gennadi Alexandevich!_"

Lena Nikolayev siempre era intimidante, a pesar de su calidez. Muchos se preguntaban cómo sería al enojarse. ¿De fuego o de hielo? De cualquier modo, al ver como Engel se quedaba callado, los que estaban allí preferían no averiguarlo y lo imitaron. A Engel a veces le interesaban mas las maquinas que las vidas humanas y no quería escucharle.

"De nada sirve culpar a nadie aquí. Si, es verdad que hemos estado trabajando de mas y estamos cansados. Pero quejarse no sirve de nada. Murieron cuatro aquí, y lo ultimo que quiero es que empiecen a echarse la culpa unos a otros perdiendo tiempo. Ya había hablado de esto, de que un escuadrón solo cumpliera turnos de noche o de día y no mixtos. Vamos a ver si con esto convencemos al alto mando."

Lena se levantó, mirando los restos del VF que aun estaban irradiando calor a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia y haber estado expuestos al vacío del espacio. Se pasó la mano por la frente y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre.

Cuando explotó el Valkyrie algún trozo de metal le había alcanzado. Había estado tan aturdida que no sintió nada, y solo se había dado cuenta cuando alguien le decía que fuera a la enfermería.

Le dejaría sangran un poco, como si con eso se castigara a sí misma por esto.

Era quien había decidido usar las grúas manuales.

.

* * *

.

El Capitán Gloval se tomaba su tiempo para leer el informe. Guardaba silencio mientras digería las palabras.

Nikolayev se sentía impaciente, cruzada de brazos y piernas mientras esperaba el veredicto del Capitán de la nave. Estaba tentada a preguntarle que decidiría, pero no podía hacer eso.

Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe en la frente, y le picaba mucho la herida que requirió 4 puntos de sutura. Si cerraba los ojos con brusquedad sentía como los alambritos le jalaban la piel.

En la sala estaban los otros comandantes de grupos. El Mayor Roy Focker (líder del escuadrón SVF-300 _Skull_ y comandante del ala aérea -CAG- de la nave), el Teniente Comandante Ivan Karpov (escuadrón VF-5 _Ghost_), Teniente Comandante Ricardo Espinosa (VF-17 _Royal Eagles_), Mayor Rudolf Adler (VMF-58 _Wildcard_) y el Mayor Eugene Doherty (VMF-59 _Apollo_), así como algunas personas relacionadas con la seguridad y las operaciones aéreas.

En teoría cada uno de los comandantes de grupos debía comandar 36 cazas Valkyrie y casi 250 personas. Pero ahora cada uno solo tenían poco mas de la mitad de pilotos cada uno, por no hablar que cada grupo posee la mitad del personal de cubierta para hacer que esos cazas vuelen. Si el ataque extraterrestre hubiera sucedido a final de la tarde o en la noche, en lugar de haber sido a medio día, cada uno hubiera tenido sus fuerzas completas.

Pero eso era el pasado, y en las Fuerzas Armadas uno no podía vivir pensando en el pasado.

"Las asignaciones las habíamos planeado para que ningún escuadrón estuviera inactivo en el momento de un ataque," dijo el Coronel Maistrov.

"Eso serviría en la Tierra y en el mar, aquí debemos eliminar ese sistema..." declaró Focker.

"...mantener un grupo activo o de día o de noche," intervino rápidamente Yelena. "Fijo. No sirve tener las luces encendidas las veinticuatro horas. Mi gente ha estado muy cansada, ¡y solo hemos pasado poco más de una semana en operaciones de combate!"

"¿Propone reemplazar el sistema?" preguntó Maistrov inclinándose hacia adelante. "Ese sistema se ha probado y analizado. Funciona. Así que no culpe al sistema solo porque su gente no sirve..."

"¿_Solo porque mi gente no sirve_, ha dicho?" la cara de Lena se puso roja como una remolacha. "Mi gente se esta matando con el trabajo que tiene. Tengo la mitad del personal en mis equipos de mantenimiento y las cuadrillas tienen que trabajar turnos seguidos para estar a nivel..."

"Nikolayev, usted esta..." dijo Maistrov interrumpiéndola, pero ella seguía hablando al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde esta usted cuando lanzan un ataque? ¿Esta dispuesto a subirse a una cabina o ensuciarse las manos arreglando alguno de los aparatos junto a mi gente?"

"Nikolayev, no puede..."

"¡Mayor Nikolayev, por favor!" interrumpió alzando la voz.

Iba a dar un puñetazo sobre la mesa pero se contuvo, solo abrió la mano, balanceándola de arriba abajo mientras la ponía lentamente sobre la mesa.

Dada la naturaleza de su trabajo constantemente se encontraba en situaciones como esta, en las que era la única mujer presente, salvo las asistentes o las mujeres que servían el café. Pese a los enormes esfuerzos por su parte, todavía había hombres que solo hablaban entre ellos, que tenían la costumbre de interrumpirla y, en cuanto podían, hacían caso omiso de lo que ella pudiera decir, o como en este caso, pasar por alto su rango y tratar de hacer que se callara.

"Tengo mucha confianza en ellos," dijo con voz más tranquila. "Mi gente sabe usar las herramientas que tienen, por lo que pongo mi vida en sus manos, y esto (me refiero al accidente de esta mañana) es algo que en algún momento iba a pasar, sino a mí, a cualquiera. Lo que hace falta es mas personal técnico... a menos que piensen reducir las salidas."

"No, Mayor, esa no es la idea," dijo Gloval.

"Por allí he escuchado que hay cincuenta mil personas, y muchas de ellas están sin hacer nada."

"¡Vamos, Yelena Arkadieva! Son civiles..." dijo Karpov riéndose de la idea de dejar que los civiles ni siquiera se acerquen a un Valkyrie.

"Civiles calificados, Ivan Sergeyevich," respondió Yelena, usando el mismo formalismo para los nombres rusos. "Recuerde que esas personas son la fuerza obrera que trabajó para que el SDF-1 fuera lo que es ahora. Y estoy segura que esta gente no dudaría en volver a trabajar para proteger esta nave, porque sienten como sí fuera de ellos."

"Una buena idea: tomar a esa gente, ponerle uniforme y darles una comisión para ser útiles," comentó Maistrov, por primera vez de acuerdo con la Mayor.

"Eso ya a funcionado, no olvide que nos han dado el aire y la comida que hemos consumido," agregó Nikolayev.

"Muy bien. Todos los que piensen que la idea es totalmente absurda e irresponsable, que levanten la mano," pidió Focker.

La levantaron Karpov y varios mas de ese lado de la mesa.

"Vamos, sean sinceros. Esas manos arriba."

Ahora se le unieron varios mas.

"Mantengan levantadas las manos. Porque la siguiente pregunta será: ¿quién va a ayudar a entrenar ha esos civiles?" preguntó Gloval.

Los que habían levantado las manos las mantenían arriba aunque un par vaciló al tratar de bajarla, mientras se les unían los demás.

"Mayoría absoluta, ¿y quien dijo que a veces la democracia no funciona en la milicia?"

.

* * *

.

"Adelante."

"Recibí su mensaje," dijo Lena entrando y dándole un rápido saludo.

Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, pero Gloval parecía muy fresco y comedido. Al contrario de Yelena que sentía que caería desmayada de un momento a otro.

"Siéntese Mayor," dijo Gloval levantándose y devolviéndole el saludo. "Seguí pensando en su idea, y le he ordenado a Claudia y a Focker que reúnan a todos aquellos que tengan alguna experiencia de vuelo," Gloval se le acercó llevando en las manos una carpeta. "Y tan solo podemos contar con unos cuantos viejos pilotos, de escasas condiciones físicas y ese grupo que ve al final de la lista, que es con quien quiero que trabaje."

Gloval le dio la carpeta con la lista de candidatos, la cual Yelena leía rápidamente.

"No puede ser..." dijo en voz baja.

"Me temo que si."

Gloval hizo una pausa mientras Lena continuaba con sus ojos en la lista.

"Y quiero que los prepare para combatir lo antes posible," dijo Gloval sin vacilación en su voz.

Eso sorprendió a Yelena, que levantó la vista con brusquedad, haciendo que sus anteojos resbalarán por su nariz.

"¿No lo dice en serio?"

"Completamente en serio."

"Gloval... los Valkyrie son las maquinas mas avanzadas que la humanidad a logrado diseñar, no pueden dejarles en manos de esos..." Lena vaciló unos momentos intentando buscar la palabra. "¡Son niños!"

"¿Prefiere entonces que _Macross_ sea destruida por los extraterrestres sin darles pelea?"

Yelena entendió el punto, pero tenia sus reservas.

"Verá Mayor, tengo 300 Valkyries allá abajo y solamente 113 pilotos. Puede que parezcan muchos, pero recuerde que nuestros enemigos son miles, y necesito a cada uno disponible para cualquier emergencia que se presente."

Yelena estaba por quejarse, pero Gloval levantó la mano callándola.

"Durante mas de un mes he mantenido a mis pilotos en ciclos de 16 horas, y el accidente fue lo ultimo. Están cansados, los pilotos se cansan mas que ningún otro miembro de esta tripulación y su trabajo es el mas demandante. Si volar cansados es malo, imagínese lo que es volar cansado en el espacio. No solo necesitamos mecánicos, también hacen falta pilotos; entiendo que lo que quedan son los hijos de esa gente, pero son los únicos que son, y perdone la expresión, inútiles en este momento, sin trabajo dentro de esta nave."

"Entonces haré lo que pueda," dijo Lena con resignación.

"Mas le vale Mayor. Doherty ya esta al tanto de todo eso; va a trabajar con usted para sacar esto adelante pero usted es la que va a estar al mando... En fin, no quiero que me lo tome a mal, pero tengo mucho que hacer," Gloval le invitó a salir. "Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer."

"Si señor."

"Espero que si, porque le estoy dando el trabajo más importante y más delicado de esta nave: convertir a esos chicos en pilotos."

"Hmmm. Esperemos y recemos para que esos chicos sepan llevar los Valkyries."

"Eso depende de usted," dijo Gloval. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señor."

Yelena caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió pero no salió.

"Pero..."

Nuevamente volvió a vacilar, hasta que decidió irse.

"Si señor."

.

* * *

.

"Hijos de mecánicos, hijos de pilotos, uno que fue expulsado de la academia, un piloto de circo..." dijo Yelena revisando por millonésima vez los papeles de ingreso. "¿No pudieron encontrar nada mejor? Casi todos tiene menos de dieciocho años ¿O es que quieren que sea la mamá de todos estos niños?"

"A lo mejor tienen potencial," dijo Engel cuando caminaba junto a Yelena por el pasillo. "Entre mas jóvenes tienen menos que _desaprender_"

"Me lo imagino."

"Casi todos tienen licencia de piloto, o han volado. ¿Ese no es él que recomendó Focker? Campeón de ocho competencias consecutivas."

"Pero no buscamos campeones ni premios Nobel. Puede que hayan nacido con alas, pero a los dieciséis cualquiera se cree inmortal y que todo lo puede."

"Cuéntales cuentos de gloria y veras que querrán ser siempre los primeros en la pista."

Vistos de lejos los dos se veían muy graciosos, porque Yelena era alta y delgada y Gennadi era algo más bajito. Él caminaba medio paso detrás de ella, cosa por la cual le decía que nunca seria alguien que tendría un verdadero mando, por estar siempre detrás de quien mandaba.

"Te lo digo por experiencia, porque siempre fui él numero uno en la pista," continuó Engel. "Además, mi instructora era una mujer tan bonita que me volví el alumno ejemplar para que siempre me estuviera mirando. Trátalos con cariño y dales esa preciosa sonrisa... esa no, la otra, para que veas que querrán coger la bandera y morir en combate."

Las primeras palabras le hicieron sonreír aunque no quisiera, aunque logró enseriarse con la ultima frase...

"Eso es lo que me preocupa Gennya, que vayan a morir, porque a esa edad uno no sabe que se puede morir."

"Pero no se los digas hoy. Apenas será el primer día para ellos."+

Yelena se detuvo ante la puerta de la sala. Desvió la vista de los papeles y miró a Engel por encima de sus anteojos.

"¿Y a donde vas tu?" preguntó Lena.

"Esto va a estar demasiado bueno para perdérmelo."

"Vete de aquí, si necesito ayuda gritare. Así que... _¡¡shu, shuu!!_, déjame en paz."

A pesar de que lo corrió como a un perro, Gennadi espero que entrara para seguirle.

Nikolayev tenia mucha experiencia en la instrucción. Pasó dos años como instructora... pero de eso habían pasado mas de diez años.

Pero no era el tiempo que había pasado lo que le incomodaba. En las siguientes 9 semanas debía dar una instrucción que debía contener lo que se enseñaba en 4 semanas de entrenamiento pre-vuelo, 90 horas de vuelo básico y 120 horas de entrenamiento de combate.

Todo eso se impartía en la Tierra en un curso de 52 semanas.

Pero aquí en el espacio, las primeras 4 semanas serian para enseñarles a manejar sus VF, 2 semanas para enseñarles técnicas de combate aéreo, y las ultimas 3 semanas las pasarían en escuadrones operativos de entrenamiento, escuadrones que estarían cumpliendo misiones de verdad. Significaba que realmente no tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos mas que 6 semanas.

Durante varios días desde que Gloval le dio su asignación debió sentarse a analizar lo que se necesitaba y lo que se podía pasar por alto. Hizo una larga lista de todo lo que debía saber un piloto, y empezó luego a tachar lo que no necesitaría. Eliminó los requerimientos de vuelo atmosférico, vuelo nocturno, primeros auxilios, cámara de altitud, asiento de eyección, salto en paracaídas, algunas partes de fisiología aeroespacial. Eso si, los pondría a correr todas las mañanas.

El único requerimiento físico que se había exigido era que estuvieran sanos. Para eso los examinaron, pincharon, ultrajaron... en un examen físico donde, si no están enfermos, los médicos hacían todo lo posible para enfermarlos. Si no lo conseguían, entonces ya habían ingresado.

La _escuela de vuelo_ estaba en una de las bahías que había dejado el escuadrón _Skull_ al mudarse al _Prometheus_ y allí estaban alojados varios VF-1D biplazas y VF-1A monoplazas operativos, mas unos cuantos VF que se encontraban desmantelados para enseñanza del personal técnico.

"¡Atención!"

Los aprendices, todos vestidos de civil, seguían sentados y hablando unos con otros, sin hacer caso de su llegada, lo que le molesto muchísimo, sobre todo había uno que hablaba como si estuviera sordo.

"¡Quiere decir de pie, reclutas!" dijo Lena en un tono de voz mas alto, con lo cual si reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie.

"Bueno gente, están en las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas, no en un gallinero. Siéntense."

Se acercó al palco enfrente de las sillas.

"Soy la Mayor Yelena Arkadieva Nikolayev, pero solo diríjanse a mí como Mayor Nikolayev o solo como Mayor, nada de señora por favor. Llevo bastante tiempo en la Fuerza Aérea de la Naciones Unidas y soy piloto de combate desde hace casi veinte años. Si alguno de ustedes cree que este trabajo se presta para divertirse volando avioncitos y disparar como vaqueros, puede irse ya. Algunos de ustedes han volado antes, pero eso es un nuevo mundo, así que pongan atención. Les esperaran nueve semanas muy difíciles, y estarán aquí encerrados hasta que sean algo parecido a pilotos de combate..."

Escuchó risitas entre los jóvenes. Dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

Había una treintena de chicos, todos ellos habían llegado aquí a través de tantos medios que Lena no se molestó ni en averiguarlo. Recomendados, por el comentario del amigo de un amigo, por anuncios en los altavoces... De lo único que estaba segura era que todos ellos vinieron por voluntad propia.+

"Esto es mas que un trabajo, es una vocación, larga y densa, que podría suponer tan sólo unas cuantas horas de combate auténtico frente al enemigo, y el resto será entrenamiento, preparación, ataque y vuelta a la nave, arreglar lo deshecho, prepararse para otra batalla, y práctica, práctica, práctica en los intermedios. Como dije, algunos de ustedes han volado antes, pero los Valkyrie son algo muy especial. De aquí saldrán como pilotos de combate, y si lo hacen bien prestaran un valioso servicio para las miles de personas que viven en esta nave. Si lo hacen mal pueden terminar como una baja mas en el registro o simplemente estampados contra la cubierta y solo una molestia para los equipos de limpieza..."

"Esta exagerando," murmuró un chico de largo cabello negro y desarreglado a su compañero de al lado.

"Rossman, ¿no?" dijo Yelena bruscamente sin tener que consultar la lista.

"Si, señora... Mayor," contestó Rossman acomodándose para mirar hacia el frente.

"Escucha..." Lena se le acercó, inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos. "Cuando hable, tú escucharas y no hablaras a menos que te hable. Si hubieras aprendido eso en la Academia no te habrían expulsado."

Lena se enderezó, y antes de volverse le quitó la gorra de la cabeza al chico al lado de Rossman y se la puso por el pecho.

"¡Siéntate derecho!" - dijo estirando el brazo para señalar a otro mientras regresaba al palco.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 5

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

No hay


	6. Chapter 6

.

**6**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

.

* * *

.

Hikaru Ichijo se sentía inquieto porque le habían ordenado presentarse el lunes a las 9 de la mañana.

Había pasado los exámenes médicos y el sermón de la Mayor, que tal vez tenia la intención de desalentar a los que no querían entrar de verdad. Ella había terminado diciendo lo pensaran bien porque si comienzan en esto ya no podrán salir, que tenían 48 horas para presentarse y si no regresaban... no pasaría absolutamente nada, porque este servicio no era obligatorio.

Lo había pensado bien, y ya había tomado su decisión.

No era muy bueno memorizando los rostros, pero le parecía que regresaron todos los que vinieron ese día.

"¡Bien jóvenes, formen dos filas, aquí y aquí!" - señaló un Sargento indicando los lugares donde los quería. "¡Muévanse! ¡¡MUÉVANSE!!"

Como todo Sargento que se respetaba hablaba muy alto y de manera autoritaria, por lo que todos se movieron para acomodarse antes de que volviera a dar la orden.

"¡¡Ateeeención!!" exclamó el Sargento.

Ante el saludo apareció la misma oficial que les recibió anteayer, salvo que hoy estaba vestida con un sencillo uniforme de faena. Estaba de pie con una mano a la espalda como si escondiera algo y la otra mano al frente y levantada como si tuviera jugueteando algo entre los dedos.

"Ya me conocen, soy la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev, y seré la encargada de este cuerpo de entrenamiento por las siguientes semanas. Aquí vamos a hacer todo de manera diferente, y no saben cuanto, porque no tenemos tiempo ni muchos recursos para ponernos a inventar. Los elegimos porque ya tienen algo de experiencia de vuelo o porque ya han servido en las fuerzas armadas de sus países. Todos vienen de países diferentes, pero aquí los vamos a tratar igual. Estaremos con ustedes mi persona, los Sargentos van Ross, Reed y Sasaki, la Teniente Devereaux y el Capitán Engel."

Señaló a quienes también llevaban idénticos uniformes, salvo Engel que llevaba una pequeña medalla en forma de estrella con una cinta de franjas blanco, azul y rojo.

"Todos ustedes son voluntarios, y quiero que sepan que la mayoría de los civiles piensan que los militares sólo necesitan dos manos, dos pies y una mente idiota. Tal vez sea así, para los del Ejercito y la Naval. Pero un piloto es un especialista altamente cualificado, y aquí no tenemos puestos para los torpes. No tenemos tiempo que perder así que espero que se hayan despedido de sus familiares y amigos porque los únicos civiles que verán en las siguientes semanas serán los que vean del otro lado de la alambrada... y a esos los espantamos con los Destroid."

Luego del sermón del otro día, ninguno de los cadetes se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario, ni remotamente pensar en abrir la boca. Estaban aprendiendo.

"A partir de hoy sus días van a ser difíciles. Hemos tenidos muchos de esos recientemente. Y les garantizo que habrá más, para mi, ustedes y todas las personas que viven en esta nave. No olviden su autoestima, el respeto que sienten por ustedes mismos. No se olviden de eso. No pueden perderlo, porque la gente los estará mirando. Ustedes serán los ángeles guardianes de esta nave. La gente tiene que saber que pueden contar con ustedes. Aun en tiempos como estos."

Yelena los miró en silencio por algunos segundos, tratando de asociar nombre con las fotos de los informes que había estado leyendo anoche. Siendo tan curiosa como era le gustaba saber hasta él más mínimo detalle, tratando de adivinar quienes lo lograrían. Notaba la tensión entre ellos. Ella misma había sentido eso hace ya tanto tiempo, solo que cuando ella comenzó en esto no había una guerra.

"Bien gente, los dejare con el Sargento, quien estará con ustedes durante los próximos días. Él los querrá como sus hijos predilectos para que den lo mejor de sí. ¡Suerte!"

Nikolayev se fue luego de intercambiar un rápido saludo con los Sargentos, seguida por Engel y Devereaux.

"Soy el Sargento Mayor Frank van Ross, su instructor de adiestramiento. Mi misión es hacer que dejen de ser civiles parásitos y prepararlos para ser soldados. Cuando se dirijan a mí deben saludar y decir _Señor_; en realidad, saludarán y dirán _Señor_ a todo el que tenga mas tiempo aquí que ustedes ¡¿Entendieron bien?!"

El volumen de la voz del Sargento fue suficiente para hacerlos saltar. Nikolayev tenía una voz suave y amable a pesar de tener que alzarla para hacerse oír. Pero el Sargento parecía que les ladraba a pesar de no haber dicho nada particularmente fuerte.

"¡Si señor!" exclamaron los chicos.

"¿Qué? ¡Griten que no los escuche!"

"¡¡SI SEÑOR!!"

El Sargento tenía en sus manos un delgado bastón, parecido a la fusta de un jockey, que golpeaba contra la palma de su mano todo el tiempo mientras caminaba frente a los chicos, metiendose entre las filas. El Sargento era un hombre bajo de estatura pero ancho de hombros, el tipo de con el que ninguno de los reclutas podría, ni siquiera si se lanzaban en manada contra él.

"Si algunos de ustedes pasa este entrenamiento, van a ser pilotos, los mejores que haya en esta nave ¡Olvídense de van a estar sentados todo el tiempo! ¡Un piloto de combate tiene que tener mucha resistencia física! ¡Y nada de grasa!"

Dijo esto último parándose frente a un chico que tenía unos kilos de más.

"Para la próxima semana van a aprender muchas cosas sobre la milicia, como los valores básicos de las Fuerzas Armadas: Honor. Coraje. Compromiso. Estos principios representan los fundamentos de las Fuerzas Armadas que van a guiarles a través de esta carrera. Los aprenderán de memoria. Para entonces, los que no sirvan se habrán ido. No voy a pasar la vergüenza con la Mayor de entregarles niños que lo único que hacen es meterse el dedo en la nariz. Quiero que recuerden, reclutas, que todos y cada uno de ustedes le van a costar a este ejército en armas, naves, municiones, instrumentos, instrucción y demás, sobre todas las cosas, en mi tiempo, ¡qué es infinitamente valioso! ¡De modo que hay que devolverlo todo! ¡El primero que la cague se _va_! No me importa que se vayan, porque no les vamos a dar ninguno de nuestros preciados Valkyries, que cuestan infinitamente más que ustedes. Por eso los vamos a entrenar hasta que piensen que no han tenido otra vida aparte de esta. Tengo un trabajo que hacer: ¡Deshacerme de los inútiles y dejar a los que sirven! ¡¿Entendido?!"

"¡Si señor!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No los escucho!"

"¡¡SI SEÑOR!!"

"¡¿Por qué estas aquí?!" le preguntó de repente a un chico.

"Para buscar un camino en mi vida, señor."

"¡¿Es que te encuentras perdido?!"

"Señor... yo... estoy un poco confuso."

"¡Contesta la pregunta!"

"Estoy perdido, señor."

"¿Y yo te parezco un mapa?"

"Señor, no señor."

"¡Soy un mapa!" exclamó mientras se apartaba del pobre chico. "Los guiare y me seguirán. Aprenderán, y serán armas de gran precisión para aniquilar a nuestros enemigos... ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!" preguntó al chico junto a Hikaru.

Vaciló un momento. Era un chico de piel morena, delgado, de anteojos redondos, cara de sueño y una apariencia algo frágil, y que ahora parecía de vidrio ante el Sargento.

"Yeager... Edward Yeager, oficial."

"¡¿Oficial?! ¡No soy un oficial! ¡Yo trabajo para vivir! ¡¿Has hecho un ruido, verdad Yeager?!"

Yeager estaba sudando y temblando. No podía hablar y empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¡Lo he oído! ¡He oído el ruido que has hecho! ¡Es tu grito de guerra! ¡¿Cuál es tu grito de guerra?!"

"¡Aaaaahhh!" gritó Yeager apenas alzando la voz.

"Aaaaahhh es una mariconada. ¡Reed, Sasaki! ¡Muéstrenle a este tipo como es un grito de verdad!"

Los dos Sargentos vinieron corriendo y se pararon uno a cada lado del chico, y le gritaron un _¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!_, directamente en cada oreja.

"_¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!_" gritó Yeager como un eco.

"Sigue siendo patético," dijo buscando su próxima victima sin ir muy lejos. "¡¿Por qué estas aquí?!" le preguntó a Hikaru.

"Para proteger y defender a la población civil, señor."

"¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Te dedicas a la política?! ¡¿Vas a presentarte para las elecciones?!" él Sargento reaccionó cuando el otro chico junto a Hikaru, Rossman, se reía disimuladamente. "¡¿Me encuentras gracioso?!"

"Señor, no señor," dijo Rossman a la defensiva.

"¡¿Te divierte lo que digo?!"

"Señor, no señor."

"¡Al suelo! ¡25 flexiones!"

Rossman se lanzó al suelo y empezó a hacerlas. Cuando el Sargento volteó sorprendió a Hikaru con una pequeña risita, que trató de ocultar rápidamente, pero no a tiempo.

"¡Vaya! Me alegra saber que todos la estamos pasamos tan bien. ¡Al suelo! ¡25 flexiones! ¡Vamos!"

Hikaru se acomodó en el suelo. En su vida habrá hecho10 flexiones seguidas en tiempos inmemoriales.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho les ordenó levantarse y regresó a las filas, y se dirigió hacia una chica que estaba allí.

"¿Y a que viniste aquí? Las secretarias las están solicitando en otra parte."

"No vine a ser secretaria, señor."

"A limpieza entonces."

"¡NO!" gritó la chica.

"No... ¿qué?"

"He venido aquí para ser piloto."

"¡No entiendo porque te han dejado pasar esa puerta! ¡Mejor vete de aquí!"

"No me iré señor."

"¿Me estas contradiciendo?"

"Si señor, lo estoy contradiciendo."

"¡¡Que te crees tu?!" - él Sargento se puso rojo como un tomate. "¡Tu vas a hacer 50!"

La chica como si nada se acomoda en el suelo y empieza. Hacia las flexiones con soltura y rapidez.

"¡Con una mano!"

La chica se apoyó en una mano y continuó, incluso haciendo su cuenta ella misma.

"¡Bien, arriba!" le dijo cuando terminó. "Vamos a ver cuanto duras aquí, no creas que porque eres mujer te vamos a tratar con mas suavidad que a los demás."

La chica se paró firme y se quedó mirando al frente, sin reaccionar cuando él Sargento la tocó con la punta de su bastón en el hombre.

"¡Quiero que se formen en tres columnas! Coloquen hombro con hombro con sus compañeros de al lado y sigan el paso del que esta inmediatamente delante ¿Entendido? Bien ¡Andando!"

El grupo de chicos reunidos en el patio de la base empezó a marchar. Seguirlo no era tan fácil como esperaba, sobre todo por el paso rápido del Sargento.

La base se encontraba en el sector militar, él _pecho_ del SDF-1, a tiro de piedra del anclaje que llevaba al portaviones _Prometheus_. Vivirían y pasarían las clases teóricas en la base, mientras el entrenamiento de vuelo (si llegaban a eso) seria impartiría en un hangar especial.

Hikaru intentaba controlar los nervios que le invadían mientras seguía el ritmo que llevaba la treintena de reclutas, pero las flexiones lo dejaron tembloroso.

Al llegar al centro de instrucción, un edificio anexo en al perímetro de la base, el Sargento les ordenó mantener la formación, pasando a una habitación. Hikaru y otros dos chicos estaban en el primer grupo.

No había llevado muchas pertenencias, porque Roy le aconsejó que no me llevara nada más que ropa interior, calcetines, toalla, peine y cepillo de dientes.

Hikaru seguía nervioso, y no ayudaba que lo midieran con una cinta métrica como si fuera un mueble. Al principio lo midieron, luego le pusieron parte de un uniforme, más o menos de su medida. Los oficiales aviadores de la U.N.Spacy contaban con cinco uniformes (gala, servicio, traje de vuelo, campo y faena) pero por el momento a ellos solo les darían un par de uniformes de faena color arena y un par de uniformes de deportes. Fácilmente las mangas del uniforme le cubrían las manos.

_¿Podré pedir otro que me quede?_ pensó mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de las barracas.

No había terminado de llegar al final de la escalera cuando el Sargento van Ross ya estaba empezando a asignarlos de dos a cada habitación. Hikaru y Yeager que venían detrás del Sargento fueron puestos en la primera justo a la salida del pasillo. Apenas estuvo dentro de la habitación, otro Sargento entró, con una carpeta en mano.

"¿Nombres?" - preguntó, apoyando la tablita en la pared para escribir.

"Hikaru Ichijou."

"Edward Yeager," respondió el otro chico.

"Bien muchachos, a partir de hoy este será su hogar. Soy el Sargento Sasaki y estoy aquí para decirles lo que tienen que hacer..."

Al Sargento le tomó solo un par de minutos explicarle a los dos chicos como acomodar correctamente sus uniformes en los casilleros. Hikaru estaba feliz de al fin terminar de arreglar sus cosas...

... aunque luego se desilusiono cuando el Sargento regresó medio minuto después con un rollo de cinta adhesiva de papel y un marcador para cada uno.

"Van a pegarla así..," dijo pegando un pedazo de cinta en la parte interna de una bota. "Y escribirán inicial del nombre y apellido completo. Terminen y tómense un descanso, dentro de media hora se reunirán en el pasillo con el uniforme de faena. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, señor" - contestaron los dos al unísono.

El Sargento se retiró, aun tenia a muchos que visitar. A Hikaru no le hizo mucha gracia, tener que sacar todo de nuevo.

"Bueno, vamos a ver si podemos descansar un rato," dijo Yeager mientras se dejaba caer en la litera inferior.

Hikaru sacó lo que quedaba en su bolsa que descansaba en la litera superior.

"¿Por qué me tocó la de arriba?" - le preguntó Hikaru – "Deberíamos haber echado a la suerte la litera de abajo."

El compañero de cuarto de Hikaru se alzó de hombros.

"El primero que entra elige."

Su habitación era pequeña, con una litera, un armario, dos escritorios pequeños, rematado de un pequeño baño con una igualmente pequeña ducha. Solo ahora se puso a detallar todo, y pensó que primero tuvieron que meter la litera y después construir la pared. Al principio pensó que seria designado a los barracones típicos de la milicia, con un largo cuarto con las literas alineadas a cada lado. Pero se recordó que estaba aquí para hacerse piloto, y los pilotos tienen que estudiar y hacer tareas, por lo que a veces la soledad era necesaria para eso.

.

* * *

.

En la primera mañana los despertaron antes del _amanecer_.

Para ahorrar energía y recursos, muchos sistemas eran apagados en las horas _nocturnas_, como las luces generales. Cuando se encendían de día era difícil ver el techo por el resplandor de las lámparas de 10 mil vatios, por lo que se podía vivir sin ver lo feo que era el techo.

Hikaru había tenido problemas para dormir luego de haber pasado todo el día marchando y tratando de aprender los protocolos de etiqueta militar. Pensaba que formarse y saludar era solo una trivialidad, y no algo que parecía indispensable como para pasar haciéndolo todo el día anterior.

"_La mano derecha se extiende totalmente a ese lado del cuerpo y se lleva la punta del dedo índice a tocar la frente ligeramente sobre el ojo derecho. ¡Aseguren de mirar hacia la persona a la que se saluda! Terminar saludo, mano y brazo se dejan caer, y quedan como antes de iniciar el saludo. El saludo se mantiene hasta que el oficial lo devuelva y lo termine. Cuando entren en cualquier sitio deben saludar y pedir permiso para entrar. Si ustedes están sin uniforme NO deben saludar a nadie, pero si están de uniforme deben saludar a los oficiales que no lo estén. Solo deben saludar a oficiales superiores a usted, lo que quiere decir que ustedes, reclutas, van a saludar a todo el mundo, hasta a los soldados rasos."_

Lo habían practicado tantas veces que cuando al final el Sargento dijo _"saludar"_ el grupo saludó casi al unísono.

No recordaba quien lo hizo mal luego de veinte mil repeticiones, pero el Sargento le agarró el brazo como que con rabia y lo guió con brusquedad para que hiciera los movimientos correctos. El pobre chico al final logró hacerlo, y el Sargento fue a acosar a su próxima victima.

El Sargento parecía que iba a pegarles con su bastón de mando si no lo hacían correctamente, y Hikaru pasó parte de la noche escuchando en su cabeza la voz del Sargento, gritando.

Le era imposible aceptar que alguien pensara con seriedad de que iba a levantarse tan temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Pero no le tuvieron consideración.

De un altavoz, situado sabrá Dios dónde, salía una atronadora marcha militar capaz de despertar a los muertos, y alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

Habría jurado que la puerta había quedado asegurada anoche.

"¡¡Afuera!! ¡¡Piernas fuera!! ¡¡Rápido!!" - ordenó uno de los Sargentos encendiendo la luz. "¡Cinco minutos para vestirse y formarse en el pasillo!

Hikaru se echó las sábanas sobre la cabeza y se encogió en la litera. El Sargento le jalo las sabanas y Hikaru fue a dar al duro y frío suelo. Fue una atención muy impersonal, por que el Sargento ni siquiera esperó a mirar si se había caído.

Menos de diez minutos después, vestido con mono, camiseta y zapatos, estaba formado junto a los demás en el patio. Descubrió que no solo las luces sino también la calefacción se apagaba de noche y hacia mucho frío.

Frente a ellos apareció el Sargento van Ross vestido exactamente igual que todos, salvo que mientras los chicos parecían cadáveres mal embalsamados (y sintiéndose como tales), el Sargento lucia un magnífico afeitado, su mono y camiseta parecían nuevos, podían utilizarse sus zapatos como espejo y se le veía totalmente alerta, con los ojos bien abiertos, relajado y descansado. Cualquiera tendría la impresión de que aquel hombre jamás necesitaba dormir, sólo una revisión cada cincuenta mil kilómetros y quitarle el polvo de vez en cuando.

El Sargento los examinó detenidamente y parecía tristísimo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, agitó la cabeza y dijo, como si hablara consigo mismo pero con voz resonante:

"¡Y pensar que esto había de sucederme a mí! ¡Unos niños...! No, bebés… ni siquiera llegan ha seres humanos, ¡los extraterrestres son mejores que ustedes! Son una manada de burros pulgosos, con el pecho hundido, la barriga afuera, llorones porque acaban de apartarlos de sus mamás. En mi vida había visto un puñado tan repugnante de hijitos de mamá. Ustedes... ¡hey, tú, mete la barriga, y mira al frente! ¡¡Estoy hablando contigo!!"

Hikaru tembló, se paró derecho y metió la barriga aunque no tenía mucha, pero no estaba seguro de que se hubiera dirigido a él. El Sargento empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando las manos como si se preparara a agredir a alguno. Continuó hablando y hablando, y Hikaru empezó a olvidarse de su carne de gallina al oír su bla-bla-bla. Ni una sola vez se repitió, ni una sola vez utilizó palabras obscenas (realmente las ahorraba para ocasiones muy especiales, y ésta no lo era) pero de una manera increíble describió fallos físicos, mentales y genéticos de todos y cada uno de los reclutas con detalles insultantes.

No tuvieron idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciendo ejercicios de calistenia en el patio, y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando se encendieron las luces y de repente era de día. El Sargento dirigía personalmente los ejercicios, haciendo lo mismo que ellos y gritando la cuenta. Todos estaban haciendo el mismo esfuerzo, incluidas las cuatro chicas del grupo, a las que el Sargento les decía que se fueran a la cocina o que las mujeres solo eran el motor de la escoba.

Cuando terminaron el Sargento no estaba alterado ni respiraba siquiera con dificultad, mientras que los reclutas estaban al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Algunos se sentaron un momento a descansar.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" - dijo como si estuviera viendo a los chicos hacer algo repugnante. "¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando! Habré de librarme de algunos como sea, si es hoy mejor. Tenía mejores soldaditos de madera a mis seis años. ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Fórmense! ¡Cuatro columnas! ¡Hombro con hombro con él de al lado y a un brazo de distancia del de adelante! ¡Al trote! ¡A paso ligero!" rugió mientras se ponía al lado de la formación y empezaba a trotar.

Hikaru apenas hacia cortas carreras de 15 minutos alrededor de las manzanas de su barrio en Osaka natal, ¡y nunca sumaba más de un kilómetro! En cambio aquí este degenerado le tenía corriendo ya dos kilómetros... aunque no se hubiera quejado tan pronto, ya que el Sargento estaba planeando que corrieran cinco.

"¡A paso ligero! ¡A paso ligero! ¡Sin arrastrar los pies!" decía mientras el compacto grupo. "Vamos que todavía falta la mitad. ¡Vamos Yeager, no te quedes atrás! ¡¡Té estas atravesando en el medio!!"

Para su desgracia estaba corriendo al lado del Sargento. No podía ocultar la molesta por el comentario, e hizo lo posible para mantenerse en la formación. Le dolía el pecho, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy satisfecho de mantener su lugar y que el Sargento concentrara sus quejas en otro de sus compañeros.

Luego de 50 minutos de trote estaban deteniéndose enfrente del edificio de las barracas. Los chicos se sentían increíblemente cansados, pero para su horror se dieron cuenta que apenas eran las 07.30 am.

Luego de tomar una rápida ducha y cambiarse la ropa llena de sudor al uniforme de faena, de nuevo se formaron y trotaron hasta la cantina.

En el camino hacia allí se encontraron a la Mayor Nikolayev, quien se dirigía a la base... en bicicleta. Mientras los demás oficiales llegaban en jeep ella venia tranquilamente en bicicleta (en realidad iba en bicicleta a todas partes en esta nave), y en lugar de un maletín llevaba un moral escolar común y silvestre a la espalda. Si le cambiaban el uniforme militar por uno de estudiante y le quitaban unos años de edad, se podría confundir con cualquier coqueta estudiante de secundaria.

El desayuno estaba bien, todas las comidas en realidad. Allí no regía esa estupidez de algunos cuarteles consistente en fastidiarles la vida a los chicos en la mesa. Y apreciarían mucho las horas de las comidas porque eran el único momento del día en que no se daban órdenes. Claro que el desayuno no era nada en comparación con lo que tomaban en casa, pero estaba caliente y era abundante, y la cocina era buena aunque sencilla. Hikaru tenia tanta hambre que se hubiera comido un tiburón sin pararse a pelarlo...

Una de las cosas más desagradables del entrenamiento militar era que tenían encima a los Sargentos supervisándolos y corrigiéndoles.

A los chicos no les gustaban que sus propios padres les dijeran que hacer, y que ahora unos perfectos extraños vinieran gritando y amenazando era suficiente para enfurecerlos, por lo que ponían de sí para tratar que los Sargentos los corrigieran lo menos posible. Se esforzaban por hacerlo bien para no tener a esos energúmenos encima...

Pero esa era la idea detrás de esa agresividad de los Sargentos.

Todos tenían la impresión de que el entrenamiento era más duro de lo necesario. Estaban convencidos de que se trataba de puro egoísmo, sadismo calculado, el gozo diabólico de unos enajenados que querían hacer sufrir a los demás.

No era cierto.

Era lo mas duro posible, y además a propósito. Debido a la situación actual los Sargentos se veían obligados a condensar en una semana lo que en otros momentos se impartían en tres semanas. No podían ponerse con sutilezas, porque tenían la orden del propio Capitán Gloval de volver a esos chicos verdaderos soldados, y la palabra del Capitán es incluso más sagrada que la Biblia.

Estaba demasiado programado, bien pensado, estaba organizado con un exceso de eficiencia e impersonalidad. Se había planeado como una operación, y con propósitos tan carentes de emociones como los de un cirujano.

De eso se trataba: de cirugía. Su propósito inmediato consistía en librarse lo antes posible de aquellos reclutas que fueran demasiado blandos o demasiado infantiles para llegar a ser miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Los reclutas pasaban toda la mañana ejercitándose.

Y en cuanto al tiempo libre de la tarde, si no los fastidiaban con algún servicio extra, eran un poco más livianas, porque se ponían énfasis en los detalles en cosas como mantener ordenadas sus pertenencias, hacer correctamente sus literas y aprender conceptos castrenses.

Aunque la atención al detalle les podía parecer a veces excesiva, era el aspecto más importante de la vida militar, sobre todo para los de la Fuerza Aérea. Como pilotos, esta atención aseguraba la protección, seguridad y éxito de las misiones. Una llave inglesa olvidada dentro del motor de un jet pudiera destruir el motor y cancelar la misión, así como posiblemente causar la muerte de alguien.

Teóricamente, disfrutaban de ocho horas de sueño cada noche. Pero en realidad las horas de sueño dependían de las alertas, el servicio nocturno, las marchas el perímetro de la base y la voluntad de Dios y el capricho de van Ross.

Se había instalado con una rapidez asombrosa una pista de obstáculos. El propio Sargento van Ross la había probado en contra del Capitán Engel, que a pesar de haberse tropezado contra uno de los obstáculos en la pista con vallas, siguió para lograr salvar el orgullo de los oficiales frente a los suboficiales. No solo había obstáculos de vallas, sino también obstáculos a los que debían trepar, por los que debían arrastrase y desde los cuales debían saltar.

Todos los reclutas habían convenido que era imposible trepar una pared absolutamente vertical por una soga. Pero luego de hacerlo docenas de veces ese obstáculo ya era un camino más en la pista. Y esa era la idea de esta semana de entrenamiento, el que hicieran cosas que en un principio les parecían imposibles.

"¡¡Diez segundos!! ¡¡Diez malditos segundos!! ¡Es todo lo que necesitan para pasar este obstáculo!" gritaba el Sargento cuando intentaban cruzar un obstáculo de barras paralelas elevadas que debían pasar colgados de manos.

Era difícil porque debían quedar colgados de un brazo para agarrar la siguiente barra, y más de uno se caía. Y el Sargento se ensañaba con todo el que tocaba el suelo, por lo que el recluta Yeager tenia toda su atención.

"¡¿Entonces Yeager?!" le dijo él Sargento mientras seguía al muchacho que regresaba de nuevo para volverlo a intentar. "¡¿Crees que porque sabes mucho vas a poder pasar por aquí?! ¡Si no puedes quítate de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Quítate de mi obstáculo!"

Yeager hacia todo lo que podía, pero le sudaban las manos y se resalaba de las barras, pero aun así siguió, hasta que por fin logró cruzar.

Mas o menos así siguieron los días de esa semana (7 días, el domingo no lo tuvieron libre) pero parecieron que fueron meses. El pelotón de entrenamiento había comenzado con 40 hombres, de los que pasaron 30. Los otros 10 habían renunciado, habían sido despedidos o licenciados por los médicos, etc.

Aun no eran verdaderos soldados, les habían enseñado una parte básica, para que entendieran como funcionaba las Fuerzas Armadas (el Sargento insistía que se llamaba Fuerzas Armadas, porque Ejercito era solo la división terrestre de esas fuerzas).

No eran pilotos pero estaba más cerca que antes, a pesar de que aun les falta camino.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 6

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Siempre he pensado que el entrenamiento de pilotos tiene mas que ver con utilizar los VF que se acumularon en el SDF-1 y _Prometheus_, además de los que se podían reparar con los VF recuperados, que para cubrir bajas. _Entrenarse para cubrir bajas_ es lo peor que se le puede decir a un soldado, porque aunque fuera cierto no se debe decir porque bajaría la moral, que es una de la primera de las 5 piedras base de toda operación militar.

Un agradecimiento a Jiraiya-Sama por su ayuda y sobre todo por haberme refrescado la memoria en cuanto al cine bélico.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**7**

**PENSÁNDOLO MEJOR...**

.

* * *

.

No era mucho lo que hacia; en las mañanas estudiaba en el Feldman School de Baltimore, en las clases destinadas a los hijos de los residentes rusos en la ciudad. A pesar de que la comunidad rusa era bastante grande en ese tiempo, pero aun así no socializaba con los otros niños. En las tardes no hacia nada, salvo sentarse en el balcón de apartamento a mirar hacia el puerto, los barcos que partían por el río Patapsco, y la bahía Chesapeake, o acompañaba a sus padres al hospital. En ocasiones veía televisión, y de 3 de la tarde hasta las 9 era lo único que hacia, si es que recordaba hacer sus deberes. Otras leía libros o revistas.

Los fines de semana eran libres para la familia. Hacían de todo, pero lo que más le gustaba era irse a navegar a la bahía. Su padre era aficionado a la navegación, aunque en Rusia no tenía mucho tiempo ni recursos para practicarlo. Un amigo de su padre que se había mudado hacia muchos años y era el que les había ayudado a acomodarse en la ciudad mientras hacia su año sabático, también se las daba de marinero y tenia su barco propio.

La primera vez no fue muy agradable para Yelena, que había pasado parte de ese primer día en bote colgada de la borda vomitando, pero luego se fue acostumbrando, y empezó a disfrutar de esos viajes.

Se había acostumbrado a ese país tanto que al regresar a Rusia se sintió perdida, y ese mismo año empezó a estudiar secundaria. El clima cálido de Baltimore le hacia sentir que Leningrado era un refrigerador, por lo siempre con gripe y con uno de los lados de la nariz tapado siempre.

Se había reído mucho de las películas y programas americanos sobre la supuesta vida en Rusia. Mostraban un mundo tétrico con gente desconfiada, hostil y oprimida, malvada dispuesta a hacer el mal en cuanto no los estuvieran mirando. Le incomodaba mucho que todo se basara en política, incluso la gente de la calle hablaba de política. Era importante, pero su vida no se basaba en eso.

Tenían un apartamento en un bloque del barrio de Noviyi Garizont, al sur y a las afueras de la ciudad donde también habían casas de una o dos plantas que tenían un pequeño patio rodeado por muros. Hubiera deseado vivir en una de esas casitas, pero el trabajo de sus padres no le permitía eso. Años después descubriría que Gennya Engel vivía en una de esas casitas con su patio lleno de mascotas.

El bloque de apartamentos estaba pintado de un agradable color azul claro y el enrejado de las ventanas era de un color rojo oscuro, haciéndole ver un edificio bien cuidado, cosa rara en la Rusia de ese entonces.

Le gustaba subir a la azotea del edifico, desde donde podía contemplar los alrededores. Él ultimo piso como tal no fue terminado, solo era las estructuras, el techo del verdadero tejado pero sin paredes. Allí estaban los sistemas de aire acondicionado que hacían un ruido penetrante que con el tiempo llegó a ignorar. La primera vez que fue allí la puerta estaba dura como si la hubieran soldado. De un empujón logro que abriera hacia fuera, pero de golpe cayendo ella al suelo del otro lado. Una manada de palomas usaba ese espacio para sus nidos, y la irrupción de ese ser extraño en sus dominios les hizo salir volando en todas direcciones. Solo tenia que subir una escalera de mano para llegar al tejado, aunque la planta sin paredes era suficiente, permitiéndole estar allí arriba incluso en días lluviosos.

El primer día de escuela secundaria había sido incomodo, tanto que cuando todos salieron al patio, decidió quedarse en el salón, y a la hora de salida se fue directo a casa. Los primeros días no hablaba mas que lo estrictamente necesario, pero llegó un momento en que alguien necesitó de su ayuda. Había que hacer un trabajo en parejas, pero de repente era la única que no estaba con alguien.

Luego se dio cuenta que no era verdad, porque había una de sus compañeras que también estaba sola. Luego supo que esa chica estaba sola porque nadie quería estar en un grupo con ella. Era rara, pero con el tiempo no parecía, al menos no todo el tiempo, la malignidad incontestable por casi todos los que la conocían. Claro, en ocasiones tenia sus momentos y cuando se molestaba con algo o alguien empezaba a decir tantas malas palabras que Yelena empezaba a pensar que algunas las había inventado para la ocasión.

Polina Bisyarina era el tipo de chica que no conseguía novio porque asustaba a los chicos, no porque fuera fea, porque era preciosa, incluso mucho más bonita que Yelena. Polina era una chica que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y muy sensible a las ofensas, incluso se molestaba con los profesores porque le reclamaban por lo indisciplinada que llegaba a ser. Tenia una caligrafía espantosa, y uno de los profesores le dijo directamente que escribiera bien, porque estos solo eran garabatos que parecían escritos por un perro.

Ese profesor venia siempre a la escuela en un Moskovich color beige. Venia, porque más nunca lo volvió a traer luego de que alguien le rompiera todos los vidrios al viejísimo automóvil, incluyendo los faros y luces.

Dijo que no había sido ella, pero nunca explico que hacia con ese stick de hockey que había sacado del cuarto de deportes.

Polina tenia una hermana menor, Valentina (luego tendría una tercera, Marina). Rompiendo el mito de que los primogénitos eran los más tranquilos, era una chica problemática en la escuela, aunque en su casa fuera un ángel, por lo que a sus padres les costaba creer que su hija fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Polina lo negaba y hasta estuvo a punto de llorar.

Claro que al salir le dijo a Yelena que ojala le hubiera dado tiempo de espicharle los neumáticos antes de salir corriendo...

Con el tiempo Yelena formó su circulo de amistades, reducido pero con Polina su lado. Su amiga le contagio algunas cosas, incluyendo las cosas malas, pero más que todo le ayudo a ser mas viva, y a ser menos retraída.

Cuando eran chicas aun existía la DOSAAF. Los chicos que mostraban interés en el servicio militar se unían al _Dobrovol'noe Obshchestvo Sodeistviia Armii, Aviatsii i Flotu_ / Sociedad Voluntaria de Colaboración con el Ejército, Aviación y Marina, conocida por sus siglas como DOSAAF. Era una organización que daba entrenamiento regular en ocupaciones militares. DOSAAF no sólo entrenaba a los jóvenes para el servicio militar, también ayudaba a que los reservistas a mantener su estatus después completar su servicio. Llevaba a cabo entrenamiento elemental y avanzado de francotiradores a operadores de radio, de pilotos de combate a buceadores, de pilotos de planeador a cosmonautas, y de conductores de tanque a personal medico. Muchos excelentes aviadores soviéticos, la mayoría de los cosmonautas (empezando con Yuri Gagarin), campeones mundiales en deportes militares empezaron sus carreras en la DOSAAF.

Al principio, Yelena quería estudiar medicina, para ser doctora como sus padres, pasar por el DOSAAF fue mas que todo para cumplir con la ley, e incluyo allí pretendió ser solo asistente medico, ya que había pregonado a los cuatro vientos sus conocimientos médicos.

Justo antes de entrar sus vidas recibieron una visita que les marcó. Fue en una de las cientos de giras organizada por el departamento de educación para colegios regionales en la que la cosmonauta Svetlana Savitskaya llego a su colegio para hablar sobre el espacio exterior. Hasta ese día solo cinco mujeres habían volado al espacio, y Savitskaya había sido la segunda, y la primera en realizar una caminata espacia. Yelena quedo fascinada por su relato sobre ir mas allá del cielo. Cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos había visto series de TV como _Star Trek_ y _Battlestar Galactica_ donde sencillamente se trataba de especies de barcos en el espacio. Polina literalmente quedó enamorada de Savitskaya y quería ser como ella. Yelena quedo intrigada de como seria allá arriba. Esa tarde al salir del colegio dirigió su mirada al cielo y directamente hacia arriba, teniendo la perspectiva de que el cielo era una enorme cúpula. ¿Cómo seria salir allá afuera?

Las dos entraron en la escuela de vuelo amateur, sin el conocimiento de sus padres. Pero las rechazaron por su edad. Y descontentas por no poder volar aviones, se lanzaron a aprender como saltar de ellos. Se inscribieron en los cursos de paracaidismo cuando estaban en él ultimo año de escuela.

En su primer salto Yelena había visto a los demás paracaidistas evolucionando en el aire, y mientras esperaba su turno se decía a sí misma que no podría hacerlo, que esto era una mala idea. Pero mientras misma caía en el aire se dio cuenta que la vista desde allí era maravillosa, y si todo salía bien podía vivir para disfrutar la sensación. Ingrávida y con el viento dándole en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, con el aullido del viento opacando cada sonido. Su corazón saltaba de súbito como si la hubieran bañado con agua helada. Al tirar del anillo del paracaídas, su peso regresó, y el silbido del viento cesó, regresándole a los otros sonidos del mundo. Al llegar al suelo, nada mas sugerir que se podría hacer otro salto, ella ya estaba empujando a Polina para que se moviera y volverlo a hacer.

El secreto no les duró mucho, ya que a Polina la descubrieron cuando su padre encontró su cuchillo de paracaidista en su bolsa escolar. Yelena se reía al imaginar la cara del padre de Polina al regañarla. Pero al final el viejo fue comprensivo, igual los padres de Yelena, permitiéndoles seguir. A los 17 años las dos chicas se separaron, Yelena empezó la universidad a las clases de medicina, mientras la familia de Polina se mudaba a Moscú.

Tampoco era algo traumático, porque se verían todos los fines de semana. Pero para Yelena su primer y único año de universidad no fueron lo que esperaba.

Sus padres eran médicos, habían viajado por todo el mundo y Yelena pensaba que ser medico era lo más normal porque conocía de memoria las partes del cuerpo, el nombre de cada órgano y el objeto de los aparatos quirúrgicos así como los pasos de los procedimientos quirúrgicos, lo que había hecho que los primeros meses fueran aburridísimos.

Pero todo se vino abajo un día.

Había visto fotografías, muchas, al punto de no inmutarse, pero cuando estaban en el teatro quirúrgico, y él profesor clavó el bisturí en la carne del cadáver y empezó a brotar algo de sangre... lo próximo que recordó fue estar sentada en el suelo recostada de la pared mientras uno de sus compañeros abanicaba con un cuaderno y rodeada de los demás del grupo.

Dijo que se le había bajado la tensión, pero al levantarse y ver al cadáver con una incisión en Y en el pecho... esta vez se volvió a repetir la escena anterior pero en el pasillo y sin cadáver.

Yelena tuvo una larga conversación con sus padres sobre eso, que duro casi toda una noche. Sus padres le dijeron que eso era normal, que a todos les pasaba la primera vez. La terminaron convenciendo y al día siguiente regresó, no se desmayó, pero... sus recuerdos sobre su primer día en barco llegaron de manera vivida mientras estaba en el baño.

Le hacia sentir mal, e incluso empezó a tener pesadillas . Una semana y ya le era imposible soportarlo. Tenia grandes conocimientos, incluso superiores a los de los demás del grupo, incluso sobre procedimientos médicos tan modernos que ni se practicaban en Rusia.

No, en una noche que pasó dando vuelas en la cama decidió que la cirugía no era para ella, y a la semana que la medicina completa tampoco. Esa semana vino Polina a visitarle, y le contó su caso.

Polina aun no había entrado a estudiar, estaba de vaga durmiendo hasta mediodía en espera de cumplir la mayoría de edad para entrar en la academia de la fuerza aérea. Estaban en comienzos de abril, y dentro de unas semanas cumpliría los 18, en eso Polina le sugirió que si le había gustado tanto él querer volar, que podía venir con ella.

Yelena no se hizo rogar, y en unos meses ya las dos estaba dentro, ya no para saltar de los aviones sino también para elevarlos en el cielo azul...

Pero en la panza metálica de la SDF-1 _Macross_ no había cielo azul, de hecho el concepto de cielo era distante. Si las luces lo permitían solo podía ver le techo de metal.

Yelena Nikolayev había decidió ser piloto para volar, solo por eso. No estaba movida por el patriotismo ni por el amor al deber. Claro, los chicos que ahora entrenaba tampoco están movidos por eso, puede que si para querer volar, pero debían entrenarse para salvar sus vidas.

A pesar de las exigencias del alto mando, Lena no quería que el entrenamiento se limitaba solo a pilotos. Un piloto no servia de mucho si su avión no podía volar. El Coronel Maistrov y el Capitán Gloval preguntaban todos los días por los pilotos, los pilotos preguntaban cuando volarían. Pero estaban también los _aprieta-tuercas_, los técnicos que arreglaban y mantenían los aviones.

Hace unos días pasó algo que le hizo hervir la sangre: un piloto (Dios lo salvó de no ser uno de los suyos) regresó de una misión de patrulla, y en lugar de reportar el problema que tenia su Valkyrie, empezó a vociferar de que los _aprieta-tuercas_ no hacían su trabajo.

Hasta ese momento los aprendices habían estado inmersos en la parte de pilotaje, y decido introducirlos también en la parte de mecánica. Lo básico claro, de la misma forma que un chofer sabe como funciona su automóvil.

Algunos de los aprendices arrugaron la cara al saber que también debían ensuciarse las manos junto a los mecánicos, por lo que Yelena decidió que si no estaban corriendo, recibiendo clases ni en los simuladores debían estar aquí. Algunos pensaron que la Mayor lo hacia por maldad.

Nikolayev quería quitarles de una vez esa idea de que solo vería a sus Valkyries para ir a combatir.

El Mayor Eugene Doherty estaba más entusiasmado que ella por esta asignación. Además era del tipo de persona que uno no podía, ni debía, contradecir. Era un afroamericano de casi dos metros de altura, al que todo el mundo debía mirar hacia arriba mientras le hablaban, incluida Yelena que de por sí era mas alta que el promedio de las mujeres en la nave.

Yelena no le veía la utilidad de haberles enseñado a disparar (ella no había disparado una pistola desde su época de la DOSAAF) pero alguien había exigido que eso estuviera presente en los entrenamientos, además que Gennadi Engel estaba contento por dispararle a algo, porque era fanático de las armas de fuego y se entregó a su asignación. Era una suerte que _Macross_ contara con varios simuladores de vuelo, todos destinados originalmente para entrenar a los pilotos durante los meses de aburrimiento que se suponía iba a ser el primer vuelo de la nave.

Ahora debía entrenar a pilotos desde cero, por lo que estos aparatos funcionarían de manera continua. Las operaciones serian discutidas en el salón de clases, pero en vez de ser demostradas en una nave con un instructor, lo más que podíamos aspirar era hacerlo en el simulador.

La primera semana la habían dedicado a las clases, enseñándoles las cuestiones básicas del instrumental del Valkyrie. Yelena había tratado de que las clases fueran interactivas, literalmente obligando a punta de pistola a los aprendices a hacer preguntas si no entendían.

Quien más preguntaba era un chico de nombre Hikaru Ichijo, que había sido recomendado por el Mayor Focker. De seguro Focker le instruyó para que se involucrara, con alguno de sus comentarios como que _esa vieja loca no se come a la gente_. Sabia volar pero no era un piloto de circo lo que Yelena estaba buscando, sino un responsable y entusiasta piloto de combate.

Entre todos los aprendices habían dos chicas, Betty Fernández y Isabella "Ivy" Verkaik. La primera era una chica latina de piel morena que hablaba hasta por los codos, en cambio la otra era una alemana que casi no decía nada, pero que era seguro que escuchaba y no se olvidaba de lo que se decía. Les hacia recordar a ella y a Polina de jóvenes... procurara no quejarse de la letra de Betty.

Estaba también un chico llamado Patrick Rossman, él mas _viejo_ del grupo, con exactamente 20 años. Lo habían expulsado de la academia por querer hacer las cosas a su manera, cosa que había costado un caro entrenador T-45E "Goshawk" cuando quiso ver hasta que velocidad podía llegar a nivel del suelo. Nikolayev le dijo que si le rayaba la pintura a uno de sus VF, él iba a tener un accidente en una de las cámaras de aire. Era una broma, pero Rossman no lo sabía. Con él vino otro joven, Bill Nowak, (que mala costumbre de siempre venir con el amigo).

Otro que se apuntó para la guerra fue un chico llamado Edward Yeager, delgado, de anteojos y de una apariencia algo frágil. No lo había hecho muy bien en las pruebas físicas, pero las pasó, y se lucio en los exámenes de instrumentos. Ojala lo haga bien en el vuelo, porque era de esos que sabia mucho, pero hay que ponerlo al frente para ver que tal le va.

Habían llegado 30 aspirantes a pilotos, de los cuales 24 pasaron el examen de instrumental. El resto debía esperar que se empezara otra vez el ciclo; a lo mejor serian mejores en la próxima promoción. Al menos algunos, solo 4 decidieron pasar a la rama técnica para ser _aprieta-tuercas_.

No había tiempo de hacer exámenes de recalificación, porque a la semana siguiente los aprendices debían estar en una cabina de verdad.

A pesar de todos estos meses, Yelena continuaba sintiéndose mal al salir al espacio. Cuando un VF abandonaba la pista inmediatamente se encontraba en ingravidez. La gravedad artificial era diferente a la gravedad normal. No sabia mucho de física pero alguien le explico que era parecido mas al magnetismo (electro gravitación recordó) y que era como si uno fuera un pedazo de metal sobre un imán, y ese campo era altamente direccionable, por lo que se podía tener gravedad en sitios específicos mientras que en otros como las partes externas de la nave no. Por eso había gravedad en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ y no encima o alrededor.

Cuando un VF se liberaba de la pista se encontraba en ingravidez, y cuando regresaba, justo al pasar la línea de la cubierta se encontraba en gravedad, y el VF caía de repente. Lo mismo pasaba en las pistas internas, que al pasar la puerta el VF caía, a pesar de que en esos lugares la gravedad era controlada para evitar ese efecto, cosa que no pasaba en _Prometheus_ donde se habían instalado generadores de gravedad que originalmente estaban en _Macross_.

Ese cambio de gravedad le pegaba mucho en él estomago, aunque no había vomitado durante un vuelo. Pero los aprendices de seguro todo el tiempo.

Yelena casi no hizo salidas durante las primeras semanas de entrenamiento y pasaba mucho tiempo con los aprendices. Había retomado su siesta de media hora en la hora de almuerzo. Alguno que le descubriera pensaría que su trabajo no era muy demandante, pero al final del día quedaba agotada.

Casi no se encontraba con Engel, que ahora hacia de líder de escuadrón. Aunque pensaba que ya era hora que Engel se independizara de ella. Engel la trataba con tanta familiaridad que uno de los aprendices una vez le había dicho:

"_Mayor, estamos muy cansados, su esposo nos tuvo hasta las siete en los simuladores._"

Y no había sido el único que había pensado eso, porque a Gennadi no negaba los comentarios sobre _su_ esposa.

Pero ahora con los vuelos de verdad lo vería mas seguido.

"¿Cuál es tu puesto en la formación?" preguntó la voz de Yelena por la radio.

"Voy detrás de usted," contesta Betty mirando el VF de la Mayor delante del suyo.

"Tienes una nave al frente. Es tuya."

Betty maniobraba suavemente y logró poner el círculo de blanco sobre el objetivo. Una ráfaga de disparos surcaron el espacio serpenteando y el Battlepod quedó destruido al instante.

"¡Wow! ¡En el blanco! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!" exclama exaltada la chica mientras se abría la cúpula de la cabina.

"Muy bien has acabado con tu primer extraterrestre," dijo Yelena, apareciendo a un costado de la cabina del simulador. "Y conmigo."

"¿Que?"

"Al disparar has rozado la cola de mi unidad con los disparos," explicó mientras simulaba la situación con las manos. "¡Me has matado!"

Los demás aprendices se acercaron al simulador, que es meramente el frente de un Valkyrie elevado unos cuantos metros del suelo, con una escalerilla a cada lado para acceder a su cabina. Ahora que debían aprender de verdad los habían separado en grupos de vuelo, el que estaba bajo las alas de Yelena era el de Hikaru, Rossman, Nowak, Yeager, Fernández y Verkaik.

"Lo siento."

"¿Estas segura?" Lena hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta para luego seguir con un tono de resignación. "Muy bien chicos, se los voy a volver a explicar..."

"Mayor Nikolayev, se le solicita en la oficina del Capitán, inmediatamente," fue la llamada en los altavoces. "Mayor Nikolayev..."

"Toma, ponles ahora este ejercicio," dijo Lena pasándole su tablilla de notas a la Teniente Katrina Devereaux. "Y procura que no te maten."

"Si, claro."

La simple orden de ir a la oficina del Capitán inmediatamente significaba que le tomaría unos 10 minutos en ir hasta allá.

La oficina del Capitán Gloval era espaciosa, en realidad eran su casa, con sala de estar, una oficina propiamente, habitación y cuarto de baño. Fácilmente la habitación doble de Yelena cabía en la sala de Gloval, pero no se quejaba, solo iba a su habitación a cambiarse y dormir.

La presencia de Maistrov no le gustó. Aunque eran compatriotas Maistrov no le caía en gracia. A propósito, en realidad Yelena era ucraniana, pero al disolverse la URSS adoptó la nacionalidad rusa, por eso su apellido era Nikolayev y no Nikolayeva. Maistrov era prepotente como nadie, creía saberlo todo. Le daba mal nombre a la oficialidad rusa de la nave.

Al entrar Gloval se levantó para recibirle, pero Maistrov se retrazó un segundo, antes de hacerlo, como si recordara que tenia que levantarse ante una dama.

"Señor," dijo Yelena a modo de saludo.

"Tome asiento Mayor."

"Gracias, señor, pero preferiría permanecer de pie. Creo que esto será rápido."

"Ah, Mayor. ¿Que tal van esos nuevos pilotos?"

"Ummm... bien. Teniendo en cuenta que no han volado en combate, lo hacen mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿Vale la pena tener solo 20 pilotos? - preguntó Maistrov.

"Mas bien son demasiados teniendo en cuenta la situación," respondió Yelena en el tono mas neutral que pudo.

"Pero solo aceptó a la mitad de los que llegaron."

"Vera... un verdadero piloto se forma en 52 semanas, ¡52! Aquí tenemos solo 10 como mínimo. No les estamos dando un fusil ni un Destroid, que son fáciles de manejar.

"Pero agregó una semana mas al darles tareas de mecánicos."

"Ese es el problema aquí, solo ven a los pilotos como los que manejan, por cada avión hay 5 personas mas a las que no le ponemos atención. Ven los pilotos que no pudieron ser, pero no han visto a los que se quedaron para la parte técnica, la que tampoco es sencilla. Además, si un piloto no sabe nada de su avión, no sabrá usarlo bien."

"Tenemos suficientes mecánicos para todos los Valkyries..."

"Trabajan en tres turnos, y fíjese que no han habido ataques en estas ultimas semanas. Si llegan la mitad de los Valkyries en patrulla dañado, y me refiero solo a doce..."

"Si, le entiendo Mayor," intervino Gloval. "Solo quería decirle que..."

"¿Qué si me puedo dar una apuradita en formar mas pilotos? Una semana para evaluaciones físicas, luego seis semanas para enseñarles a volar, luego se van tres semanas a un escuadrón operativo de entrenamiento. Seis semanas es el tiempo que los tendré, seis semanas por grupo, diez semanas para formar un piloto. Al irse este grupo a las seis semanas va a venir otro y luego un tercero, tendremos, como mínimo cuarenta ó cincuenta aprendices en entrenamiento, pero hay que tener un comienzo. Si del primer grupo salen solo diez pilotos, amen si no menos, porque ahora sabemos como tratar a los próximos. Pero por favor no me pidan que me apure porque si aprietan mas todo esto se va a terminar rompiendo por algún lado."

Hizo un pausa, dándose cuenta que estaba empezando a alzar la voz.

"No creo que me haya dado este trabajo porque si. Hace años trabaje entrenando pilotos que también debían morir en combate. Se lo que estoy haciendo, y creo que es mejor producir pilotos de calidad que producirlos en serie. Si le parece mejor que este trabajo lo haga otra persona. Búsquela y compruebe que puede hacer algo mejor que lo que estoy haciendo.

"Mi intención no es insultarle ni menospreciar sus habilidades. De hecho por su experiencia en la guerra pasada es por lo que la elegí para esto. Fácilmente pude elegir a Focker o algún otro, pero quiero que sea usted," dijo Gloval.

"Si n hay nada mas que decir, me retiro."

Gloval se puso de pie.

"también quería agregar algo," dijo deteniéndola. "Voy a poner al Coronel Maistrov a supervisar los progresos, porque tengo muchas cosas entre manos. Recuerde que ahora no solo tengo el mando de una nave militar, también tenemos civiles que necesitan mi atención, a pesar de que tenemos un cuerpo gubernamental que se encargue de eso.

"Si, señor," dijo, dejando ver que no estaba de acuerdo con interferencias estas alturas.

De regreso al hangar. Se sabía cuando estaba disgustada, porque no decía nada a nadie. Solo tomo una de las hojas colgadas de la cartelera de anuncios.

"Aja... ¿Y que pasó?" preguntó el Mayor Doherty que fue quien se atrevió a acercársele.

"¡¿Qué que pasó?! ¡Que ahora me tengo que reportar con Maistrov!"

"¿Y que harás?"

"Lo que me dice," contestó mientras volvía a colgar la hoja y tomaba una tablilla de mensajes.

"Estoy de acuerdo que es un idota."

"Es un idota, pero estará a cargo."

"Pero no estas de acuerdo."

"Claro que no. Ese tipo lo único que ha volado es un escritorio. Cree que esto es fácil. No se como es que consiguió este puesto, aunque fue por sus conexiones políticas. Me he encontrado con gente así antes. Exigirá que los pilotos salgan lo más rápido posible. Esas ideas costaron muchas vidas en el pasado..."

En ese preciso instante el Coronel Maistrov entró en el hangar.

Uno de los mecánicos se acercó rápidamente a Nikolayev, que estaba leyendo una tablilla de mensajes, y volteo en dirección al Coronel.

"Pásamelo," pidió a uno de los aprendices, quien rápidamente le pasó una simpático peluche de color verde brillante, con alas de murciélago, cortos tentáculos que estaban donde debería estar la boca , y ojos rojos brillantes.

Ante un silbido de la Mayor, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

"¡Gennya!" exclamó Yelena cuando le lanzó el peluche a Engel, quien la atrapó en el aire.

Engel miró y se la lanzó a Betty, quien luego se la lanzó a Rossman.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" exigió Maistrov mientras la criatura verdosa volaba en el aire y la seguía con la mirada.

"Llegó justo en el momento del descanso, señor. No todo debe ser trabajo, hay que relajarse de vez en cuando o nos vamos a idiotizar," respondió Yelena cuando Yeager le lanzó el peluche y lo atrapaba en el aire. "¡El que la deje caer es el ultimo que se va!" grito cuando le lanzó el muñeco a uno de los mecánicos.

"¡No puede estar haciendo esto!"

"Pues lo estoy haciendo, nada mejor que divertirse de vez en cuando," dijo con un doble sentido en su frase.

"Esto no esta bien."

"Tiene razón, pero nadie salió a comprar una pelota y tuve que traerme este peluche."

Maistrov se quedó de pie durante unos minutos mientras la gente seguía jugando con el peluche volador.

"¡Pásasela a Spark, se esta escondiendo por allá!" exclamó la Mayor señalando a la susodicha.

Spark era una chica pequeña, algo pasada de kilos y de cabello corto, al que su mameluco de trabajo color naranja le quedaba algo grande. Al atrapar al peluche por una pata inmediatamente miró a Engel y se lo lanzó. El Capitán se movió para atraparlo y al agarrarlo por una de las alas se le sale de las manos, y por poco estuvo por caérsele luego de dos intentos hasta tenerlo por fin tomado por uno de los tentáculos.

Maistrov se estaba enfureciendo, y cansado se retiró.

Yelena lo miró, y espero a que la puerta se cerrara.

"Bueno gente, ya nos divertimos lo suficiente con el señor del mal absoluto y palpitante..." dijo cuando Engel le lanzó el peluche.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 7

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

El peluche era una verde brillante que vi una vez de Cthulhu...


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**8**

**INCONVENIENTES**

.

* * *

.

La mañana de ese primer viernes del mes de marzo fue diferente. Cuando se reunieron a las 07.30 en la sala de reuniones, Yelena fue elegida como la primera de su clase en realizar un vuelo de verdad. Muy rápido, en menos de media hora debería estar lista para su vuelo.

En la pista el entrenador L-39 _Albatros_ se veía como nuevo (aunque en realidad lo habían fabricado antes de que ella naciera) pintado de camuflaje de tonos verdes. Brillando en la luz de la mañana parecía una de las cosas más atrayentes que había visto... al igual que su instructor, él Capitán Yuri Bondarenko, quien a pesar de que era amable, cortés, bien parecido, casi le hacia llorar en muchas ocasiones, porque era completamente intolerable ante los errores, y ella era un poquito bruta a la hora de poner en practica los conocimientos.

_"Yelena Arkadieva,"_ le llamó Bondarenko, acercándose con su casco bajo el brazo.

Lena empezó la revisión visual pre-vuelo mientras era seguida por el Capitán como una sombra. Sin perder tiempo, Yelena se había subido a la cabina y se acomodó en el asiento.

_"Bueno Yelena, como es el primer despegue haré la comprobación,"_ dijo Bondarenko mientras subía y se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

_"Sí señor."_

_"No me digas señor, que me haces sentir viejo."_

El Capitán movía una por una las superficies de control, mientras los mecánicos comprobaban el funcionamiento.

Cuando terminó, puso en marcha el motor. Su casco le protegía del ruido al arrancar. Las agujas indicadoras del instrumental del motor giraron hasta las posiciones exactas. Desde tierra, el jefe de mecánicos examinaba el arranque; luego le hizo señas para que comenzara a rodar y sacara el avión de la carretera de servicio.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cerrada la cúpula de cristal, abisagrada hacia la derecha. Cuando se aseguró en su lugar, todos los sonidos del exterior murieron, siendo remplazados por el rumor del motor a través del fuselaje y el zumbido de todos los sistemas eléctricos.

_"Ahora te toca a ti,"_ dijo suavemente Bondarenko desde el asiento trasero.

_"Azul 2-9 listo para el rodamiento,"_ informó Yelena a la torre.

_"2-9, comprendido. Autorizado,"_ contesto el operador de torre. _"Viento de dos tres cero, a doce nudos."_

_"Entendido. 2-9 rodando."_

_"Bien Yelena, el avión y todo lo que tiene dentro es tuyo,"_ dijo el Capitán.

_¿Eso la incluiría a él?_, se preguntó sonriendo, pero luego se sintió tonta de ese pensamiento. El jefe de mecánicos se puso en posición militar e hizo un perfecto saludo a la piloto. Le contesto con algo de torpeza (estaba súper nerviosa), avanzando ligeramente los aceleradores y el avión avanzó hacia la cabecera de la pista.

_"Azul 2-9, preparado para despegar,"_ dijo.

_"2-9, diríjase a la pista tres."_

Al empujar la palanca de gases, el avión empezó a acelerar. No perdía de vista el dial del anemómetro, y como la aguja avanzaba primero lento para luego ganar velocidad mientras avanzaba por la pista. Suavemente tiró hacia atrás de la palanca, la nariz subió, bajó y volvió a subir como si rebotara sobre la rueda delantera y el avión de cinco toneladas se levantó del suelo.

_"Bien Yelena, pero tienes que retraer el tren de aterrizaje."_

_"Si, voy, voy,"_ dijo empujando la palanquita con la letra G a su izquierda.

Le ponía nerviosa las montañas que salpicaban toda la llanura, ninguna rebasaba los 200 metros, pero había demasiadas para estar tranquila, preguntándose cuantos pilotos novatos se abrían estrellado en esas laderas, se ubicó dentro de un circuito rectangular de menos de 3000 metros de largo y 1000 de ancho a una altura constante de 600 metros. Bondarenko le recordó que era para dominar el vuelo horizontal plano a velocidad media, realizando el circuito a base de aplicar alerones en las esquinas del recorrido.

_"Con delicadeza, no es un ángulo recto, solo un giro suave. Muy bien. A todos les pasa. No esperaba que lo hicieras tan bien en tu primera vez."_

Durante media hora, debía habituarse a hacer varias maniobras como cabeceo, balanceo y giro. Los controles eran muy sensibles, pero al rato empezó a _sentirlos_ como decía Bondarenko.

_"Es hora de regresar,"_ dijo por fin Bondarenko.

Fácilmente alineó el avión con la pista, recordando no intentar tocarla inmediatamente, sino recorrerla a una decena de metros de altura mientras aplicaba los aerofrenos y perdía el exceso de velocidad.

Los siguientes tres vuelos fueron mas avanzados, aplicándose mucho al control de vuelo.

_"¡Buen trabajo!"_ exclamo Bondarenko cuando aterrizaron por ultima vez, estirándose alrededor del respaldo del asiento delantero para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

Pensaba mucho en esa palmadita en el hombro, que para desgracia de los dos había llegado a mucho más.

Recordaba el cielo azul como pocas veces se veía en el norte de Rusia, y pensaba que era de sueño al compararlo con la oscuridad eterna del cosmos donde ahora se estaba desplazando. Pensaba en Yuri Bondarenko mientras veía desde la sala de observación de Macross al último Valkyrie de entrenamiento que despegaba. Se había puesto unos audífonos para escuchar la conversación con la aeronave.

La _Prometheus_ no tenia su torre de control, que había quedado dañada en el ataque de hace dos meses y que se desmanteló por completo cuando se decidió que las operaciones de vuelo se coordinarían desde _Macross_. Yelena estaba en el puesto de operaciones de vuelo, en una pequeña sala que sobresalía medio metro de la cubierta de vuelo, desde la cual veía los despegues y aterrizajes.

El avión estaba en una de las catapultas del _Prometheus_. Cuando aumentó la potencia, la catapulta lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el vacío del cosmos, al pasar la proa el piloto tiró de la palanca y se elevó.

Se alejó durante varios minutos, después viró 180 grados, y regresó por donde venia. Al girar, se dio cuenta que habia perdido cosa de 300 metros de altura con la horizontal relativa, por lo que levantó la nariz, pero con eso, perdió el ángulo de entrada. Al nivelarse, volaba a poco más de 250 kph, a esa velocidad, demasiado alta, paso de largo a la nave, para alejarse un poco más y volver a girar para alinearse a la popa del portaviones.

El Valkyrie llevaba los motores al mínimo, apenas a 0.1 G, utilizando los motores de maniobra lateral para alinearse.

La cubierta se veía bastante pequeña a esa distancia, se alineó lo mejor que pudo mientras ganaba algo de altura. Encendió los retrocohetes para perder velocidad. Pero venia muy alto ahora.

_No te pongas nervioso_, se dijo a sí misma el joven Fabián, pero igual los nervios le traicionaron, y prácticamente se lanzó como una piedra de 150 a 50 metros. Desde allí, se lanzó casi en picado hasta que tocó la pista con mucha velocidad, atrapando el cuarto cable. Corto los motores para frenar y luego de rodar unos metros, el avión se detuvo.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa?" preguntó una mujer de voz ronca desde el asiento trasero. "¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?"

"Lo siento, Teniente. Venia muy rápido y alto, bueno... me puse nervioso," alcanzó a decir, acobardándose ante la amonestación que en breve recibiría.

"Sabelli, te dije de esto desde que nos montamos. La velocidad de aterrizaje es menor a 200," dijo Katrina Deveraux disgustada con el pobre chico. Se levantó, colándose por un lado del asiento de Fabián para escribir un enorme 200 en la tablilla de nota que el muchacho llevaba en la pierna. "Esa es la velocidad máxima que soportan los cables."

Yelena se imaginaba a Katrina quitándose el casco y empezando a golpearle. Recordó un capitulo de la caricatura _South Park_ donde un maestro tenia una técnica eficaz para que los niños aprendieran: _cállate y estudia o te parto la boca otra vez_, le pegaba a un niño y lloraba, le volvía a pegar y se ponía a estudiar. Cuando el otro niño veía que se acercaba el maestro inmediatamente agarraba el libro y estudiaba sin decir nada. Katrina quería aplicar una técnica parecida, se enfocaba en alguien en especial, lo atacaba para intimidar a los otros, y había elegido a Fabián Sabelli como blanco, y parecía que por alguna razón lo odiaba de modo personal. Tendría que llamarle la atención por eso.

Pero no hubo nada, mas que silencio durante varios segundos.

"Muy bien, vas a hacerlo otra vez, ¿puedes o no?" pregunto un poco mas calmada pero con ese tono duro, después de lo que fue una eternidad para Fabián.

"Si," alcanzó a decir el chico.

"No nos bajamos hasta que no lo hagas bien. Al menos hasta que aprendas a aterrizar."

"Si."

"Los nervios y el miedo se dejan debajo de la almohada," dijo para luego indicar a la torre que despegarían nuevamente.

Fabián Sabelli no sabía aun si era una buena suerte o alguna especie de castigo. Pensaba que al ser mujer, seria menos estricta con él y más condescendiente, pero fue un error, lo único que no le había hecho era pegarle.

Yelena espero media hora y tres aterrizajes después. El Valkyrie entro en el área presurizada y los dos ocupantes descendieron. Mientras se acercaba, veía como Katrina regañaba al joven, que se encogía ante la amonestación de la Teniente. Deseaba llegar antes de que terminara la _conversación_ pero esta fue breve y ya el chico se fuese iba, diría que llorando, a la sala de pilotos.

"¿Aja?" gesticuló Nikolayev apenas llego adonde Deveraux seguía parada.

"Un vuelo maravilloso," contesto en tono de sarcasmo.

"Deberías tener un poco mas de paciencia."

"Le explico y le explico pero le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro."

"No van a aprender a la primera."

"No me venga a regañar otra vez. Estos chicos creen que esto de ser piloto es fácil, y hay que ponerles un poco de mano dura."

"Sabelli no es todos los chicos."

"En especial él," dijo Katrina. "¿Quién fue el genio que lo eligió? Me sorprende que esa vaca pasara el entrenamiento físico."

A Yelena no le gustaba esa actitud que últimamente Katrina había tomado contra los aprendices. Estaba bien que Sabelli estuviera un poco pasado de kilos, pero...

"A los golpes nadie aprende," dijo Yelena poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Solo explícale, hazle una demostración, deja que lo haga y después corrígele diciéndole que hacer y que no."

"Si, ya lo ha dicho todas las mañanas desde que me asignaron a su escuadrón, Mayor," dijo Katrina retrocediendo un pasó para que Yelena quitase su mano de su hombro.

"Entonces aplícalo."

La Mayor habló en un tono áspero que no quería usar, pero ya no podía hacer nada, mientras Katrina se alejaba, sin siquiera hacerle un saludo para despedirse.

.

* * *

.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" preguntó Eugene Doherty cuando se sentó a la mesa donde comía Yelena en el comedor de oficiales.

"No… si, esta bueno," respondió sin animo y distraída.

"Mentira. Quien te vea esa cara de asco va a pensar que estas comiendo tierra."

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa, pero aun continúo mirando su plato, que a pesar de ser el almuerzo, era su primera comida del día.

Pasó un rato mientras los dos comían en silencio. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Nikolayev, Doherty se había dado cuenta de muchas particularidades de esta mujer, y había llegado a momentos en que simpatizaban y coincidían en muchas cosas, menos en una: a Lena le gustaba el café con leche y ha él le gustaba solo.

"Es por Katrina," dijo Yelena sin apartar la vista de su comida.

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"No me gusta como esta tratando al chico Sabelli."

"¿Porque no la cambias?"

"Ojala pudiera, pero ya no hay tiempo."

"Aunque deberías darle un poco mas de margen. Esta deprimida por estar aquí."

"Todos lo estamos, te lo aseguro."

"Pero tiene una buena razón, sus hijos. Luego del despegue de _Macross_ se iba a retirar del servicio para pasar a trabajar como civil. Pero ahora esta aquí atrapada con nosotros."

"Pero no lo tiene que tomar con Sabelli ni con los demás aprendices."

"No tiene nada con que desahogarse, y lo esta tomando con ellos. Esto esta jodidamente mal, pero lo esta haciendo."

"¿Se supone que eso me ayuda? Debería sacarla del programa de entrenamiento, pero a estas alturas…"

Yelena dejó la comida que apenas había tocado, y se concentró en juguetear con su anillo. Doherty lo detalló, no era un anillo de bodas ni de graduación, demasiado simple para ser de compromiso, al menos para él, porque nunca se le ocurriría darle un anillo como ese a una mujer como ella, aunque pudiera ser que fuera una mujer sencilla que le gustaban las cosas sencillas. Era la única alhaja que llevaba aparte de su reloj de pulsera, nada de aretes, pulseras, collares, lo que decía que era una persona sencilla. Se aprendía mucho examinando esos detalles.

"Me pone nerviosa esta tregua de los extraterrestres. A lo mejor no nos atacan porque se han concentrado en la Tierra. ¿Te imaginas que lleguemos y encontremos todo destruido? Seria una lastima nadar desde tan lejos para ahogarnos en la orilla."

"¿Nadie en la Tierra esperándote?" preguntó Doherty.

"Aparte de algunos amigos, nadie. Mis padres murieron al final de la guerra, en lo de San Petersburgo. Al único que puedo decir que es de mi familia es Gennadi..."

"Oh..." exclamó como si se hubiera topado con algo embarazoso.

"... fui dama de honor en su boda," concluyó Lena.

"Me imaginaba algo así."

"¡Ja! Lo que siento por él es algo más que una relación de trabajo, pero menos que una relación amorosa, si quieres saberlo."

Doherty no dijo nada. No le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, aunque en las últimas semanas sus vidas privadas y profesionales eran lo mismo. Había escuchado de todo sobre todos, como el supuesto amorío que tenia con Engel. Siempre estaban juntos, aunque nunca los había hacer nada comprometedor, aunque muchos estaban convencidos que eran pareja. No se la podía imaginar como la esposa de Engel. Le parecía que Gennadi era una persona arrogante, que se creía diferente al resto de los pilotos. No era muy sociable, y nunca se unía a las reuniones con los otros pilotos, con quienes tenia una relación de compañeros de trabajo y nunca de amigos o colegas. Aunque con los únicos que parecía socializar era con Focker y con Yelena.

"Bueno Lena, recuerda que pase lo que pase vamos a llegar. Si no nos han matado hasta ahora tenemos alguna posibilidad."

.

* * *

.

Para mantener el programa de entrenamiento funcionando Doherty había dado la idea de separar al grupo de aprendices que ya tenían experiencia de vuelo y los novatos que no sabían ni para que servían las alas. Muchos aprendices habían caído durante los exámenes sobre los sistemas del Valkyrie, 5 días de clases en aula donde se explicaba lo básico, la disposición de los controles mas esenciales para el vuelo y el combate.

Todos los días preparaba un informe para el alto mando. Puntualmente hacia el informe que se entregaba a primera hora de la mañana, donde explicaba los progresos del día anterior y exponiendo lo que se haría al día siguiente.

Yelena había regresado a su vicio de fumar. Había intentado dejarlo pero mientras hacia los informes inconscientemente encendió uno y ya lo tenía por la mitad antes de darse cuenta. No podía evitarlo, era una necesidad inconsciente.

Tenía muy buena memoria y recordaba los nombres de los aprendices. Incluso podía recordar sus puntuaciones y actitud en los simuladores y en las clases de vuelo. Cada instructor tenía a su aprendiz favorito. Él de Yelena era Ed Yeager, que le recordaba mucho a ella misma cuando estaba en la academia. Obediente y aprendía rápido, una explicación, una demostración y lo hacia perfecto en la medida de sus posibilidades. No hablaba mucho, pero Yelena lo trataba con cierta ligereza, para que se sintiera cómodo. A Yelena le convenía tenerlo, si por mala suerte no llegaba a ser piloto, estaba determinada en quedarse con él.

El Capitán de vuelo Gennadi Engel tenía a Isabella Verkaik, a la que llamaban Ivy. Delante de ella, Yeager era un loro, porque Ivy era tan silenciosa que uno no se daba cuenta que estaba presente sino hablaba, y cuando lo hacia todos se quedaban callados para escucharle. Su padre, un comerciante casi murió de un infarto al saber que su hija se había unido al ejercito.

El Mayor Eugene Doherty estaba a cargo de Betty Fernández que parecía su hija, por ser morena de piel como él, impertinente y que habla y habla y habla...

Katrina Deveraux... no podía decir que el aprendiz a su cargo, Sabelli, fuera su favorito. En el escuadrón de entrenamiento Katrina se encargaba de los simuladores y se le había limitado para los vuelos fuera de la nave. Si hubiera podido, la dejaría solo en simuladores.

Habían más pilotos que servían de instructores, no dedicados pero que hacían el favor de pasar a ayudar.

Aunque tenía bajo su tutela en el entrenamiento a los aprendices Fernández, Sabelli, Verkaik y Yeager, ella sola no podía ponerse a enseñarles a volar.

Luego de terminar de escribir su informe, como su ritual nocturno, tomo el cuaderno de su diario, empezando a relatar lo mismo, pero de manera más personal, agregando cosas que por supuesto no irían en el informe.

.

* * *

.

Lena Nikolayev recordó cuando llegó el día en que Bondarenko no subió al avión, como de costumbre, junto a ella. Su instructor se quedó en tierra y dijo:

_"Vas sola, volaras en circulo..."_

¿Y si de pronto le entraba miedo, se mareaba y le daba por vomitar? Lena condujo el avión a la línea de salida, dio gas, tiro de la palanca, se levantó la nariz del aparato y este despegó del suelo. Un sentimiento de alegría desconocida se apoderó de ella. ¡Volaba! ¡Estaba volando sola!

Únicamente los aviadores podían comprender el instante del primer vuelo independiente. Yelena había pilotado muchas veces ese mismo avión antes, pero nunca estuvo segura de que lo llevara ella misma, que no le estaba ayudando su instructor. En ese momento se fundió con el avión. Se sentía como alguna especie de cyborg. La mecánica de la nave constituía una prótesis, una extensión tecnológica de sí misma, con poderes tanto en la tierra como en el cielo. Todos sus mecanismos se convirtieron en transmisores de su voluntad. La maquina se sometía a sus deseos y hacia lo que ella quería.

Recordaba esa alegría en los pilotos que había enseñado a volar, se sentía como una mamá águila que enseñaba a sus polluelos a volar. Le daba vergüenza exponer sus sentimientos a sus compañeros de esa manera, incluso a Gennadi, pero así se sentía, y estaba tan inquieta que no podía dejar de moverse de un lado para otro.

Luego de casi un mes, decenas de horas en simulador y unas cuantas en cabina con el instructor, además de algunas noches sin dormir, llegaba la hora de que los pilotos volaran solos. Primero deberían aprender a volar en modo Fighter, que seria en la modalidad en la que volarían en combate hasta que estuvieran mas experimentados. Mas adelante les enseñaría las nociones básicas del vuelo en modalidad Gerwalk, y si lo superan puede que una introducción sobre el combate en modalidad Battroid.

A diferencia del otro vuelo, despegarían desde las pistas internas de lanzamiento. Cuando _Macross_ estaba en modalidad de crucero se podían hacer aterrizajes normales, porque cuando estaba en modo de combate él _brazo_ que unía a _Prometheus_ con _Macross_ se levantaba vertical sobre la línea de aterrizaje, y las operaciones de embarco debían hacerse en modo Gerwalk. Yelena no se sentía muy tranquila al pensar que los pilotos harían sus primeros vuelos solos desde esas pistas, a pesar de que los primeros pilotos que partirían, sus favoritos, había hecho ya un par de vuelos desde esas pistas. A pesar de los letreros de no fumar, encendió un cigarrillo.

El grupo de oficiales de entrenamiento estaba en una sala de observación de _Macross_ con un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver todo el espacio circundante. La sala tenia otra ventana desde la que veían el hangar. Desde allí veía como se preparaba un Valkyrie para partir.

El primero de la lista era Yeager, quien seguía al pie de la letra uno por uno los protocolos prevuelo, como si fueran parte de un manual. Era un vuelo simple de navegación de bajo nivel, donde debía dirigirse a los puntos que le indicaban desde la torre de control en coordenadas horizontales y verticales. El despegue y aterrizaje ya lo había estudiado hasta la saciedad, así como las maniobras de vuelo. En un largo circuito, se dirigió a cinco puntos invisibles en el cosmos.

Había un monitor que dejaba ver al Valkyrie durante el aterrizaje. El Oficial de Aterrizaje daba instrucciones a los pilotos para la alineación correcta y el aterrizaje. En un monitor veía la ruta del Valkyrie en aproximación, en vertical y horizontal. Había un cono cuya punta terminaba sobre la cabecera de la pista. Para linearse, el piloto tenía en una pantalla de la cabina un círculo graduado y una cruz que representaba su trayectoria. Simple, tenia que perder velocidad y mantener el motor al mínimo en caso de necesitarlo, y solo utilizar los impulsores laterales para mantenerse en la trayectoria de aterrizaje, que era solo poner la cruz verde dentro del circulo verde que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño para entrar por la puerta y tocar la cubierta.

Pasó por el portón y revirtió el impulso para frenar. Con el motor al mínimo rodó hasta el portón de la esclusa de aire y de allí pasó al hangar, donde un pequeño vehículo de transporte enganchó su Valkyrie.

A pesar de ser un sujeto taciturno, Yeager bajo del Valkyrie riendo y exclamando con alegría, siendo recibido por sus compañeros de curso. Lena sonrió al imaginar sus sentimientos, recordando que ella le había dado un ligero beso a Bondarenko nada más bajar de la cabina. Para cualquier piloto un vuelo como este de diez minutos en el que solo se movía de un lado a otro, era algo tan simple, pero cuando lo hacia alguien que nunca había volado lo era todo. Un comienzo, y si tenia el tiempo para enseñarle seria algo que disfrutaría siempre.

El turno era para Ivy. Engel era mas técnico y detallista al punto de que aun ahora estaba junto a su aprendiz dándole instrucciones. Engel estaba encaramado en la escalerilla de la cabina del Valkyrie dándole algunos últimos consejos antes de despegar. Lo único que le faltaba era que le abrochara el mismo el arnés, le diera un beso de despedida, le pusiera el casco y la arropara luego de leerle un cuento. Luego de despedirse de la chica con unos golpecitos en el casco, Gennadi subió a la sala de observación.

"¿Enamorado, Gennya?" preguntó Yelena cruzándose de brazos y con un tono de seriedad que hizo que los demás se rieran.

"¿Celosa? Sabes que no puedo resistir mi debilidad por las mujeres altas y pelicortas."

"Gennya..."

"¡¿Y que tiene de malo?! Es una mujer, y tiene justo todo lo que necesitó y en la medida exacta," dijo Gennadi como si nada. "Si hace bien este vuelo la llevare a cenar y después iremos a..."

"Gennadi Alexandrevich..." le advirtió Yelena. Gennadi siempre podía esperar pasarla mal cuando le llamaba así.

"Tu empezaste."

Ivy hacia las llamadas de radio muy lacónica y con voz suave. Era precisa al cambiar de dirección, pero en línea recta serpenteaba un poco y se movía mucho para mantener el rumbo. El aterrizaje parecía su especialidad porque entró por el portón de la pista muy precisa y sin ninguna corrección.

"¡Perdiste Lena!" dijo Gennadi.

Yelena se dio cuenta que estaba cronometrando los tiempos de vuelo, y que Ivy había sido más rápida que Yeager a pesar de sus defectos.

"Esta no era una carrera. Además no aposté nada, así que no te pongas a inventar, me haces el favor."

"Nada de excusas mujer, mi muchacha es la mejor. Así que..."

"Esperen que salga Betty," dijo Doherty.

Siete minutos después Gennadi no estaba tan contento cuando Doherty miraba su cronometro por encima de su hombro.

"Casi un minuto menos."

"Eso fue porque Ivy se desorientó con las luces de _Macross_, esas malditas luces hay que apagarlas para los aterrizajes."

"Si, si, y el perro se comió mi tarea."

En el hangar Fabián Sabelli se ajustaba el arnés. Era un mar de nervios cuando cerraron la puerta de la cámara de aire y se abrió la escotilla que daba al espacio. Le asusto ver el largo pasillo que terminaba en el cosmos. No se sentía bien pero no iba a decirlo, porque sus compañeros dirían que era miedo. Además no quería que Deveraux le regañara una vez más.

Las únicas luces eran las que iluminaban tenuemente el pasillo de la pista y los destellos y luces dentro de la cabina. A pesar de la cuenta regresiva de cinco a uno, le tomo por sorpresa la presión del despegue, tardando solo seis segundos en acelerar y salir al vacío. Un minuto después de volar en línea recta viro para dirigirse al primer punto que le daba la torre de control.

Yelena estaba cruzada de brazos mientras veía en la pantalla el vuelo del Valkyrie, que esta ligeramente desviado de la línea que unía la nave con el primer punto. A medida que se alejaba se desviaba mas, y a pesar de las correcciones del control de vuelo se excedía en la corrección y de repente estaba desviándose hacia el otro lado de la línea. No decía nada la Mayor cuando la nave pasó a medio kilómetro del punto y se dirigió al siguiente. Así siguió todo el vuelo.

Estaba un poco cansado porque estuvo anoche en los simuladores y luego no había dormido muy bien.

"Valkyrie 105, viene demasiado alto," informó el oficial de aterrizaje.

Sabelli se excedía al compensar y la cruz del sistema de aterrizaje siempre quedaba o encima o debajo del circulo.

Empezó por perder velocidad horizontal, y con los impulsores intentar mantener la alineación con la pista, pero se excedía mucho.

"Valkyrie..." empezó a decir el oficial.

"Te estas saliendo del cono de aterrizaje," dijo la voz de Deveraux interviniendo en el canal.

"Lo que necesitaba..." murmuró Fabián.

"Deja de llorar y alinéate con el vector de aproximación y pasa los impulsores a modo lineal."

Sabelli hizo lo que se le pedía, y ahora su Valkyrie se podía mover hacia los lados y de arriba abajo, lo que le daría mas facilidad para alcanzar la pista.

El cono de aproximación se hacia cada vez mas estrecho, y Sabelli apretaba los dientes mientras mantenía la puerta de la pista en la mira.

"¡A la derecha! ¡A la derecha! ¡A la derecha!," exclamaba Katrina mientras veía como el Valkyrie estaba en ruta pero moviéndose mucho a la izquierda.

Sabelli hizo la corrección, pero estaba a solo unos metros de la pista, y se excedió al hacerlo. Su velocidad de aproximación era correcta, pero su velocidad lateral era excesiva.

Al entrar en la pista su ala derecha golpeó con fuerza la pared del pasillo, con lo que se ladeó hacia ese lado. El Valkyrie levantó la nariz bruscamente, haciendo que la cola golpeara el suelo, con lo que después el resto del aparato golpeara con tal fuerza la pista que estallaron los neumáticos. El Valkyrie ahora se deslizaba sin control, y ahora su ala izquierda golpeó la pared haciendo que el aparato se volcara y al caer panza arriba el cristal de la cabina se reventó liberando su atmósfera con un estallido antes de dar otra voltereta y quedar derecho sobre el destrozado tren de aterrizaje.

Incluso antes del choque ya Yelena corría hacia el hangar, casi cayéndose por la escalerilla. En menos de un minuto los técnicos de transporte ya habían metido al Valkyrie en el hangar, asegurando que no hubiera fugas de combustible ni puntos calientes que se inflamara al contacto con el aire. El Valkyrie estaba envuelto en una nube de espuma química mientras alguien abría el cerrojo de seguridad para levantar lo que quedaba de cubierta de la cabina.

Sabelli estaba colgando de su asiento, con el cristal de su casco reventado. Con cuidado un paramédico le quitó el casco y lo examinó. Estaba inconsciente, con una herida en el rostro y sangrando por la nariz. No estaban seguros del tiempo exacto que había estado expuesto al vacío pero fue suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Le colocaron un collarín y entre varios lograron soltarlo con cuidado del asiento y bajarlo hasta una camilla.

.

* * *

.

Cuando era joven, las únicas veces en que le llamaron la atención era por culpa de otros, por lo general siempre era de buen corazón e incapaz de hacer nada malo, al menos le habían descubierto haciendo nada malo como para culparle. Su amiga Polina siempre estaba metiendose en problemas, tantos que los profesores dirían que de mayor, si es que llegaba a esa edad, seria una delincuente y pasaría mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Las dos siempre estaban juntas, y lo que hacia Polina automáticamente la involucraba a ella. Pero recordaba que Polina siempre trataba de no involucrarla, echándose la culpa de todo, incluso durante su tiempo en la academia Polina se culpó de un par de faltas de su amiga.

La sala de conferencias era excesivamente grande, y la mesa, en si ya enorme, parecía mas porque los oficiales del estado mayor estaban todos del mismo lado de la mesa, mientras ella estaba sola en el extremo de la misma. El Capitán Gloval limpiaba su pipa mientras escuchaba el informe de Nikolayev sobre el incidente.

"No ha rendido los progresos que esperábamos," expuso el Coronel Maistrov. "Ya tiene varias semanas y los chicos ahora están estrellando aviones."

"Con el debido respeto, _UN_ chico estrelló _UN_ avión. Cierto que esta grave en el hospital, pero es un milagro que esto no haya pasado antes. Solo un accidente de veinticuatro vuelos es una buena estadística."

"¿Quién es el responsable de esto?" preguntó Maistrov.

"No es el mejor momento de querer hacer rodar cabezas..."

"¿Quién es el responsable?" insistió Maistrov que se tomó un momento para leer un documento que tenia entre las manos. "La instrucción de cada piloto sin experiencia esta a cargo de un oficial. ¿Cuál ha sido el desempeño de la Teniente Deveraux?"

"¿Quiere un culpable? Estoy a cargo de este programa, sujeta a toda la presión."

"Mayor... el objeto de esto es saber que pasó y solucionarlo," dijo Gloval hablando por primera vez. "No que se busquen culpables."

"Pues no parece," dijo la rusa, en tono bastante impertinente.

"Continuara con sus funciones," aclaró Gloval pasando por alto el comentario. "Pero recuerde que no voy a tolerar que algo así vuelva a pasar. Puede irse."

Lena se levantó recogió sus papeles y saludo antes de salir.

Katrina Deveraux estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro del pasillo. Se había preparado para asistir a la reunión, pero en el último momento Yelena le dijo que se quedara afuera.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la Teniente.

"¿Tienes hambre? Ya son las cinco y no he almorzado."

.

* * *

.

El comedor de oficiales a esta hora estaba casi vacío, cosa que le agradó a Yelena.

"¿Has ido a ver a Sabelli?" preguntó Yelena mientras revolvía su espagueti.

"No he podido... no he querido..." contesto Katrina sin mirar siquiera su comida. "¿Ellos no van a...?"

"Solo un regaño. Prometí que nunca volvería a pasar," dijo la Mayor estirando un brazo sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Katrina. "Entiendo como te sientes..."

"¡¿Cómo puede?!" exclamó Katrina quitando la mano, dándose cuenta que Yelena tocaría el tema que todos argumentaban cada vez que ella aparecía.

"No estoy aquí porque me guste."

"Estaba por terminar mi servicio, me iba a retirar, iba a dedicar mi vida a mis hijos..."

"Entiendo como..."

"¡No siga diciendo que me entiende! ¿Tiene hijos que le esperen de regreso?"

"No," respondió la rusa luego de unos instantes de silencio.

"Entonces no siga diciendo que me entiende. Siento que mis hijos me dan por muerta y eso me desespera. Quizás ellos sean los que están muertos, quizás los extraterrestres arrasaron la Tierra. ¿Entiende, Mayor? ¿Se da cuenta que podemos llegar a la Tierra y no encontrar nada?"

"¿Nos echamos a morir solo con sentir que el mundo se acabó? Hasta que no llegue a verlo no me dejare morir. Date cuenta que aun no nos han matado a nosotros."

"¿Es que no ve que esta clarísimo? Solo son tres pelagatos los que nos persiguen y los otros mil millones están matando uno por uno a los humanos."

Yelena echó un poco hacia atrás su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Doherty hacia unos días.

"Vamos a llegar a la Tierra, este arrasada o no. Mientras tanto tengo un trabajo que hacer. Si quieres seguir llorando, hazlo. No te quiero retener contra tu voluntad. Pero quisiera que tuvieras algo que hacer, y que lo hagas bien. Es fácil que busque a otra persona, pero dime que harás tú si dejas esto, ¿Vas a quedarte de vaga hasta que lleguemos a al Tierra? Te incluí en esto para que hicieras algo útil, pero si quieres irte, vete, y si te quieres quedar, quédate, es tu elección."

"¿Si digo que no?"

"Seguirás recibiendo comida, agua y aire como todo el mundo y te puedes quedar todos los días durmiendo en tu cuarto."

Katrina probó algo de su comida, ya fría, mientras Yelena continuaba:

"No tengo derecho a decirte como sentirte. Pero dime de una vez que harás para empezar a pelear con los papeles para tu renuncia."

"¿Siempre es tan sutil?"

"Tengo que cobrar por tomar la culpa de lo que los demás hacen. Maistrov tenía razón cuando dijo que había un responsable. Hay un chico en el hospital y sabrá Dios si no se va a morir."

"¿Y si me quedo y vuelve a pasar?"

"Toma esto como parte de algún tipo de entrenamiento. Lo hiciste y te salió mal, solo no lo hagas así otra vez y no habrá problemas."

"¿Por qué es tan optimista, Mayor?"

"¿Y tu porque eres tan preguntona?"

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 8

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**9**

**UN DIA INOLVIDABLE**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Katrina se había levantado muy temprano ese lunes 27 de abril.

Estaba en camino de ir a ver a Fabián Sabelli en el hospital… o trataba de ir como había hecho desde hace una semana.

El joven había despertado hacia varios días, pero aun se encontraba hospitalizado luego del incidente de hace un par de semanas. En realidad había ido cuando Sabelli estuvo en estado crítico. El chico estuvo expuesto varios segundos al vacío del espacio, primero se había despresurizado la cabina de forma explosiva, luego un trozo de cristal había reventado el visor del casco, vaciando la atmósfera de su traje.

Durante días Sabelli había estado conectado a una maquina que respiraba por él, ya que tenia dificultades respiratorias. Al parecer las únicas consecuencias de su accidente habían sido una fuerte pulmonía y dolores en las articulaciones que los médicos habían estado tratando con antinflamatorios, pero debían tenerlo en observación por posibles problemas cardiopulmonares y neurológicos.

Katrina se había arrodillado todas las noches para rezar por la vida del joven, y trataba de imaginar la angustia que sentía la familia al pensar que su hijo podía morir. La Mayor Nikolayev le había dejado claro que si moría seria su culpa, y no le hacia falta que se lo dijera porque se sentía culpable.

Era comprensible que la sacaran del programa de vuelos. Ya le habían negado los permisos para las patrullas de combate. Su puesto en el escuadrón _Apollo_ era ahora solo honorario, y la insignia que llevaba en su traje de vuelo era solo un adorno. La habían mandado a simuladores. Pasaba todo el día planeando vuelos en la computadora, al terminar su turno simplemente recogía su chaqueta y se iba.

No tenía mucho que hacer durante las siguientes horas, solo caminar por los pasillos de la nave, los hangares, o donde pudiera ir antes de ir a su cuarto, luego de pasar por el comedor para buscar algo de comida para llevar.

Su cuarto solo consistía en una habitación donde apenas cabía la cama, una silla y una mesa, otra habitación que hacia de cocinita, recibidor y comedor, y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Su hogar. Era más grande que cualquiera de los cuartos asignados a los pilotos que vivían solos, pero no mucho. A veces se tendía en la cama hasta que el sueño llegaba, y se despertaba para iniciar otro día tan vacío como el anterior.

Intentaba socializar el mínimo con sus colegas. Hacia su trabajo, intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible para evitar que Nikolayev (nuevamente) le amonestara. No se quedaba ni un minuto más del horario establecido aunque se quedaba en las horas de mediodía a solas dentro de la cabina del simulador planeando lo que haría en la tarde.

Lo que no le gustaba era ir a la ciudad, donde precisamente estaba el hospital. A pesar de que los civiles se sentían contentos con sus vidas, ella se sentía deprimida nada mas verlos. Además estaba la vergüenza de verse cara a cara con el chico que casi muere por su culpa. Mejor no. Como todos los días iría al comedor y buscaría su comida para comer en la mesa del despacho de simuladores.

No le importaba subir dos pisos y caminar un buen tramo y regresar por el mismo camino, le ayudaba a pensar.

En medio de la tensión que se vivía aquí, apenas se encontraba un momento para descansar. En la relativa tranquilidad del centro de instrucción de pilotos la hora de almuerzo parecía a la de cualquier instituto, donde apenas sonaba el reloj todos corrían al cafetín.

Pero hoy el lugar había estado vacío. En la mañana una sesión de simulador para luego prepararse para el vuelo que harían en la tarde luego del mediodía.

Se quedó un rato dentro de uno de los simuladores, disfrutando el silencio que había dentro de la cabina.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, y con estomago empezando a pedirle comida, abrió la portezuela lateral y salió de la cabina. Había estado solo 10 minutos en la penumbra, pero sentía que las luces eran más brillantes.

Entró en el ascensor y estaba por cerrarse cuando vio al Capitán Engel por el pasillo, y este le hizo señas para que le esperara.

"Me imagino que no has almorzado. Vamos a ver que encontramos," dijo Engel junto a ella en su particular forma de expresarse.

A Katrina se le había metido en la cabeza que los rusos hablaban con exceso de RRRRRR, dirían _carra_ en lugar de _cara_. En lugar de eso sus frases no tenían una R fuerte, para _Tierra_ era _Tiera_, así como que las primeras _E_ de algunas palabra las pronunciaba _YE_. Nikolayev se expresaba bien, casi sin acento, aunque la broma más común era ponerles a decir _rápido corren los carros cargados de azúcar del ferrocarril_. Preferían que los mataran a decir la frase y que todos rodaran en el suelo de risa.

Pero volviendo al presente, Katrina quería rechazar su invitación, pero Engel había sido amable y considerado con ella. Parecía que sabia como se sentía en ocasiones y le dejaba sola de vez en cuando, pero esta vez aceptó. Además sin sitio a donde escapar no tenia excusa para no acompañarle.

A esa hora avanzada del mediodía ya los que almorzaron regresaban a sus puestos, y solo estaban los rezagados y los que no tenían nada que hacer.

Le hizo recordar el comedor del colegio, aunque aquí la comida era muy buena. Con la charola en las manos Katrina miro en varias direcciones, y vio a Nikolayev en una mesa con Doherty. Hubiera jurado que el ruso le llevaría a donde su compatriota, pero Engel le señaló una mesa en la dirección contraria y prácticamente terminaron sentados en el extremo opuesto del comedor.

Comieron en silencio, y de vez en cuando veía a Engel levantar la mirada y mirar algo por encima del hombro de Katrina. Sabía lo que era. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Nikolayev.

.

* * *

.

"No te comas el bolígrafo," le dijo Doherty, cerca de media hora después del almuerzo.

Lena dejó de hacerlo, aunque no era conciente hasta ese momento que tenia el bolígrafo en la boca y que ya lo había roído.

"Estoy nerviosa," confesó la mujer.

"Bien, no te metas cosas en la boca porque me voy a hacer ideas."

"¿Cómo cual?" preguntó Lena, ya pensando en una.

"Que si encuentras comida te la vas a comer por puro nervios, y te vas a poner como una vaca."

Lena sonrió al ver que no habían pensado en lo mismo. Ambos llegaron al hangar llevando traje de vuelo. Los Valkyries ya estaban preparados para partir, solo esperando a sus pilotos. No era para menos sentirse nerviosa. Estaban en la séptima semana del entrenamiento, si los pilotos no demostraban lo que habían aprendido, sus esfuerzos habrían sido inútiles. Si lo hacían bien para dentro de una semanas les asignarían a escuadrones para que pasaran tres semanas al lado de pilotos veteranos, y al final de estas se graduarían, ganándose sus alas y el rango de Cabo.

"Vengan acá," dijo Yelena llamando a los seis pilotos aprendices del primer grupo.

Los jóvenes formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ella, que se agachó como si fuera la entrenadora de un equipo de fútbol.

"¿Y Gennya?" preguntó, al no ver a su compañero de ala.

"¿Porque tengo que saber?" pregunto Ivy cuando todos le miraron.

"Llegue," dijo Engel, acercándose junto a Katrina.

"Bueno... ¿Ven al tipo ese?" dijo a los aprendices señalando a la sala de observación. "Piensa que esta es una perdida de tiempo y que ustedes no sirven. Así que hagan esto bien, demuestren lo que saben y por lo que más quieran no me hagan quedar mal. Todo es igual que en el simulador. Les prometo que si lo hacen bien les daré... un premio."

El procedimiento de despegue tomaba poco tiempo. Los mecánicos inspeccionaban la nave y el piloto solo debía sentarse en la cabina e iniciar el encendido. El paseo a la cámara de aire, la despresurización de esta, comprobar la presurización del traje, la bajada de presión de la cabina hasta 1/3 de atmósfera, encender el motor, empujar la palanca de gases y ahora seis segundos después estaban en el vacío del cosmos.

Ivy tenía problemas en seguir el ritmo de la formación, llevaba mucha velocidad y dejó a atrás al grupo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Engel.

Ivy tiró de la palanca pero llevaba tanto impulso que le era difícil controlarse.

"Te desvías. Reduce la potencia," dijo Engel.

Ivy tiró hacia atrás de la palanca de aceleración, lo que en el espacio el computador de abordo hacia era reducir la potencia de los motores y disparar los retropropulsores para reducir su avance.

"¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Cuidado! ¡Es todo tuyo! Le bajas demasiado... eso es pequeña," dijo Engel satisfecho con el vuelo de su pupila. A todos les hacia gracia que le dijera pequeña, porque ella era como medio palmo más alta que él.

Delante iba el Valkyrie de Yelena, seguido de Rossman y Nowak. Rossman, a su derecha, de repente aceleró, apartándose de su grupo.

"¿Adónde vas? ¡Quédate conmigo!" exclamó Nowak.

"Seguí a mi enemigo y… lo destruí," dijo mientras se colocaba detrás del Valkyrie de Yelena y disparó el señalador láser instalado en la nariz del Valkyrie.

"No esta mal, Rossman, pero dejaste a tu compañero," dijo Yelena.

"No parece ser un buen día para ti, Rossman," dijo Nowak en la radio, mientras Rossman se colocaba también detrás de suyo y disparaba.

"¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?" preguntó Yelena.

"Nunca dejes a tu compañero," dijeron Rossman y Nowak al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias. Eso es correcto. No querrán quedarse solos."

Esta era la primera salida en grupo, y el objetivo era sencillamente familiarizarse con sus armas. Por primera vez les estaban dando Valkyries con armas cargadas. No las utilizarían, pero al ser un grupo grande y al alejarse a varios kilómetros de la nave, era una medida de precaución. Aunque las primeras salidas no tendrían nada que ver con las maquinas ni con la habilidad de los pilotos.

En el espacio las fuerzas G eran más fuertes, porque todas las aceleraciones no eran amortiguadas por la gravedad de la Tierra. En _Macross_ no había una instalación para imitar las aceleraciones, y debían practicarse en vuelo real, para evaluar la resistencia de los pilotos. Nadie se había desmayado, hasta ahora, aunque si tuvo quejas por de las chicas, porque ciertas partes se volvían muy dolorosas cuando pesaban mas de lo acostumbrado, y había sido la justificación de un paseo de Yelena junto a las chicas del grupo a una tienda de ropa, y que luego pasara una docena de sujetadores _Shock Absorber_ en una relación de gastos como equipo de vuelo. Por eso no había mujeres pilotos muy pechugonas; eso nada mas se veían en caricaturas y películas baratas.

El sol se veía pequeño a la distancia, una estrella brillante hacia la cual se dirija _Macross_. No parecía el sol que había conocidos desde que habían nacido, incluso algunos se preguntaban si de verdad era el sol que iluminaba a la Tierra. Se le podía mirar directamente, y su luz iluminaba con la intensidad varias veces mayor que la de la Luna llena. En la cabina solo estaban encendidas las pantallas y las luces indicadoras del panel, y cualquier rincón a donde no llegara la luz era totalmente negro. Cuando miraba al Valkyrie que iba delante, y maniobraba, las partes en la sombra parecían desaparecer, tragadas por las sombras.

No tenían ni cinco minutos en el espacio cuando el radar de Lena empezó a pitar, indicando la presencia de varios objetos en su dirección.

"Maldita sea, vienen enemigos," dijo Yelena.

"¿De donde salieron?" preguntó Engel.

"Varios enemigos aparecieron en el radar," informó el controlador aéreo. "Regresen a la nave."

"No hacia falta que me lo dijeran," murmuró Yelena.

A su velocidad actual alcanzarían este punto en unos minutos.

"_Macross_ necesitamos refuerzos. Muchachos, regresemos a casa."

El grupo de vuelo se encaminó directo hacia _Macross_ que ya estaba en alerta de combate. Eran doce naves enemigas, y no había rastros de una nave mayor de donde hubieran salido.

"¿Dónde están los cazas de guardia?" pregunto Yelena.

"Están llegando en tres minutos," dijo la voz de la Teniente Hayase, mientras los Valkyries despegaban de las catapultas de _Prometheus_.

"Bueno gente, no se separen, y mantengan el acelerador al máximo, no se preocupen por el combustible hasta que lleguen."

Los Valkyries de los aprendices estaban acelerando para llegar lo antes posible a la nave, pero los Pod enemigos también aceleraban. Al ver que sus pilotos estaban salvo, Yelena apagó sus motores, giró su Valkyrie para reencender sus motores y encaminarse hacia el grupo que se acercaba.

"¿Lena? Regrésate, no puedes tu sola contra todos," dijo Doherty, cortando a un molesto Engel que estaba diciendo lo mismo.

Delante del grupo Engel y Doherty habían acelerado como se les dijo, y estaban ya demasiado lejos y volaban demasiado rápido para darse la vuelta y alcanzar a la Mayor.

"¿Mayor?" preguntó Rossman al verla regresarse.

"Sigan adelante, les haré tiempo para que lleguen."

"Nos ordenaron volver a todos, usted incluida," argumentó Rossman. "La van a matar."

"Nada, aquí quien manda soy yo."

"Si fuéramos todos tendríamos mas oportunidad," dijo Rossman.

"¡¿Oportunidad de que?! Niño, demuéstrame tu capacidad siguiendo las ordenes," dijo la mujer acelerando para dejarles atrás.

"Vamos con ella," dijo Rossman luego de pensarlo unos momentos.

"Lo entiendo, pero a lo que te refieres es a violar ordenes," dijo Nowak.

"¿De quien?"

"De Nikolayev."

"¿Cómo podría acusarnos de violar ordenes de una mujer que tampoco sigue ordenes?"

"Me convenciste, vamos a ayudarla," dijo Nowak imitando a su amigo que ahora maniobraba para seguir a la Mayor."

El Valkyrie de Nikolayev estaba volando en línea recta, y fue fácil darle alcance. Aceleraron, hasta tener velocidad y al acercarse aplicaron los retros para igualar su velocidad.

"¿Ustedes?... ¡Les dije que se devolvieran a la nave!" pregunto Yelena al verlos formarse a cada lado de su Valkyrie.

"Nos dijo que nunca debemos despegarnos de un compañero," dijo Rossman.

"Pero también les dije que no desobedecieras ordenes..."

"¡Aja! Entonces debería darnos el ejemplo, señora."

"Bien, bien, pero manténganse atrás. Y por lo que más quieras Rossman... no me dispares."

"Ojala no tuviera que dispararle a nadie," dijo mientras pulsaba el botón para armar su cañón.

"Aquí líder _Ángel_," dijo Yelena, pasando a su modo de combate. "¿En donde están los enemigos? No veo nada. No tenemos nada delante."

"Los tenemos en el radar, a 2-0-5."

"¿A la derecha? Maldita sea con estos extraterrestres, ¿a qué distancia, Teniente?"

Apenas preguntó dos disparos pasaron a su lado.

"¿Tan cerca?"

Volvió a mirar a la derecha y desde esa dirección venían varios Pod que empezaron a disparar contra el grupo.

"¡Dispérsense, dispérsense!" exclamó la rusa mientras viraba para alejarse de los Pod entrantes.

Los Valkyries viraron también y cada uno fue seguido por un enemigo. Rossman encendió los retros y el Pod pasó de largo, y ahora estaba detrás de él.

"Ahora o nunca... ¡fuego!" dijo disparando una corta ráfaga. Su primer disparo fue tan bueno que destruyó el Pod a la primera. "¡Le di! ¡Le di! Ya tengo el primero."

"No te pares a celebrar, que hay mas," dijo Lena, quien ahora volaba detrás de una pareja de Pod, disparando y destruyendo uno y dañando al otro. "Y no aceleres antes de virar."

"¡Entre mas haya, más difícil es no darles!"

"¡Déjate de pendejadas! ¡Y no vueles en línea recta!"

Nowak maniobró para acercarse a un Pod que venia en dirección contraria. Intentó fulminarlo con una ráfaga el enemigo era más rápido y ninguno de los disparos se le acercó. El enemigo empezó a virar, colocándose detrás de él, pero no terminó ya que el Valkyrie de Rossman apareció y lo borró del cosmos.

"¡Con este son dos!" dijo Rossman.

"¡¿Y los refuerzos cuando llegan?! ¡¿O es que quieren que lo haga todo yo?!" preguntó Yelena molesta a _Macross_. El combate ya llevaba dos minutos de duración, y ya era demasiado para ella sola. Parecía que la agresividad del que mataban se le pasaba a los que vivían y se volvían mas fieros.

"No te pongas grosera, muñequita linda, que ya llegamos," dijo el Mayor Focker, cuyo escuadrón _Skull_, formado de dos equipos de ataque, se abalanzó contra los enemigos.

Como todos los combates aéreos, este fue breve e intenso. Al contar los Valkyries, se alegraron de ver que no se había perdido ninguno, aunque el de Yelena estaba tocado en algunos lugares. Nada grave, pero si le haría falta latonería y pintura. Era una suerte que no le cobraran las reparaciones.

Los seis del escuadrón _Skull_ aterrizaron en _Prometheus_, mientras los tres del escuadrón de entrenamiento lo hicieron en las cubiertas internas. Con perfectas tomas de pistas los tres, uno a uno, entraron al hangar.

Ya la noticia del combate era conocida, y los dos aprendices fueron recibidos por sus compañeros. Los dos pilotos tuvieron que correr para esquivar los manguerazos de agua helada que a alguien se le ocurrió arrojarles. Lo bueno del agua helada es que ocultaba el temblor que súbitamente sintieron los jóvenes al bajar de sus aparatos. No habían sentido miedo mientras estaban en el combate, de hecho no podían describir que habían sentido, pero ahora la descarga de adrenalina del momento estaba haciendo efecto.

"Derribaste a tres," dijo Betty Fernández empujando al empapado Rossman por el hombro con un puño. "Eres casi un as."

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Nowak, a quien le temblaba la quijada.

"Tu... ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?" dijo la joven sin mirarle y agitando una mano.

"Hmmm… derribe a dos," aclaró Nowak algo herido por la indiferencia.

"Era broma. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor," dijo la chica abrazando a Nowak. "Pero Rossman tiene uno mas que tu."

"Pero aun me siento herido."

"¿Y que quieres? ¿Que me arrodille, te lo saque y me lo meta en la boca?"

"Ooooh, siiií. Me encanta eso. Ven acá pequeña..." dijo, solo ganándose un golpe por el pecho.

Los jóvenes se volvieron para ver a su no tan joven Mayor acercarse.

"Pero vuelvan a desobedecerme y los ahorcó," dijo Yelena amenazándoles con un dedo.

"¿Acaso no le ayudamos?" pregunto Rossman.

"Puede ser, pero una orden es una orden. Los hubiera podía matar allá afuera y si los matan me hubieran echado la culpa y tengo que pensar en mi misma. Apréndanse eso y rápido."

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

"Bueno gente, ya termine de regañarlos, así que tómense el resto de la tarde y diviértanse que se lo merecen," dijo saludándoles para irse.

Los jóvenes le dieron un perfecto saludo mientras la Mayor se retiraba a hablar con los técnicos que ya trabajaban en su Valkyrie.

"Bueno, ya escucharon a la señora. Estoy tan contento que invito yo," dijo Rossman acomodándose su empapado traje de vuelo mientras entraba en los vestidores.

"Recuerdo que la primera ve que desobedecí las ordenes de mi instructora pase toda la semana limpiando las ventanas del comedor," dijo Engel, mientras Yelena miraba alejarse a sus aprendices. "Y parecía que nadie lo había hecho desde los años cincuenta."

"No sé, me voy a... hacer ideas raras con eso."+

"Y ahora te toca un regaño," dijo Engel, algo confundido por el significado de esas palabras. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"No sé. Creo que mi instinto de madre me dijo que los defendiera para que se alejaran y evitar cargar con sus muertes en mi alma... o a lo mejor me quería ganar unos puntos más de derribos y ser la mejor."

.

* * *

.

El tamaño de la ciudad dentro de la nave hacia cómodo ir caminando a cualquier lugar. Había muchos lugares a donde ir, y como Rossman era el que pagaba decidía a donde.

En la ciudad había de todo lo que se podía pedir, y Rossman, Nowak, Yeager y Betty llegaron a un sitio que Rossman parecía conocer muy bien. Buena música, un sitio lleno de mesas y una surtida barra de licores tanto originales como los mejores de los alambiques navales.

Los jóvenes iban detrás de Rossman mientras se abría paso entre las mesas. Era un bar bastante conocido y muy caro, pero como era Rossman quien pagaría, los chicos no tenían problemas en pedir el trago más caro, o sea, del original traído de la Tierra, nada de ese alcohol procesado en el baño de alguien.

Esa noche el bar estaba muy concurrido. Por fin llegaron a una mesa cerca de la ventana y en un rincón discreto del local.

"Gran lugar. Deberías invitarme más seguido," comentó Betty, sentándose frente a Rossman.

"Bien, pero tú pagas."

"Entonces, no."

Se rieron durante unos segundos hasta que los interrumpieron y decidieron pedir sus tragos. Rossman pidió de los caros, el mejor. Nowak no se sorprendió al escuchar que se pedía lo más caro del lugar: dos botellas de whisky.

"¿Dos?" preguntó Betty, después de escucharlo.

"La segunda es para la Mayor."

No esperaron mucho. Los tragos llegaron y fue Nowak quien tomó la palabra:

"Ahora caballeros, beban tranquilamente."

Empezaron a beber y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. El lugar se empezó a animar y ellos también.

"No pensaba que fuera tan duro ser piloto," dijo Yeager.

"Pues animo, porque a empezado lo mejor," comento Nowak. "Vas a negar que no fue divertido."

"¿Sabes lo que pienso?" preguntó Rossman.

En eso un grupo de hombres del escuadrón SVF-94 Seacats hizo su aparición en el local. Eran pilotos de mayor edad, salidos de las academias de la U. luego de años de entrenamiento, más experimentados.

"Si, si, que debieron habernos dejado salir al espacio el primer día," dijo Betty. "Me tienes verde con eso."

"¡Pues claro! Es lo lógico," respondió Rossman tomando un trago de su vaso.

"¡Ustedes imbéciles! ¡Esta es nuestra mesa!" exclamó uno de los tipos del SVF-94, levantando la pierna y colocando un pie encima de la mentada mesa, casi tirando vasos y botellas.

"Llegamos primero," murmuró Betty.

"Nada niños, aprendan a respetar a los mayores. Así, que _chu, chu..._" gruñó otro agitando la mano como si estuviera espantando a unos perros. Rossman y los demás se sintieron profundamente ofendidos, pero no debían causar problemas. Rossman susurró:

"Vamos."

Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

"¡Epa, niñitos! ¿Regresan a su escuelita?"

Los chicos empezaron a salir sin hacerle caso.

"Me saludan a su vieja marimacho."

Rossman iba adelante, pero se regresó apartando a sus otros compañeros, y al llegar a donde estaban puso de golpe las dos manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué té pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que te quite el puesto?"

Uno de ellos se levantó.

" Lo de hoy nada mas fue suerte. ¿Entrenamiento de 10 semanas?" preguntó el tipo con una risita. "Un piloto de verdad le toma años entrenarse. A ti te botaron de la academia y hasta tienen a un marimacho."

"Un poco de respeto que no les hemos hecho nada," gruñó Betty.

"Ustedes son los que tienen que respetar, ¿oíste, marimacho? Me tienes que decir SEÑOR, así que pídeme disculpas."

"¡Claro que no! Y si sabes lo que te conviene mejor nos dejas tranquilos," dijo Rossman chasqueando los dedos.

"¡Claro que los dejaré tranquilos!" dijo el hombre, furioso, cuando agarró a Yeager por la camisa.

Iba a golpear a Yeager con la mano libre, cuando en ese momento lo sujetaron, Rossman le agarró el brazo justo cuando se iba a estrellar en la cara de Yeager.

"¡Deja tranquilo a mi amigo!" dijo y le dio un derechazo que lanzó al hombre por encima de la mesa.

"¿Estás bien Ed?"

"Sí, bien... gracias."

"Olvídalo, pero tenemos muchos problemas," dijo Rossman, poniéndose en guardia.

Era verdad: los otros hombres, cuando vieron que habían golpeado a uno de los suyos los rodearon con muy malas intenciones.

Uno de los hombres estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe contra Yeager, pero en ese momento Nowak lo sujetó, lo golpeó y lo envió contra la pared. Rossman llegó a ayudar a su amigo y en ese momento comenzó una auténtica pelea.

Un sujeto se lanzó contra Rossman, pero Yeager le rompió una botella en plena cara, tirándolo sobre otra mesa.

Los dueños de la mesa donde cayó el infeliz se pusieron de pie. Uno se adelantó para golpear a Nowak, pero Yeager le lanzó un botellazo.

Varios sujetos se estaban uniendo a la pelea. Comenzaron a rodearlos en torno a la mesa.

"¿Cuántas botellas tenemos?" preguntó Rossman.

"Cuatro," contesto Yeager armándose con una en cada mano.

"¡Ya sabía que íbamos a terminar así!" gritó Nowak, mientras dos hombres lo lanzaban contra la pared; pero pudo escapar y los dejó tambaleando con un par de golpes.

Yeager le lanzó una botella al piloto del SVF-94 con insignias de Teniente, pero este la cogió en pleno vuelo y se la devolvió, pero Yeager se escudó detrás una mesa volcada en él último momento.

"¡Nadie va a golpearme con una miserable botella de ron!" dijo agitando su puño contra Yeager, justo antes de que Betty le lanzara una miserable botella de cerveza barata por el cráneo.

El bar entero estaba lleno de gente que empuñaba todo tipo de objetos: mesas, sillas, botellas, platos... un tipo que pasó volando como un muñeco sobre una mesa.

Rossman tenia contra una mesa al tipo que les había insultado en primer lugar y estaba ocupado rompiéndole la cara lentamente; Nowak estaba esquivando y dando golpes a un tipo que no quería dejarle en paz; Yeager lanzaba botellas en un verdadero bombardeo de artillería contra el Teniente y un compañero, y trataba de no darle a Nowak que estaba en su línea de fuego; Betty esta colgada de la espalda de un tipo mordiéndole el hombro y halándole el cabello.

La pelea hubiera seguido por horas, a no ser por la policía militar, que entró tratando de llevarse a todos los que pudieran. Rossman ubicó la salida de emergencias y abrió la puerta de una patada bien encajada...

Solo para encontrar que los policías habían pensado en eso.

Los montaron en los autos y se los llevaron, luego que los testigos dijeran que ellos habían iniciado la pelea. Los policías no estaban comiendo cuento, ni se andaban con miramientos e igualito se llevaron a todos. Les levantaron cargos y los encerraron en una celda.

Yeager estaba sentado, Rossman apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, lejos de los otros estaba Nowak en los barrotes. A Betty se la llevaron junto a otras mujeres, porque las había peleando.

"En la mañana me levante contento, luego salgo y mato extraterrestres, a poco de que me condecoraran, soy un cadete del espacio y acabo la noche... en una celda, como un delincuente común," dijo Nowak. "¡Dime que puede ser peor!"

En ese momento entró un oficial y les abrió la celda.

"Oigan, locos, pueden salir."

"¿Adónde nos llevan?" preguntó Yeager entornando los ojos, ya que le habían roto los anteojos.

"Pueden irse, los vinieron a buscar."

"¿Pero quién? No hemos avisado a nadie" dijo Rossman.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, vieron algo que por poco los mata del susto: el Capitán Engel estaba ahí esperándoles junto con Betty.

"Buenas noches señores," les dijo Engel.

Los cadetes hicieron el intento de un saludo.

"Bueno, ya que veo que están bien, podemos irnos."

"¿Y cómo se enteró?" preguntó Rossman.

"Venía pasando por el lugar," dijo Engel sonriendo "Cuando escuché el escándalo adentro. Fui a ver que había de bueno y al asomarme vi a Betty que se quería comer a alguien, y me imagine que estaban todos ahí."

"Así que vino a buscarnos," dijo Betty apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, con una cara de infinita molestia.

"Correcto," dijo Engel, y empezó a reírse.

No era para menos: estaban golpeados, despeinados, y Yeager, Nowak y Rossman tenían un ojo morado cada uno. Todos se volvieron a verse entre sí y empezaron a reírse. Luego se calmaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la base.

"Por suerte no ha pasado a mayores, de lo contrario se hubiera enterado la jefa," dijo Betty.

"En eso estás equivocada," dijo Engel riendo, al parecer todo esto le parecía muy gracioso.

"Eso... quiere decir que..." empezó a decir Nowak.

"Correcto. Llame a la queridísima jefa. Por cierto, cuando contestó adivinen qué: estaba durmiendo. Así que mi vida también peligra."

"Vamos, no hay que hacer tanto drama. ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?" preguntó Rossman.

"A mi nada, a ustedes pueden que los echen por insubordinación, desacato de órdenes, provocar una pelea en un sitio publico... ¿quieres que siga?" dijo Engel enumerando cada caso con un dedo de su mano izquierda.

"No, entendimos el punto."

.

* * *

.

"¡Es imposible! ¡Mis aprendices envueltos en una pelea de bar! ¡Y peleando con otros pilotos! ¡Y encerrados en una celda como criminales!" dijo Nikolayev, mientras caminaba furiosa por la habitación.

Era la primera vez que los aprendices la veían sin uniforme o traje de vuelo. Llevaba pantuflas, pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban ver sus rodillas, arrugadísima camisa blanca de hombre que le quedaba grande y que se notaba que usaba para dormir. Engel esperaba que fuera el único que se había dado cuenta que no llevaba sostén. También era la primera vez que estaban en su habitación, un lugar de tres estancias mas baño, totalmente diferente a la habitación con dos literas donde dormían.

Yelena se volvió hacia los chicos y los miró de frente.

"¡Parece que han olvidado lo que son! ¿O quieren que se los recuerde? ¡Son pilotos, mis pilotos, y sin embargo se comportan como niños! ¡Quiero que todos me expliquen qué fue lo que pasó!"

Rossman dio un paso al frente.

"Fue mi culpa, señora: induje a los otros a que vinieran conmigo."

"Pero te seguimos," dijo Nowak, y dio un paso al frente en solidaridad. Los demás lo imitaron.

"No nos obligó a ir, lo seguimos voluntariamente," dijo Yeager, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

"Me dijeron marimacho," dijo Betty.

"Ni que fuera mentira," dijo Nowak.

"Mi versión es simple: no estaba presente," respondió Engel cuando Yelena posó su mirada sobre él.

"Este es él ejercito y siempre va a haber alguien que se meta con ustedes. Estoy en esto desde que eran unos bebés y aun hay gente que se sigue metiendo conmigo."

"Es que se metieron con usted precisamente..." dijo Rossman como para ver si podía hacer que se pusiera de su lado. "Le dijeron vieja marimacho."

"¿¡Y que importa!? Si me pongo a pelear con todo el que me diga marimacho no quedaría nadie en él ejército. No vivo de la vida ajena, ni me dan de comer. Deberían concentrar en ustedes que en ponerse a llorar y a pelear cada vez que alguien les vean feo."

Yelena los miró en silencio durante un momento antes de seguir:

"Bueno, no los puedo castigar como niños, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, y si me entero de que vuelven a tener estas... celebraciones, me voy a encargar que pasen el resto del viaje limpiando los ventanas de la nave, pero por fuera, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Mayor," dijeron los cuatro.

"Lárguense. Váyanse a dormir, ¡porque van a pasar todo el día limpiando el piso del hangar!"

Saludaron y salieron.

"Bien, salimos sanos y salvos," dijo Rossman.

"¿Sanos? Pasaremos encerrados y vigilados por la Mayor el resto de la vida, y todo por tu culpa," dijo Nowak.

"¿Dónde quedó tu solidaridad?" preguntó Rossman.

"Se quedó adentro."

"Nowak, cálmate," dijo Yeager, mientras lo sujetaba. "¿Vas a negar que nos divertimos hoy? Además, ¿Se dieron cuenta que la Mayor no llevaba sostén?"

"¡Eres un degenerado! Siempre pensando en eso," dijo Betty. "Creía que nadie mas se había dado cuenta."

"Después dices que no eres un marimacho."

"Eso es porque aquí no hay hombre de verdad que valgan la pena."

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 9

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

.

**10**

**ELECCIÓN O AZAR**

.

* * *

.

Día a día el planeta Saturno aumentaba de tamaño frente a la ventana, desde un punto amarillento hasta la enorme esfera de cuatro veces el tamaño de la Luna vista desde la Tierra. Viniendo desde el exterior del sistema solar, podía verse en media luna, por así decirlo, donde una buena parte de sus anillos están resplandeciendo, mientras otras aun se encontraba en la oscuridad. Durante su viaje, era la primer vez que _Macross_, en su ruta hacia la tierra, se encuentra con un planeta.

Por el peligro de dañarse con las partículas de polvo y roca alrededor del gran planeta, la velocidad fue reducida al mínimo para entrar en orbita, lo que prolongaba por varios días el paso de la nave cerca del planeta. Se planeó que _Macross_ realizara un frenado para quedar en orbita entre los anillos del planeta, para perder a las fuerzas enemigas que les habían estado siguiendo durante semanas. Si lograban entrar en la zona de los anillos podrían confundir los radares enemigos y nuevamente aprovechar para salir de su alcance para reemprender de nuevo el viaje hacia la Tierra.

A pesar de los problemas que tenia en mente, Lena Nikolayev encontró en la imagen del inmenso Saturno algo en que distraer su mente. A pesar de solo ver la mitad, era una esfera amarillenta... en realidad no era amarillo, tenía un color entre salmón y marrón claro, surcado de bandas de nubes de tonos de marrón y el resto de la superficie, más prominentes en el área ecuatorial, estaba salpicado de manchas blancas de nubes y tormentas. Al pasar junto a una ventana, estiró el brazo con la mano abierta para comparar el tamaño del planeta. Lo percibía como un objeto sólido, sentía que si estiraba la mano podría tomarlo. Recordó que tenía nueve veces el diámetro de la Tierra. Una mirada de varios minutos le permitía ver los lentos movimientos de las nubes y sintió un escalofrió al pensar como seria verlos desde dentro, siendo azotada por vientos que excedían la velocidad del sonido.

Por el momento Saturno no ocupaba su tiempo, y se dirigió por las escaleras, pasillos y ascensores, en ese orden, hasta la torre de _Macross_, y más que todo hasta el CIC (centro de información de combate).

Alrededor los operadores contemplaban sus consolas y enviaban instrucciones a los cazas, hablando a través de sus auriculares en voz baja para no interferir con los demás. La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo iluminada por las luces parpadeantes de los monitores y el brillo de las estrellas a través de la gran ventana en forma de burbuja. Justo en lo alto, formando una especie de balcón, el puente de mando de la nave, donde siempre estaba el Capitán Gloval y sus asistentes.

El susodicho estaba ahora en el CIC, caminando entre las consolas, siendo ignorado por los operadores. Más allá de la burbuja, justo delante de la nave, y a dos días de distancia estaba la enorme vista del planeta Saturno.

Hacia ya una semana que la nave había reducido su velocidad lo suficiente para que la nave entrara en una orbita alargada alrededor de Saturno, cuyo punto más cercano estaría en el interior de los anillos del planeta. Al llegar allí se realizaría un frenado para entrar en orbita circular, la primera parada en seco en todo el viaje desde la orbita de Plutón.

Este lugar del área de control era espacioso, y aquí se permitía fumar, por lo que el Capitán bajaba de vez en cuando tanto para fumar como para verificar las operaciones en directo antes de que fueran filtradas y mandadas a su personal en el puente. Como todo fumador de pipa, el ritual de prepararla le daba la oportunidad de relajar su mente mientras tomaba una decisión. En las reuniones sacaba su pipa, la limpiaba, golpeaba, llenaba, aplastaba el tabaco, encendía y aspiraba. Todo esto le daba tiempo para escuchar y decidir.

"¿Capitán?" dijo Yelena saludando.

"¿Qué tal van esos nuevos pilotos?" dijo Gloval, examinando detalladamente a Saturno.

Yelena dudó un poco antes de contestar. El primer grupo de pilotos se había graduado el sábado pasado. El lunes los habían asignado a sus escuadrones operativos y ahora, jueves, estaba encargada de un nuevo curso de pilotos.

"Bien... teniendo en cuanta que nunca habían volado aviones de combate lo hacen mejor de lo que se podía esperar. Todavía un poco inseguros pero están mejorando"

"Que bueno," dijo Gloval mientras se recargaba de una de las consolas que en ese momento se encontraba desocupada. "Estaba pensando preparar una operación, mientras la nave este en los anillos de Saturno," dijo Gloval.

"Pensaba que solo nos ocultaríamos para perderlos otra vez."

"Esta vez no, tenemos que demostrarles que podemos pasar a la ofensiva. Que no han mermado nuestro espíritu de lucha."

"¿Una ofensiva? Seria una misión muy arriesgada. Los enemigos deben tener varias naves por allí."

"Por eso quiero que salgan todos mis pilotos disponibles. Escuadrones completos," dijo Gloval cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho y manteniendo su pipa en alto.

"Todos los pilotos, pero a los escuadrones les faltan..."

Lena se detuvo. Se quedó mirando a Gloval y este le devolvió una mirada moviendo la quijada como si esperara que continuara. La rusa continuó:

"No creo que piense que pueden hacer esto, ni siquiera han..."

"¿No me había dicho que lo estaban haciendo muy bien?" le interrumpió Gloval.

"Considerando su inexperiencia pero están lejos de realizar este tipo de misión. Seria muy peligroso."

"Dígame una sola de las cosas que hacemos que no sea peligrosa."

Gloval exhaló un hilillo de humo por un extremo de su boca. Yelena se cruzó de brazos, recargándose de otra de las consolas.

"¡Solo son chicos!" exclamó Yelena.

"Soldados," expuso Gloval. "Y todos los soldados sabemos que en cualquier instante se nos puede pedir el sacrificio de nuestras vidas."

"¡Pero no el desperdicio de sus vidas!"

"Hágame un calculo del posible numero... de bajas."

"No hay que sumar mucho. Si aparecen los extraterrestres... será una carnicería."

Gloval se quedó considerando sus palabras. Se enderezó, se puso la pipa a la boca, se llevó las manos a la espalda y caminó un pequeño trayecto hasta acercarse y recargar sus manos sobre la espalda de una silla.

"Si ganamos, ¿qué impedirá que regresen con refuerzos?" preguntó Yelena.

"Nada," respondió Gloval con sequedad. "Pero si podemos destruir esas naves, ganaremos un poco de tiempo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Si siempre huyes del abusador del colegio, él seguirá persiguiéndote. Pero si te paras, lo encaras, y le pegas donde le duela, lo pensara dos veces antes de perseguirte."

"O eso o dejar que nos aniquilen cuando nos encuentren."

"A veces hay que arriesgarse."

.

* * *

.

Como cualquier interesado en el espacio, Yelena no pudo evitar pasar tiempo en la ventana de observación con un par de binoculares y examinar el planeta. Tenía un color amarillento, surcado de líneas oscuras que se movían lentamente. Si se le quedaba mirando unos minutos podía ver como las cintas de nubes se movían y cambiaban de forma.

Visto desde el comedor de oficiales, el planeta estaba ladeado, con sus anillos haciendo una increíble línea vertical que lo cruzaba en el ecuador. El planeta se agrandaba en cuestión de horas y no días. Para las primeras horas de la madrugada de pasado mañana estarían ya en una orbita estable a su alrededor. Si todo salía bien.

Se había sentado en su mesa favorita, cercana a la inmensa ventana. Esta vez estaba sola, Doherty tenia que cumplir con su patrulla como comandante de su escuadrón _Apollo_. A pesar de estar en la división de entrenamiento, solo ocupaba la mitad de su tiempo, al igual que a ella.

Desde el lunes pasado había empezado la segunda promoción de pilotos. Aquí repetían muchos de los que no pasaron en la primera, lo que le alegraba, ya que sabía que lo hacían por que querían y no por obligación.

Lena intentaba terminar de leer el libro con el cual llevaba semanas, pareciera que le a tomado una eternidad el solo llegar a la mitad. Sin mirar levantó lentamente el cigarrillo que había estado consumiéndose en el cenicero desde hacia rato. Por lo general le tomaba cosa de una semana leerse un libro, dedicándole media hora diaria. Era una lectora veloz y podía retener mucho de lo que leía. Si le ponían un libro que hubiera leído podía ir a una pagina y buscar algo en especifico. Tenia la costumbre de doblar la punta de las páginas con pasajes que le interesaban, para leerlos mas adelante, aunque era raro ya que nunca volvía a pensar en ellos sino a ratos.

Con tiempo sola podía comer y dedicarle unos minutos a su libro. No debería fumar, pero ante la perspectiva de morir fulminada por las ráfagas de disparos, en una efímera bola de fuego o volar sin control a través del frío vacío del cosmos sin posibilidad de rescate contando con una limitada carga de aire, un futuro cáncer de pulmón parecía muy lejano.

"¿Ocupada?"

Cuando levantó la vista se consiguió con Gennadi, que se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, poniendo en la mesa su bandeja de comida.

"Contemplando la vista," contestó ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

Yelena se mordió la lengua cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por Katrina. Desde hacia días lo había visto con ella, incluso había estado a punto de llamarle para que les acompañar junto a Doherty, pero se sintió como una estúpida cuando quedo con el brazo levantado mientras Gennadi Alexandrevich le ignoraba y se iba con Katrina a una mesa, la misma en la que se sentaban todas las tardes a almorzar y ha hablar.

"Eso se nota," dijo Engel estirando la mano por sobre la mesa y tocando la solapa del libro. "¿Qué lees?"

"Lolita," dijo ella levantándolo y dándole la vuelta para que mirara la portada.

"¿De que trata?" preguntó solo para ver que decía, porque sabia de que trataba, al menos todas las cochambrosas ideas que la palabra _Lolita_ conjuraban en su mente.

"Es una novela. Interesante, nada de pornografía si es lo que estas pensando."

"¿Crees que me la pasó pensando en esas cosas?" protesto mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica de la ultima versión de Lolita, recordando que esa adorable niña ya debe de tener su edad.

"No sé.," dijo estirando el libro para ponerlo a su alcance."Mira, te la prestó."

"No es mala idea, el único libro que me puede traer fueron las memorias de Albert Speer."

"Necesitas leer mas que libros de historia y manuales."

"He oído que leer en exceso desgasta la vista."

"Lo mismo dicen del sexo."

"¿Cuál de las dos es la que te afectó?" preguntó Engel sonriendo.

Yelena le miraba por sobre sus anteojos, no dijo nada y regresó a su lectura. Gennya había evadido esos temas desde que murió su esposa.

"Es raro verte reír por algo, aunque sea a expensas de los demás," dijo Yelena luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Me han dicho que a veces vale la pena."

"Es verdad, todos piensan que eres un amargado sin remedio."

"A veces tengo razones. Estoy atrapado en una nave espacial, peleamos contra alienígenas dispuestos a matarnos de una manera terrible. A parte de eso no veo ninguna razón para ser feliz."

"No te deberías quejar, yo también estoy en las mismas. O que pensabas, ¿qué me la paso sentada aquí leyendo?"

"Te he visto sentada pero no precisamente leyendo..." dijo, luego evito seguir por ese camino. "Bueno... no es eso, Lena, es que me molesto demasiado fácil por cualquier cosa."

"No me sorprende."

Engel gruñó mientras levantaba su taza de café, mientras miraba como Yelena se envolvía en una toxica nube de su cigarrillo. Levantó la cajetilla de cigarrillo blanco con azul que estaba al lado del cenicero y la examinó, dándose cuenta que serán unos cigarrillos rusos. Algo que debería ser increíblemente caro y difícil de conseguir.

"No deberías fumar. He leído por allí que mata."

"Es verdad, Gennya. Pero creo que no moriré de eso," refunfuñó mientras terminaba el cigarrillo, para luego quedar en silencio.

"Léeme algo," dijo Engel.

"¿Humm?"

"De la novela. Cualquier cosa, si son las partes porno mucho mejor."

Yelena cerró el libro y luego abrió una página al azar:

"_Me cubrí la cara con la mano y estalle en el llanto más ardiente que había conocido en mi vida. _Esto lo decía Humbert, el protagonista. _Sentía que las lagrimas caían a través de mis dedos, por la barbilla, y me quemaban, y la nariz se me tapó, y no podía parar, y entonces ella me tocó la muñeca._"

_"Me moriré si me tocas,"_ dijo él. _¿De veras no quieres venir conmigo? Dime tan solo eso."_

_"No, querido, no,"_ respondió Lolita.

_Nunca me había llamado querido antes,_ pensó Humbert.

_"No, no puedo pensar siquiera en eso. Antes preferiría volver con Cue. Quiero decir..._ empezó a decir Lolita."

_No encontró las palabras. Se las proporcioné mentalmente: Él me destrozó el corazón. Tu solo me destrozaste la vida._

_"Creo que..._ se interrumpió Lolita, el sobre con el dinero se le había caído al suelo. _Creo que es formidable de tu parte darnos este montón de dinero. Eso lo arregla todo y podremos empezar la semana próxima. Deja de llorar por favor. Tienes que comprender. Toma una cerveza. Oh, no llores. No sabes cuando siento haberte engañado tanto... pero así fueron las cosas."_

_Me despidió junto a su perro. Me sorprendió que ver el viejo automóvil en que había viajado cuado era niña y una nínfula le dejara indiferente. Solo observó que en algunos puntos comenzaba a oxidarse. Dije que era suyo, que yo podía viajar en autobús. Me dijo que no fuera tonto, que volaría a Júpiter y se compraría un automóvil allí. Dije que yo le compraría ese mismo por quinientos dólares._

Yelena termino de leer, y miró a su compañero. Estaba mirando Saturno. Al darse cuenta, su compañero solo sonrió.

"¿En que piensas?" preguntó Yelena.

"No sé... me recordaste a Sabina..." dijo Engel como si el comentario se le hubiera escapado.

"¿En que te la recordé? " dijo, como si la iniciativa de Gennadi le diera permiso de hablar sobre ella.

"Cuando estaba en el hospital... le gustaba que le leyera," comento en esa misma actitud pensativa.

Siempre que pensaba en su difunta esposa se ponía así. Yelena no podía ni imaginarlo, Gennadi había conocido a Sabina en la escuela, la chica más bonita de la clase, y habían terminado por casarse luego de esos interminables años de noviazgo alargados por la guerra. Literalmente la mitad de la vida de Gennadi la había vivido con su Sabina Yakunina.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si," suspiró, y se levantó. "Tengo algo que hacer."

Parecieran que cinco meses no eran suficiente, quizás ni diez mil lo sean.

.

* * *

.

Ser jefa no le había excluido de las reuniones de este tipo.

Ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas mirando al Mayor Focker explicando lo que se haría para mañana. Este tipo de reuniones era muy técnica, porque involucraba acrónimos para cada acción.

El plan era que _Macross_ entrara en orbita circular sobre Saturno en la madrugada del 16 de mayo. Se había preparado todo para que entrara en orbita dentro del campo de asteroides. La orbita rozaba el extremo externo de la llamada División de Cassini, un tramo despejado en los anillos (en realidad lleno de anillos más tenues). Antes y después de la puesta en orbita se habría encendido los dispositivos de interferencia electrónica para bloquear los radares enemigos. Cuando se apagarían, _Macross_ se confundiría con los asteroides. El plan original era quedarse en orbita y luego continuar el camino a la Tierra, lejos del alcance de los radares enemigos como había pasado al comienzo del viaje.

El plan original tenia un defecto, que los extraterrestre seguramente habrían colocado naves a lo largo de todo él cosmos que separaba Saturno de la Tierra, y tarde o temprano _Macross_ volvería a toparse con alguna. Gloval había decidido atacar. _Macross_ estaría oculta entre los asteroides mientras los Valkyries atraían a los cruceros cerca de la línea de fuego, si era posible fuera del rango de detección de otras naves. Al destruir una las demás empezaría a rastrear a _Macross_, mientras esta ya se habría movido para, si era posible, volver a atacar a alguna nave.

Al salir de la reunión la invadió de nuevo ese desasosiego anterior a la batalla. En los últimos meses los combates eran esporádicos, defensivos, donde lo único seguro eran los ataques de algún grupo de cazas enemigos. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes porque ellos serian el detonante de una nueva situación, atacar primero.

Era tarde cuando terminó la reunión, y muchos fueron directo a acostarse. Un normal _nos vemos mañana_ a modo de despedida con los demás oficiales. Los pilotos de los escuadrones serian informados mañana, media hora antes de partir.

Los aprendices recién graduados fueron repartidos entre diferentes escuadrones, se intento mantener la cohesión de los grupos, pero fue difícil debido a la escasez de pilotos en varios escuadrones, pero un solo grupo quedo unido, el equipo uno, salvo un integrante que fue absorbido (en realidad ya estaba reservado) por el escuadrón _Skull_.

Hubiera querido sentarse con los chicos y hablar, pero la tarde era de los chicos y muchos de ellos fueron a visitar a sus familias. A pesar de que no era su obligación, había conocido las familias de muchos de los jóvenes. Esperaba encontrarse con algún tipo de animosidad, pero en cambio se dio cuenta que las familias confiaban que realizaría un buen trabajo con los chicos. No sabía si sentirse halagada o empezar a sentir la presión o responsabilidad si algo salía mal. Si les pasaba algo ella tendría que escribir alguna carta, y su conciencia le obligaba a romperla e ir ella misma en persona ha hablar con los familiares.

Había decidido irse a su habitación, y ya en la puerta decidió que no tenía sueño. Buscó a Gennya pero no lo encontró, según su costumbre se habrá ido a alguna de las ventanas de observación a mirar el cosmos.

Regresó a su habitación y se quitó su uniforme para darse una larga ducha con agua helada. Ni se molestó en peinarse ni arreglarse mucho, solo se puso su camisa de dormir y se acostó en el sofá. Siempre que pretendía tomar una siesta se acostaba allí. Era raro que allí pudiera dormir dos o tres horas como máximo, pero en la cama se dormía y le era difícil salir, como si fuera un poderoso imán.

Tuvo por un momento la idea de leer. Tomo el libro, lo abrió en la página en la que había quedado. Durante un rato intentó seguir con la narración de Humbert sobre su largo viaje por Estados Unidos con su Lolita, pero Yelena solo veía las listas de chequeo y los diagramas de procedimientos para la misión de mañana, antes de quedar dormida.

.

* * *

.

En la sala de reuniones estaban reunidos todos los pilotos del escuadrón _Ángel_. Ayer fue la planeación, donde solo los comandantes tomaron parte, hoy solo se explicaría el plan a los pilotos.

"Bien gente, esta es la misión que se nos a encomendado," empezó Yelena, de pie delante de una de las pantallas de la sala. "Los escuadrones _Skull_ y _Apollo_, junto con los escuadrones verde, amarillo y blanco iniciaran un ataque contra las formaciones enemigas para atraerlas hasta el punto de reunión Alfa," señaló con el puntero en la imagen. "Allí. Nosotros con el grupo de combate iniciaremos un ataque relámpago contra los grupos enemigos, para forzarlos a comprometer el resto de sus fuerzas para un nuevo ataque, por parte de los cañones pesados de _Macross._"

Los pilotos tomaban notas, los frecuencias de operación, dirección... se veían igual que ella, que se había quedado dormida, y se levantó con un insistente ardor en los ojos, y estaba convencida que más de uno no había dejado de notar sus ojos enrojecidos. Se habían levantado una hora antes del toque de diana. De hecho ninguno había dormido mucho.

"Los escuadrones se aproximaran a la división de Cassini donde se separara el grupo de ataque. Los escuadrones de interceptación. Nos quedaremos ocultos entre los restos de los anillos, junto a los escuadrones dispersos en esta área. Estaremos armados con RMS, así que tengan cuidado con quien se tropiezan en la oscuridad. ¿Preguntas?"

A Yelena le aterraba la idea de llevar armas nucleares, aunque solo las llevarían los pilotos más experimentados, de hecho la decisión de que su escuadrón las llevaría era porque Engel ya tenía experiencia con ellas. Sabia que Gennadi Alexandrevich estuvo encargado de este tipo de armas y fue uno de los pilotos a los que se les eligió para usarlas a su criterio durante la Guerra de Unificación. Para Yelena Arkadieva era espantoso que le dieran un arma de esas a un piloto para que la usara como quisiera, aunque solo hubiera sido para dispararla contra una fábrica subterránea de armas.

No fue necesario insistirles que se prepararan, porque todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Rossman y Nowak se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Estaban ocupados supervisando a los armeros que colocaban las armas en los aparatos. Los armeros trabajaban rápido y con precisión. Un pequeño vehículo con un brazo mecánico bajaba una caja de un camión de carrocería baja, allí se levantaba la caja y revelaba un misil de poco mas de tres metros de largo.

Le dio nervios cuando el brazo mecánico levantó el arma nuclear del suelo y lo puso a centímetros del anclaje del ala, mientras el Sargento de armeros le hacia señas con la mano para que moviera poco a poco para ajustarlo. Lo sujetaron con tornillos y un grueso cable que lo conectaba al panel del Valkyrie. En minutos su Valkyrie llevaba bajo cada ala un misil nuclear RMS-1 de 25 kilotones cada uno, 50 en total, eso era, según le dijo Gennadi Alexandrevich para _tranquilizarle_, la potencia de cuatro bombas como las lanzadas sobre Hiroshima.

Fue inútil pedirles a los chicos que descansara hasta el momento de despegue, que seria a las siete treinta. Yelena sabia que la espera era lo peor, sobre todo cuando se tenia la hora exacta. Tras toda la actividad de ayer y esta mañana, estos momentos era como un anticlímax. No tenían nada en que concentrarse, excepto la tensión, el sentimiento constante y fastidioso de que algo se le a olvidado en el ultimo momento. Algunos comían, leían o escribían, otros están dormitando en el asiento de sus aparatos y otros, como Ivy y ella misma, entraban y salían del baño.

Yelena se estaba empezando a sentir mal, pudiera ser porque ni siquiera ha desayunado, solo probo la comida antes de salir. Esto ya no era un ejercicio ni un rápido combate improvisado contra un par de cazas enemigos. Esa mañana todas esas semanas de entrenamiento habían llegado a su fin, y que algunos de los pilotos que salieran en sus Valkyries no volverían.

La sirena de alarma le asustó. Algunos no se movieron durante algunos segundos, otros ya subían por ale escalerilla a sus cabinas, y los que ya estaban en ellas estaba iniciando la secuencia de encendido. Ella seria la primera en salir. Hubiera deseado hablar con alguien, pero Gennya estaba ya encerrado en su Valkyrie y Doherty, con quien había hablado de tantas cosas en los últimos días, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la nave, despegando desde _Prometheus_.

Parecía que los minutos en el hangar sin hacer nada fueron parte de un sueño, y que la cruel realidad ahora le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando al salir de al espacio vio delante a Saturno en todo su tamaño. Era extraño, había volado en el espacio mas profundo y alejado, pero al ver un objeto conocido desde tan cerca y que en los años anteriores era inalcanzable para las naves espaciales tripuladas, le hizo estremecerse. El límite anterior de los viajes espaciales había sido Marte, y mas allá solo habían viajado maquinas. Ahora ella junto a miles de personas llegó aquí, desde la dirección contraria del sistema solar.

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les pidió. La formación fue perfecta, los 4 equipos de ataque formados de tres Valkyries cada uno se agruparon y se dirigieron a la misma velocidad. Yelena volaban delante, seguida de Engel y de Orlov.

Saturno proyectaba una sombra alargada sobre los anillos, y estaba volando directamente hacia allá. Allí no parecía haber nada, como si los anillos hubieran recibido un enorme mordisco de alguna bestia estelar decoradora de planetas.

Se había dispuesto a ver como el sol titilaba al empezar a ocultarse por la atmósfera del planeta antes de entrar en la zona de oscuridad, pero ni recordó eso. Justo al entrar en la zona de sombras, les fue difícil inclusive observar la nariz de su Valkyrie. La tenue iluminación que le rodeaba provenía de las tres pantallas frontales y el visor HUD con su fantasmal luminiscencia verde. Pero el espacio delante no estaba vacío. De cuando en cuando aparecía una roca que se movía en su orbita, y debían esquivarlas. Lo único que le salvaba de caer fulminada por el choque de un fragmento era las indicaciones del radar. Siguiendo una señal sincronizada, todos los Valkyries del grupo se detuvieron en medio de la oscuridad, o más bien ajustaron su velocidad orbital con la de las rocas flotantes.

Yelena mantuvo su Valkyrie suspendido sobre el hielo, dando pequeños toques a su palanca para impedir golpear algún fragmento móvil cerca de ella. Lo mismo hacía varios del grupo. Engel estaba casi aprisionado por el hielo y dio un pequeño impulso hacia delante, delicadamente, pero una pequeña roca golpeó su timón derecho, estremeciendo toda la nave. Giró la vista, mas por instinto que por realmente lograr ver algo, ya que ni siquiera tenían encendidas las luces de posicionamiento. Pero antes de poder acostumbrar la vista a la penumbra, las explosiones de los grupos de ataque enemigo iluminaron la distancia.

"Solo unos momentos más," susurró por la radio la Mayor, como si en enemigo descubriera su escondite si hablaba mas alto.

Estaban esperando que _Macross_ disparara contra el crucero que estaba aproximándose. Era uno de los que estaba rastreando la nave y que por habilidad o buena suerte no se había despegado de la trayectoria, convirtiéndole en blanco.

"Siguen sin disparar," comento Engel.

"Si," susurró Yelena.

"¿No van a disparar?"

"A mi no me preguntes, el Capitán es quien manda," volvió a susurrar.

"Pero no disparan."

"Tendrá alguna buena razón."

"¿Y si no disparan?"

"Esperemos unos segundos mas, Gennya,"

Pero pasaron los segundos y no pasaba nada. Luego de un minuto completo, el crucero enemigo esquivaba la zona de blanco y se encaminaba hacia _Macross_. Nada pasaba, la nave continuaba como si nada. _Macross_ parecía no tener intenciones de disparar.

"Esta bien. ¿Cuántos segundos?" susurró Engel.

"¡Bueno! ¡Tenemos un problema!" dijo Yelena. Gennadi y unos cuantos saltaron en sus asientos, porque esperaban que susurrara. "Bueno gente, parece que algo les salió mal a los de _Macross_. Los escuadrones amarillo y verde diríjase a apoyar al grupo _Skull_, los demás dirijámonos al _Macross_," ordenó Nikolayev, pasando su Valkyrie a modalidad Gerwalk y dar una media vuelta en medio del hielo, acelerando hacia _Macross_.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías de la nave, estaban en inferioridad de cinco a uno por los cazas extraterrestres.

"Divídanse en grupos. No se despeguen de sus compañeros," dijo cuando se aproximaron a los Battlepods.

Empezaron a lanzar mísiles, derribando a muchos enemigos que venían de frente. Yelena vio como un pedazo de metal daba vueltas y terminó golpeando el cristal de su cabina, astillándolo visiblemente.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Nos van a matar!" dijo un piloto por la radio, estaba segura que no era de los suyos.

"¡Cállate! Me pones nerviosa," gruñó Yelena esquivando tanto mísiles, disparos, rocas, Valkyries y Battlepods.

"¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?" preguntó Engel, quien se oía muy sereno.

"¡Cúbreme!" dijo ella mientras reconvertía su Valkyrie a modalidad caza.

"¡¿Que te cubra?! ¡Lena!" exclamó haciendo lo mismo.

Yelena se aproximó al crucero a toda velocidad. Engel, en modalidad Gerwalk disparaba contra los Battlepods que se atravesaban en su camino. Yelena aun cargaba los RMS-1.

"Aquí líder _Ángel_, estoy realizando una acción unilateral de emergencia," dijo, riéndose en su interior de sus palabras sacadas del manual de procedimientos.

Iba directo contra el crucero enemigo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano y armó el RMS.

"Aquí Gunsight Uno a Líder _Ángel_. Petición denegada. Retírese de la zona."

"¿Petición denegada? ¡Si no estaba pidiendo permiso!" reclamó la mujer.

"Es una orden."

De mala gana y con dificultad volvió por donde venia. Pero su rabia cambió a sorpresa y horror al ver como _Macross_, como un inmenso boxeador, se encontró acercándose hacia el crucero, golpeándolo como si le diera un inmenso puñetazo.

Se disponía a regresar al escuadrón, pero un Battlepod, como salido de la nada, empezó a disparar. Uno de los disparos dio justo detrás de la cabina, haciendo estallar en cristal y liberando toda la atmósfera de la cabina con un estallido seco al despresurizarse. Ahora todo era silencioso. Solo el sonido de su agitada respiración era lo que podía oír. Giró la cabeza mientras continuaba disparando contra el Battlepod que le asechaba. Trataba de darle, pero estaba demasiado cerca para poder apuntarle.

Finalmente se quedó sin munición. Es cuando se dio cuenta de un leve siseo a través de su traje. Buscó y se dio cuenta que tenia un agujero en el hombro por donde se estaba escapando el aire lentamente. No solo lo oía sino que también veía el aire congelarse en el vacío. Agarró la palanca tratando de equilibrar la nave. Apretó en control con fuerza, ya que sentía que como si no la estuviera tocando. Parpadeo varias veces mientras su pantalla delantera parpadeaba. Giró la cabeza, pero es como si mirara a través de una neblina cada vez más negra y espesa.

El Battlepod parecía tan grande como la vida, de un momento a otro le dispararía. Y no solamente a su Valkyrie, sino que le dispararía a _ella_. Finalmente soltó la palanca, mientras su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de atrapar el poco oxigeno que no había escapado de su traje, dejándose vencer por el intenso frió que sentía tan de repente. Antes de perder el conocimiento, vio al Battlepod alinearse para dispararle, en cámara lenta. Pero de repente una ráfaga de metralla surgió de alguna parte oculta por la nariz de su Valkyrie y la fugaz forma de otro Valkyrie.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Las fechas y el plan de navegación de la SDF-1 _Macross_ las hago según los datos que estoy sacando de una simulación con él _Orbiter Space Flight Simulator 2006_ , utilizando una nave con datos modificados de aceleración, peso y velocidad de acuerdo a la del SDF-1, en un vuelo desde la orbita de Plutón (5900 millones de kilómetros pero Plutón estaría del otro lado de la orbita), recordando que Gloval quería hacer un vuelo hacia la cara oculta de la Luna, pero la nave, presumo yo, siguió de largo en esa dirección y acabó allá lejos. No sé si fue casualidad o algo intencional de los escritores de SDF Macross, pero Saturno si estará en esa dirección para abril-junio de 2009. Aun no hay SDF-1 ni Valkyries para _Orbiter_, pero ya hay gente trabajando en eso, por desgracia yo no, estoy con el bombardero antípodal Saenger y el misil A9/A10.


	11. Chapter 11

.

**11**

**DIOS COMO EL AZÚCAR**

.

* * *

.

El olor de los hospitales le molestaba, porque era un olor que asociaba al dolor.

Durante los últimos 99 días de la Guerra de Unificación (contó todos y cada uno) Gennadi Engel estuvo en un hospital, y no fue nada agradable.

En su última misión de la guerra, lo derribaron. Fue la primera vez, por suerte se encontraba muy cerca de la zona aliada y podía ser rescatado en minutos y hasta regresar al combate ese mismo día. Pero desafortunadamente no le fue bien. El asiento eyector, un Zvezda K-36DM, no fue el problema ya que funcionó de maravilla. Los pequeños cohetes y los brazos telescopios de su asiento tampoco fueron el problema ya que lo estabilizaron luego de salir girando del avión. Los sensores del asiento se encargaron de romper las correas que lo sujetaban, liberándolo para poder abrir su paracaídas.

En los segundos que separaron la liberación del asiento y la apertura de paracaídas, Gennadi pensó en muchas cosas, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que una de sus más recurrentes pesadillas estaba a punto de ocurrir, cuando tiró de la anilla del paracaídas. Fue una suerte que volara sobre un bosque. Sintió como las ramas de los árboles arañaban su traje de vuelo. Después, en el hospital, pensó en un chiste muy malo que le contaron una vez: _si los gatos arañan... ¿las arañas gatean?_

Fue rescatado inmediatamente, y llevado a un hospital de campaña donde lograron estabilizarlo para mandarlo a un hospital mas adecuado. No logró memorizar la lista de heridas, pero recordaba algo como pulmón perforado, fracturas múltiples en ambas piernas, varias costillas rotas, músculos desgarrados, y todos los huesos largos del brazo izquierdo fracturados en mayor o menor grado, y rompiéndose huesos en sitio donde ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Creyó que luego que se soldaran sus huesos y sanaran sus heridas, podría caminar y hacer lo de siempre, pero solo sentarse fue un sacrificio. La recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa. No fue sino hasta finales de diciembre (su accidente fue en octubre) cuando finalmente pudo caminar por si mismo y a veces le costaba coordinar los movimientos, como si sus brazos y piernas fueran los de otra persona. Fue humillante que las cosas que hacia sin pensar ahora fuesen difíciles. La cuestión ya no era el dolor sino la debilidad, pero también algo psicológico.

La imagen de huesos rotos y órganos desgarrados era muy fuerte. Tuvo la sensación que si se apoyaba sobre sus piernas, se le romperían, que cualquier músculo se desgarraría si lo tensaba demasiado. Su cuerpo se había atrofiado por sus semanas de postración y por las múltiples operaciones. Pero estaba teniendo muchos avances en la rehabilitación. Su novia Sabina estaba con él todos los días, expresándole su amor y confianza, forzándole a seguir intentándolo aun cuando sentía que no podía continuar. Tenerla a su lado le daba la energía suficiente para continuar, y hacia todo para hacerse merecedor de una mujer tan buena.

Lena Nikolayev había sido, como él, rescatada en minutos, luego de que Rossman acabara con el Battlepod que le acosaba. Había llegado inconsciente, luego de perder aire de su traje y con una herida en el hombro. No fue mucho aire lo que perdió, pero si lo suficiente para perder el conocimiento y empezar a sufrir los efectos de la descompresión, al empezar a formársele burbujas de gas en la sangre, por no hablar de la perdida de sangre por la herida. El sufrir una afección coronaria agravó la situación, porque justo antes de llegar a _Macross_ tuvo un paro cardiaco.

Ahora estaba tendida en una cama del hospital, y a Gennadi se le ocurría pensar en lo raro que era que a pesar de que Lena fuera una dormilona, casi nunca usaba una cama. Podía quedarse dormida cuando, como y donde fuera, se dormía en la silla donde estuviera sentada, en el sofá que tenia en su habitación, incluso una vez se sentó en un rincón del hangar a dormir en medio del alborotos de los técnicos y maquinaria. Una vez en una reunión se quedó dormida, pero como llevaba lentes oscuros nadie lo notó hasta que le pegó la frente a la mesa que tenia delante.

Gennadi se sentía angustiado al verla ahora allí, frágil, inconciente. Se podía morir allí mismo a pesar de lo que le dijeran los médicos. Sentía tanta angustia como hacia unos meses, cuando estaba en el hospital con Sabina. Sentía incluso que este era el mismo cuarto donde su esposa había estado recluida.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, no podía hacer mas nada. Estuvo tentado a acariciarle el cabello, pero decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de ser su mejor amiga, no sentía tener la confianza suficiente ni para tocarle. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

Estiró la mano para agarrar la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero en ese mismo instante alguien la empujó y el ruso no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

"Disculpe, no me imaginaba que estuviera detrás de la puerta," se disculpó Doherty.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí?!" preguntó Gennadi frotándose la nariz.

"Vine a ver a Lena," dijo Doherty, incomodo por la hostilidad del ruso, que nada tenia que ver con que lo golpeara con la puerta.

"Ya la vio, así que se puede ir," dijo Gennadi, sin darse cuenta que técnicamente Doherty no la había visto al estar atravesado en la puerta obstruyéndole la vista.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Gennadi esperaba que Doherty se fuera, pero este se quedó quieto como si esperara que Gennadi se quitara del medio. Luego de un instante las cosas se pusieron incomodas porque ninguno pretendía hacer algo.

"Váyase de aquí," dijo Gennadi exasperado. "Regrésese a donde quería que haya salido."

"Un poco de respeto," dijo Doherty a la defensiva. "Tengo mas rango que tu y…"

"A mi no me este tuteando, y por mi puede ser el papá de los helados. Así que se larga," dijo Gennadi moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando a un perro.

Si no estuviera en un hospital Doherty le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo para terminarle de romper la nariz… pensándolo mejor seria mejor, así lo atenderían de inmediato.

"No sé que se cree usted," dijo Doherty alzando la voz "no le he hecho nada para que se ponga con estas estupideces."

Gennadi estiró la mano como para empujarlo, pero no llegó a tocarle, porque Doherty retrocedió saliendo al pasillo. Por un momento pareció que el ruso iba a encerrarse en el cuarto, pero también salió.

"¡¿Que carajo le pasa?!" exclamó en voz alta Doherty.

"¡Cállese, están en un hospital!" exclamó una enfermera que se les acercó.

Doherty suspiró. "Esta bien, disculpe."

"¡Y váyase!" prácticamente le gritó Gennadi.

"¡Deje de gritar!" le exigió la enfermera.

"¡No estoy gritando!" le gritó Gennadi a la mujer.

"¡Cálmese!" exclamó la mujer que no se dejaba intimidar.

"¡No me diga que me calme!"

"¡¿Quién esta aquí con los gritos?!" preguntó un enfermero bastante fornido y malcarado, tanto que Doherty pensó en escapar antes de verse envuelto en este lío, pero decidió esperar unos segundos porque quería ver como el tipo aplastaba a Gennadi.

"Muy bien," gruñó Gennadi, "creo… creo que la batalla me destrozó los nervios."

"Una disculpa no estaría de mas," dijo Doherty.

"No tengo porque disculparme."

"Entonces váyase usted si va a seguir con sus gritos," dijo el enfermero.

Gennadi estaba pálido de la rabia, en los ojos se le veía una energía mayor a la que parecía poseer además de poseer algo más. Parecía que quería pegarle al enfermero y por alguna razón a Doherty le pareció que en esta pelea quien perdería seria el enfermero. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces, y por lo visto el enfermero también.

.

* * *

.

Escuchaba voces, pero estas parecían provenir de una gran distancia. Abrió un poco los ojos pero veía todo envuelto en una neblina blanquecina. Entreabrió un poco para tratar de ver donde estaba. La habitación tenía muy poca luz, pero aun así los ojos le dolieron al abrirlos completamente. Intentó levantarse, pero encontró que su cuerpo le pesaba, además de que sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro que le impedía levantarse.

Sentía todo su cuerpo rígido y aun así sentía también que flotaba en el aire, que no estaba tocando la cama donde estaba. Suspiró y el aire tenia un olor muy conocido para ella, a diferencia de mucha gente el olor a hospital le traía muy buenos recuerdos de sus padres.

"¿Se siente bien? ¿Le duele algo?" pregunta una voz de mujer. Yelena volteó a verle y era una mujer de anteojos de montura roja con una bata de doctora.

"Estoy bien," dijo débilmente, aunque le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

"¿Y la cabeza?" preguntó la doctora como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

"Me duele mucho."

"No me sorprende que te duela. Estuviste desmayada tres días," dijo una voz diferente, la de un hombre.

"¡¿Tres días?!... por eso que tengo tanta hambre."

"Hmm," exclamó quien estaba a su lado. "¿Casi te mueres y piensas en comer?"

"Tampoco me la voy a pasar llorando porque me iba a morir. Si estoy viva tengo que disfrutar la vida."

"¿Qué quieres comer?" preguntó Gennadi revisando la bandeja de comida que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama.

"Quiero un par de chuletas bañadas en salsa, pasta con mayonesa y una Petite Cola de esas que están tan frías que se congelan cuando agitas la botella."

"Pues… estoy comiéndome una ensalada de algo que dicen que es fruta y me queda medio vaso de agua."

"Dame el agua."

"Se va a tener que quedar algunos días para revisarla," dijo la doctora escribiendo algo en la tablilla de notas que tenia en la mano y salio.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, doctora," se quejó Lena.

"¿No te has dado cuenta que ya salió? Además estuviste tres días inconsciente..." empezó a decir Gennadi mientras levantaba la cama haciendo girar una manivela que había a los pies de esta.

"Eso sería completamente..."

"¡Nada de eso! Órdenes del médico. Cierra los ojos y trata de descansar."

"No quiero descansar, tengo que irme, me siento bien," dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y trató de no mover mucho su brazo izquierdo. "Necesitamos a todos los pilotos disponibles, ordenes directas del Capitán."

"En asuntos médicos, la doctora puede anular las órdenes de un superior, ¿no leíste eso en el manual?" dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse un poco y ponía otra almohada para que estuviera sentada.

"Si, pero no me trates como una niña," dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso de agua de las manos.

"Bueno, te traje esto."

"Gracias, pero no hacia falta. Debieron costarte mucho," dijo mirando un ramo de flores al lado de su cama.

"No te preocupes. Se las robé a un tipo con una pierna rota. No me pudo alcanzar."

"Siempre eres así, pero igual me voy a aburrir como una ostra."

"Sabia que me dirías eso, así que te traje tu libro pornográfico," dijo sacando _Lolita_ del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Te metiste en mi cuarto sin permiso?"

"No, llame al libro y salio solo," dijo moviendo al libro como si caminara.

"Pero igual me voy a aburrir."

"¿No te basta mi compañía?"

"Preferiría algo que me sirviera para algo."

"Eso me duele, pero igual estaba preparado para eso también," dijo levantando del suelo la radio que Yelena tenia en su cuarto y la puso sobre la mesa para sintonizando una estación que transmitía música, y juraría que la canción que sonaba era de una película. Desde hacia un tiempo para acá se había instalado varias estaciones de radio, una dedicada nada mas a transmitir música y otras dos a programas de todo tipo. Nada del otro mundo, pero al menos daban algo de variedad.

"Bien, como te metes en mi casa, deje un cubo llenó de pantaletas sucias, ¿te importaría lavarlas?"

"Si quieres también me das las que tienes puestas, y también te lavo los sostenes, ¿no quieres que venga a pintarte las uñas de los pies?" dijo mientras volvía a poner la cama en posición horizontal y la arropaba hasta el cuello

"Y no te olvides de venir a bañarme, tengo tres días sin asearme y siento la piel babosa," dijo desarropándose.

"¡Que horror! Quien me hubiera dicho que tendría que bañar y lavarle la ropa interior a mi oficial superior," dijo volviéndola a arropar.

"No te quejes, que muchos querrían. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo han salido las cosas?" dijo Yelena desarropándose.

Gennadi le contó que la operación de combate había sido un éxito, y el enemigo se abstuvo de atacarles de nuevo mientras estuvieran en los anillos de Saturno. Luego de unos cuantos cambios de orbita esa misma mañana volvieron a ponerse en marcha hacia la Tierra. Si todo salía bien volverían a perderlos por un tiempo en el espacio como al comienzo, lo que les daba un respiro y confiaban que el enemigo tuviera mas cuidado ahora.

Le contó también que afortunadamente todos los pilotos del escuadrón regresaron, y que estaba pensando en cobrarle el Valkyrie a Rossman, porque el muchacho regresó sin un ala y el fuselaje todo abollado de pedruscos. Los demás estuvieron bien, que estuvo hablando con ellos y le contaron que aunque estaban nerviosos les era fácil si solo se concentraban en atacar en grupo que hacerlo solos… salvo Rossman.

También que estaban por comenzar desde mañana el entrenamiento de vuelo de los del segundo grupo, y que había nacido el primer bebé espacial esa misma mañana.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que la doctora echó a Gennadi de la habitación. Luego se dedico a hacerle algunos exámenes, y haciéndole algunas preguntas, algunas bastante privadas.

Le estaba doliendo el hombro, que tenia una herida que requirió 7 puntadas y que tenia cubierto con un vendaje. Luego que la doctora le dejara en paz se acomodó en la cama y trató de dormirse, arropándose hasta el cuello como había tratado de hacer Gennadi, pero en su cabeza seguían dando vueltas las ideas de cómo estarían los que estaban bajo su mando, sin duda trabajando mientras ella intentaba dormirse.

Aunque todo iba bien aun estaba inquieta de lo que le esperaba al salir. No le gustaba la idea de regresar y encontrar una montaña de papeles por firmar, aunque no fueran urgentes.

Como comandante de escuadrón estaba a cargo de casi un centenar de personas y dependían de las órdenes que daba o rechazaba. Los pedidos de repuestos, combustible, equipo, municiones y otros pasaba por su escritorio, y con las restricciones que había en la nave tenia que estar clara con lo que era necesario y urgente, porque hacia unas semanas el Coronel Maistrov le regañó como a una niña por unas cajas de municiones que había pedido de mas y que tenían ya dos semanas apiladas en el deposito del hangar y que hacían falta en otra parte.

Cuando alguien le regañaba siempre se defendía si era injustificado, pero esa vez el Coronel toda tenia la razón y tuvo que tragarse el regaño y pasar varios días haciendo inventario de lo que había en el hangar y lo que realmente hacia falta. Le ponía de mal humor trabajar así, pero, ¿que más le quedaba? Estaba en uno de esos momentos de su vida en los que hacia lo que tenia y debía y no lo que quería y le gustara. Era como cuando empezó a entrenar pilotos allá en Rusia. Al principio no le había gustado la idea de pasar sus días enseñando a otros, estaba en el servicio para volar y por la tecnología, no por la gente.

Junto a su amiga Polina Bisyarina le habían enviada a Novgorod. Por experiencia no se había hecho muchas ilusiones de cómo seria todo. Era un campo donde había poco mas de una docena de entrenadores monomotor L-39, y bajo su cargo dejaron a 50 pilotos, por lo que desde el comienzo debía hacer malabares con las asignaciones para que todos volaran. A pesar de parecer mucha gente, el números de estudiantes había caído desde los tiempos soviéticos, cuando los jóvenes normalmente se iniciaban en la aviación en la organización DOSAAF (_Dobrovol'noe Obshchestvo Sodeistviia Armii, Aviatsii i Flotu_ / Sociedad Voluntaria de Colaboración con el Ejército, Aviación y Marina), el instituto de educación premilitar de la Unión Soviética donde habían comenzado ella y Polina.

Una vez allí empezaban un curso de 90 horas de vuelo en el L-39 repartidos en 20 semanas. En la práctica, el tiempo de vuelo en los L-39 de los estudiantes era de 40 a 50 horas debido a la falta de combustible y problemas en las entregas de partes de repuesto. De allí los estudiantes pasaban al cuerpo de entrenamiento de combate en sus futuros aviones, con una duración de un año, eso solo para alcanzar la valoración de piloto de tercera clase. La valoración para piloto de segunda clase tomaba otros dos o tres años y la de primera clase dos o cuatro años. Ella misma recién había alcanzado la valoración de primera clase el mismo año en que la asignaron como entrenadora… en realidad por eso fue que la asignaron.

En Novgorod vivía en uno de los edificios de apartamentos a unos minutos de la base. En esos tiempos fue que empezó a aficionarse a ir a todas partes en bicicleta, además que no tenía dinero como para darse el lujo de un auto y le hacia falta ejercicio. Se repartía el trabajo con Polina, quien había madurado mucho desde los tiempos del colegio, porque había pasado de ser una verdadera gamberra-perezosa-borracha-buscapleitos a una mujer responsable y trabajadora, a veces se preguntaba si no la habrían secuestrado los extraterrestres y tenia junto a ella un pellejo con una alienígena dentro. Eso si, seguía dándole a la bebida y siendo la malhumorada de siempre que perdía la paciencia con rapidez y se ponía grosera con todo el mundo cuando estaba molesta.

A veces iban a los institutos premilitares a ver si podían sacar de allí a verdaderos interesados en la aviación. A alguien se le ocurrió crear un programa especial que juntaba una beca universitaria con el compromiso de servir en las Fuerzas Aéreas. Ella y Polina pasaron varias semanas visitando las escuelas secundarias de San Petersburgo. Fue allí donde Polina encontró algo que le gusto. La mayoría de los chicos hacían la preparación premilitar solo porque sus padres los inscribían o arrastrados por los amigos. Claro, tampoco estaba nadie que se enrolara a escondidas de la familia y que guardara un cuchillo de combate en el bolso del colegio.

A Polina le había gustado Gennadi Engel desde que lo vio. No era que se hubiera enamorado, era que le agradaba el muchacho (en ese entonces un adolescente de 17 años recién cumplidos) porque a pesar de ser de una familia acomodada como ella misma, quería hacer todo por si mismo como ella misma, era de los que en lugar de solo trabajar se esforzaba por alcanzar algo. La primera vez que Yelena vio a Gennadi fue en una fotografía, que no le hacia ningún favor porque parecía que se la habían tomado a las cinco de la mañana por la cara de sueño que tenia.

Polina le mostró otro expediente, el de una muchacha un año mayor que todos. Al parecer la chica había perdido un año de educación durante la primaria. Era una chica de lo más normal que no le hubiera llamado la atención, y Polina levantó los dos reportes, uno en cada mano y le dice que ya tenía a la pareja. Por lo visto Sabina Yakunina era la novia de Gennadi Engel, y a Polina le parecía tan romántico que dos personas tuvieran los mismos intereses.

Pero Dios no querría que Yelena y Gennadi se conocieran aun. Yelena fue asignada a la división de entrenamiento de combate y Polina se quedó como instructora de vuelo. Polina siempre le contaba que Gennadi era un poco bruto para las clases de vuelo, los despegues eran perfectos, las maniobras eran muy buenas pero sus aterrizajes eran terribles.

El caso era que Polina era una mujer que se molestaba con facilidad y sentía poca empatía por los demás, pero se sentía cómoda con Gennadi y Sabina. Incluso Polina se sintió mal cuando a Sabina la sacaron del curso por problemas médicos, y era una mujer que ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos, pero cuando los demostraba podía querer a alguien con todo el corazón, llorar como una niña u odiar con toda el alma.

A Yelena le encantaba esos tiempos, no había guerra, no había ninguna angustia, los terribles accidentes que destrozaría las vidas de los demás estaban aun a años en el futuro, el mundo era estable y el cielo era de un azul muy brillante.

Pero entonces llegó ese 17 de Julio de hacia diez años.

Luego de eso dejó de pensar y se quedó dormida, recordando que la canción de la radio era la de apertura de la película _Masada_.

.

* * *

.

Yelena no tenia nada que hacer, llevaba en observación apenas un día pero que le parecían un mes. Entre ayer en la tarde y hoy en la mañana la habían venido a visitar varios compañeros y amigos. Aunque la doctora limitó las visitas. La mujer estaba a punto de convencerle que se iba a morir de algún mal del que no le había informado.

Bueno, mientras esperaba la hora fatal o que le dieran de alta, lo primero que viniera, estaba leyendo un libro que le prestó el Teniente Comandante Espinosa, _Starship Troopers_. Muy diferente y mas emocionante que la película que se hizo supuestamente basada en el libro. A Yelena le sorprendía que esta novela hubiera sido escrita en 1959.

Estaba en la parte donde Juan "Johnnie" Rico, quien es un moreno filipino y no un caucásico como en la película (cosa que pasa también en un anime japonés de finales de la década de 1980 según le dijo Espinosa) explicaba que su traje acorazado de combate de la Infantería Móvil no era un traje espacial, aunque podía servir, que no era un tanque, pero un solo soldado de la Infantería Móvil podría destruir un escuadrón de tanques sin ayuda de nadie, que no era una nave, pero podía volar un poco. El escritor, Robert Heinlein, hubiera quedado muy sorprendido por lo adelantado que estuvo hace medio siglo, por las cosas que habían ahora.

Estaba imaginando el parecido que tendría un traje acorazado de la Infantería Móvil con un Valkyrie cuando tocaron a la puerta. Al avisar que podían pasar, la puerta se abrió apenas un poco y Eugene Doherty asomó la cabeza para mirar detrás de la puerta.

"¿Esperas que te salga él Coco de detrás de la puerta?" preguntó Lena extrañada de la actitud de su amigo.

"Casi," contestó mordiéndose la lengua cuando estaba a punto de decir que ya han sido dos veces que había golpeado a Gennadi con la puerta.

"Creía que no ibas a venir a verme. ¡Estoy tan dolida! ¿Acaso ya no te importo?"

"Es que algunas cosas no me permitían verte," dijo recordando que en su segunda visita Gennadi empujaba la puerta desde el otro lado para no déjale entrar. "¿Y como te sientes?"

"Mejor, ya no me duele tanto el hombro," dijo descubriéndose el hombro para mostrarle el vendaje.

Lena se veía muy coqueta con esa pose, con la camisa de hospital de cuello ancho con el hombro descubierto y de perfil tratando de mirarse el hombro. Se veía muy bonita sin anteojos, pensó Doherty, y no era que se viera mal con ellos, sino que ahora se veía mucho más natural. Hasta entendía porque Gennadi Engel era tan posesivo con ella.

"Veo que algún admirador si te pudo venir a visitar," dijo Doherty mirando las flores.

"Me las trajo Gennadi."

"Te llevas muy bien con él, que envidia."

"¿Celoso?" dijo Lena echándose a reír. "No, es solo un buen amigo. Lo conozco desde hace años. No se si te conté sobre su esposa…"

"No, ¿tanto apego no será algo mas personal?"

"Para nada, claro lo nuestro es más que una relación de trabajo, que es en lo que mas nos vemos, lo quiero mucho, pero nada romántico."

"¿Y lo has aclarado con él?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno…" Doherty dudó un momento en seguir, "es que es algo… posesivo contigo… las veces que he venido no me dejaba entrar."

"No le hagas caso, a veces se pone así y haces cosas sin razón."

"Ojala solo sea eso... pero dime, ¿cuando te sueltan? Nos haces mucha falta."

"Espero que para mañana. Ya he pasado por esto antes."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, hace como seis años, en un vuelo alrededor de la Tierra. Tuvimos la mala suerte de chocar con un desecho espacial, se abrió un agujero del tamaño de un puño y por allí se escapó el aire. Todo fue muy rápido, estaba en mi siento atada con el cinturón de seguridad. La ráfaga de aire arrastró todo lo que no estaba sujeto, incluso a mi cuando me solté para ir a buscar mi traje. Me agarraba de cual cualquier cosa para llegar hasta allí, y entre mas rápido escapaba el aire más fácil era moverme, pero mas difícil respirar. En ese tiempo tenia el cabello un poco más largo, y con las ráfagas de aire me caía en los ojos. La cabina estaba al vacío cuando me logre poner el traje. No era como me imaginaba, que me chupaba la piel o que se me fuera a reventar la cabeza, era como si me echaran alcohol en toda la piel y se evaporara rápidamente, dejándome seca y fría. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera ese pitido que escucha uno cuando esta en completo silencio. Abría la boca y sentía como la saliva se evaporaba en el vacío, y las lagrimas en mis ojos se me congelaban."

"Feo," fue lo que pudo decir Doherty.

"Si, después de eso quede sufriendo del corazón. Me empezaba a cansar muy rápido cuando corría en bicicleta y a la final me tuvieron que operar un tiempo después," dijo tanteándose el pecho sobre la camisa.

"¿Y te ayudó?"

"¡Claro! No hubiera podido seguir siendo piloto. Odiaba estar atada a un escritorio haciendo de maestra."

"¿Aquí no haces lo mismo?"

"No, aquí me divierto y tengo buena compañía, sobre todo tu."

"¿Me debo sentir halagado?"

"Deberías, porque necesito que me hagas un favor," dijo Lena riéndose.

"Ya me imaginaba que ese halago no era gratis."

"Claro soy una interesada sinvergüenza, tenia un novio que me hacia las tareas luego de decirle lo bello que era. Así que róbate algo del comedor, porque Gennadi Alexandrevich me tiene a punta de frutas y me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Bueno, no me queda de otra si quiero que una bella mujer me siga haciendo cumplidos," dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir.

Justo cuando agarró la manija de la puerta, sintió como desde el otro lado alguien la hizo girar con rapidez empujando la puerta con brusquedad dándole de lleno en la cara. Yelena dio un breve alarido para advertirle, pero fue tarde.

"Perdón," dijo Gennadi apenas despegando los dientes.

A Doherty a quien se les salían las lagrimas por el golpe en la nariz. Estaba tranquilo solo por Yelena, porque en realidad quería agarrar a Gennadi y matarlo a golpes.

El ruso traía en la otra mano una bandeja de comida, adelantándose a los deseos de Yelena.

"Te traje esto, sopa y un café con leche," dijo Gennadi poniendo la bandeja en la mesa.

"Gracias, pero suéltame que puedo sola," dijo mientras apartaba a Gennadi que le ayudaba a sentarse.

Yelena estaba hambrienta, de una vez empezó a comerse la sopa con fideos. Gennadi quería sentarse pero se dio cuenta que Doherty ocupaba la única silla en la habitación.

"¿No que se iba?" pregunto Gennadi malhumorado.

"A buscarle comida a Yelena, pero usted ya lo hizo," dijo Doherty tranquilo, era obvio que Gennadi estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y que el portazo fue a propósito.

"¡¿Y tu?!" pregunto Gennadi a Yelena con brusquedad, sin pensarlo.

"¡¿Yo que?! No te pongas bruto conmigo, Gennya," dijo Yelena.

"Si quieren me puedo ir…" dijo Doherty, sintiéndose incomodo de repente, no fuera que Gennadi tratara mal a Yelena por su culpa.

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

Durante un minuto ninguno dijo nada. Yelena comía, Doherty la miraba comer y Gennadi estaba mirando por la ventana preguntándose quien se tomó la molestia de salvar a los gatos que habían estado en la isla.

"¿Como estas?" preguntó Gennadi ablandando su semblante.

"Me quiero ir, no me duele nada, pero esa doctora quiere que me quede. Cree que me dará un infarto si salgo por esa puerta.

"Hazle caso, ella si termino de estudiar medicina."

"¿Quiere decir que soy bruta?"

"No fui yo quien lo dijo."

"Le estaba contando a Gene que mañana me van a dar de alta si no me muero esta noche."

"¿Y de que mas hablaron?" volviendo a la actitud acida de antes.

"De un accidente que tuve hace unos años, ¿te acuerdas cuando me retire para que me operaran?" dijo para luego narrarle la historia del accidente de hacia 6 años.

"Que raro que nunca me lo contaras _a mi_."

"¿No? Se me habrá olvidado, quizás los años me están pegando. ¿Qué tal ven al segundo grupo?, cuéntenme ahora que los tengo a los dos."

"Algunos que fallaron del primer grupo regresaron," dijo Doherty.

"Que bueno, al menos lo hacen de corazón y no por obligación."

"Roguémosle a Dios para que nos ayude."

"Preferiría que nos pusiéramos a trabajar y no esperar que llegue Dios a ayudarnos," dijo Gennadi.

Doherty estaba convencido que Gennadi estaba buscándole pelea con lo que fuera.

"No te pongas así. Es muy bueno para la moral si pensamos que Dios esta de nuestro lado," dijo Lena con tranquilidad mientras le ponía azúcar a su café con leche, muy clara también de las intenciones de Gennadi, lo conocía excesivamente bien.

"Me gustaría saber que siente alguien que se queda aterrado en su cabina rezándole a Dios, segundos antes de que lo maten."

"Tampoco hay que ser tan dramático," dijo Doherty lo mas sereno posible "Es obvio que Dios no va a bajar del cielo a ayudar. La religión es un buen refugio, sobre todo en estos momentos que vivimos."

"En esto momentos lo que necesitamos son mas pilotos y buenas decisiones."

"¿No crees que la religión tenga algo bueno?" intervino Yelena.

"La religión nunca ha traído nada bueno. Los musulmanes matan a todo los que no tienen la misma creencia que ellos, y los judíos hacen los que les da la gana porque los nazis mataron a millones de ellos. ¿Acaso la iglesia católica no a matado a decenas de millones también?"

"¿En que crees tu?" preguntó Yelena mortalmente seria.

"Creo que los humanos debemos apartar esas creencias que no traen nada bueno. Dejar de pensar que Dios va a regresar o que si te arrodillas a implorarle te concederá deseos. Si trabajan tendrán mejores resultados. Si de verdad existe Dios es el sujeto mas hipócrita que hay, la humanidad sufre y no ayuda."

"No me has contestado, ¿en que crees?"

"En que hay que pensar en el futuro sin anclarse en el pasado, sobre todo a las supersticiones religiosas."

"Dios existe. No es que nos haya abandonado, sino es que no lo vemos."

"¿Como sabes que Dios existe? Aparte de esos sectarios suicidas que dicen que lo han visto…"

Yelena tomó la cucharilla con la que estaba revolviendo su taza de café con leche.

"Mi madre me dijo que Dios es como el azúcar en el café con leche que me preparaba todas las mañanas. No veo el azúcar que está dentro de la taza, pero si no lo ponía, quedaba sin sabor. Dios existe y esta en todas, solo que no lo vemos, como no se ve el azúcar en el café. Pero si Dios no está entre nosotros, nuestra vida queda sin sabor. El fanatismo no es algo que esta ligado cien por ciento a lo religioso, es la interpretación extrema que le dan algunos a sus creencias. Como en las guerras, algunos luchan por el odio a sus enemigos, otros lo hacen por defender lo suyo."

"Ojala fuera todo tuviera una explicación así de fácil."

"Te sorprendería que las explicaciones fáciles a veces son las mejores," dijo Yelena.

.

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Bueno, ya van dos años con este fanfic y llevo 11 capitulo, y son 20.

No soy muy religioso, pero esa explicación de Dios como el azúcar me gustó tanto que no podía dejarla pasar.


	12. Chapter 12

.

**12**

**DISONANCIA**

.

* * *

.

La sala de reuniones en el ala de entrenamiento no era muy grande, un poco más pequeño que el aula de cualquier colegio vulgar y silvestre, e incluso se le parecía. Dos puertas de acceso y unas treinta sillas agrupadas en dos bloques de quince y separados a su vez en tres filas de cinco asientos.

Hikari Takeda fue la primera en llegar, aunque creía que llegaría tarde, pero la sala estaba desolada y le hizo pensar que se había equivocado y la reunión o ya había terminado o aun no había empezado. Podría ser que había soñado el anuncio de la reunión, y estaba a punto de regresar a mirar el tablón de anuncios, no fuera que luego de tres meses encerrada este empezando a alucinar. Gennadi Engel apareció precisamente cuando ella abría la puerta para salir, sobresaltándose los dos.

Sorprendente, porque ese individuo siempre se las arreglaba para estar antes que nadie en cualquier sitio, y parecía que todas sus actividades las tenia planeadas de antemano, incluso las emergencias, y siempre a la hora exacta. Engel usaba un viejísimo cronógrafo de aviador que lucia como si datara de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero que aparentemente era muy preciso. Hikari le llegaba a la mente una frase: _los rusos no van al baño si no lo han planeado_. No recordaba en que película lo había escuchado, solo que había rusos, aunque solo aplicaba a Engel, porque Yelena era desvergonzadamente impuntual y ni siquiera usaba reloj.

El grupo de novatos llegó unos minutos después, puntual a la hora que los habían citado: 10.30, lo que no le sorprendió. A estas alturas del partido sabían ya como comportarse. Las llegadas tardes y las excusas habían quedado en el pasado, sobre todo ahora que forman parte de una verdadera unidad de combate. Claro, como chicos que eran llegaron hablando y riendo de sus asuntos, y por poco olvidan saludar al llegar a la sala. Su curso de instrucción terminó precisamente el día anterior a la batalla de Saturno, y fueron asignados como unidades de apoyo del escuadrón _Ángel_ técnicamente eran unidades de combate anexas que estaban bajo el mando de la Teniente Takeda. Por el momento solo serian los grupos _Austral_, _Boreal_ y _Celeste_. Takeda había propuesto esos nombres, en un intento de distinguirse de los imaginativos que designaban a los suyos por los colores de los cuadros que les asignaban en el organigrama.

Takeda llevaba el cabello largo, a diferencia de otras mujeres piloto que lo llevaban corto, o a la altura de los hombros como Yelena. Tenía su larga melena negra recogida en una coleta que luego de mucha práctica podía enrollar y meter en su casco de vuelo. Bastante alta para ser japonesa, era otro anexo al escuadrón _Ángel_ luego de la batalla sobre la isla Ataria. Era muy formal, se dirigía a todos como _usted_ y llamaba a todos por sus apellidos, incluyendo a los pilotos novatos bajo su mando… aunque lo tenia muy difícil con Yelena, a la que no le gustaba que la trataran de a usted salvo en las acciones oficiales.

Los chicos se sentaron el bloque de la derecha, dejando la primera hilera libre. Reanudaron sus charlas. Como siempre Rossman y Nowak empezaron a hablar. Betty, Ivy y Yeager también hablaban, o mas bien la morena hablaba y ellos escuchaban. Solo debían esperar a los individuos del escuadrón que volaría con ellos ese día.

Hikari fue a buscarse un café del termo que estaba en una mesa del rincón. Era un café muy fuerte, el que siempre preparaba Gennadi Engel. A este si no le gustaba bajo ningún concepto que le tratara de a usted, decía que le hacia sentir viejo, aunque Takeda siempre lo llamaba por su apellido.

"¡Oh, mierda!" exclamó Nowak en voz muy alta.

La Teniente ya se estaba volviendo para reprenderlo. Aquí la gente siempre era muy bien hablada, aunque quizás fuera porque decían sus malas palabras en sus idiomas natales, como Engel, a quien Takeda prefería no encontrar traducción a esas exóticas entonaciones cargada de ira. Nowak al verle le hizo un gesto con la quijada apuntando a la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Rossman al verlos. Eran los tipos del VF-94 _Seacats_.

"¡Esto era lo que me faltaba!" gruñó uno de ellos, él que había comenzado la pelea en el bar hace unas semanas.

"Tomen asiento," dijo Gennadi Engel, que estaba esperando que entraran todos.

Los _Seacats_ se sentaron casi al otro lado de la sala en una actitud claramente hostil.

"El escuadrón del Teniente Comandante Larrazabal será nuestro equipo atacante para este ejercicio," dijo Gennadi.

El Teniente Comandante Larrazabal era un oficial bastante joven, de penas 27 años y que aparentaba menos. Si no fuera por sus insignias cualquiera lo confundiría con el benjamín del escuadrón.

En la pared del frente estaba una gran pantalla donde empezaron a aparecer diapositivas. Primero una representación de la zona de ejercicios con relación a _Macross_, las zonas de patrulla que eran zona de exclusión. Más diapositivas con explicaciones técnicas sobre tiempos de vuelo, combustible y demás datos sobre el vuelo. Era muy preciso en sus explicaciones, primero porque no quería confusiones y segundo porque no improvisaban en plena explicación, porque a veces las ideas se le escapaban al pensar en otro idioma que no fuera su ruso natal.

"¡¿Qué dijo?! ¿Le duele algo?" preguntó Gennadi dirigiéndose al piloto que había estado hablando con uno de sus compinches sin prestar mucha atención.

"No dije nada, señor," dijo el piloto con seriedad.

"Claro que dijo algo, ¿o me tiene tanto miedo que no sabe que lo que dice? No tengo tiempo para perderlo, si tiene algo que decir dígalo."

Él tipo se puso de pie bruscamente. Como piloto profesional el Teniente Cerutti se había formado en el ultimo año de la Guerra de Unificación, lo que significaba que era piloto desde hacia ya casi cuatro años, sin contar los seis meses en su entrenamiento como piloto. Que alguien, por muy oficial que fuera, le dijera que tenia miedo...

"Con el debido respeto, señor. Mi escuadrón tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando con sus novatos..."

"¿Tienen mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Esta hablando a nombre de su escuadrón o en el suyo propio? No se le esta pidiendo un favor. Es una orden y tiene que hacer su trabajo, si no le gusta agarre una pistola y vuélese la cabeza," dijo Gennadi mientras miraba a Cerutti como si hubiera nacido para ser objeto de su desprecio.

Cerutti miró de reojo a Larrazabal, quien siguió cruzado de brazos e impertérrito. Decidió sentarse y quedarse callado.

.

* * *

.

"Señor," preguntó Ivy con su hilillo de voz luego de retirarse el otro escuadrón. "¿Por qué tenemos que volar con ellos?"

"Es un entrenamiento y nos tiene que poner las cosas difíciles," argumentó Nowak. "Si nos lo proponemos esos malditos no van poder con nosotros."

"En verdad, ¿por qué esos hijos de puta?" preguntó Rossman amenazando con un puño a los asientos vacíos donde estaban los _Seacats_.

"¡No me hable así, soldado!" le regañó Engel. "Fue por sorteo, y se ganaron a esos hijos de puta como premio. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Hagamos un cambio, no volaras mas y te mando a limpiar retretes hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra."

"No gracias," dijo Rossman recordando aquel día de _trabajo social_ que tuvo que hacer luego de la pelea en el bar. Aun le daban escalofríos el haber tenido que limpiar todos y cada uno de los retretes del edificio del escuadrón, con la amenaza de avanzar hacia los demás del área militar.

"Si eso es premio no puedo imaginar como seria un castigo," dijo Nowak.

"Dejen de llorar."

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Yelena que estaba parada en la puerta de al sala. Le dieron de alta el día anterior, para tomarse un par de días de descanso como recomendó del doctor. Pero Yelena nunca había sido mujer de recibir consejos, sólo órdenes. Por alguna razón llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme puesta sobre los hombros como si fuera un chal, agarrándosela a la altura del pecho con la mano del brazo herido como si tuviera frío.

"Van a salir y a hacerlo bien. Y eso no quiere decir que ganen a toda costa, porque no es una competencia. No estamos evaluando a nadie en particular, esto de ser piloto es trabajo en equipo, los pilotos héroes solitarios nada mas salen en las películas y caricaturas baratas americanas. Deben estar juntos y entenderse bien. Nadie debe actuar solo, lo de la semana pasada es prueba que si se mantienen siempre fieles a esa norma, sobrevivirán y eso es más valioso que una medalla."

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sintiendo cada palabra que les había soltado la Mayor. Si lo decía alguien que había sido piloto durante tanto tiempo era que valían de verdad. Cada uno pensaba en la suerte de tener a una comandante que les aconsejara en lugar de gritarles por sus defectos. En ese momento Gennadi habló:

"Yelena ya los compro baratos con su discursillo motivacional, así que afuera, cuento hasta diez y al que sigua aquí vera lo que es bueno, _shu_, _¡shu!_. Diez y llego nueve," dijo Gennadi mientras les hacía ademanes con la mano, corriéndolos cómo a los perros y ganándose una codazo en las costillas por parte de Yelena.

"¿No que estabas delicada?" pregunto Gennadi, tentado a devolverle el golpe, pero por alguna razón sintió una puntada en el estomago al solo pensar en lastimarla.

.

* * *

.

Nueve Valkyries vuelan en formación. Mirándolos más de cerca se puede ver que se disponen en tres grupos completos. _Austral_ conformados de la Teniente Takeda, el Cabo Yeager y otro piloto; _Boreal_ de Rossman, Nowak y otro novato; y _Celeste_ de Ivy Verkaik, Betty Fernández y un tercer piloto.

Su ejercicio era simple, defender la nave de un grupo de cazas enemigos. En alguna parte, allá afuera estaban los _Seacats_ dispuestos a atacarles, si se podía con mas severidad que los enemigos verdaderos.

"Aquí Líder _Austral_," dijo la voz de Takeda en los altavoces de la sala de control.

"Adelante Líder _Austral_, ¿cómo va todo allá?" preguntó Engel desde una consola en la torre de control.

"Aburridísimo."

"Pues enséñales como se hace para divertirles el día entonces, y cuando vuelvas nos divertiremos de verdad."

"Enterado y gracias," dijo Takeda cortando su conversación con la torre de control e ignorando si ese mensaje de Engel tendría alguna otro significado. "Bien. Ahora espero que lo hagan bien, solo hagan lo que aprendieron y saldrán librados."

"Enemigos a 0-3-4, 31 kilómetros," indicó Rossman que volaba un poco por delante. "Vuelan muy juntos y sus señales se confunden entre si."

"Entonces vamos para allá," dijo Takeda con tranquilidad.

Rossman empujó la palanca hacia la derecha, para lanzar su Valkyrie en esa dirección y un poco hacia abajo. Sintió que la palanca estaba un poco dura cuando la movió. Para tantearla volvió a tirar ligeramente, viendo que ahora si respondía. Podía ser algo en el sistema hidráulico, haría que lo revisaran al regresar.

"No creo que todos esos idiotas vengan en un solo grupo..." murmuró Rossman.

"Nos dividimos entonces. _Boreal_ se quedara aquí como defensa, _Celeste_ vendrá con nosotros para interceptar al grupo entrante," ordenó Takeda sin esperar que Rossman terminara.

"Enterado," contestan los lideres de grupos, en este caso Rossman y Ivy Verkaik.

Como norma para este ejercicio ningún aparato debía llevar encendido el radar mas de lo necesario porque delataría su presencia a los atacantes (a pesar de que si llevan encendidos sus transponders para localizarlos en el mapa) y deben seguir las a veces vagas instrucciones de la torre de control, donde un grupo de operadores vigilan los movimientos de los aparatos. Este no es solo un ejercicio para los pilotos, sino también para los propios controladores y algunos aprendices también que seguían el ejercicio desde una gran pantalla en el cuarto de control.

Desde la pantalla donde veía todo el ejercicio, Gennadi podía ver con claridad la verdadera disposición de los _Seacats_ preparándose para atacar.

"Me gustaría saber si de verdad esto fue por azar," comentó Gennadi a Yelena que estaba a su lado.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" preguntó hipnotizada por las luces del monitor.

"Que les tocara precisamente estos tipos."

Era cierto, que fueran ellos no era al azar. Necesitaban esos sentimientos que sentían unos por lo otros, buenos y malos. Gennadi lo había aprendido de su instructora Polina Bisyarina, de que si uno canalizaba cualquier sentimiento seria útil para cualquier cosa. Si sentía envidia, podía utilizar esa energía para superarse y tener más que los demás; la ira podía ser una energía enorme si la canalizaba hacia tu trabajo. También que a veces era mejor la venganza que poner la otra mejilla. A veces era malo, pero en estos momentos, donde sus vidas dependían de la ferocidad de los pilotos, estaba más que justificado.

Todo era como en una intercepción real, incluyendo la tensión de los controladores, quienes también eran evaluados. El derribo no solo dependía de los pilotos, sino también de los controladores que envían a los cazas en la dirección correcta, calculando el curso y velocidad para que los cazas los encuentren en un punto a pesar de que no se dirigen directamente hacia ellos.

"¡Tengo otro grupo enemigo a 0-7-9, distancia 14 kilómetros!" exclamó Verkaik. Todos se sobresaltaban cuando lo dijo. Cuando estaba en combate parecía otra persona.

"¡Estos son señuelos, regresemos!" dijo Rossman al escuchar el anuncio. Se lo había imaginado.

Estaban a solo 12 kilómetros de los Valkyries atacantes, y por la geometría del ataque el segundo grupo estaba mas cerca del blanco que el primero.

_Austral_ y _Celeste_ se dirigieron al segundo grupo a toda velocidad, con la intención de atacarles con la mayor parte del grupo y después liberar a sus cazas para la defensa del objetivo, donde el primer equipo se defenderías de los cazas del primer grupo, que serian pocos. Si la idea era dividir a su escuadrón, los _Seacats_ estaban muy equivocados.

Seis Valkyries se acercaron a toda velocidad al segundo grupo, Rossman sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago: solo es una pareja de Valkyries blancos.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

La respuesta a su pregunta esta acercándose al objetivo en la forma de seis Valkyries que se dividen en dos grupos para atacar a los 3 aparatos que defendían el blanco. Los aparatos habían estado volando en una formación tan cerrada que sus señales en le radar se confundían, lo mismo que el segundo grupo.

Rossman y Nowak estaban a un minuto del objetivo, pero a los Valkyries de los _Seacats_ les tomara menos de la tercera parte de ese tiempo "derribar" a los defensores del área.

Luego que el grupo es "destruido", seis cazas atacantes quedan libres, y se alejan para sumar sus fuerzas a la pareja que había atraído a Rossman y que hasta el momento habían decidido evadirse.

Los seis Valkyries se dispersaron para tomar cada uno a un atacante.

Nowak miró hacia arriba y vio como se le acerca un VF azul grisáceo. Sabía que se trataba del de Cerutti, ese sujeto que le caía tan mal desde que lo había visto por primera vez... bueno, cualquiera te caería mal si lo primero que hacia era tratar de romperte la cara. Nowak empujó la palanca lanzándose en un giro para evitar tener a Cerutti tan cerca. Este también hizo lo mismo, tratando de mantenerse cerca y aprieta el gatillo disparando. En realidad no había disparos, solo se trataba de mantener al blanco apuntado durante poco más de un segundo con un señalador láser colocado en la mira del gunpod. Nowak pisó con fuerza el pedal derecho y empujando la palanca hacia la derecha, haciendo que el Valkyrie empezara a girar sobre su eje.

Nowak pasó su VF a modo Gerwalk. Cerutti siguió volando a toda velocidad pasando a su lado, por lo que Nowak solo pudo tenerlo en la mira una fracción de segundo. Cerutti tiró de la palanca y al mismo tiempo pisaba el pedal izquierdo, y su VF hizo un rizo y un giro al mismo tiempo, invirtiendo su dirección regresando hacia Nowak, que perdió mucha velocidad en modo Gerwalk. Nowak apuntó de nuevo para darle, y entonces Cerutti pasó un poco por debajo del nivel de vuelo de Nowak.

Nowak literalmente dejó caer su Valkyrie mientras entraba en barrena para buscar a Cerutti. Este pasó a modo Gerwalk y también empieza a caer. Nowak empezó a apuntarle, moviendo el brazo que lleva el fusil para barrer toda el área que ocupaba en el cielo.

Casi en el último segundo Cerutti tiró de la palanca levantando con brusquedad la nariz del aparato, al mismo tiempo que el brazo con el fusil se mantenía apuntando directamente hacia el VF del novato.

"¡Maldito hijo de...!" gritó Nowak al escuchar el insistente pitido que reverberaba en la cabina.

"_Boreal_ 2 derribado," anunció uno de los operadores, casi como para decirle a Cerutti que le dejara de apuntar.

El anuncio fue como una patada en el estomago para el resto de los integrantes del equipo, sobre todo para Rossman, que no había podido llegar a tiempo para detener a Cerutti.

Rossman se estaba tomando este ejercicio muy en serio, como si fuera un combate de verdad, y la agresividad que descargaba aquí era autentica. No era un juego, la idea de ir a matar a Cerutti era muy fuerte y por eso se fue con toda la potencia de su aparato olvidándose de los otros pilotos.

Vio al Valkyrie de Nowak que seguía siendo perseguido por Cerutti y al ir tan rápido tuvo poco tiempo para apuntarle, y le costaba mantenerle en la mira. El Valkyrie del Cerutti se escabulló prácticamente antes de que Rossman le alcanzase y pasó a modalidad Fighter, cayendo en espiral al mismo tiempo que ganaba velocidad.

Rossman intentó empujar la palanca de control, esta parecía quedarse tiesa, como si se negara a ser empujada. Intenta otra vez y solo a la tercera puede hacer que respondiera, y entonces se lanzó sobre él, y de nuevo empezó a apuntarle, pero Cerutti se dio la vuelta y se le fue directo hacia él. Rossman también iba directo, pero en el ultimo momento se apartó del camino, ni siquiera había intentado dispararle mientras Cerutti se acercaba.

La agresividad que Rossman había tenido unos segundos antes parecía desvanecerse, y en lugar de atacar empieza a evadir a Cerutti, quien ahora estaba detrás de él.

"Este es _Boreal_ 1... Tengo un problema..." dijo Rossman dejando ver algo de urgencia en su voz.

"¿Se declara en emergencia _Boreal_ 1?" preguntó un controlador.

"¡Si!" dijo precipitadamente Rossman incluso antes de que el controlador terminara de hablar.

"Suspendemos el ejercicio entonces..." dijo Yelena que salió de su trance al estar mirando tan fijamente los puntos en la pantalla.

Cerutti estaba muy obediente con esa orden, y dejó de atacar.

.

* * *

.

"¡Hey! ¡Una pelea!" gritó alguien.

"¡Que alguien haga algo!" gritó otro.

Takeda estaba bajando de la cabina de su Valkyrie y dejó caer su casco al suelo mientras corría hacia el sitio de la pelea.

Al llegar, Rossman estaba lanzándole un golpe a Cerutti, que este esquivó, pero un manotazo de la otra mano de Rossman logró darle en el cuello. Si Cerutti no fuera tan robusto hubiera caído ante el golpe del muchacho, y antes de que Rossman pueda aprovecharse del momentáneo aturdimiento del otro hombre, Cerutti le pateó los pies y lo derribó.

Ni Takeda ni nadie cerca había reaccionado para disolver el enfrentamiento. De hecho tanto novatos como pilotos del _Seacats_ estaban haciendo porras a cada uno de los suyos. Aunque parecía que de un momento a otro empezaría una pelea en masa, porque Betty estaba insultando a un par de pilotos con todas las malas palabras que seguro aprendió del instructor Sargento van Ross, mientras Yeager sacó de Dios sabrá donde una enorme llave en cruz para defenderse a él y a Ivy.

Rossman se levantó y le golpeaba con saña, y Cerutti no se quedó corto porque, aunque trataba de evitar que los golpes al comienzo, finalmente cedió ante sus instintos violentos y empezó a regresarle los puñetazos con la intención de acabar la pelea con algún golpe contundente. Un golpe tras otro los dos hombres se peleaban, y absolutamente nadie quería acercarse, ante el temor de ser agredidos también y ante la curiosidad de conocer el resultado de esta pelea.

Indudablemente esta pelea se estaba inclinando a favor de Cerutti, a pesar de que Rossman lo atacaba con agresividad. Pero ninguno de los golpes del Teniente eran suficientes para derribar al enardecido joven, que parecía enfurecerse más con cada golpe que recibía.

Rossman, con la nariz sangrarte, logró derribar a Cerutti de un empujón, sujetarlo contra el suelo poniéndole una rodilla en el pecho y empezar a darle un golpe tras otro.

Nowak y Yeager intervinieron, agarrando a Rossman para quitarlo de encima antes de que terminara de deformarle el rostro. Como si hubieran estado todos de acuerdo, un compañero de Cerutti, el Teniente Balwin y otro agarraron a este y lo apartaron.

¡Déjenme!" gritó Rossman mientras forcejea para que lo soltasen y lanzando una patada en dirección a Cerutti.

"Esta me la vas a pagar," le juró Cerutti en un tono amenazante, irreconocible por la sangre que le salía de la nariz y del labio roto.

"¿Que?¿Vas a traerme a tus amigos? ¡Marica de mierda!"

"¡Cállate!" dijo Nowak mientras trataba de arrastrar a Rossman fuera del alcance del Teniente.

"¿Acaso es mi culpa que seas un cobarde?"

Rossman aprovechando su estatura y que Cerutti en su forcejeo se había acercado, se estiró lo suficiente para lograr darle una patada en la cara a pesar de que sus amigos intentaron alejarlo.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ven acá!" gritó Cerutti forcejeando contra los que lo tenían sujeto, quienes sencillamente no podían con él y lo soltaron.

"¿Que? Muy valiente porque sabes que no me van a soltar," dijo Rossman, riéndose de él.

"¡Suéltenlo!" gritó Cerutti amenazando a Nowak.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" dijo una suave pero imperiosa haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Todos quedan paralizados mientras se acercaba la Mayor Nikolayev, menos Cerutti, quien seguía caminando hacia Rossman con intenciones de agredirlo de nuevo. Pero Yelena dio unos pasos y logró agarrarlo por la correas del arnés del traje de vuelo. Cerutti o no se dio cuenta de quien era o la ignoro, pero jalo su cuerpo con fuerza, y Yelena, al tenerlo agarrado con el brazo herido, sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, por lo que lo soltó.

Al ver que se venia encima, Nowak y Yeager soltaron a Rossman, pero este no pudo esquivar el fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. Pero se recuperó y con un movimiento propio de un jugador de rugby, se lanzó contra él, empujándole con el hombro y haciéndole caer.

La pelea hubiera durado toda la mañana si no fuera porque Gennadi Engel apareció para intentar apartarlos. Agarró a Cerutti por el cuello del traje de vuelo y lo tiró contra el suelo como un muñeco para apartarlo de Rossman, este último estaba a punto de ir por el caído, pero al ver que el ruso se le acercaba se asustó y se calmó solito.

"¡A mi ningún marisca de mierda me va a venir a decir cobarde!" exclamó Rossman resoplando como un toro mientras retrocedía.

"Tiene razón no tiene porque estar ofendiéndonos," dijo Betty.

"¡A mi no me gusta que vengan ustedes a atravesarse en nuestro camino!" respondió Cerutti. "Ustedes lo que hacen es estorbar:"

"¡A mi me tiene sin cuidado si no te gusta!" dijo Engel respondiendo con calma a la eterna queja de Cerutti sobre los novatos.

Parecía que todos se habían calmado, y que las cosas no pasarían a más. Cerutti se serenó, aprovechando para limpiarse la cara con la manga de su traje de vuelo.

"Esto parece una guardería, con los niños de esa vieja…"

Engel parecía él mas sereno de todos, pero en menos de un segundo su expresión cambio y de un solo puñetazo tiró a Cerutti directamente al suelo. Ahora era Doherty quien agarraba a Engel para que no apaleara al joven.

Se desató un pandemonio que incluía a Doherty arrastrando a Engel mientras este intentaba agarran a Cerutti y acabar lo que había comenzado Rossman. Larrazabal estaba gritándole a Engel mientras lo empujaba para apartarlo del caído. Los compañeros de Cerutti que intentaban arrastrarlo aturdido para alejarlo del ruso y llevárselo. Betty Fernández amenazaba con su casco a un par de _Seacats_ a la vez que les explicaba con exquisito detalle su repertorio de palabrotas mientras un par de pilotos novatos sin nombres estaban detrás de ella listos para apoyarla en el inminente ataque que recibiría. Nowak por alguna razón terminó amenazando a un par de transeúntes inocentes con la llave en cruz de Yeager mientras este ultimo se debatía entre patear a Rossman, que rodaba en el suelo muerto de la risa, por ser el culpable de todo o unirse a él.

Las únicas personas que se mantenían a distancia, aparte del público, eran Takeda e Ivy.

"¡Por favor!" exclamó Yelena a todo pulmón. "¿Que les pasa?"

Todos quedaron inmóviles ante el grito de la persona de más alto rango en el lugar. Aunque Engel por un momento intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Doherty, y Rossman no dejaba de reírse en el suelo.

"¿Creen que es correcto que se pongan a dar este tipo de espectáculo?" exclamó furiosa. Muy pocos la habían visto así, y era un honor que presentían que iban a lamentar.

Se acercó un paso hacia los _Seacats_ que retrocedieron dos pasos atrás y de repente sintieron una urgente necesidad de abandonar la escena.

"¿Creen que esto es un juego? Estamos en guerra y tienen que seguir las órdenes que se les dan. Y eso va para todos," dijo girándose para mirarlos a todos. "No les estoy pidiendo que se hagan amigos del alma. Lleguen, hagan su trabajo para que se ganen la comida y no nos maten y se regresan para que se vayan a dormir. Lo ultimo que queremos es que se pongan a llorar como niñas porque no les gusta."

Veía como a Cerutti le temblaban los puños, como si en lugar de ser un consejo fuera un insulto personal hacia él. Que lo era. Y sobre todo Yelena no le iba a perdonar que le dijera vieja.

"Gennadi Alexendrevich, compórtate como un adulto y llévate a esta gente de aquí, ¿quieres?" dijo Yelena señalando a los novatos.

"Se acabó la fiesta señores, ¡lárguense!" exclamó Doherty acordándose de soltar a Engel.

Lentamente lo que restaba de gente en el hangar presurizado se empezó a retirar, y Yelena no podía mantener la compostura más tiempo, intentaba contenerse pero se le estaban escapando las lágrimas del dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Doherty acercándosele. Yelena se estaba agarrando el hombro.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella, pero su rostro reflejaba lo contrario. Estaba pálida y las manos le estaban temblando del dolor.

Yelena se desabotonó el cuello de la camisa y metió la mano para palparse el hombro. Al sacar sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre.

"Si así estas bien, espero nunca verte muriendo," dijo Doherty mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a la enfermería.

.

* * *

.

Yelena salio de la enfermería con la chaqueta sobre los hombros, como la había llevado todo el día. No tenía los anteojos puestos, y los llevaba colgados del bolsillo de su camisa. Se detuvo al ver a Doherty esperándole en el pasillo.

"Debiste quedarte descansando. No te ves bien."

"Me siento bien," dijo Yelena con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba la mano que tenia sobre su pecho.

"Siempre que uno sale de un hospital se siente bien... aunque esté muerto," observó Doherty. "Pareciera que no vas a poder ni caminar."

"Por lo general los pilotos solemos trabajar sentados, así que no hay problema."

"¿Sabes que las cosas pueden funcionar aunque tu no estés? Ten confianza en tu gente."

"No es falta de confianza, solo es que no me puedo quedar quieta. Soy he sido siempre."

"Tan inquieta que solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en una pelea," comentó Doherty risueño. "Me imagino que si hubieras estado sana la hubieras terminado tu misma."

"Tomó nota: no meterme en una pelea de muchachos luego de salir del hospital."

"Y apunta también: el mundo no se acabara si no estoy vigilándolo."

"Pero sí muere gente," dijo con seriedad.

Doherty se quedó callado. Yelena siempre sabía como cerrarle la boca a cualquiera.

"Aquí nadie es inocente de nada," dijo Yelena mientras empezaba a caminar, sin mirar a Doherty mientras hablaba. "Rossman encontró lo que buscaba y el italiano también. Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar. Los pilotos regulares nunca van a aceptar a los pilotos entrenados de emergencia. Te lo digo porque ya lo viví. La mayoría de los novatos acababan muertos. Por eso no quería hacer esto, pero no me quedaba de otra."

Doherty caminaba unos pasos más atrás, con la vista clavada en su espalda y en su corta melena, negra y lisa. Parecía que se cortaba el cabello con una regla, porque las puntas del cabello parecían estar a unos milímetros por encima de sus hombros dejando entrever un poco de su delgado cuello.

"Mira," dijo Yelena llegando al ascensor luego de haber caminado un rato en silencio, "apenas son las tres de la tarde y este día ya se esta haciendo muy largo. Creo que todos tenemos mucho que hacer."

"Él enemigo no espera, ¿no?"

"Eso mismo."

Doherty no entró, y Yelena pensó unos momentos antes de pulsar el botón al piso al que se dirigiría.

.

* * *

.

El Coronel Maistrov prácticamente azotó el informe sobre el escritorio. Si creía que con eso asustaba a Yelena, ni siquiera se acercó a sorprenderla.

"¿Recuerda que fue su idea entrenar pilotos?" dijo Maistrov.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yelena de molestarse. Prácticamente la acusaban de todo lo que había pasado. Este incidente había sido el mayor de una serie que había ocurrido desde que se habían asignado a los pilotos novatos hacia más de una semana. En gran medida muchos escuadrones habían aceptado a sus nuevos integrantes, pero muchos sencillamente los sentaban en la banca, por así decirlo, ignorándolos o sencillamente marginándolos. Muchos pilotos profesionales no podían estar de acuerdo que gente instruida en unas cuantas semanas se comparara a ellos, que había estado meses para aprender no solo a manejar esta tecnología sino a entenderla.

Incluso entre los propios pilotos habían muchas distinciones, sobre todo por su nivel de instrucción. Estaban los universitarios, los que no habían terminado la universidad, los graduados de institutos técnicos y los que habían aprendido todo en la academia técnica. De los graduados universitarios habían muy pocos, se contaban con los dedos, pretensiosamente estaba Gennadi Engel que había graduado de ingeniero (muchos le preguntaban que demonios hacia aquí de piloto si era tan inteligente), Sergei Orlov que era arquitecto (Engel siempre le bromeaba sobre que un arquitecto era un sujeto que no fue lo suficientemente hombre para ser ingeniero pero si lo suficiente para no ser modisto), claro, fue gente que empezaron a estudiar antes de la Guerra de Unificación. Estaban los que no habían terminado la universidad, que eran gente como Yelena y Roy Focker. Los de las escuelas técnicas que se unieron a las fuerzas armadas como suboficiales luego de graduarse, y por ultimo el grupo mas numeroso que de entrada luego de salir de la secundaria o antes se unieron a las distintas academias militares.

Algunos novatos si caían dentro de estas categorías, incluso algunos que fueron echados de las academias militares, pero la gran mayoría eran graduados de secundaria sin formación militar. Muchos hijos del personal que había trabajado en el SDF-1 y había venido con la familia. En la isla existía un muy reconocido club de vuelo, y muchos de los que había llegado se habían unido y la gran mayoría eran pilotos amateur.

Los profesionales habían pasado meses para estudiar el funcionamiento de los aparatos que volarían: mecánica, aerodinámica, introducción a la técnica nuclear... los novatos solo sabían como utilizar los Valkyries, ninguno ni remotamente sabían porque volaban. Se hubieran sorprendido el grado de afinidad que poseían con sus enemigos alienígenos, que ni siquiera sabían leer.

En los entrenamientos Yelena y los suyos se esforzaron por darles lo mejor con el mínimo de tiempo que poseía. Sorprendentemente ningún novato cayo durante la batalla de Saturno. Pero como siempre pasa, la gente esta pendiente de los fracasos y no de los éxitos.

"¿Quiere volver al plan de antes?" pregunto Yelena.

"No duraríamos ni un mes. Y aquí no se puede hablar de rendirse," agregó Focker.

"Si los pilotos regulares no aceptan a los novatos, es como si le hiciéramos un favor al enemigo."

"Desde el comienzo todo a sido problemático con esto. Civiles entrenándose como militares. A mi oficina llega muchas quejar de pilotos sobre la ineptitud de los aprendices, y eso que solo llevan una semana. Imagínese lo que pasara dentro de un mes."

"¿Quiénes le mandan esas quejas? ¿Por qué no pasan por mi oficina?" preguntó Yelena mas molesta. "¿Se le olvida que hay una cadena de mando? Si la gente bajo mi mando hace algo se dirigen a mi."

"Puede ser porque no esta haciendo bien su trabajo."

Yelena se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad que Focker, sentado a su izquierda, temió que agrediera a Maistrov. Incluso este brincó en su asiento al ver a la mujer levantarse. A pesar de que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, pero muy bien podía imaginársela saltando sobre esta y cayéndole encima. En parte Focker deseaba que lo hiciera, pero por otra parte…

Doherty, sentado a la derecha de Yelena, fue más rápido y la tomó por el antebrazo, con delicadeza. Como si allí tuviera un interruptor de apagado, la mujer se calmó, volviéndose a sentar. Gennadi Engel, relegado a otra parte de la mesa, gruñó al ver esta escena.

Yelena Nikolayev ya estaba cansándose de ese sujeto. Había tenido el desagradable honor de conocerlo en los tiempo del a Guerra de Unificación. Maistrov era hoy lo que en la época soviética se conocía como _zampolit_ un oficial político, interesado en la burocracia, política, poder y control en lugar de interesarse en sus deberes como comandante de unidades militares. Cuando Yelena empezó en el ejercito aun existían esos infames personajes del _apparatchik_ del sistema soviético, y con otros nombres siguen existiendo, solo para ser cuello de botella burocrático entorpeciendo todo.

¿Quién es el culpable? ¿De quien es la culpa? Era el mantra que siempre estaba en el alma de esos individuos. Hasta lo comprendía. Seguramente cuando empezó en el ejercito su sueño era ser un _zampolit_, y se había unido a la fuerza aérea para volar bombarderos. Pero aquí, eso no le valía de nada para dirigir a pilotos de una especie distinta a la que fue él.

Siempre le estaba reclamando algo, exigiéndole, y Yelena le había cumplido incluso dando mas. Parecía que Maistrov tenía cierto sentimiento misógino hacia ella. Era la única comandante de escuadrón, y sobre ella han recaído muchas obligaciones, y por mala suerte también bajo la supervisión de Maistrov. Había tenido que soportarlo en sus inspecciones sorpresa. Una vez lo había encontrado sentado en su oficina registrando sus papeles.

_"Tengo que supervisar el rendimiento de su trabajo,"_ había dicho Maistrov esa vez, sentado cómodamente en su silla. Yelena ni siquiera dejaba que Gennadi se sentara allí.

_"¿Invadiendo mi privacidad?"_ había preguntado Yelena.

_"La privacidad es un lujo que no puede darse en esta situación que vivimos, es contraria al bien común."_

"¿Le ha expuesto esto al Capitán Gloval?" pregunto Focker, para tratar de que la reunión tomaran otro camino que no fuera Yelena-matando-a-Maistrov.

"El Capitán será informado de lo que se decida aquí," respondió Maistrov.

"¿Sigue ignorando la cadena de mando?" preguntó Yelena. Si el tipo quería ensañarse con ella, no se lo pondrá fácil.

"Esta es una situación que requiere un correctivo desde su fuente…"

"¿Es mi culpa que los pilotos se pelee?"

"Ese es solo un efecto del problema."

"¿El problema será…?" pregunto Focker.

"Que desde el principio esto ha sido una mala idea. Luego de semanas de entrenamiento solo tenemos veinte pilotos mas, y sin contar a los que perdimos durante la batalla de Saturno, este programa de instrucción solo a traído mas problemas que soluciones."

"¿Entonces porque maldita razón la apoyó si le parecía mala?"

"No voy a tolerar ningún tipo de insubordinación de su parte."

"Creo que lo que no tolera es que yo este aquí."

"Si cree que esto es algo personal..:"

"Entonces cancele el programa de instrucción y regresemos a como estábamos al comienzo. Eso si, quiero oír la opinión del Capitán."

"Los asuntos de departamento arreo me conciernen a mi. El Capitán Gloval me ha dado plena autoridad para esto. El programa de pilotos nunca tuvo una prioridad frente a otros problemas que tenemos. Cada piloto en si consume tiempo y apoyo técnico que esta casi al limite de lo que podemos proporcionar. Por cada piloto hay una docena mas de personal y entre mas pilotos hayan mas será la mano de obra que se necesita."

"¿Así que los pilotos somos una carga?" pregunto Focker, exteriorizando lo que los demás pensaban de ese comentario.

"No es eso lo que quise decir?"

"¿Cree que esto es un juego?" preguntó Yelena. "¿Dónde esta usted durante los ataque? ¿Cree que inventamos los derribos? ¿Cree que nos inventamos los enemigos? ¿Cree que más pilotos solo son un solo para justificar la comida que nos dan?"

"Sus pilotos no han dado el resultado que esperábamos," dijo Maistrov.

"¿Que espera? ¿Qué cada uno sea un arma milagrosa que derribe a los enemigos con solo fuerza de voluntad? Usted hasta me discute por una caja de balas de más, ¿cree que me voy a comer esas balas? ¿para que cree que son?"

"Se aparta del tema que es…"

"Culpar a alguien sobre problemas que tiene otro origen," dijo Engel, poniéndose de pie al hablar.

"No le hemos pedido su opinión," dijo Maistrov, molesto por la intervención de Engel. "Le recuerdo que usted es en parte culpable de esta situación."

"Y le recuerdo que usted puede usar su cerebro para pensar."

"¿Hoy se celera el día de la insubordinación?"

"Hoy es celebra el día en que hay que hablar claro."

"No crea que porque usted…"

"No necesito su simpatía por nada. Usted quiere culpar a alguien, y eso no va a ser una solución, luego vendrá otra cosa, otro culpable. Seguiremos igual y es que el enemigo no nos mata antes de darse cuenta de su estupidez."

Maistrov estaba apretando los dientes, tratando de recordar cual era ese articulo sobre las penas por insubordinación.

"Estamos en una situación extraordinaria que requiere medidas extraordinarias," continuó Engel. "Usted tiene el mando, es el jefe, y tiene razón, hay que atacar la raíz del problema. Y el problema no es alguien, es algo. El problema no son los pilotos, ni el programa de entrenamiento, es el sistema que llevamos. De entrada ha sido un error meter a los pilotos novatos a escuadrones operativos. Ese fue el problema. Allí los han marginado. Lea la lista de quejas, han sido e escuadrones a los que mandamos a los novatos para cubrir los faltantes."

"¿Qué quiere? ¿Crear escuadrones exclusivos?"

"Pocos escuadrones han sido eficientes con los novatos. Si me pregunta, sí, esa es la solución. Si no podemos matar la marginación, convirtámosle en competición."

Maistrov se quedó pensando. Yelena se dio cuenta que Gennadi acababa de invocar al más volátil de los espíritus del alma rusa: la competición. Para los rusos la competición da mejores resultados que la cooperación, si se le sabía manejar.

"¿Habla en nombre propio o de los demás?" pregunto Maistrov.

Engel miró a los reunidos en la mesa, no buscando su apoyo, sino para ver que decían.

"Por mi esta bien," dijo Focker. "Siempre y cuando no salgamos jodidos todos mas adelante."

"De no resultar, puede hacer lo que le de la gana con la organización del departamento aéreo, Maistrov," agregó Engel.

.

* * *

.

"¿Tienes idea del lío en que nos metiste?" pregunto Yelena a Gennadi luego de salir de la reunión.

Yelena esperó hasta llegar a su oficina en el cuartel del escuadrón, no quería discutir con Gennadi delante de nadie.

"¿Mas grande que poder ser asesinados por extraterrestres y nunca llegar a la Tierra?" preguntó a su vez Gennadi.

"Eso solo nos sacó del problema por un rato…"

"Un rato… aprende a pensar a largo plazo, ¿no te das cuenta?"

"No, no me doy cuenta, instrúyeme con tu sabiduría," dijo Yelena.

"No me gusta que me hables así."

"Te puedo hablar como quiera. Soy tu comandante, si somos amigos, bien, pero de allí nada mas."

"Me imagino que hay gente que es merecedora de tu gracia."

"Pues sí, la hay," dijo Yelena con brusquedad.

"¿Y cual era tu idea?" dijo Gennadi tratando de devolver la discusión al camino que traía. "¿Qué disolvieran el programa de entrenamiento y todo lo dejamos como si nada?"

"Nunca quise esto. Esto mismo me pasó en Rusia," dijo bajando la voz.

"Hay que hacer las cosas aunque no se quiera. Me pude haber ido cuando murió Sabina, pero aquí estoy."

Hoy parecía el día en que Gennadi invocaba a los espíritus. Para él era tabú hablar de su difunta esposa.

"Nadie te tiene amarrado."

"A ti tampoco. Si no quieres seguir con esto te puedes retirar, me encargare y si no funciona, seré responsable."

"Lo dices así, y parece que me estas alentando a irme."

"Claro, me parece bochornoso que una niña que solo se queja este comiendo mejor que yo."

Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Solo una muy pequeña sonrisa.

"Mira, este día ha sido muy largo…"

"Te dijeron que te tomaras el día…"

"¡¿Me dejas hablar?!"

Gennadi se apartó de ella y se dispuso a salir.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"Me ibas a decir que te dejara porque estas cansada. Solo cumplo tus deseos, jefa."

"No hemos terminado."

"Sí."

"Quédate…"

Yelena se interpuso entre Gennadi y la puerta.

"Voy a hablar con Karpov y con Hayase para ver como hacemos los arreglos para las transferencias…" empezó a explicar Gennadi.

"Eso es para mañana."

"¿No querías que solucionara esto? Por favor, Mayor. Soy el padre de la criatura y ahora me tengo que encargar de ella.

Yelena seguía sin moverse.

"Tienes a otra persona que merece tu simpatía, ¿no?" dijo Gennadi.

"¿Y eso que es?"

"Nada, si te quieres hacer la estupida, por mi esta bien," dijo él alzando la voz.

"¡No me puedes hablar así! ¿Qué te has creído?" dijo Yelena a gritos. Seguramente los escuchaban en el pasillo.

"¿Importa? Por favor, Mayor tengo trabajo."

Yelena no le quería dejar salir, Gennadi había abierto la puerta, pero Yelena recargó la mano cerrándola con brusquedad. Entonces Gennadi dijo algo que hizo que el resto de la rabia que Yelena sentía se liberara, como surgida de un cañón.

En todos los años en que se habían conocido, habían discutido muchas veces. Yelena de por si era una persona muy necia, y Gennadi también. Por lo general Gennadi discutía siempre con la lógica, o al final terminaba restregándole la verdad en la cara con números y pruebas. A veces Yelena ganaba repitiendo como un loro sus argumentos hasta que Gennadi se cansara y huyera. Discutían y al final terminaban disgustados 15 minutos y volvían a hablarse.

Pero era la primera vez que sus discusiones iban un paso más allá.

Cuando Gennadi salio Yelena se quedó mirando la palma de su mano. Sentía que le palpitaba y ardía.

.

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**13**

**RETALIACIÓN **

.

* * *

.

La Guerra de Unificación tras la caída del Visitante, nombre que se le dio inicialmente a la nave extraterrestre estrellada, fue una de las guerras de mayor extensión vistas desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, debido a lo extenso de su alcance y sobre todo en la diversidad de lugares donde tuvieron lugar los combates. A pesar de que un Gobierno Unificado bajo el mando de la Naciones Unidas era una salida razonable a la crisis acaecida luego del incidente, muy pocos lo tomaron de buena manera. La idea del Nuevo Orden Mundial vino a la mente de muchos gobernantes y grupos ultranacionalistas, que además aprovecharon para sacar provecho del momento. Y el anuncio de una posible guerra con seres de otro mundo no fue tampoco de mucha ayuda, inclusive se llegó a decir que era una estratagema de los Grandes Poderes para iniciar su dominio del mundo.

El país que principalmente se vio afectado por esta idea fueron los Estados Unidos de América. Las milicias ultraderechistas, que eran grupos paramilitares de diverso corte ideológico que reivindicaban posturas exclusivistas, ultranacionalistas, racistas, defensores del _'espíritu fronterizo americano_', que actuaban amparados en la Segunda Enmienda de la Constitución de Estados Unidos, que básicamente decía que era derecho del pueblo tener y portar armas, y que habían tenido un aumento desde la década de 1990. Algunas proclamaban el derrocamiento del gobierno, otras defenderlo. Otros simplemente defender su derecho en la Segunda Enmienda, aludiendo que el control de armas era un paso para la supresión de las libertades y hacia la hegemonía de un gobierno tiránico.

La situación no mejoró luego de la resolución de las Naciones Unidas para la creación de un gobierno unificado. Las milicias se oponían de manera radial y fanática a la creación de un gobierno mundial, que veían como el objetivo final de los esfuerzos para reducir sus libertades. Muchos grupos milicianos veían en esto el derrocamiento del poder '_legitimo_' de Estados Unidos y de sus intereses en el mundo. Cualquiera que fuera el bando, el blanco era el gobierno constitucional, y en respuesta el gobierno instauró una serie de leyes contra terrorismo, primero de manera parcial, y luego de manera total. Esto tuvo el efecto de que las milicias se unieran en un frente común, creando lo que se llamaría después "Frente Libertad". Este grupo fue responsable de ataques contra el ejército, blancos políticos, y comerciales en treinta estados de la unión y es directamente responsable por la muerte de miles. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América a movilizar parte del ejército a su propio territorio, debilitando su apoyo a sus aliados en muchos sitios en el mundo.

Uno de esos sitios fue el Medio Oriente, que podría catalogarse como el sitio mas inestable en toda la historia. Sus tierras habían visto guerras desde el comienzo de la historia humana y que fuera una de las zonas mas afectadas por la caída del Visitante prendió la mecha para muchos conflictos. Apenas a un año de la caída de Visitante las revueltas armadas dieron paso a verdaderas invasiones de países, y nació la Unión de Republicas Islámicas, que se empezó a absorber de manera poco delicada a todos los países de la zona y ocupando los países del norte de África. Su mayor triunfo fue ocupación de Israel, país que resistió varios meses de que antes las fuerzas combinadas de los países árabes lograran ocupar sus ciudades. En un movimiento increíble, la India se alió con los musulmanes, de manera pasiva por medio del bloqueo de la Flota de las Naciones Unidad al Golfo Pérsico y luego en su propia invasión a Pakistán. Como parte de su esfuerzo de guerra, los países árabes cortaron al mundo todo el petróleo que producían y exigían la rendición de todas fuerzas europeas, americanas y canadienses dentro de sus fronteras. Esto hizo que el precio del petróleo se elevara hasta el cielo y la economía mundial empezó a derrumbarse, pero muchos países occidentales instituyeron bonos de guerra para mantener sus economías para los esfuerzos de guerra.

Aprovechando las escaramuzas en el Medio Oriente y de la débil presencia de Estados Unidos en Asia, Corea del Norte invadió Corea del Sur luego de un poco claro incidente fronterizo que el primero utilizó como excusa para la agresión. Amenazando con armas nucleares, logró aplastar al ejército defensor, y con el apoyo de China que realizaba ejercicios navales en el Pacifico Sur, se logró mantener alejada a la débil 7ma Flota Estadounidense, que en ese momento solo contaba con los portaviones nucleares USS John C. Stennis y USS Carl Vinson con sus respectivos grupos de batalla. Esto fue beneficioso para los chinos, con el John C. Stennis y su grupo moviéndose al norte, procedieron a invadir Taiwán. Los taiwaneses fueron sorprendidos, ya que esperaban un desembarco anfibio a gran escala tipo Normandia en sus costas (que podría haber sido detenido antes de alcanzar las montañas), y no un reducido grupo de comandos paracaidistas bien entrenados y fuerzas de sabotaje infiltradas con antelación. Los Estados Unidos de América, manteniendo su posición de defensa para Corea del Sur y Taiwán, declararon la guerra contra los Chinos y Coreanos. Los Chinos no se hicieron rogar, y para cubrir un posible contraataque, tomaron el riesgo y atacaron directamente la base miliar norteamericana en la isla japonesa de Okinawa, y en menos de un mes de combate, lo que quedó de los dos grupos navales de la 7ma Flota de los Estados Unidos de América debió retroceder al Pacifico tras la perdida de sus bases en Taiwán, Filipinas y Japón, para unirse a las fuerzas estacionadas en la isla Ataria Sur.

La primera acción militar de importancia contra el enclave de la isla Ataria Sur la realizaron fuerzas especiales de la Unión de Republicas Islámicas que habían ocupado una de las islas cercanas e intentaron destruir al Visitante, conocido ahora como Alíen Space Ship-1 (ASS-1). La batalla duró varios días, y aunque pudieron causar graves daños a las instalaciones alrededor de la nave, todos sus esfuerzos por realmente dañar el ASS-1 fallaron y fueron capturados o muertos por la Fuerza Unidas.

Al consolidar la península coreana, el gobierno del norte emprendió su intento de invasión al Japón. Apoyado por los restos de la 7ma Flota Norteamericana se consolidó la defensa marítima del país, que aun seguiría siendo vulnerable a los ataques aéreos, que estaban encaminados a debilitar el país y luego utilizarlo como trampolín hacia la futura invasión de la isla Ataria Sur, que de momento se encontraba fuera del alcance de la fuerza aérea china y coreana, y que contaba con una formidable defensa marítima con el agregado de los grupo de batalla Norteamericanos. Japón movilizó su industria y recursos humanos a la parte de la defensa aérea.

Mientras la India, la Unión de Republicas Islámicas y China empezaban sus avances por el mundo, y finalmente unificarse en una sola Alianza, la dispersión de fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas hizo que fuera débil en todas partes. Al sacar el grueso de las tropas multinacionales de África esta fue el caldo de conflictos de todo tipo, conflictos que aun en el presente seguían sin sofocarse.

El mayor y más insólito movimiento militar lo realizó China, al lanzar una fuerza de casi un millón de efectivos para la invasión de Siberia. Luego de la caída del Visitante, el sur y centro de Siberia fueron devastados, pero produciendo cambios climáticos que hicieron accesible la zona. Siberia era un territorio rico en recursos minerales que China había deseado, incluso antes de estos eventos.

El ejército ruso no dio la talla, y el gobierno, en un gesto que causó muchas rencillas internas entre los políticos y los militares, no vaciló en aceptar la ayuda de las unidades de las Fuerzas de Acción de la Unión Europea. Pero eso no duró mucho, apenas unos meses después la Unión de Republicas Islámicas inicio su avance por Turquía, y los líderes europeos pidieron el regreso de sus tropas.

Rusia no solamente había quedado sola contra los chinos, también estaban los musulmanes en el extremo europeo en los Balcanes en dirección a Ucrania, y se vieron en una guerra de dos frentes. Lo único que evitó que el desafortunado presidente ruso Anatoli Zalinskin echara mano del arsenal nuclear fue que los chinos tenían esas mismas armas y amenazaron con usarlas contra ciudades. Pero eso no evitó que se aprovecharan de los conocimientos adquiridos de la tecnología extraterrestres.

La Corporación OTEC, creada ex profeso para estudiar toda la tecnología adquirida del Visitante y aplicarla, había hecho ya grandes avances revolucionarios en materia de energía y propulsión, y cuando se sabe hacer que algo arda, no es difícil volverlo una bomba. Que hubieran probado una bomba de 10 kilotones en el fondo de un túnel vertical de 500 metros en la Luna, no evitó que unos meses después los rusos tuvieran los planos sobre la mesa y ya los académicos trabajaran en copiarlo en sus tableros de dibujo. Unos meses más y los rusos tenían su propia bomba de reacción y repitiendo la historia como con la bomba atómica, empezaron su producción en masa.

A pesar de los altos costos ocasionados por la guerra, el Gobierno Unido logró consolidar, a menor escala del planeado, el plan de defensa de la Tierra contra los extraterrestres. La mayoría del mundo aun creía que era una mentira, pero había quienes lo tomaron en serio. La construcción de bases militares en el espacio, tanto en la luna como en el lejano Marte, plataformas de defensa orbital y sobre todo la restauración del ASS-1 como una nave de batalla fueron de prioridad. Los primeros destructores espaciales de la clase Oberth fueron comisionados, y gracias a la nueva tecnología de propulsión se podía alcanzar el planeta rojo en cuestión de semanas y no meses o años. Igualmente el sistema de defensa global conformado por cuatro enormes cañones que empezarían a construirse en Alaska, Australia, África y Brasil. Alimentados por la propia fuerza gravitacional del planeta, estos Grandes Cañones podía dar cobertura contra cualquier atacante del espacio exterior.

La guerra llegó al espacio cuando uno de esos destructores, el Tsiolkovsky, fue secuestrado y dirigido hacia Marte. Ante el inminente ataque, las fuerzas estacionadas en el planeta fueron evacuadas a bordo de una flota de naves de transporte, pero en su camino hacia la tierra fueron interceptadas y destruidas por el destructor renegado. A su vez este fue destruido con armamento de reacción por el destructor Goddard cuando se encontraba maniobrando para entrar en orbita sobre la Luna para aproximarse y atacar la base lunar.

Con el paso de los meses la guerra llegaba a un punto donde se volvía mas y mas costosa en equipamiento y hombres para todos los bandos, y quien tuviera los recursos suficientes podría ganarla. Los primeros en quedarse sin recurso fueron los hindúes, quienes empezaron la retirada en todos sus territorios conquistados y movilizarlos para combatir los desembarcos de las Fuerzas Unidas en las Maldivas y Sri Lanka. Ayudó bastante que los prototipos de Destroid fueran utilizados en combate, demostrando en combate real su superioridad frente a blindados convencionales.

La caída de China fue más estructural que económica. Con campañas de bombarderos de misiles de crucero contra sus industrias casi a diario, no pudo sostener su campaña en Siberia y otros lugares. En su último esfuerzo serio de la guerra, China envió un enorme grupo de batalla, que desembarcado en las islas próximas a Ataria Sur, emprendieron un ataque destinado a movilizar a las Fuerzas Unidas hacia ese punto, para desviarlas de sus ataques sobre territorio chino. Por tres meses sitiaron la isla, cuyos efectivos redefendieron con sus propios recursos, dejando a China con menos efectivos, ya que gran parte de sus fuerzas aun estaban sitiadas en Siberia y otras enviadas al Pacifico, lo que aprovecharon las fuerzas rusas para iniciar la invasión del país en dirección franca a Beijing. Al final, un golpe de estado derrocó al gobierno, y el nuevo gobierno declaro el cese al fuego a las Naciones Unidas y evitó que los rusos continuaran la invasión del país, armados con armas de reacción y con el deseo de venganza. Nadie quería pensar como hubiera terminado la invasión rusa, ya que su plan de ataque estaba basado en arrasar todo emplazamiento nuclear chino antes de que pudieran ser utilizados, reduciendo a cenizas buena parte del país.

Pero no evitó que esas furiosas fuerzas rusas fueran movilizadas para ir a los Balcanes y pelear contra los musulmanes y los gobiernos separatistas de las republicas en los Balcanes y Ucrania. Al nuevamente aguerrido ejército ruso le tomó seis meses la consolidación de los Balcanes y aquí se unió nuevamente a la Unión Europea para detener a la Unión Islámica. Ucrania había sido ocupada por los musulmanes quienes apoyaron a un gobierno pro-islámico, aun resistía, y esta vez nada evitó que Rusia utilizara su nuevo armamento de reacción contra blancos militares. Un gigantesco bunker que era depósito de armas fue el primer objetivo de estas armas. De alguna manera la Alianza logró obtener un arma de reacción, probablemente del propio arsenal ruso, detonándola en la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Como retaliación asumiendo que el autor de ese ataque era Ucrania y/o la Unión Islámica, Rusia anunció una lista de objetivos e inmediatamente empezaron a bombardearlos: otro depósito de armas y una base aérea en Ucrania y una formación de tropas islámicas en Azerbaiyán. Ante el temor de que Rusia pasara a los objetivos civiles Ucrania se rindió.

A medida que caían los objetivos de la Alianza, las Fuerzas Unidas se reagrupaban, y finalmente para enero de 2007 terminó una de las mayores guerras de la historia, de la cual aun no había un número exactos de muertos, ni mucho menos se conocían todos sus detalles.

El final de la guerra representó una especie de catarsis, como si las ideas negativas contra la unificación hubieran muerto en la guerra. No hubo protestas ni mucho menos declaraciones en contra cuando se instituyó el nuevo ejército de las Naciones Unidas, la U., incluso cuando un gran porcentaje de los efectivos fueron movilizados de todas las naciones hacia ese ejército. Por supuesto, seria el ejército de los vencedores, ya que la presencia de chinos, hindúes y cualquiera de los países árabes era nula.

Al comienzo se había malinterpretado la idea del gobierno mundial, creyendo que significaba el desmantelamiento total de los gobiernos del mundo. Aunque existiese el Gobierno Unido los estados guardarían sus soberanías nacionales, sus propias leyes y sus formas de gobierno, aunque todas sus acciones deberían ser revisadas por las autoridades del Gobierno Unido. La U. seria la responsable del ejército global, siempre y cuando exista un estado mayor conformado por miembros de los altos mandos de esos países.

En el pasado las Naciones Unidas eran una colección de gobiernos que trabajaban para crear comités internacionales, pero el Gobierno Unido era eso, un gobierno, y se organizó con dos cuerpos legislativos y dirigido por un primero ministro. El primer nivel del cuerpo fue llamado Asamblea y consistía en poco más de tres mil asientos y el segundo nivel era el Senado con cerca de trescientos. El primer ministro era escogido del Senado, pero tenia que ser aprobado por la Asamblea. Era un sistema de gobierno mas estable que los sistemas "democráticos" republicanos (básicamente el gobierno conformado por miembros de un partido político buscando sus propias metas políticas), donde cuyos representantes eran elegidos solo a base de promesas y carismas, y de los cuales los ciudadanos no sabían su educación, estado de salud ni habilidades. No era perfecto, pero era un gran paso.

Yelena pensaba mucho en su propia participación en esta increíblemente complicada guerra fue modesta, y aun no le dejaba dormir. Cuando China inicio la invasión a Siberia, Yelena fue movilizada junto con muchos efectivos de la base en Novgorod hacia la ciudad Komsomolsk-na-Amure, al otro lado de país y a unos cientos de kilómetros del frente de batalla. Su función allí, había sido la de costumbre: instruir pilotos para el combate. Pero aquí ya no tendría 20 semanas para enseñar a los pilotos a volar ni mucho menos un año para que fueran pilotos de combate. Solo tenia semanas, y la mejor idea que pudo tener fue la de instruir a otros pilotos para ser instructores, e incluso con el mínimo para ser verdaderos pilotos de combate.

Su amiga Polina Bisyarina fue asignada a otro sector de la frontera, al sur de la ciudad de Novosibirsk, lo que le había puesto junto con su segundo, el entonces Teniente Gennadi Engel, no contra los chinos sino contra las fuerzas de la Unión de Republicas Islámicas que pretendían un avance hacia el norte por Kazajstán. A pesar de no estar en la misma unidad, había contado con ella desde hacia mucho tiempo, y era la primera vez que se separaban, pero no significaba que estuviera sola. Igual que Gennadi Engel era el segundo de Polina, el Teniente Adrián Zaitsev era el suyo. Otra vez, igual que Engel había entrado al ejército el año de la caída del Visitante, y había estudiado con Engel ingeniería en la universidad, de hecho, vinieron juntos en el mismo grupo. Pero a diferencia de Engel, Adrián era un joven bastante extrovertido que era el centro de atención a donde fuera. Le daba buenas ideas y siempre lograba subir la autoestima de todos cuando las situaciones se ponían difíciles. Como todo ruso que se respetase le gustaba darle a la bebida, pero era un borracho alegre.

"Recuerde esto jefa," le dijo una vez Adrián. "Beber no cambia su humor, lo refuerza. Si esta de mal humor cuando empieza, va a terminar peor," dijo señalando a otro piloto que estaba sentado llorando y golpeando repetidamente su cabeza contra la mesa. "Por otro lado, si esta de buen humor se sentirá de maravilla," dijo señalándose a si mismo. "Solo tenga presente eso cuando decida beber."

Adrián era muy religioso, que creía en Dios y decía que la existencia de los extraterrestres era otra prueba de que Dios existía, porque seria una estupidez de parte de Dios no crear vida en otras partes del universo. Era de los que pensaba que pudiera ser que en realidad si llegan no seria para invadir la Tierra. Los humanos son muy egocéntricos, exclusivistas y con la idea de que todo lo que es de más allá de su horizonte es malo, y las películas solo les han dado mala fama a los extraterrestres, como si la Tierra fuera única y todos la quisieran... menos los humanos mismos que parecían empeñados de manera conciente y premeditada en destruirla. Como escuchó una vez, que el ser humano es un animal de fiestas, mientras estuviera contento y cómodo todo estaba bien, y no le importa el futuro más que lo inmediato.

El joven Adrián era entusiasta con todo, y a pesar de no compartir muchos puntos de vista con las órdenes, las cumplía, aunque en veces a su manera. Era su piloto ala en todas las misiones que hacían. Y empezó a considerarlo de buena suerte. Pero no le acompañó cuando ella despegó para su último combate de la guerra.

Ese día Yelena había conducido cinco cazas hacia un grupo entrante de cazas chinos. La condición de tiempo era de nubes quebradas a diferentes alturas, con visibilidad variable entre estas, la visibilidad hacia el suelo era muy mala. En combate los cazas volaban con los radares apagados, evitando ser observados, pero ciegos, debían confiar en las indicaciones de las estaciones de tierra y en los poco precisos detectores infrarrojos, que son más una ayuda que una herramienta en clima nublado. Un combate aéreo podía durar solo unos segundos, y no daba tiempo de pensar mucho en lo que hacer, porque cada segundo significaba unos centenares de metros de aproximación. Los seis cazas se separaron en parejas, abriéndose para poder cubrir varias direcciones de aproximación hacia un grupo de cazas chinos que regresaban de un ataque contra un grupo de tropas aliadas al norte de esa posición.

Yelena no tenía manera de saber que había en el suelo, y allá abajo precisamente había una par de batería antiaéreas, y de repente se encontró en medio de un respetable fuego antiaéreo. Aun así logró ponerse detrás de un caza chino, y como en todo combate estaba bajo mucha tensión y olvido quitar el seguro de los misiles, y estos no se desprendieron, y en un segundo el caza ya no estaba en su mira. Maldiciendo viró para no ser blanco del fuego antiaéreo, que parecía coordinado con los cazas. Mientras viraba vio como uno de sus chicos era alcanzado y convertido en una bola de fuego antes de poder moverse. Tratando de no pensar en eso estaba detrás de otro caza. Lo único bueno de acercársele era que las baterías en tierra no disparaban en esa dirección, esta vez si disparó un misil, que serpenteó en el aire mientras el caza trataba de evadirlo, pero la velocidad del misil era muy grande y lo golpeó en la góndola derecha. El motor se incendió y finalmente explotó.

Otra vez estaba en medio de disparos. Fue sorprendida por un caza chino que le disparaba desde arriba. Un solo disparo dio en la nariz de su avión, y sintió un fuerte golpe en la rodilla derecha. Vio un fuerte chispazo en el panel de instrumento, dejándole sin los instrumentos imprescindibles. Otra lluvia de balas y unas dieron en su turbina izquierda. Apenas lograba mantenerse en vuelo, y estiró la mano para tomar el asa del sistema de eyección sobre su cabeza, pero le detuvo el súbito miedo de ser muerta a tiros durante su descenso en paracaídas. Decidió comprobar suerte si su avión podía ser maniobrable, y lo era. Logró salir de la nube de disparos, su radio estaba muerta, y solo podía contar que los otros muchachos hubieran salido mejor librados de ella. Le tomó un buen rato alcanzar la pista y la seguridad de la base. Como pudo logró poner aparatosamente el avión de la pista reventando el neumático del tren delantero haciendo que el avión derrapara por la húmeda pista porque acababa de llover y se detuviera, y al intentar ponerse de pie para salir lo antes posible de su averiada nave, sintió un fuerte dolor en toda la pierna golpeada que le hizo caer sentada con la vista nublada.

El dolor la tenia tan conmocionada que no notó cuando la estaban sacando de la cabina hasta que reconoció a Adrián que la estaba cargando hacia la camilla que tenían para ella. No entendía porque pero los sonidos le sonaban distantes, como si tuviera tapado los oídos, y trataba de decirle a Adrián (en realidad ella estaba gritado pero no se daba cuenta) sobre los otros muchachos y trataba de levantarse. Adrián la trataba de contener, y finalmente le dijo que no había nadie mas, que ella era la única que había regresado.

Yelena había caído en una profunda depresión, e incluso había pensado en solicitar su baja del ejército, cosas que sabia que era imposible en esos momentos, aunque tampoco iría a ninguna parte por el momento. Tendría tiempo para pensarlo, ya que durante el combate una pieza le golpeó en la pierna fracturándola y confinándola a una cama durante un par de semanas con la pierna enyesada. Adrián la visitaba a diario para reportarle los avances, ya que en su ausencia había sido designado comandante del escuadrón.

Ella logro una transferencia a otro lugar alejado del frente, por recomendación de los médicos. Exageraron al decir que la alejarían de la guerra. Su siguiente asignación fue la de tomar un puesto como comandante en la rama espacial, aunque tuvo que pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación por su tiempo en cama, aunque tardo mas en volver al estatus de piloto de caza.

Sentía que había sido muy egoísta ahora que lo pensaba pero en ese momento estaba aliviada de irse de allí. Lo que si resintió fue abandonar a Adrián. Era un buen hombre como pocos. Seguramente en el futuro seria un buen padre y esposo; hasta envidiaba a la mujer que lograra estar con él. Ella misma fue quien le enseñó a volar y luego le había dado sus alas de piloto y su insignia de Teniente. El se burlaba diciendo que sentía que ella era como su mamá.

La rama espacial era una asignación excitante, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con las muertes de gente bajo su mando, aunque le daba un poco de miedo. Una de sus mas frecuentes pesadillas era la de ser enterrada viva o quedar atrapada en un sitio mientras se le acababa el aire. A pesar de que una nave espacial era mucho más espaciosa que las capsulas de antaño, sentía esa sensación, pero intentaba apartarla. La idea de verse involucrada en una misión de reconocimiento hacia Marte que podía durar hasta ocho semanas le asustaba un poco, encerrada dos meses sin aire puro. Le horrorizaba la idea de que en tiempos ancestrales (cosa de ocho años atrás) un viaje de este tipo hubiera durado un par de años.

Por un año vivió y trabajo en el espacio, en la Luna principalmente y en las estaciones espaciales, pero le gustaba sobre todo cuando estaba en la orbita media, de mas de mil kilómetros de altura, y desde allí podía ver la Tierra. Podía ver todos los tonos azules del mar, desde el azul oscuro casi negro de las profundidades abismales, al azul claro de las aguas poco profundas. La cordillera submarina de mitad del Atlántico se podía ver como una herida en el mar que empezaba al sur de Islandia y serpenteaba hacia el sur hasta desaparecer abruptamente exactamente en el punto mas corto que separaba Sudamérica de África. Podía ver las cordilleras submarinas que se extendían hacia el sur desde Japón; los tifones moviéndose lentamente por las costas de Asia; la delgada media luna de montañas en el Himalaya; las llanuras casi desprovistas de bosques del Medio Oriente, incluso podía seguir con la vista el sendero de destrucción del Visitante recorriendo las tierras del sur de Asia, el norte del Medio Oriente y el este de Europa. Los millones de puntos luz en Europa, el norte de África e incluso mas allá en Norteamérica.

Cuando había pocas nubes, y en las noches más oscuras, podía ver los caminos de la guerra. Se podían ver los incendios en las zonas de bombardeo, y la destrucción de terreno dejadas por los vehículos blindados. Desde el espacio podía ver esas cosas, por eso era que se había invertido tantos recursos, sobre todo por parte de las Fuerzas Unidas, en el derribo de satélites de reconocimiento, y las estaciones tripuladas habían ubicadas en orbitas mas elevadas para evitar ser blancos.

A pesar de tener que acostumbrarse día a día a ese extraño medio ambiente, la había pasado bien, y no solo por la hermosa vista. Hasta se enamoró, tuvo una apasionada relación como si no fuera ha haber un mañana y luego rompió. Otro episodio de su vida que prefería olvidar. Había demasiadas cosas que quería olvidar. Ojala fuera como una computadora, con los recuerdos archivados y que con un solo clic desaparecían sin dejar rastros.

Pero recordar era lo que mas hacia en estos tiempos, intentando comparar su situación actual con todo lo que había pasado antes. Era extraño, pero estando aquí era como si todos estos fueran recuerdos falsos, como si fueran recuerdos creados al escuchar las narraciones de otros, como cuando leía un libro y en su cabeza se creaban las acciones en forma de imágenes. Pero más que todo sentía que esos recuerdos pertenecían a otra vida, como si no hubiera vivido nada mas que en estas paredes de metal y el día a día entre los entrenamientos de pilotos y las alertas de combate.

Cada día intentaba hacer una cosa diferente para romper la monotonía de sus días. En veces corría en bicicleta por las improvisadas calles de la ciudad, otras veces iba por los pasillos de la nave. Cada vez en una ruta distinta. A veces se unía a los chicos en entrenamiento a la hora de los ejercicios.

Hoy por ejemplo los cadetes trotaban a paso ligero en formación por las callejuelas de la base dentro del recinto vallado. El porque y para que estuviera vallado, y porque había Destroid montando guardia escapaba a su comprensión. Cada uno de los corredores mantenía su sitio en la formación, cuidándose de mantener la distancia entre sus vecinos de ambos flancos y el que iba delante. Yelena corría junto a ellos fuera de la formación. Vestía igual que ellos, llevando pantalones y zapatos de ejercicios y franela color caqui que ya estaba oscurecida en algunas partes por el sudor. No le molestaba las ocho vueltas que darían a la base, así tendría tiempo para pensar sobre tantas cosas. La temperatura era de 23 grados de '_día_', de '_noche_' se apagaban los calefactores y la temperatura descendía a 10 grados. El sistema de iluminación ayudaba a la calefacción, así como para no ver la maraña de tuberías que serpenteaban del techo.

Yelena pensaba sobre como manejar al nuevo grupo de cadetes, más numeroso, sesenta cadetes, entre los que se contaban un número mayor de mujeres y personas entradas en edad. Los requisitos eran menos exigentes ahora que en los primeros grupos. Quien tuviera buena vista, buena salud, no tuviera sobrepeso, no tuviera un trabajo '_estratégico_', no sufriera claustrofobia y que sobre todo que aunque no supiera hacer nada, que hiciera caso. No se descartaban personas con familia propia, aunque era algo que Yelena lamentaba. No deseaba ser quien escribiera a esos hijos y decirle que su padre (o su madre porque había una en el grupo) había muerto y que no habría cuerpo para enterrar.

También le ayudaba a pensar un poco en lo que había pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños hacia dos semanas. Uno de los pocos momentos distendidos que había disfrutado en lo que llevaba de viaje. Lo había disfrutado tanto, le había hecho olvidar tantas cosas, pero tenia que venir Gennadi y sus... ¿celos? No podían ser celos, le había dejado muy claras algunas cosas pero...

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que la Sargento Lunney le tuvo interponerse en su camino para llamar su atención. La joven Sargento era una chica pelirroja, baja de estatura, delgada, y a la que parecía que los uniformes siempre le quedaban grandes a pesar de ajustarlos a sus menudas medidas. Usaba brackets metálicos y lentes... de contacto porque se quejaba que si usaba los de montura parecería una jodida nerd y entonces nadie la respetaría ni la tomarían en serio. Una chica inteligente, algo malhumorada y que no sonreía... salvo en casos especiales como cuando junto con Gennadi (que no era muy alegre tampoco) se acabaron ellos solitos una botella de ese licor de los de la Naval en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yelena de hacia dos semanas.

Karin Lunney había venido a isla Ataria con sus padres durante la Guerra de Unificación, era parte de las primeras familias que habían venido para la restauración de la fortaleza espacial. La joven Lunney tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse al soldado más inescrupuloso del ejército, que la borró de su memoria y prácticamente le sacó a patadas cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Entonces se convirtió en madre soltera y tuvo que encontrar un trabajo mientras sus padres le ayudaban con su hija. Pero sus padres murieron durante los ataques chinos a la isla casi al final de la guerra, y ella entró en el ejército como una opción que pretendió que fuese temporal, pero que se volvió permanente con la situación del momento, la buena remuneración, porque encontró que le gustaban las armas de fuego (ella y Gennadi eran quienes daban las instrucciones de tiro) y sobre todo la posibilidad de que otros se encargaran de los cuidados de su hija Jenny. No es que no la amara, pero se sentía aliviada de no tener que encargarse de cuidarla día a día.

"¿Qué quieres, Karin?" dijo Yelena sin romper el paso haciendo que la joven siguiera su ritmo.

"Un comunicado de la oficina de Maistrov," dijo la joven dándole un documento.

Yelena lo tomó y empezó a leerlo sin dejar de trotar. De repente se detuvo y sus manos se crisparon sobre el papel.

"_Maistrov, Pizdayi khuy_," gruñó en ruso, rompiendo el papel con furia y ahora corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

.

* * *

.

La oficina de Maistrov era espaciosa y aunque pasaba todo el día aquí, tenia muy pocas cosas de su vida personal, ninguna foto de su esposa, ningún retrato familiar, solo cosas de su profesión, unos libros en una repisa detrás de su escritorio, su cafetera, y en una pared a su derecha estaba acomodadas fotografías donde aparecía retratado con muchas personalidades, desde Capitanes de portaviones y naves de batalla hasta el desafortunado Presidente de la Federación Rusa Anatoli Zalinskin, y una colección de medallas y condecoraciones que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera como oficial del ejercito, primero para la Unión Soviética, luego para la Federación Rusa, y finalmente para las Naciones Unidas. Su oficina era un lugar sagrado, aquí podía fumar sus preciados habanos sin que le molestaran, y sobre todo podía trabajar tranquilo sin ninguna interrupción.

Cualquiera diría que su trabajo era muy cómodo y que casi no hacia nada, pero estaba estresado con todo el papeleo que debía hacer, todo lo que debía saber, y sobre todo encargarse que las cosas se hicieran. Debía leer todo antes de firmarlo, comprobar lo que le estaban enviando, coordinar todo lo que se pedía para los escuadrones, porque todo el mundo pedía pero si le daba de mas a uno, a otro le faltaba, y mas de una vez tuvo pleitos con comandantes de escuadrones que exigían y pedían, mas que solicitar, como si se sacara mágicamente municiones o combustible del bolsillo. Personal redundante, Valkyries en vuelos innecesarios, suministros que podían necesitarse en otra parte...

Mientras abría una carpeta, la puerta literalmente estalló al abrirse. Se levantó, más de la impresión que por cortesía, porque la Mayor Nikolayev se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

"Mayor, pudo haber tocado y... al menos pudo cambiar de ropa y asearse un poco antes de venir," dijo Maistrov, aun conmocionado.

La mujer estaba con los faldones de la camiseta por fuera, el cabello desarreglado y pegándosele de la frente y apestaba a sudor.

"¿Me puede decir que es esto?" dijo furiosa la mujer poniendo de un manotazo sobre el escritorio el comunicado, en realidad sus restos.

"Basura, me imagino," dijo Maistrov aun sin poder pensar bien.

"¡Exacto Stanislav Mijailevich! ¡Eso es basura!" vociferó la Mayor señalándole los restos de papel.

"¿Qué le molesta tanto?" preguntó Maistrov luego cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba. "Estuve revisando el plan de trabajo, y encontré que hay una semana que se esta perdiendo en un tema redundante. Las clases sobre... sistemas del Valkyrie pueden darse a la vez que se les instruye sobre vuelo. Con dos cursos anteriores ya debería haberse dado cuanta de eso."

"Coronel..." dijo Yelena serenándose un poco. "Un Valkyrie tiene cincuenta y siete controles para manejarse correctamente, y saber donde esta un botón o si una luz es verde y no roja, es la diferencia entre vivir o que los maten."

"Lo se bien, aunque un Valkyrie es tan o mas complejo como otros aviones, pero el software se encarga de muchas funciones, incluso para caminar solo tiene que empujar la palanca en una dirección y pisar un pedal para que la computadora haga lo demás. Los ingenieros del departamento de desarrollo están escribiendo programas para corregir alertas y automatizar funciones."

"No hable como si supiera. Usted lo único que ha volado en su vida ha sido un escritorio," dijo Yelena golpeando otra vez el escritorio.

"Mayor..." dijo Maistrov estirándose para tomar los restos del papel y empezar a ordenarlos sobre una carpeta. "¿Cree que lo hice nada más para molestarle? ¿Cree que no duermo pensando en como arruinarle la vida los pilotos?"

"Pues yo juraba que sí."

"Yelena Arkadieva..." dijo mientras levantaba un pedazo y seguir armando el rompecabezas. "El martes fue un día interesante para mi. Esa tarde no hice nada, o mejor dicho, no estuve en mi oficina. Pase toda la tarde en la cabina de un Valkyrie, para tratar de entender como es estar allá afuera."

"¡Bravo!" dijo Yelena aplaudiendo con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo salio que no me entere?"

"Desde Prometheus, después dormí mal con dolor de espalda por las patadas de la catapulta, y tuve que usar esas bolsas para vomito que ponen en las cabinas. Estoy seguro que usted hubiera disfrutado eso."

"Para nada," dijo sin ninguna intención de convencerle de eso.

"El caso es que no solo me subí a la cabina sino que me estuvieron explicando como es. Si yo en una tarde pude entender para que eran algunas cosas, me imagino que con personas con más entusiasmo que yo por volar debería aprenderlo de memoria, sobre todo si sus vidas dependen de eso."

"Lo felicito por su valerosa y osada hazaña, pero no es lo mismo que subirse a una cabina y que le expliquen servilmente un par de cosas."

"Claro, claro..." dijo displicente. "Engel no fue muy servil que digamos, y no estuve muy contento de que me obligara a salir al espacio por horas y menos pasar toda la tarde siendo regañado como un niño para recordar lo que me explicaba. Aunque la culpa fue mía por pedirle que me tratara como a uno de los cadetes... A decir verdad la idea del recorte del cronograma no fue mía. Fue de él," dijo terminando de ordenar el documento.

Yelena gruñó, en parte porque le creía. Pero al ver la firma de Gennadi en el documento, sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Maistrov vio como a la mujer las mejillas se le ponían rojas de la furia decidió sabiamente no decir nada.

.

* * *

.

El hangar del escuadrón Ángel estaba bullendo de actividad, se estaban preparando varios Valkyries para despegar, los pilotos estaban en sus asientos verificando la presión atmosférica de la cabina. Mientras se llevaba al Valkyrie hacia la pista de despegue, el piloto comprobaba la integridad de su traje, para detectar fugas. Ya varios habían reportado que al escaparse lentamente el aire de sus trajes se sentían fatigados y algunos de repente perdían la conciencia. Sus cabinas eran presurizadas a dos atmósferas y se verificaba la integridad, luego la misma era reducida a un tercio de atmósfera para el vuelo espacial. A esa presión se evitaba en parte la despresurización explosiva en caso de que el cristal fuera alcanzado por un disparo. Así se evitaba que esta cubierta protectora saliera expelida con un estallido que pudiera herir al piloto.

Ya los pilotos de las dos promociones anteriores se encontraban en los escuadrones operativos de combate, donde si lo hacían bien, ganarían sus alas de piloto de verdad y su asignación definitiva.

Desde hacia tiempo Gennadi Engel no había volado más que en los escuadrones de entrenamiento. Solo contadas veces en el último mes había estado en operaciones de combate cuando se presentaban alertas de ataque. Los enemigos continuaban asechando la nave, atacando y luego retrocediendo, como si tantearan para ver que podían hacer. Lo único bueno de la situación era que los vehículos de combate del enemigo eran fáciles de destruir, un impacto bien colocado y estos estallaban, como si el diseño de los vehículos enemigos solo fuera colocar dentro al piloto y darle armas en exceso. Lo que valía tanto como ir con la mejor pistola automática que existe y uniforme de faena contra un tipo armado con un revolver de tambor y chaleco antibalas, o sea, buena arma y poca protección contra armas mediocres pero buena protección.

Pero hoy tampoco volaría, y sentía que lo tenían retenido a propósito dentro de la nave, pero cada vez sentía que habían más cosas que hacer y a él le tocaba la mayor parte. Se le estaba volviendo costumbre ir a cenar y regresar para pasar otra hora allí, junto con los pilotos que habían decidido pasar unas horas más en los simuladores.

Estaba frustrado, no estaba haciendo para lo cual había sido asignado aquí. A decir verdad era tan prisionero de esta nave como los civiles. No debería estar en esta nave. A veces se preguntaba porque se había quedado en la isla en primer lugar. Pudo haber regresado a Rusia luego de... de la muerte de su esposa. Aun le costaba asimilar eso. Pero no lo había pensado bien, aquí estaba y aquí se quedaba.

Pero fue uno de los elegidos para este servicio. Le habían hecho muchas pruebas porque había decenas de aspirantes a las plazas para esta nave. Al final solo unos pocos fueron escogidos, en realidad solo para cubrir un escuadrón, mas su equipo técnico. El alto mando tenia que enviarlo a él o a otro piloto, Adrián Zaitsev. Ambos eran Capitanes de la aviación, Zaitsev era mejor piloto con experiencia en combate, ingeniero aunque nunca ejerció su oficio, había volado miles de horas en el frente asiático durante la guerra sin ser derribado ni una vez teniendo la marca más alta de derribos. Zaitsev pensaba en sus compañeros pilotos antes que en si mismo, lo que demostraba siendo el primero en entrar en combate y el ultimo en salir, a diferencia de Engel que pensaba en sus compañeros como piezas de ajedrez. Zaitsev fue condecorado muchas veces y siempre prefería llevar las medallas en el bolsillo que alardear de ellas en el pecho de su uniforme. Inclusive fue entrevistado por la televisión rusa. Era un hombre al que no podían mostrar más heroico, porque era un autentico héroe para sus compañeros, y era algo que no se le subía a la cabeza. Además, había sido el único piloto recomendado directamente por Yelena, quien fue su comandante de escuadrón durante mucho tiempo, así que con ese pedigrí lo raro era que no lo eligieran.

Gennadi Engel literalmente no le alcanzaba pero fue el elegido por un detalle: necesitaban a alguien con experiencia en todo lo relacionado en la tecnología extraterrestre. Engel era ingeniero que si había ejercido su oficio y había pasado la mitad de la guerra trabajando en proyectos como en el arma de reacción, siendo enlace militar entre los académicos y el alto mando porque requerían a un militar que pudiera explicar en su lenguaje los desarrollos logrados. A nadie le gustaba hablar del tema, pero había pasado exactamente lo mismo que con la bomba atómica: se robaron los planos y se realizo una copia que luego seria mejorada. De hecho la próxima opción de empleo del futuro Mayor Engel era ser encargado militar de la producción y desarrollo de la versión termonuclear del arma, cumpliendo uno de los sueños del académico Andrei Sakharov del arma pura de fusión, pero se le despojo de sus credenciales de seguridad (tan altas eran que pudo registrar a placer los documentos y filmaciones de todo el proyecto nuclear ruso desde la década de 1940), se aplazó su ascenso y regreso al servicio regular para luego ser destinado finalmente a esta maldita nave.

Nada mas llegar aquí continuó su mala suerte que aun no terminaba: la muerte de su esposa, la decisión de quedarse, ser maestro de escuela, que Yelena lo utilice cuando quiere algo de él...

Pensar en Yelena en estos momentos le sacaba de quicio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de cumpleaños y aun se sentía muy furioso con ella.

Tanto que se había esforzado para organizar la pequeña reunión que se volvió una verdadera fiesta. Le había pedido a Karpov que le trajera un par de botellas de ese licor destilado que estaban haciendo los marinos en el Daedalus, y terminó trayéndose casi todas las existencias, y no hubo nadie que no terminara intoxicado con esa cosa o que terminara llevándose una o dos botellas a su casa para su consumo personal. La verdad que hasta el mismo lo estaba disfrutando.

Mientras miraba las operaciones desde el nivel superior, donde corría una pasarela que permitía ver todo el lugar, la Sargento Lunney pasó a su lado. La pequeña pelirroja apenas verlo volteó la mirada con molestia y pasó a su lado musitando un gruñido. Luego de dos semanas la chica seguía enfadada. ¿Qué culpa tenia él? Solo le había invitado a sentarse para que no estuviera sola dando vueltas por allí, no a beberse casi dos botellas de... esa cosa que trajeron los Marines a la fiesta. Ojala se le pasara, porque no es bueno estar de malas con una persona que de por si estaba siempre de mal humor, no fuera que accidentalmente le disparara durante la instrucción de armas. Aunque valió la pena verla así... como decía el refrán '_los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_', y la chica estaba verdaderamente alcoholizada.

Estaba disfrutando de la fiesta hasta que... cada vez que lo pensaba quería... quería... ¿qué quería? Yelena no era nada suyo, como le había aclarado hacia un buen tiempo, para estar... ¿celoso? No podía estar... celoso porque... él y Yelena eran... solo... compañeros de trabajo. En realidad le molestaba que Doherty se entrometiera en... ¿su relación?

En eso ocupaba su tiempo, y no pudo defenderse de su oficial superior cuando esta le empujó contra la pared.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? ¡Pasando por sobre mi autoridad!" le grito Yelena en ruso y en plena cara.

A pesar de que Yelena no había pretendido armar un espectáculo, no pudo contener su rabia y le gritó, y al estar en la pasarela todo mundo dejo lo que hacia y voltearon a verla. Para evitar mostrar más de su enojo en público, le tomó del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hasta su oficina. Apenas entraron Gennadi empezó a hablar, captando el porque de la agresión más rápido de lo que había hecho Maistrov, de hecho la estaba esperando.

"Soy quien da clases de instrumentos, si digo algo sobre esto es porque lo sé."

"¡Quien manda aquí soy yo!" gritó Yelena. Era difícil no escucharle desde afuera.

"Si, pero has estado taaaaan ocupada en otras cosas," dijo Gennadi, quien se mantenía la serenidad, aunque estaba a solo un paso de perderla. "A diez de los aprendices del primer curso ya los mataron, y apenas tenemos para cubrir las bajas en otros escuadrones."

"Si salen sin un buen entrenamiento habrán mas muertos."

"Entonces apliquémonos mas, aquí no hay días feriados ni fines de semana. Eso déjaselo a los civiles. Si tu y..." estuvo a punto de decir un nombre, Yelena se dio cuenta y esta intentó replicar pero le siguió hablando, "... los demás no quieren aplicarse mas en esto, mejor dejen sus alas por que seguro habrá gente que desea hacerlo. No entiendo tus quejas, nada mas aplíquense dos horas mas al día y luego que se vayan a dormir."

"Esas dos horas diarias que les quieres quitar a la gente es muy importante para muchos, aunque te cueste creerlo."

"Sí, me cuesta creerlo," dijo Engel molesto, tirando su libreta de notas sobre el escritorio. "Me cuesta creer que se tomen esto tan deportivamente. Cuando estaba en Kazajstán esos malditos musulmanes atacaban a cualquier hora durante meses, y Po... Polina nunca se puso con estas estupideces de irse en las noches a divertirse. Hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios en la vida. No solo hay que vivir, hay que merecerse la vida, e irse de fiesta no ayuda mucho."

Esto era lo que ella quería evitar. Durante la Guerra de Unificación Gennadi había servido bajo el mando de Polina Bisyarina, quien no era la persona más paciente del mundo. En Kazajstán, Polina y Gennadi también se habían encargado de instruir pilotos, pero de la manera dura, haciéndoles volar a cualquier hora de día o de la noche, inclusive volando hasta doce horas diarias... y allí no tenían simuladores. Yelena sabia que si lo hubiera permitido Gennadi hubiera hecho lo mismo. Los pilotos en entrenamiento ya volaban en cabina poco meno de dos horas diarias y hasta seis en simulador, sin contar el tiempo en instrucción técnica con los mecánicos, ni las clases teóricas. Los chicos tenían que tener tiempo para relajarse. Dormir, aunque era necesario, no podía ser lo único a lo que aspirasen. Por eso las horas de la noche antes de ir a dormir eran de ellos, e incluso para los pilotos ya en activo podían ir a pasear a la ciudad uniformados y poder relajarse entre vuelos y los entrenamientos continuados.

"Fiesta..." dijo Lena, conciente de a quien se dirigía con eso, pensando que la fiesta fue un terrible error. "¡Esas horas pueden ser las ultimas que tengan en sus vidas que tu dices que tienen que ganarse!"

El Mayor Eugene Doherty escogiendo ese momento para entrar como perro por su casa sin siquiera tocar.

"Lena, mira lo que hicieron este par de imbéciles..."

Se interrumpió al ver a Engel y Yelena, quien no lucia un buen aspecto.

"Que bueno que le hayan notificado," dijo Engel si podía mas molesto, al ver que se referían a él como imbécil y a ella como Lena y con tanta confianza.

"¿Ideas suya?" dijo Doherty sacudiendo el papel ante su cara. Si leyó el comunicado hasta el final. "¡Tenia razón al imaginarme de quien seria esta estúpida idea!

"Aquí alguien tiene que hacer algo para que esto avance," dijo Engel intentando no dejarse llevar por la provocación, ya le había ido mal la ultima vez.

"¿Acaso quiere heredar el puesto de Maistrov?"

"Para nada. Aunque algún día tendré el mando supremo de la Spacy y todo esto marchara sobre ruedas, pero cada cosa a su momento."

"El día que tenga el mando de la Spacy será cuando yo este muerto."

"No lo diga muy alto, a veces los deseos se vuelven realidad."

"A mi no me hace falta desear lo que quiero, solo lo hago," dijo Doherty dando un paso hacia él.

"¿Sí? A mi tampoco..."

"¡Cállense los dos!" dijo Yelena, cuando ya los veía a ambos con el contrapunteo e iban a volver a caerse a puño limpio, como hacia dos semanas. "Ya no servirá de nada recriminar esto... por muy estúpido que fuiste Gennadi Alexandrevich."

"Lamento arruinarles las fiestas que tengan planeadas," dijo Engel apretando los dientes de la rabia. "Pero aquí hay que trabajar, y ya dije, si no quieren hacerlo dejen sus alas que otros lo harán. Si es que no nos matan primero esos extraterrestres. Si quieren disfrutar la vida primero tienen que pelear para que no se las quiten. ¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo todo esto porque soy malo? Lamento no ser un estúpido idealista como tú, pero si yo me esfuerzo para ganarme la vida ellos también pueden."

"¿A ti que te importa la vida?" vociferó Lena. "¿Crees que porque tú no tienes una vida los demás no lo merecen? Aquí no todos se la pasan llorando por esposas muertas o despreciando nuestras oportunidades de vivir, para quedarnos solos como tu..."

Lena se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta después de decirlo. Estaba demasiado enojada para medir sus palabras.

"¡Entonces muéranse!" replicó Gennadi luego de permanecer unos segundos callado debatiéndose entre controlarse o estrangularla, pero la ultima opción le tentaba mucho mas.

"Estas haciendo esto porque lo que pasó en la fi..." empezó a decir Yelena.

"¡Porque parecen estar solo rezando para que Dios les ayude!" dijo Engel alzando la voz, evitando decir lo que realmente tenia en mente.

"Acuérdate quien manda aquí," dijo Yelena apretando los puños. "Seremos amigos, pero aquí soy yo quien manda y me tienes que respetar. Te puedo hacer encerrar y pasaras el resto del viaje en una celda."

"No puedes," dijo tajantemente. "¡Me necesitan aquí para tener a los pilotos! ¡Todo mundo me necesita para algo! ¡Siempre es así! Si me voy, vas a tener un tremendo retraso con los entrenamientos, Maistrov tendrá lo que quiere y allí si van a quedar todos muy muertos, como se lo merecen. Nadie más puede hacerlo, así que me quedo aquí."

"¡No me chantajees! ¡Aquí nadie es indispensable!"

"No chantajeo. En este momento todo el mundo es indispensable. Además, soy uno de los pocos aquí que no tiene doble cara como tú," dijo dirigiéndose a Yelena pero mirando a Doherty.

El moreno se molestó mas y esperaba que Gennadi siguiera sus agresiones para con Yelena, así justificaría volver a patearle el hocico, aunque no se haría de rogar, la ultima vez lo había disfrutado a pesar de haber tenido lo suyo.

"No quiero que por tus estupideces termines matando a todos esos chicos," dijo Yelena. "Si quieres pagarla con alguien, págala conmigo, pero no mezcles a nadie más en esto."

Doherty pensó ver un tono de ruego en su voz.

"¿Crees que lo hago para molestarte?" preguntó Engel.

"¡Sí! Y eres un imbécil si crees que es a mi a quien perjudicas."

"Gracias, Mayor. Intentare recordarlo," dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Recuerda que tienes que pedir permiso para salir," dijo Yelena molesta.

"¿A quien?" preguntó Engel sin volverse.

"¡A nosotros dos, imbécil!" dijo Doherty, molesto por la forma tan grosera en la que estaba tratando a Yelena.

La única respuesta fue un portazo que dio al salir.

Doherty se volvió a Yelena, quien estaba cabizbaja con una mano cubriéndose el rostro.

"¿Porque tenemos que aguantar a ese tipo? Puede ser muy amigo tuyo pero es demasiado," dijo Doherty paseándose por la estancia, luego dando un grito de rabia y agregar molesto: "Es un maldito y discúlpame que te lo diga así."

"Sigue aquí porque lo necesitamos," dijo Lena con un suspiro. "Y lo peor es que tiene razón... es indispensable y si no cumplimos, de seguro Maistrov le va a poner como jefe del escuadrón de entrenamiento. No van a cancelar los programas de entrenamiento."

"¿Desde cuando esos dos son socios?"

"Socios por conveniencia. No me los imagino yéndose a un bar a celebrar el habernos jodido el resto de lo que nos queda de vida."

A pesar de su media broma, ella seguían con la mano en el rostro. Él notó que tenía gruesas gotas de sudor en la frente.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Doherty preocupado por ella. Ya varias veces había supuesto que tenía algunos problemas de salud, aunque ella insistía en negarlos.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella agitando la otra mano. "Un poco cansada, no he podido dormir bien últimamente. Todo esto me molesta demasiado. No se siquiera si esta valiendo la pena todo lo que estamos haciendo."

"¿Qué no? ¡Claro que si! Estamos pasando momento difíciles pero ya me imagino llegando a la Tierra y bajándonos de aquí. No creo que esto dure para siempre."

"¿Y después que? No sabemos nada de la Tierra, ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos, no hemos recibido respuesta a nuestras llamadas. ¿Y si ya no están?"

"Claro que si están, solo deja de ser tan negativa," dijo Doherty acercándose para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros. "Para diciembre celebraremos la Navidad."

"Si es que llegamos a diciembre," dijo ella secamente.

Yelena era una mujer que intentaba hacer todo por todos. En verdad hubiera sido una excelente doctora, dedicada y abnegada. Pero su problema es que se preocupaba demasiado por todo. Claro, no esperaba que fuera indiferente a las situaciones, difícil en estos momentos. Era demasiado buena, esas eran las palabras. Si Doherty hubiera estado al mando ya hubiera degradado a Engel a soldado raso y a limpiar los retretes de la base. Yelena podía ser dura para algunas cosas, pero para otras era demasiado blanda, como con Engel. Era el lado malo de entablar amistades en el ejército, y Yelena estaba sufriendo y pagando por eso.

A Doherty le ponía furioso que Engel creyera que Yelena era de alguna forma su propiedad, y que podía tratarla así. Sabía bastante sobre Engel como para no darle su simpatía. Estaba convencido que el papel de Engel en esta nave era de ser un espía, y al regresar a la Tierra se llevaría toda la información posible a su país. Se lo habían advertido cuando fue asignado a la nave. Estaba seguro que el mal humor de ese tipo era por no poder meterse a tomar notas en el cuarto de maquinas o ir a sacarle información a los ingenieros. Al llegar estaba convencido que todos los rusos estaban en ese plan, pero una de las cosas buenas que había sacado de este viaje había sido que no todas las personas caen en los estereotipos. Yelena ni siquiera una vez ha hablado de servir para su país, ni de hacer o no hacer nada que afecte a su país. Eso era parte de lo que le gustaba de ella, que no hacia las cosas por patriotismo ni por su bandera, sino por lo que creía que era lo correcto. Por eso le molestaba tanto que él la tratara así, ella no se lo merecía.

Doherty se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba sollozando. Yelena intentaba controlarse sin apartar la mano de su rostro, pero podía ver como algunas lágrimas se escapaban entre sus dedos. La abrazó tratando de confortarla de alguna manera, aunque fuera para evitar que perdiera el control. Ya había visto a varios en este viaje desmoronarse. No quería pensar que Yelena pasara por lo mismo.

Acunó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y ella aun seguía sollozando en silencio.

"Deje mi..." dijo Engel irrumpiendo por la puerta y callándose al verlos abrazados, porque Yelena también había deslizado sus brazos por la espalda de Doherty. Los dos se sobresaltaron y Yelena levantó la cabeza, mirándole con ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas de lagrimas.

Doherty la vio y se sintió más furioso con Engel, por hacerle esto a ella. Se sintió mas furibundo de lo que estuvo durante la fiesta hace dos semanas, y esa vez no se había quedado tranquilo hasta que limpió el piso con él. Lo único que le detuvo de volver a caerle a puñetazos a Engel fue que Yelena le abrazó con mas fuerza como si supiera cuales eran sus intenciones, mientras Gennadi paso a su lado y recogió la libreta de apuntes que había dejado sobre el escritorio y volver a salir tirando la puerta si era posible con mas fuerza.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 13

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Poco más de un año desde la anterior actualización, con 7 capítulos aun para terminar... no, no voy a tardar siete años, de hecho los siguientes tres capítulos ya están casi listos.

El argumento de la Guerra de Unificación era algo que estaba preparando para un fic que no se si hacer, algo como _Que hacían los personajes mientras..._" por ejemplo a Focker ya lo tengo en sitio, a Claudia en otro, incluso a Gloval ya tiene su parte preparada, e incluso estoy pensando en un fic sobre el, desde el punto de vista de Robotech, donde es un Russkiy de la Armada Roja...

.


End file.
